¡¡¡Zombies!
by black12345678
Summary: En un universo alterno Arthur es un policía londinense y Alfred es un militar americano, los dos se ven envueltos en un accidente biológico, sobrevivir dependerá de ellos y su fuerza mental, que tengan para llevar a cabo esta prueba de supervivencia.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo el inicio de una nueva historia, que esta basada en todas las películas de zombies y series que he visto en mi vida. Es en un universo alterno y los datos de la mayor parte de la historia son reales, como la ciudad o las autopistas.

Arthur es un policía londinense y Alfred es un militar americano, los dos se ven envueltos en un accidente biológico, sobrevivir dependerá de ellos y su fuerza mental, que tengan para llevar a cabo esta prueba de supervivencia, que los hará entender cosas que nunca pensaron y que nunca sintieron.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

_Primer Encuentro_

_14 de Octubre_

_Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

Pequeños recuerdos atorados en su memoria traían esa canción, casi no la escuchaba y cuando lo hacia simplemente quería olvidar, y sepultar todo en el pasado.

Sin embargo por más que lo intentaba sabia que no podía hacerlo, era demasiado doloroso. Y al fin rendido y cansado de la insistente tonadita, que no era más que una mentira, apago la radio, levanto su mirada hacia el cielo, y vio el resplandeciente cielo azul, que se podía ver reflejado en sus inmensos ojos verdes.

Centro su vista otra vez en la carretera, no podía distraerse, lo habían mandado a hacer un trabajo que implicaba salir a las afueras de la ciudad.

Se dirigía hacia el condado de Kent, había tomado la autopista M20, y ahora entraba a la A228. Pronto estaría en Snodland, y realmente le importaba poco.

Como nunca estaba despejado y mientras iba en la carretera, se preguntaba:

-¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

No le gustaba que le mandaran a hacer este tipo de trabajos, pero si no había de otra, tenia que ir. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía que ir solo, porque su compañero se había rehusado a acompañarlo.

Pero tenia ese agrio presentimiento y era demasiado, después de oír esa canción y quitarse el gorro de policía que le estaba fastidiando, se dispuso a acabar con esto de una vez.

Cuando llego, aparco su auto lo mas cerca de la montaña que pudo y hasta donde llego el auto, ya que se atasco con el fango que se había formado de la llovizna del día anterior.

Enojado se bajo del auto y golpeo la llanta tambaleándose y cayéndose en el mismo fango, no tuvo mas remedio, tenia que continuar a pie y subir esa colina, no seria tan difícil, seria sencillo, como su misión, que era simplemente de reconocimiento, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho su jefe:

-Kirkland, tienes trabajo, se nos ha informado de un grupo sospechoso que se reúnen en las colinas de Snodland. Tu trabajo es recopilar información y verificar si la información es verdadera o no, en caso de que sea algún trabajo terrorista, no te entrometas, es simplemente una misión de reconocimiento

-Maldito jefe –pensaba el ingles, mientras se sofocaba subiendo esa gran colina. El sitio era más grande de lo que esperaba, y había mucho más que investigar.

Ya era hora del almuerzo y en vez de cargar algún tipo de herramienta policial, había cargado su almuerzo y mientras se sentaba a descansar para disfrutar un poco de su almuerzo hecho por el mismo, maldecía a su jefe y se quejaba.

Iba a empezar a comer pero escucho un golpe seco muy cerca de donde se encontraba, se maldijo, guardo su comida y se dispuso a buscar de donde venia aquel ruido. Camino un poco más y escuchó voces que resonaban como ecos, se preparo mentalmente y se dedico a "reconocer un poco más".

Al escalar un poco mas, encontró una cueva, alzo la mirada y vio un hombre en traje de militar, gritando y dando ordenes a quien sabe quien. El hombre portaba armas y era muy grande a comparación de el que era pequeño y menudo. Sabía que era peligroso pero se preguntaba que rayos hacían los militares en medio bosque. Cuando se dispuso a regresar y volteo, algo muy fuerte lo golpeo, perdiendo la consciencia inmediatamente.

**************Total Oscuridad*************

_15 de Octubre-Madrugada_

La espesa neblina se colaba en sus pulmones, y pequeñas gotas de lluvia lo despertaron, sus grandes orbes verdes se abrieron y estaba empezando a llover. Todo le empezaba a dar vueltas, su cabeza zumbaba y seguía en el mismo sitio en el que se "desmayo".

Se sobo la cabeza porque pensaba que su cien estaba mojada, sin embargo cuando se froto la cien y vio su mano, era sangre. Alguien lo había golpeado y ahora no había más remedio que subir a la cueva y esperar a que parara la lluvia…

Tropezó dos veces y se raspo la rodilla, pero consiguió llegar a duras penas a la cueva, que al parecer estaba completamente saqueada, como si hubieran desaparecido todo lo que había allí.

Aun así, adolorido y agitado se recostó sobre la pared de la cueva, se trato de secar de cierta manera, y encontró un telar muy grande, al parecer un tipo de cobertura, que uso como protección.

Giro su cabeza a su reloj que estaba quebrado y eran las 3 de la mañana, realmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había desmayado?, ni si quiera tenia idea de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo.

Se limpio la sangre que ya estaba coagulada de la cabeza, al parecer la herida no era muy grande, así que no se preocupo, y se sentía tan cansado que se dedico a reposar hasta que parara la lluvia, quedándose profundamente dormido.

_-¡Arthur!, ¡Arthur!, ¡Arthur!, ¡Arthur!, ¿sabes quien soy?... ¡Vamos escúchame!_

_-¿Quién Eres?_

_-Que alivio que estas bien… Arthur, tienes que despertar, tienes que despertar, morirás sino lo haces, vamos Arthur despierta_

_-No puedo oírte_

_-¡Despierta Arthur!, ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Arthur!_

_-Despertar, porque querría despertar no tengo nada afuera_

_-Alguien te necesita, vamos Arthur ¡Despierta!_

Sobresaltado, se despertó, se dijo a si mismo que olvidaría ese sueño aunque su mente le decía que debía recordarlo otra cosa le decía que debía olvidarlo.

Así que recuperando los estribos, vio su reloj: Eran las 5 de la mañana.

Su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío, un poco mas y hubiera muerto de hipotermia, quizás nunca hubiera despertado, aun así debía seguir.

Así que con extremada cautela se dispuso a bajar. Afortunadamente todavía conservaba su arma, y cuando llego al pie de la colina encontró su auto, del cual saco un para de cosas, una linterna y recargas, por si acaso. Pero tenia otro problema, se moría de hambre y casi no tenia fuerzas, pero moriría en el estado en el que estaba sino hacia algo…

Camino lo más que pudo, llego al pueblo y la espesa neblina no dejaba ver muy bien, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el sepulcral silencio que atestaba el pueblo.

Ahora si un feo presentimiento se apoderaba de su corazón y su mente, tratando de pensar que todos estarían durmiendo o algo por el estilo. Por lo que se dedico a caminar, y se aventuro a meterse en la primera casa que encontró.

Toco la puerta varias veces, pero nadie contestaba, escucho un sollozo adentro de la casa y no dudo en entrar, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta. Cuando entro, solo el pasadizo principal estaba alumbrado, llamo:

-¡Hola!, hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Nada, nadie contestaba, se dedico a observar el lugar: La casa constaba de un pasadizo central el cual llevaba a diferentes áreas y al fondo había unas escaleras. Se metió por una pasadizo por el cual parecía que alguien sollozaba con mayor intensidad, y en el fondo de lo que al parecer era un sala, vio a una mujer, las paredes tenía manos con manchas de sangre, sin embargo la curiosidad por un lado y por el otro el espíritu policial lo animaban, volvió a llamar:

-¿Señora se encuentra bien?

La señora dejo de sollozar y no levanto la vista, se quedo estática, ahora solo se oía la respiración del agitado oficial, la señora respiro despacio y dijo:

-La mate… yo la mate

-¿A quien mato?

-¡Todo es tu culpa Maldito Caminante!

La mujer se levanto rápidamente y llevando con ella un hacha contra incendios, se trato de aventar al oficial, sin embargo este la esquivo y retrocedió. La señora se tambaleaba y arrastraba el hacha, el policía retrocedió hasta el pasadizo y la señora salia a la luz, al parecer tenia una especie de mordida en la pierna, la vio a los ojos y parecía drogada.

Antes de que el policía pudiera salir de su asombro la señora se acerco amenazantemente lo que hizo retroceder al oficial que cayo y esquivo un hachazo de la mujer:

-¡Maldito Caminante!, ¡Te matare!

-Señora tranquilícese –Y diciendo esto saco su arma de su funda- Por favor no me obligue a disparar

-Tu maldito me hiciste matar a mi hija, me importa un ***** lo que vayas a hacer o no, después de todo ¡Ya estoy muerta! –Y diciendo esto la mujer se abalanzó otra vez contra el oficial-

_Bang_

El oficial le disparo a la mujer en la pierna, no quería matarla, pero tampoco quería morir. La mujer se tambaleo y cayo, sin embargo ninguna expresión de dolor se marco en su rostro simplemente esa mirada que parecía que ya no tenía vida en esos demacrados ojos:

-Vete, déjame sola, maldito caminante ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

-Lo….Lo siento

-¡Vete!

El policía solo atino a irse, no sabia que mas hacer, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, pero no las dejaría caer o al menos no ahora. Se alejo de la casa y empezó a caminar rodeando el pueblo, tratando de llegar a la estación de policías. Estaba totalmente confundido y no se le iba la imagen de esa señora sin vida, no entendía nada y el miedo le calaba los huesos.

Cuando algo de repente llamo su atención, levanto su cabeza y vio una figura borrosa por la niebla, parecía bastante viva, así que decidió llamarla:

-¡Hola! ¡Hay alguien allí!

Vio que la figura desaparecía e iba a empezar a correr para encontrar a la posible criatura viviente, sin embargo la figura se le adelanto y lo encaro con un subfusil, mientras que en el otro brazo llevaba un fusil de asalto.

Lo primero que pudo ver el oji-verde, fueron los cristalinos ojos azules de la persona que lo apuntaba, claros como el cielo, un hombre fuerte y robusto, vestía de militar, pero al parecer era americano ya que llevaba su bandera en el hombro, el británico se quedo estático y el oji-azul le dijo:

-Retrocede –El británico le quedo mirando extrañado- ¡Ahora! Y suelta tu arma y todas las que tengas

EL británico retrocedió, tiro su arma y se quedaron a una distancia considerable, sin embargo el americano no dejaba de apuntarle:

-¿Quién Eres? O mejor dicho ¿Qué Eres?

-Yo… yo soy Arthur…

-Genial Arthur –lo interrumpió sin dejar su total seriedad –Ahora desvístete

-¡Que!, ¿Para que quieres que me desvista?, me muero de frío, y además ¿Quien demoni…

-¡Hazlo! –Grito el oji-azul- No me hagas dispararte –Dijo apuntando con mas precisión a la cabeza del oficial- ¿Qué se supone que estas esperando?

El británico estaba en shock, nunca en su virgen vida le habían pedido que se quitara la ropa en frente de otra persona que no fuera algún familiar y ahora un extraño venia y lo apuntaba para que lo hiciera.

Ahora si pensaba que seria su fin y ese maldito pervertido enfermo sádico le haría de todo. Pero no es como si tuviera otra opción, así que temblando ligeramente, empezó por lo guantes, los tiro al suelo, y se empezó a quitar la chaqueta, no llevaba la usual que usaba cualquier policía londinense, llevaba un saco negro, porque supuestamente no tenia que llamar la atención.

Se saco el saco, luego el chaleco, la corbata y por ultimo la camisa, quedándose expuesto totalmente, frotándose para conservar su calor:

-Date vuelta –El británico hizo lo que el americano le ordeno, y en esos momento espero que como en las películas le disparara por lo que ya estaba temblando, cerrando sus ojos esperando un tiro que jamás llegaría- Voltea, faltan los pantalones

-¿Los pantalones también?, no me vas a…

-Silencio, no puedo tomarte muy a la ligera, así que si quieres vivir hazme caso

El británico ya se empezaba a sonrojar y prefería que le dispararan, pero solo sentía la atenta mirada del americano, que inspeccionaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo lo que le empezaba a fastidiar. Lentamente, empezó a sacarse la correa y luego se bajo los pantalones, y por ultimo se saco las botas quedándose en boxers y medias en medio de la nada, congelándose:

-Maldito sádico –alcanzo a murmurar-

-Date vuelta –El británico hizo caso tratando de ignorar todas las maldiciones que quería expulsar y espero un rato. Luego el americano al fin bajo el arma, y se acerco al británico, recogió su camisa y se la dio- Lo siento, pero tenia que estar seguro –El británico volteo lentamente y lo único que hizo fue con toda su fuerza tirarle un patada entre las piernas al americano, luego quitarle su camisa y salir corriendo, sin embargo cuando iba a escapar, el americano lo tomo de la muñeca y le dijo- Demonios eso no era necesario

-¡Suéltame!, maldito pervertido

-Si lo hago te iras corriendo y probablemente mueras, considerando tus medidas no creo que ni soportes ni un golpe

-¡Cállate! ¡Suéltame!, como te atreves maldito americano, ¿Que rayos haces aquí?, ¿Ya es tiempo de guerra?, ¿Quien se supone que me va a matar?, ¿Porque demonio me pediste que me quitara la ropa?, y ¿Por qué…

-Shhh – el americano puso un dedo en los labios de Arthur haciendo que este se sonrojara mas- Escucha, mi nombre es Alfred, soy una especie de militar y tú parece que estas mas perdido que un niño de cinco, te explicare todo pero estar aquí es demasiado peligroso. Después de todo para un virgen como tú va a ser muy difícil sobrevivir, sin la ayuda de un gran hero como yo –diciendo esto tomo al británico de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, sonriendo burlonamente, tratando de calmar la situación, ya que su cerebro no encontraba otra solución-

-¡WTF! ¿Quien demonio te crees? y ¿Como rayos sabes que soy virgen? –dijo el oji-verde, tratando de soltarse del agarre del americano

-Lo acabas de decir… Al decir verdad me alegra de encontrar a alguien vivo, me estaba preocupando bastante… Pero vamos cámbiate prometo no hacerte nada, pero no te escapes,

-Ahora soy tu maldito rehén…

-Vamos date prisa –El británico se cambio rápido porque se estaba congelando, y cuando se estaba acomodando la corbata, el americano empezó a jalarlo- No hagas ni un ruido, te prometo que te explicare todo cuando estemos seguros

-Maldita sea, estúpido yankee

El americano lo llevo a un callejón en el que esperaron a quien sabe Dios y luego salieron de el para seguir caminando, mas o menos, el oji-azul, tenia pasos mas grandes y el oji-verde, sentía que lo estaban arrastrando, sin embargo se logro soltar y le dijo:

- Esta bien, no me voy a ir, pero deja de arrastrarme

-Buena decisión Iggy

-¿Iggy?

-Claro eres de aquí cierto, de Inglaterra

-Si pero…

-Entonces no importa –El americano trataba de distraerse, si situación actual era muy dura y no le venia mal un poco de compañía, ni molestar a un indefenso policía-

El británico caminaba atrás del americano, pensando que no tenía otra opción, estaba confundido y su cabeza le seguía doliendo. Cuando entonces volteo y vio a un hombre sentado en una banca con la cabeza agachada. Se paro en seco y llamo al hombre:

-¿Señor?, ¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre no le respondió, ni si quiera lo miro, el británico se acerco despacio, y cuando le iba a tocar el hombro para moverle, el hombre gruño y se lanzo.

Su apariencia era espantosa y repugnante, sus ojos eran blancos y su cara estaba podrida, olía a muerto.

Cuando el hombre se le tiro al británico abrió la boca y se dirigió directamente a su cuello, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera morderlo, llego el americano, golpeo al hombre-muerto, lo tiro de un puñete y luego saco un pistola de bajo calibre con un silenciador y le disparo entre los ojos, terminando con cualquiera actividad cerebral que restara, diciéndole al oficial y tomándolo de la muñeca:

-Te dije que no te separaras de mí

_Primer Encuentro Terminado_

Espero que les haya gustado, pero recién esta empezando, me costo bastante calcular todo, pero es mas divertido cuando los datos son reales. Aun así espero que les haya gustado, a mi me pareció interesante la idea, así que porque no intentarlo. Jejeje, gracias por leer. Y por cierto me gustaría que me digan que otro personaje quieren que salga primero, para más o menos ir pensando.

Gracias

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el segundo cap, espero que les guste… En este cap, Arthur y Alfred se van conociendo más y tratan de aprender a sobrevivir. Un pequeño lazo se va formando y solo queda esperanza o al menos eso es lo que tenemos que pensar.

PD: Amo a Alfred en traje militar….so sexy

Espero que les guste el cap

Disclaimer_:_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**_Segundo Encuentro_**

_15 de Octubre –De día_

_Rise up this mornin',_

_Smiled with the risin' sun,_

_Three little birds_

_Pitch by my doorstep_

_Singin' sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true,_

_Saying: "This is my message to you-ou-ou:"_

Las pequeñas gotas de sangre, salpicadas en su rostro lo hacían entrar en una especie de shock, sus neuronas no funcionaban, la estúpida melodía se volvía a colar en su cabeza, y el amanecer daba su usual bienvenida con calidos rayos de luz asomándose.

Giro su cabeza hacia el horizonte y entre la neblina podía ver el sol naciente de entre la oscuridad y las sombras. Su mente no escuchaba, solo pensaba en ese tiro. Y pronto escuchaba el insistente ruido de los pájaros que se levantan al amanecer. Un nuevo día estaba comenzando y de la peor manera, triste y violenta, su mente solo le traía vagos recuerdos y su memoria divagaba en las profundidades del abismo, aun así algo le decía que simplemente lo olvidara, como todo.

El oji-azul, solo pensaba en que tenia que hacer algo, su cabeza creaba planes distorsionados como el, sin embargo entendiendo el shock en el que se encontraba el otro. Lo empezó otra vez a jalar, sin obtener o dar otra palabra.

Llegaron a una cafetería, después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, el americano puso una barra de madera en la puerta, cerró las cortinas al ver el sol colarse y el británico se quedo en medio de la tienda mirando al suelo expectativamente, tratando de reordenar sus ideas.

El oji-azul, sabia que el oficial estaba traumatizado, entonces cuando se dispuso a explicarle la situación, lo tomo del hombro y este instantáneamente, agarro lo primero que alcanzo –que en este caso fue un plato - y se lo lanzo al americano gritando:

-¡Asesino!, ¡Eres un asesino!, ¡Lo mataste!, ni si quiera vacilaste, ¡Eres un asesino!, como pudiste, ese hombre podía tener familia, lo mataste sin asco, ¡Asesi…

El americano le tapo la boca al británico lo miro fijamente a los ojos y vio que el británico ya estaba derramando bastantes lagrimas, no sabia que hacer, odiaba ver a las personas llorar, y el de verdad estaba aliviado de encontrar a alguien con vida. No estaba tan asustado, pero aun así lo que más odiaba era la soledad, una de esas cosas fue la que lo hizo enlistarse al ejército y nunca espero terminar en una situación como esa.

Así que le destapo la boca y sin tener otro remedio simplemente lo beso –estilo americano- haciendo que este callara a la fuerza, no se le ocurría otra idea para que dejara de gritar y llorar. Mientras el americano besaba al británico lo aprisiono contra la pared y sentía como sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, sin embargo se iba tranquilizando.

El británico, se iba sofocando y se separo del beso del americano, todo sonrojado con los ojos llorosos, mientras que el americano solo le dijo:

-Lo siento, pero no te ibas a callar si no hacia eso, no quiero perder a nadie mas, por favor escúchame…

- ¿Por qué?, no entiendo, ¿que demonios esta pasando? –El americano sabiendo que la rabia del británico se convertía en tristeza, se dedico a abrazar al frágil cuerpo que temblaba y sollozaba debajo de el- Esa señora me llamo caminante ¿Por qué?, no entiendo…

-Te lo puedo contar, solo si dejas de llorar –El británico se froto los ojos, tratando de separarse del americano. Todo le había impactado bastante, nunca había visto a nadie morir… de esa forma- Lo siento…

-No importa Iggy, solo escúchame…

El americano llevo al inglés a una mesa lo sentó y le trajo una taza de te. Se la entrego y se sentó junto a este, esperando un tiempo antes de hablar:

-Ahora escúchame, como ya te dije soy un militar, no se cuanto tiempo te habrás desconectado del mundo, pero muchas cosas han pasado. Primero dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Soy un oficial del cuerpo de policías de Londres, vine aquí, a investigar las colinas, pero alguien me golpeo y me quede mas tiempo ahí del que esperaba. Todo pasó más o menos ayer en la tarde, y hoy me levanté a las 3 y baje de las colinas más o menos a las cinco –Tomo un sorbo antes de continuar- Después entre a una casa y una señora me ataco con un hacha y me llamaba caminante…

-Bueno… muchas cosas han pasado desde que perdiste la consciencia. Yo formo parte del ejército estadounidense y vine aquí a investigar un poco, no se me dijo de que… Sin embargo, mientras venia hacia aquí, escuchamos que en pleno Londres un virus o algo por el estilo había surgido, un virus en el cual los muertos regresaban a la vida, y bueno esas cosas que viste afuera ya estaban muertas

-Imposible… no me digas cosas que no existen, eso solo pasa en las películas –Decía el británico que trataba de contener las lagrimas tomando otro sorbo-

-Bueno ahora es real, y les llaman caminantes… Estaba con mi equipo en esta ciudad, mis otros compañeros… fueron infectados y tuve que eliminarlos

-A eliminarlos te refieres… -dijo tragando saliva-

-Si a matarlos, funciona así, te muerde una de esas cosas y te conviertes en uno de ellos, por eso te pedí que te desvistieras para estar seguro de que no tuvieras alguna mordida, como vi la sangre en tu cabeza

-Maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando, ese… ese hombre, ¿Cómo sabes que estaba muerto?

-Primero, tienes que ver por la vista, si el hombre esta destrozado literalmente o descuartizado y todavía sigue caminando, es un caminante. Pero en este caso, los ojos muertos y sin vida, y el olor a putrefacción. Ya había pasado su rigor mortis y ya no había nada que hacer. Perdón si te asuste, pero si te hubiera mordido, hubieras tenido más o menos tres o cuatro horas más de vida

-¿Hay alguna cura?

-No, hasta ahora no se nada, pero si quieres acabar con esas cosas tienes que dispararles a la cabeza, es cierto lo que dicen en las películas, cortas toda actividad cerebral

El británico empezaba a adaptarse a la situación y se estaba formulando un objetivo. Aun así tenia a un militar, que por cierto no estaba tan mal, y suficientes armas. Pero todavía le dolía el pecho y sus ojos querían seguir botando lágrimas. Trato de componerse y no derrumbarse terminando su taza de te. El otro al no saber que tenia que hacer para que el británico se calmase lo tomo del mentón y le dijo lo mejor que pudo:

-Escucha, te necesito aquí conmigo, vamos déjame por lo menos salvar a alguien, tuve que matar a mis compañeros… Cuando llegue aquí pensamos que íbamos a atropellar a un ser viviente y chocamos, al salir una de esas cosas se nos tiro y mis dos compañeros fueron mordidos, no tuve otra opción. Eran mis amigos, aun así tuve que hacerlo, no se cual será tu situación pero no nos queda mas que ayudarnos, vamos siiiiiiii –El americano hizo un puchero que hizo sonreír al ingles, este ya se estaba tranquilizando- Entonces Arthur, porque no primero curamos esas heridas que tienes… -Le dijo para ver si sus palabras tenían efecto- Sino me haces caso volveré a besarte

-Maldito pervertido, ¿me estas amenazando? –dijo frotándose los ojos-

-Algo así, pero démonos prisa, no tardaran en salir, te traeré algo de comer, eres tan delgado que pienso que si te abrazo te partiré a la mitad –El americano empezó a buscar algún botiquín, mientras el británico, se perdía en su mente-

No es como si todos los días pasara, no estaba acostumbrado, su maldita rutina estaba destruida y ya no sabia nada. Solo estaba asustado, pero tenia que ser fuerte, algo en su interior se lo anunciaba, además Alfred estaba con el, y se supone que seria su héroe. Tampoco quería que se sacrificara por el, pero aunque el militar lo había salvado, todavía no le daba total confianza.

De todos modos era cierto lo que decía, no sobrevivirían, sino trabajaban juntos.

Pero eso de disparar, Arthur solo lo había hecho en la academia, y unas horas mas temprano, después de eso su experiencia era muy limitada, por otro lado Alfred era un experto especializado en tiro y técnicas de combate, y debido al tipo de armas que cargaba no se podía esperar otra cosa, mas que un militar superentrenado.

Pero en algún lugar de su interior esos ojos azules quizás le traían nostalgia, pero no sabia de que, sin poder esperar al americano los ojos del británico se cerraron, tanto llorar y el cansancio, le dieron sueño. Muchas cosas habían pasado tenia que asimilarlas, de una u otra manera, y después del beso del americano, en el que se había repetido mentalmente, que solo era una táctica, solo quería perderse entre su difusa mente…

_-¿Dónde Estoy?_

_-Aquí_

_-¿Dónde?_

_-Aquí_

_-¿Dónde Aquí?_

_-No lo sabes, estas en otra parte y al mismo tiempo aquí_

_-No entiendo_

_-No necesitas entenderlo, solo confía ¡Artie!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Artie, Artie, Artie, Artie, ¡Arthur!_

_15 de Octubre- Medio Día- Cafetería_

El americano se paseaba de vez en cuando para chequear al británico, que estaba durmiendo, ya le había curado las heridas y le había dejado algo de comer. Mientras lo miraba se prometió a si mismo que lo cuidaría a toda costa, después de todo el era un héroe, y hace mucho tiempo le prometió a una persona que siempre lo seria.

Se acerco al británico y se dedico a observarlo, se veía tan frágil y cansado, a comparación de el, que tenia una mejor resistencia, no era como sino le afectara toda esta situación, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a batallar por sobrevivir.

Se le acerco al oij-verde y se puso a pensar, en realidad nunca le habían atraído las mujeres, pero digamos que los hombres tampoco, por lo que siempre pensó que era algo raro. Sin embargo, sentía que quería proteger al británico, había algo diferente. Se puso encima de el y le empezó a soplar para que se despertara:

-¡Arthur despierta!

-¿Que paso? –El oji-verde abrió los ojos para toparse con los del americano, que por cierto estaban demasiado cerca- ¡Wahh!

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, pero ¿no crees que ya dormiste lo suficiente? –le dijo mientras se separaba de el-

-¿Dónde Estoy?

-Aquí

-¡¿Qué?

-En la cafetería, ahora no hagas tanta bulla que nos van a matar

-¿Que hora es?

-Mediodía

-Tanto he dormido, ¿como demonios me dejaste dormir tanto?

-Te veías muy cansado, y por cierto ya cure tus heridas, te deje algo de comida… Será mejor que te apresures

-Ah, gracias –El británico, se toco la frente y estaba limpia con una especia de crema, luego miro abajo y no llevaba pantalones- ¿Que demonios hiciste con mis pantalones?

-Ah bueno, tenias raspones en la rodilla, entonces… ¡Como el hero que soy no podía dejar que se te infectaran!, jajajajajajaja

-Bipolar

-¿Qué?

-Nada, maldito pervertido

-Oye Iggy deja de llamarme así, dime Al –Arthur empezó a comer mientras trataba de pensar-

-Ok, ok, Ahora ¿que hacemos? –dijo mientras comía-

-Bueno en el último reporte que escuche, decían que en Londres iba a haber una evacuación final. Quizás lleguemos a tiempo y podamos salir de esta pesadilla, mas o menos un ultimo helicóptero saldrá el 20 de Octubre, pero todavía no se el sitio, aun así, tenemos que regresar a Londres

-Mmm..., busquemos un mapa… no tu busca el mapa, yo buscare unos pantalones –dijo Arthur que se había devorado toda la comida que el estadounidense le había dejado-

-Jejeje, Iggy eres taaaaan divertido

-No se que te parece mas divertido… Pero Al… perdón por llamarte asesino… tu en verdad me salvaste… lo siento

-Oh Iggy no escuché lo último que dijiste

-Que lo siento –dijo casi en un susurro-

-¿Que cosa?

-Que lo siento –dijo tratando de alzar un poco mas la voz-

-Sorry Iggy pero no te escucho

-¡Que lo siento maldito pervertido!

-Jejejejej –El americano tomo al inglés por la cintura y lo abrazo diciéndole- Eres tan adorable

-Maldito –dijo el inglés que ya estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas- No sabes lo que es el espacio personal

-¿Con que se come?

-Olvídalo, iré a buscar un pantalón

Arthur se estaba olvidando poco a poco de todos los shock que había tenido. Ese americano sabia como ponerlo de buen humor, aunque significaría molestarlo, y lo que mas le parecía irónico era el hecho de que toda su vida, a nunca nadie la había importado un ****** y ahora este americano venia y le decía que tenia que protegerlo.

Le parecía muy extraño, sin embargo, le gustaba ese calido abrazo, le hacia sentir, que aunque todo fuera de lo peor, siempre habría alguna luz. Un poco optimista de su parte, lo que no era usual.

Mientras… observaba al americano que estaba buscando un mapa, vio como este, que se había quitado el saco de militar y se había quedado en un polo sin manga blanco agarraba una botella de agua y se la echaba en la cabeza para despertarse, el agua corriendo por su cuerpo y cabeza lo hacían ver muy atractivo según el oficial, pero ya se estaba sonrojando por pensar así del americano.

Aunque un ruido distrajo sus pensamientos… Eran pasos, alguien arrastraba algo o se arrastraba, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y apenas pocos rayos de luz entraban, el británico por curiosear se acerco a donde provenían los pasos, se acerco el cristal de la cafetería que estaba con las cortinas semi-abiertas y se dedico a escuchar. En un momento los pasos pararon y algo choco contra la venta, el británico se sobresalto, y cuando volteo vio al americano que casi le parte el alma en dos, este le dijo en un susurro:

-No hagas ruido, encontré un mapa, ven

Arthur siguió al militar y en el camino encontró unos pantalones muy grandes, que se los ajusto con una correa, eran plomos de porte deportivo, y encontró un polo negro que le quedaba ajustado, se los puso lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió en la cocina de la cafetería. Cuando el americano volteo se le quedo viendo su nuevo atuendo, un tanto sorprendido, por como cambia la ropa a las personas, aun así el golpe se estaba prolongando, así que empezó:

-Escúchame Iggy, lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es salir de aquí, de este pueblo, y llegar a la carretera. Como sea, pienso que si conseguimos un auto, podremos salir, de aquí, mi carro chocado esta cerca de la autopista, quizás el radio aun funcione y podamos tener alguna pista de que hacer

-Bueno y ¿que hacemos con los caminantes?

-Solo no hay que hacer ruido, no tienen mucha vista, se dirigen por el oído, por eso uso silenciadores, toma esta pistola –El militar le entrego una pistola al británico de bajo calibre y con un silenciador- Úsala solo si es necesario y no le dispares a cualquier cosa ni gastes balas, puede que sea una persona, ahora déjame ponerte esto –El americano saco un especie de elástico, que iba junto a un porta-armas-

-Bueno ya entiendo, ¿donde se pone eso?

-En la pierna

-¿Cómo?

_Golpe Seco_

El golpe se hacia más insistente cada vez más y cada vez venia de mas direcciones, el británico se estaba poniendo nervioso y el americano solo le levanto la pierna lo mas rápido que pudo mientras el británico se sonrojaba, y le puso el porta-armas, era sencillo, ya que el mismo lo había hecho, pero era practico:

-Tenemos que salir, no dispares si no debes Artie

-¿Artie?

-Jejeje, vamos, saldremos por atrás, por cierto recolecte lo suficiente mientras dormías en esta mochila

-Guau, no pensé que pensarías en algo como eso –sinceramente no lo hizo, tenia muy mala referencias de los americanos-

-Arthur, aquí es comer o ser comido, es instinto supongo, ahora… ¡Apártense porque el gran hero hace su entrada!

Si que era escandaloso el americano, pateo la puerta trasera, y el sol los cegó un poco, sabía que este no duraría mucho, por eso tenían que darse prisa.

El cielo estaba medio azul, y ni Arthur ni Alfred se detuvieron a apreciar a los zombies, solo corrieron, cada uno con su respectiva arma.

Alfred tenia un mapa de la ciudad, así que el guiaba a Arthur, tenia buena orientación, después de todo por eso era un militar. Y de cierta manera a lo largo de su vida, había decidido que cada experiencia la tomaría como una aventura en la que siempre el seria el héroe y el seria el que protegería a su damisela, en este caso Arthur.

Empezaron a correr y al americano ya le iba varios pasos adelantados al británico, después de todo tenia más resistencia y un musculoso cuerpo digno de un militar. Sin embargo una mirada recorría el cuerpo del militar por departe de el británico ya que se sentía atraído por esa "grande estructura", nunca había visto a un militar en persona y le parecía nuevo e interesante.

El americano volteo y paro en seco, mirando a todos los lados y dijo:

-Me estoy preocupando, no veo ninguna auto

-Yo… creo… que –decía el británico jadeando- todos estaban en algún tipo de evento, antes de que el incidente comenzara o al menos eso fue lo que escuche en la radio

-¿Sabes mas o menos donde?

-Quizás en el campo de futbol, que sale en el mapa. Esta cuatro cuadras mas adelante…

-Bien vamos

-Bueno…

Empezaron a trotar, el oji-verde, no había visto a otro zombie y estaba mas tranquilo, pero estaba demasiado cansado, sentía que en cualquier momento se iría a desmayar, el americano notando eso y al ver el persistente jadeo del policía, se paro y le dijo:

-¿Quieres que te cargue?

-No soy una… niña… de cinco…

-Oh por favor Iggy, pero si pareces una –Le dijo tomándolo en brazos como si no pesara nada – Así llegaremos mas rápido y no te cansas

-Idiota… no es mi culpa no tener todos esos músculos que tienes

-Si Iggy, se que piensas que soy atractivo

-¿Qué?, atractivo, de donde sacas cosas tan estúpidas –dijo mientras se ruborizaba-

-Hey no grites, escucho algo

Los dos se detuvieron, se oían varios sonidos al parecer provenientes de varios caminantes, pero esta vez eran demasiados. Alfred se acerco al mini estadio y vio una larga fila de autos, sabía que alguno de esos funcionaba, pero el problema era como llegar, estaba plagado de zombies, que caminaban entre los autos, sabia que no podría con todos. Trato de visualizar un carro más o menos decente, y encontró una camioneta negra.

**_Plan 1 - Aprendiendo a Sobrevivir en Equipo_**

-Arthur este es el plan –Le dijo bajándolo- Yo distraigo a los zombies y tu arrancas la camioneta –Diciendo esto se fue o mas bien dicho se largo y empezó a llamar la atención de los caminantes, típico de Alfred. Aunque Arthur no lo conocía mucho lo tomaría como un "niño" impulsivo que no acepta un "no" por respuesta-

-¡MALDITA SEA!, ¿como demonios se le ocurre un plan tan estúpido? –Y diciendo lo último se dirigió hacia la camioneta-

Aunque cuando llego tuvo un pequeño inconveniente, la camioneta era demasiado alta, y… ¿como demonios quería el estupido americano que la prendiera si ni si quiera tenia una maldita llave?, ni si quiera podía romper la luna porque no la alcanzaba.

Lleno de rabia le empezó a gritar al militar que estaba corriendo de un lado para otro mientras que a su vez atraía a más zombies con sus aullidos

- ¡MALDITO ALFRED!, ¿COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE PRENDA LA MALDITA CAMIONETA?

-¡DEMONIOS ARTHUR SERAS PEQUEÑO PERO GRITAS…!

Antes de que Arthur se diera cuenta, mas caminantes empezaban a llegar, personas de todo tipo, ancianos, mujeres, jóvenes, el espectáculo era desesperante, pero no podía perder la cabeza, tenia que sobrevivir, de alguna u otra manera. Ahora los caminantes también se dirigían hacia el, así que tomo su arma y empezó a llamar a Alfred:

-¡ALFRED VEN DE UNA **** VEZ Y ARRANCA EL **** AUTO!

Definitivamente no espero que el pequeño británico tuviera una boca tan grande, pero sabia que no era como en las películas, que la gente, se pone a llorar y rezar y todos empiezan a gritar y a suplicar, así que se subió a los carros y a saltar entre ellos, tratando de llegar lo mas rápido adonde Arthur lo esperaba.

Arthur era diferente, se notaba que tenía diferentes facetas y estados de ánimo. Cuando se ponía nervioso, podía hacer varias cosas, insultarte, gritar, preocuparse, animarte (en el peor de los casos), pero sabia que el británico en cualquier situación que vivieran siempre iba a estar regañándolo, y eso le parecía muy divertido, después de todo si le regañaban era porque le prestaban atención y eso le gustaba al americano, no lo conocía mucho pero sabia que era tan calculador que a veces también era muy aburrido y se preocupaba demasiado.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y bueno su plan no había resultado, pero podía arreglarlo y salvar a su damisela. Era tan irónico verse corriendo mientras Arthur empezaba a desesperarse en su complejo existencial de si disparaba o no.

El héroe empezó a correr, mientras los caminantes lo perseguían, no tubo más remedio que dispararles a dos de esos que estaban muy cerca:

-¡Arthur dispárales ya no están vivos!

-Maldita sea ya lo se, pero…

-¡Arthur!

-Esta bien, abre la puerta –Alfred empezó a forcejear con la puerta, mientras que Arthur trataba de no dispararles a los zombies- Demonios Alfred ni tu puedes abrirla, esta con seguro, como piensas abrirla de esa manera, gira… ¡no!, no hagas eso

-Maldita sea Arthur estoy tratando, mierda, no puedo abrirla

-Es tu culpa, vamos a morir, mierda, como se te ocurre irte sin avisarme tu plan

-Pero te lo conté… al demonio –Alfred agarro una de sus armas y rompió la luna de la camioneta, pero no paso lo que cualquier persona esperaría. Empezó a sonar la alarma del auto, un ruido ensordecedor, que hacia que los zombies se sintieran mas atraídos por el ruido- Demonios mierda, Arthur es tu culpa

-Maldita sea Alfred, que ****** hiciste, ******* ******* *****, y ahora es mi culpa

-Espera, Espera, Arthur dispara, maldita sea, nos van a matar –Decía mientras juntaba los cables del auto tratando de prenderlo-

Arthur volteo y un zombie se le abalanzó, era un hombre de mediana edad, no tenía extremidades y se veía repugnante, Arthur le disparo por inercia en la cabeza, y se quedo frío. Mientras Alfred rezaba para que el auto prendiera, Arthur se metió al carro, y cerró la puerta:

-Demonios… le dispare

-¡Oh shit!, vamos por favor prende –Los zombies empezaban a mover el auto y a treparse en el, Arthur estaba paralizado y Alfred estaba desesperado. En eso el desgraciado carro prendió, Arthur suspiro, de alivio y Alfred arranco, retrocedió aplastando a varios zombies y después de unas aplastadas mas, salieron para la avenida:

-¡Jajajajaaja!, ¡Arthur lo hicimos!, ¡Estamos vivos!

Habían avanzado media cuadra, cuando se les acabo la gasolina, su sueño se esfumo.

**_Plan 1 -Fallido_**

Alfred se empezó a reír de los nervios al ver como la gasolina se había salido y estaba derramada por todo el camino, y Arthur se quedo estático. Los dos reaccionaron a tiempo y salieron. Sintiéndose los más idiotas de todos los tiempos, mientras a lo lejos veían como los caminantes se les acercaban.

Pero Alfred, tuvo una magnifica idea, al ver la gasolina esparcida, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo que llevaba la letra "M", se acerco al camino de gasolina que se había formado y su cerebro se dedico a prenderlo gritando:

-Jajajaja, ¡Soy mejor que Milla Jovovich en Resident Evil!

-¡Espera Idiota! –Arthur se dio cuenta de que el camino de gasolina se estaba prendiendo también hacia la camioneta y que iba a estallar- ¡Va a estallar!

-¡Oh Shit! –Alfred cargo a Arthur y la adrenalina se le subió a la cabeza, corrió con todo lo que tenia y el carro exploto tirándolos a el y Arthur al suelo, mientras el oji-azul protegía al oficial con su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio al británico debajo de el, mirándolo preocupadamente con sus finas esmeraldas- Que susto ¿no?

-I…idiota, ¿estas bien?

-Si mejor vámonos –diciendo esto se levantaron, Alfred tambaleándose por el ruido y Arthur un poco mareado por el impacto contra el suelo. En eso voltearon y vieron como la explosión había frenado un poco a los caminantes pero no lo haría por mucho-

-Alfred ahí hay un auto –dijo Arthur señalando al camión de los helados, que aparentemente era el único cerca-

-¡Ice-Cream!

Alfred y Arthur se metieron al auto, Alfred empezó a manipular los cables y Arthur a seguir batallando mentalmente, por haberle disparado a un zombie, que ya ni si quiera estaba vivo, solo podía ver por el reflector del espejo a los zombies que ya se iban acercando, mientras que Alfred ¿rezaba?:

-Oh gran señor de los helados, te pido que nos saques de aquí y nos permitas saborear un helado de vainilla, por favor señor de los helados… ¡PRENDIO!

-Vámonos Alfred –le dijo Arthur sujetándole el brazo y poniéndole cara de perrito triste-

-Jejeje, si Iggy, me encanta cuando suplicas

-Nadie esta suplicando maldito ****** ***** ******** *******************

El carro de los helados arranco y Arthur volteo para ver como los zombies se alejaban y se perdían, había sido demasiada adrenalina. Ver como esas cosas muertas caminaban y te buscaban solo para alimentarse, le causaba nauseas.

Abrió la mochila que traía el americano y encontró comida: unas cuantas barras energéticas, y lo demás eran puras hamburguesas, así que saco dos y se las devoro, el americano lo vio y le dijo:

-Jejeje, Iggy, ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?

-En tiempo de hambruna todo se puede

-Bueno vámonos Iggy -Alfred apretó un botón y empezó a sonar la música del camión de helados-

-Bloody Shit, no puedes ser más escandaloso

-Si, ¿quieres ver?

-Idiota, pero en serio vamos a llegar a Londres en un camión de helados

-Jejeje, Iggy no te preocupes tu hero siempre te salvara

-Como quieras… Oye Alfred

-Si Iggy

-Gracias… por bueno… tú sabes…por ayudarme y todo eso… -dijo mientras miraba a otro lado-

-Ayyyy –suspiro el americano- A veces puedes ser tan adorable como irritable, si fueras mas honesto…

El británico que ya estaba sonrojado le metió una hamburguesa en la boca al americano, lo miro, sonrío y le dijo:

-Ya vámonos idiota

**_Fin del Segundo Encuentro_**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, el otro episodio, más o menos tratara de su travesía hacia Londres, y quizás ponga otros personajes.

De todas maneras, ¿que otro personaje les gustarla que saliera primero? Mi cabeza todavía no da para eso…

Pero, Alfred se ve tan sexy de militar, y Arthur tan adorable, me encantan…

Bueno gracias por leer y por los reviews de la vez pasada

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí va el tercer cap espero que les guste, en este cap, su relación se va haciendo mas estrecha y conocen nuevos supervivientes.

_Disclaimer:_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**_Tercer Encuentro_**

**_15 de Octubre - Atardecer_**

Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."

Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"

La dulce brisa propia de Inglaterra: Es una de esas brisas que vienen y se van trayendo de todo, memorias y recuerdos. Es una de esas brisas que te hacen pensar que todo estará mejor, y que solo con mirar el sol ponerse a lo lejos de las colinas te perderás en el, en la luz, en los calidos rayos que da antes de despedirse, trayendo esa sensación de frescura, calma y seguridad.

Mientras la brisa jugaba con su cabello, el atardecer se veía reflejado en sus orbes verdes, lo veía con nostalgia y sabía que seria una de las pocas veces que lo vería de esa forma, quizás la última, aun así quería contemplarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Sin embargo mientras apoyado en la ventana trataba de perderse en el paisaje, alguien lo miraba atentamente.

Al militar ahora si le parecía extraño el británico, no había dicho ni una palabra, desde que entraron a la autopista A228, habían pasado por su camioneta destrozada, sin encontrar nada y ni si quiera lo regaño. Ya se estaba preocupando porque pensaba que el oji-verde todavía no lo había superado y temía que estuviera en un shock muy grande.

Así que mientras conducía el camión de helado con una mano y con la otra sostenía un helado de vainilla, que prácticamente había obligado al británico a prepararlo, se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente del oji-verde:

-Oye Iggy

-¿Si?

-¿Que haces?

-Mirando…

-Iggy, no seas aburrido, pareces una chica adolescente enamorada, esta bien que yo sea atractivo y todo eso pero Iggy es demasiado…

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Arthur volteando ruborizado hacia el militar- ¿Que demonios estas hablando?... Maldito pervertido, ¿porque yo estaría enamorado? –Alfred miro seriamente al oji-verde haciendo que este se sonrojara, sabia que su punto débil era ser tan tsundere y eso lo hacia mas divertido-

-Jajajajajajaja, Iggy eres tan adorable

-¿Adorable?, yo soy adorable, tengo un diccionario de lisuras mucho mas grande que el tuyo y me dices adorable, soy medio punk y me dices adorable…

-Si, si, si –Le dijo el americano y luego le acerco el helado de vainilla a la cara, manchándolo en la mejilla- Deberías endulzarte la vida, sino te saldrán arrugas

-Maldita sea Al, deja de fastidiar… ¿porque me manchas con helado?

-Para comerte mas tarde –dijo el americano riéndose a escondidas, mientras el británico entraba en shock- Jajajajajajajajaja, eres demasiado fácil de fastidiar, ¿acaso te crees tod….? –Antes de que el militar terminara de hablar, el oficial empezó a ahorcarlo-

-Maldito, deja de fastidiarme –dijo mientras sacudía al militar-

-Iggy… I…Iggy, me estas ahorcando –dijo el militar que trataba de conducir- Idiota –le dijo soltándolo del cuello y ahora agarrandolo del polo- ¿Por qué te encanta fastidiarme?

El americano tomo al británico por la nuca soltando el helado y lamió la mejilla que estaba manchada con helado del británico susurrándole en el oído:

-Iggy eres tan delicioso

-¡Wahhhhh…!

El británico se rindió, se encogió en su asiento, y estaba tan ruborizado que escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, tratando de no parecer tan avergonzado. El americano solo se dedico a reír, mientras el otro se ruborizaba cada vez más.

En eso sonó algo y el carro paro, al parecer algo exploto dentro del carro de helados:

-Parece que tendremos que caminar –dijo el oji-verde suspirando-

-Bueno… pero no te voy a cargar

-¡Nadie te lo pidió Idiota!

-Jejejejeje

Los dos bajaron del camión de helados. El militar se dedico a revisar el auto, mientras que el otro se perdía en el horizonte, sintiendo como la fuerte brisa avanzaba en diferentes direcciones.

En eso vio como una Bistom Betularia, cruzaba el horizonte en un aleteo constante, blanca y negra, tratando de luchar contra la fuerte brisa. Le hizo pensar en lo que una vez escucho, que decían que el simple aleteo de una mariposa puede producir un tifón al otro lado del mundo… quizás eso había pasado.

O quizás esa mariposa en si significaba algo, quizás significaba la evolución, el cambio, o quizás simplemente la supervivencia, pero aun así, no lo entendía del todo… había pasado tan rápido. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era el ardiente deseo de proteger su vida y eso era lo que no entendía.

Mientras el británico observaba perplejo al horizonte, el americano se preguntaba si estaría bien seguir, sino era mejor rendirse. Sin embargo sabía que no podía romper su promesa, el seria un héroe y jamás se rendiría, así que al ver al británico mirando el horizonte, lo tomo del hombro y le dijo:

-Oye Iggy ¿Qué piensas?

-Solo miro el atardecer

-¿Por qué?

-Quizás sea el último que vea

-¡No digas eso! –dijo el americano, mientras tomaba el rostro del británico en sus manos. Este lo miraba extrañado, pero no molesto- Yo voy a ser tu hero y te voy a salvar, no tienes porque pensar esas cosas, tenemos que seguir…

El británico le tapo la boca al americano y luego lo abrazo diciendo:

-Lo se, lo siento –dijo mientras el americano correspondía el abrazo, el oficial ya no derramaría ninguna lagrima, pero al ver los ojos del preocupado militar solo quería perderse en esos calidos brazos- Porque eres tan fuerte… porque puedes ser tan fuerte y yo no, yo también quiero ayudar, no quiero ser un estorbo…

-No eres un estorbo –le dijo tomándolo del mentón, pero sin soltar su cintura- Solo estas asustado, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, además debes estar preocupado por tu fami…

-No tengo familia –Interrumpió el británico- A ellos no les importo, en realidad a nunca nadie le he importado, siempre he sido un estorbo en la vida de las personas, por mi culpa cosas malas han pasado, no quería que nada pasara, nunca pensé que esto podría pasar

-¡No! –el americano, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al sentir el dolor del otro, lo tomo de los hombros mirándolo seriamente – Si tu no hubieras aparecido, yo no hubiera continuado, ¡hubiera muerto y me hubiera rendido! –El americano se acurruco en el pecho del británico agachándose hasta su altura. Se notaba que aun era un niño extrovertido que estaba muy solo, así que el británico solo se dedico a abrazar al americano-

-Gracias, te prometo que me quedare contigo…pero por favor tu también quédate conmigo… de verdad estoy asustado –El militar apretó mas al británico mientras que este le correspondía el abrazo sintiéndose feliz, de que a alguien le importara-

Así que quedándose abrazados contemplando el atardecer, sintiendo la brisa correr se perdieron en ellos mismos, en la sinceridad de sus almas, en la amistad que forjarían y quizás en algo más, entendiendo que de verdad se necesitaban mutuamente.

**_15 de Octubre – De noche_**

El ruido de la noche, la oscuridad, el frío penetrante, todo, absolutamente todo, ponía nervioso al británico y lo peor era que la única luz que los alumbraba era la pequeña linterna que tenia.

Por un lado, el británico rezaba para que nada saliera y los sorprendiera. Por otro el americano se moría de frío y tenia las manos en los bolsillos, todavía avergonzado por haberse mostrado tan poco heroico –según el- en la escena del atardecer.

De un momento a otro, escucharon algo moviéndose entre las plantas, el británico se paralizo y apunto al lugar de donde provenía ese ruido, al parecer no había nada, pero estaba seguro de que algo se había movido. Agarro su arma temblando y apunto al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, retrocedió un poco y se choco contra el americano que le dio un susto de muerte:

-Oye Arthur, te dije que no le dispararas a cualquier cosa

-Pe…

-Vamos tenemos que seguir o sino moriremos de hambre y frío

-Bueno…

-Y por cierto guarda eso

Caminaron varios metros más y el estomago del americano ya estaba sonando:

-Iggy, ¿quedan hamburguesas?

-No te las comiste todas

El americano hizo un puchero, luego se tropezó y cayo al piso, el británico se acerco preocupado y le pregunto:

-¿Alfred estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿quieres algo?

-Arthur… tengo hambre

-Demonios Alfred, te has comido toda la comida de la mochila en la ultima hora, ya no hay nada

-Pero tengo hambre, ¿como crees que soy tan fuerte?, necesito mis nutrientes

El oji-verde iba a decir algo, pero un ruido parecido al anterior lo distrajo, trato de visualizar que era, pero luego escucho un gruñido, lo que le paralizo todo el sistema nervioso.

En eso aquella sombra se empezó a mover, y unos metros mas adelantes una figura pequeña apareció, era una especie de animal porque gruñía. Arthur traumado trato de mover a Alfred, pero parecía que cada movimiento que hacia el animal lo seguía simplemente con el instinto:

-Al… Alfred, hay algo ahí

-Tengo…Hambre… No puedo seguir Artie

-Alfred, vamos esa cosa esta gruñendo y no creo que sea un zombie –Alfred levanto la vista y efectivamente vio algo que no le gusto. Así que rápidamente le quito la linterna a Arthur y la apago tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, parándose lentamente- ¿Al?

-Shhh, no hagas ruido –tomo de la mano al oficial y empezaron retroceder, pero cuando estaban avanzando un gruñido detrás de ellos los paralizo-

Voltearon lentamente y ahora si con la luz de la luna, podían ver claramente lo que era… Perros, pero no los bonitos que puedes acariciar, perros de caza que te sacan un brazo de una. El problema era que estos estaban infectados y tenían un aspecto bastante desagradable. Se empezaron a mover de un lado para otro, los dos estaban acorralados:

-Al, ¿ahora que hacemos?

-¿Correr?

-Nos alcanzaran

-¿Gritar?

-Nos mataran más rápido

-¿Comer?

-… -El británico ya estaba sudando frío y no tenia humor para regañar al americano, así que simplemente se aferro del brazo del militar-

-Ok, ok, podemos distraerlos, apuntarle y eliminarlos… Maldición… Iggy no dejes que te muerdan, ¿me entiendes? –El británico asintió y se aferro mas fuerte al brazo del americano- Ahora solo agáchate, tu le disparas al que esta atrás de mi y yo a este

-Ok –dijo mientras temblaba. Se agacho lentamente, saco su arma, lo más suave que pudo y trato de apuntar al animal, mientras que el otro saco su fusil de asalto que por cierto era un M16 y apunto al animal a la cabeza- Ahora a la cuenta de tres… Uno…Dos…

-Alfred no puedo…

-Mierda Arthur solo tienes que dispararle a la cabeza, sino lo haces nos van a comer, si fueran zombies seria diferente pero no lo son…

-Si… pero voy a fallar

-Vamos no vas a fallar solo hazlo…Ok, otra vez a la cuenta de tres… Uno… Dos… ¡al demonio!

El americano le disparo al perro que estaba delante suyo en la cabeza eliminándolo, pero el británico le dio en el pecho al otro perro lo que hizo que este se tambaleara un poco pero luego se dirigió corriendo hacia los dos.

El británico que estaba en el piso giro lo más rápido que pudo y lo esquivo mientras que al americano se le tiro encima. El militar sostenía al animal de la boca y el cuello evitando que lo mordiera, mientras que el oficial no sabía a que disparar:

-¡Arthur dispara! ¡Maldición me va a comer! ¡Me va a comer! ¡Me va a comer!

-DEMONIOS ALFRED NO SE A QUE ************* *************** DISPARARLE

Alfred empezaba a vencerse, el animal era muy fuerte y pronto lo mordería si no hacia algo, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pateo al animal hacia atrás y este salio volando unos cuantos metros.

Cuando se recupero iba a volver a correr hacia el americano y este iba a agarrar su arma y disparar, pero no fue necesario, porque Arthur quien sostenía una piedra gigante –que nadie sabe de donde la saco- la soltó en la cabeza del animal, destrozándolo inmediatamente. Alfred se quedo mirando un poco sorprendido al británico, se río y le dijo:

-No le puedes disparar a un maldito caminante, pero si puedes reventarle la cabeza a un perro

-Demonios… por lo menos no era una persona

-Pues si Iggy –dijo Alfred levantándose y acercándose al británico- Aun así no necesitabas ayudarme, yo hubiera podido salir vivo, porque soy un hero…

De entre las plantas un tercer perro salio y cuando se les iba a tirar encima un tiro lo destrozo. Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, y vieron a un rubio un poco más alto que el americano, de ojos azules. También llevaba un uniforme militar, solo que este tenia la bandera alemana en el brazo y tenía efectivamente una escopeta, el alemán les apunto y les dijo:

-¿Quienes son?

-Somos superviviente y no nos han mordido –dijo el americano-

-Mmm... americano ¿militar?

-No… soy James Bond… El hero más grande de la historia ¡Jajajajajaajajajaja!

-Claro ¿Y el otro?

-Soy oficial de Londres –intervino Arthur, mandándole una cachetada a Alfred-

-Si están vivos será mejor que se apresuren –dijo el alemán bajando el arma- Síganme…

El alemán empezó a correr y los otros lo imitaron, corrieron unos metros mas sin decir una palabra, pronto llegaron a una estación de gas, se metieron siguiendo al alemán, quien al entrar coloco una barra de metal en la entrada y cerro las ventanas.

El sitio era más o menos grande, afuera estaban las gasolineras y la estación tenía unas cuantas sillas rojas y mesas, al parecer también era una tienda y tenia un segundo piso, en el cual habían vivido las personas que trabajaban en la tienda. El alemán les dio dos cervezas en lata, el americano la recibió y se la tomo y el británico la rechazo, después de eso empezó:

-Así que ustedes también sobrevivieron

-Si el hero de mi salvo a este inocente oficial y estamos yendo a Londres –El británico hizo una mueca pero no protesto- Dicen que va a haber una evacuación…

-Por cierto –dijo el oficial, golpeando al otro con el codo - gracias por salvarnos

-No fue nada –respondió el alemán- Mi nombre es Ludwig de paso… Nosotros también escuchamos un reporte acerca de eso…

-¿Nosotros? –pregunto el oficial-

En eso entro un joven italiano que al parecer también era del ejército, pero no parecía tan fuerte como el alemán:

-¡Doitsu!, ¡Doitsu! ¿Trajiste nuevos amigos?

-Por favor Feliciano al menos puedes saludar

-¡Oh! hola soy Feliciano, ¿les gustaría comer algo? –dijo sonriendo el italiano, parecía una persona amable e inquieta a comparación del alemán que se le veía demasiado calculador y serio-

-Claro que si, en estos momentos cualquier cosa estaría bien –dijo el americano entusiasmado-

-Entonces les buscare algo de comer…

-Bueno, bueno –dijo el alemán- Como decía escuchamos el reporte pero nosotros vamos en sentido contrario

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el oficial-

-Perdimos a alguien… mi hermano, tenia un misión por estas ciudades, esperamos encontrarlo y luego regresar a tiempo para la evacuación

-Ah, lo lamento… Por cierto ¿sabes donde es el lugar de evacuación?

-No, eso es lo que he tratado de averiguar

-De todas maneras nadie llegara lejos sin un vehiculo –dijo el americano-

-Nuestro vehiculo se estropeo, pero encontramos un taller de autos unos metros mas adelante, íbamos a entrar, pero esas cosas nos atacaron y tuvimos que refugiarnos

-¿Que son? –Preguntó el británico-

-Perros de caza, también están infectados y son mas fuertes y salvajes que los caminantes, los que vieron son unos pocos, en total hay como unos 20

-Tenemos que llegar al taller –dijo el americano interrumpiendo-

-Ayyyy –suspiro el aleman- No sirve de nada, si vamos ahora moriremos, esperemos hasta mañana y formulemos un plan

-Bueno

-Ok

-Gracias por la comida –dijo el británico-

-Ve…ve… me alegra que les halla gustado

-Si…estakajsf msh rildk –decía el americano con la boca llena-

-Termina de comer y después hablas… Por cierto Feliciano tú también vas a ir con Ludwig

-Si, el es mi mejor amigo y jamás lo abandonaría –respondió Feliciano alegremente-

-Feliciano, te he repetido mil veces que te vayas a Londres, es demasiado peligroso –intervino el alemán entrando al comedor-

-Pero Doitsu dijimos que estaríamos juntos por siempre

El alemán no respondió pero el americano y el británico se quedaron mirando extrañados, después de un largo silencio, el alemán interrumpió diciendo:

-Será mejor que apague las luces, hay una habitación que pueden usar arriba, Feliciano llévalos por favor

Feliciano llevo a Alfred y Arthur a una habitación, cuando entraron vieron que la habitación estaba muy bien decorada y tenía dos camas en perfecto estado. Feliciano se despidió y cerró la puerta tras ellos, el americano miro al oficial y le dijo:

-Iggy, no necesitaremos una cama

-¿Qué?, no me fastidies… Estoy cansado

-Si pero me voy a congelar sino duermo con alguien, además no tengo nada mas que abrazar que a ti –dijo el americano haciendo un puchero-

-Muérete Alfred, me voy a bañar

-Te acompaño –El británico volteo y ahí Alfred entendió cuando las personas dicen que si las miradas pudieran matar… El obviamente ya estaría muerto. Así que miro divertido al británico y se rió.

Cuando el oji-verde salio de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura ya relajado al sentir las gotas de agua fría, encontró ropa en la cama, que el americano le había dejado. El problema era que una de las camas había desaparecido.

Sin más que hacer y suspirando se puso un pantalón a rayas y un polo ajustado que decía "Rock", se estaba terminando de poner el polo cuando el americano irrumpió en la habitación y lo sorprendió por la espalda abrazándolo:

-Ven Iggy vamos a dormir

-Idiota… ¿Que demonios hiciste con la otra cama?

-Nunca lo sabrás

-Y ¿porque rayos si te mueres de frío estas sin camisa?

-Para calentarme contigo –le dijo seductoramente-

-Vete al demonio –le dijo el británico que ya estaba sonrojado mientras el militar se reía. En eso el militar tomo al oficial de la cintura, lo tumbo en la cama, quedando encima de el y se dedico a observarlo. Apreciando sus cabellos mojados, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, su fino y detallado cuerpo y sus finas esmeraldas que se abrían por la sorpresa- ¿Qué… Que haces idiota?

-Jejeje, Iggy eres tan lindo –el americano se acomodó al lado del británico lo abrazo y se dedico a dormir. Para su suerte el oficial no reclamo, estaba cansado y solo quería cerrar los ojos y perderse en el mundo de los sueños…

_-Artie, recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que cuidarte y cuidar a tus amigos, no puedes depender de nadie_

_-No dependo de nadie… solo estoy asustado…_

_-Arthur no huyas recuérdalo…_

_-No entiendo nada, estoy asustado, quiero irme, no quiero que pase esto, no quiero que nadie sufra ¡no quiero morir!_

**_16 de Octubre –De día_**

Otro día más empezaba, había amanecido nublado y el británico con el militar reposaban tranquilamente. Cuando en eso el británico se empezó a mover lo que hizo que el militar se despertara.

Al ver al oficial teniendo una pesadilla, lo envolvió protectoramente en sus brazos y lo acurruco con su cuerpo, al verlo tan indefenso se acerco a sus labios y los probo. Sabían a te y tenia un olor hipnotizante, que hacían que el americano se sintiera atraído. Sin embargo el alemán entro a la habitación lo que hizo que el americano se tambaleara y se cayera de la cama:

-¿Que paso con la otra cama? –dijo preguntando inquisidoramente, sin saludar-

-Nunca nadie lo sabrá… pero ¿que vamos a hacer? –Cambiando de tema-

-Tengo algo parecido a un plan, así que mejor te alistas, espero poder contar contigo, mi compañero no es muy experto y tu compañero tiene la misma pinta del mío, así que date prisa

El alemán se fue y el americano se paro, se puso su pantalón de militar y un polo sin manga negro, luego se situó encima del oficial para despertarlo soplándole:

-Iggy despierta

-Mmmm –el británico se froto los ojos y se encontró con el americano- ¡Wahhh! Alfred estas demasiado cerca ¿porque me despiertas así?

-Date prisa y cámbiate, mi fantástico plan esta a punto de empezar… No querrás llegar tarde señorita, así que apúrate

-Te gritaría pero tengo demasiado sueño –dijo el británico bostezando- ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Jejeje ya veras

**_Plan 2 – Sobreviviendo con un alemán y un italiano_**

El británico no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y lo peor era que el era el cebo junto con el italiano. Bueno al menos era un plan mas decente, pero porque tenia que hacerlo, no quería y sabia que en el fondo el militar se estaba burlando de el. El plan era sencillo como todos los planes del americano, solo le había dicho:

-Entonces ustedes se suben al cartel que esta ahí – El americano apuntaba a un cartel que estaba al frente de la estación de gas, en el cual salía una modelo promocionando un bloqueador solar- Atraen la atención de los perros y nosotros desde el tejado de la casa los eliminamos… No aceptare ninguna objeción, así que empecemos

El problema con ese plan que no se veía tan mal –aparentemente- era que el americano había obligado al italiano y británico a ponerse una ropa un poco llamativa, que consistía en un short demasiado corto, una camisa blanca y un gorro de policía. Al italiano no parecía fastidiarle, pero el británico se sentía demasiado extraño. Encima el italiano tenía un altavoz y el británico una bandera roja.

En eso un sonrojado alemán dio la señal a un muy animado italiano, y este empezó a llamar a los animales, gritando cosas extrañas:

-¡Perritos!, ¡Perritos vengan hay comida gratis!

El británico miraba perplejo todo, se habían subido al cartel por medio de una escalera, y se habían parado en un espacio que sobraba. En eso escucho como el americano gritaba a todo pulmón:

-¡Vamos Iggy mueve esas caderas y agita la bandera!

El británico se sonrojo y empezó a agitar la bandera. Sinceramente el americano disfrutaba el espectáculo y el alemán no quería mirar por la vergüenza. Pasaron unos minutos, y pronto se fueron asomando algunos perros… Eran más o menos las 10 de la mañana, y los disparos pronto se empezaban a oír.

Sin embargo mientras el italiano llamaba a más perros con una voz muy empalagosa, empezaron a llegar más de la cuenta. Arthur pensaba que estaban a salvo, porque estaban en altura y los perros no podrían alcanzarlos, pero pronto los condenados animales, empezaron excavar en donde estaba puesto el poste, lo que empezó a preocuparle:

-Feliciano te recomiendo que dejes de llamar su atención

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

En eso el cartel se movió un poco y el italiano entendió el mensaje, el británico tiro la bandera que le era inútil, deseando que acabaran a los animales pronto. En eso vio como algunos de los perros entraban a la estación buscando al alemán y americano, Arthur le quito el megáfono al italiano y dijo:

-¡Los perros están entrando a la estación!, ¡Vengan de una ******** y sáquenos de este ************ ************ ********* lugar!

**_Plan 2 Fallido_**

Alfred reacciono y disparo a los perros que habían entrado a la estación mientras que el alemán eliminaba a los de afuera. En eso el alemán dijo:

-Vamos americano, van a comerse a los niños sino hacemos algo

Por otra parte el italiano le quito el megáfono al británico y empezó a gritar:

-¡Wahhh!, ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! ¡Sácame de aquí! Tengo miedo –El británico le quito el megáfono al italiano y empezó a gritar-

-¡Maldita sea Alfred, ven aquí y sácame! ¡¿Porque te demoras? ¡Apúrate!

-¡Ya voy princesa! –gritaba el americano mientras le disparaba a los perros que se iban asomando-

Otro movimiento y el cartel se estaba tambaleando y tanto el británico como el italiano ya estaban abrazados y llorando. En eso un fuerte empuje hizo que el cartel se empezara a vencer, y se empezara a caer hacia la derecha, el británico y el italiano se sujetaron fuertemente de las barandas.

En eso un perro negro parecido a un danés corrió hacia donde los perros estaban excavando y golpeo el poste con su cabeza, haciendo que el cartel se venciera para la derecha, mientras que los que estaban en el gritaban.

El choque fue brusco pero afortunadamente no los aplasto, como el cartel cayo lateralmente y ellos se habían sujetado de las barandas, se pudieron soltar para luego llegar al piso. Antes de que el cartel los aplastara, se pararon y empezaron a correr, pero desafortunadamente, cuando consiguieron salir del cartel que había aplastado a varios perros y alejarse, el condenado danés de antes se le tiro al italiano, quien empezó a gritar, mientras le sujetaba la boca para que no lo mordiera.

El británico iba a salir corriendo e iba a llamar a Alfred pero luego su sueño se le paso por la cabeza y acto seguido solo agarro una barra de metal que había caído de cartel y le dio al perro, que retrocedió. El británico miro directamente al animal mientras que el italiano se colocaba detrás de el.

El danés se les abalanzó, pero un tiro de escopeto lo destrozo, el italiano viendo que era el alemán automáticamente se le abalanzó:

-¡Doitsu!, ¡Doitsu!, tenia mucho miedo

-Esta bien, esta bien ya estoy aquí… Vámonos de una vez –el alemán miraba con preocupación y felicidad al italiano, parecía que realmente lo quería-

-¿Donde esta Alfred? –pregunto Arthur un tanto preocupado-

-Se quedo haciendo algo

En eso el americano salio corriendo, atropello al británico y lo cargo al mismo tiempo, el alemán al no saber que demonios estaba pasando, tomo al italiano en sus brazos y se dedico a seguir al americano.

En eso aparecieron un montón de perros que los empezaron a seguir, sin embargo el americano había preparado una bomba casera y la tiro diciendo:

-¡Por eso nunca me gustaron los perros! ¡Infelices! ¡Jajajajajajaajajaja!

Pero la bomba solo llego a unos metros, porque el brazo izquierdo del militar no era tan fuerte como el derecho y tener a Arthur cargado hizo que la bomba cayera a tan solo unos metros de ellos:

-¡Mierda Alfred vamos a morir!

El italiano y alemán ya iban varios metros mas adelante, en eso cuando voltearon vieron que el británico y americano se les adelantaron. Confundido el alemán volteo y vio la bomba regresando a la carrera mientras el italiano decía:

-Doitsu mira hay una cosita roja que parpadea, seguro es muy importante

-Por favor cállate Feliciano

Corrieron un poco más y la bomba exploto parando un poco a los perros, los hizo tambalear pero no caer. Después llegaron al taller, saltaron la reja, y se metieron por separado al primer carro que encontraron.

El americano metió al británico a un carro normal rojo, mientras que el alemán se metió con el italiano a una camioneta ploma, pronto los perros que estaban en llamas entraron, y tanto el alemán como el americano trataban de prender los condenados carros.

En eso un perro se subió al carro donde estaban el americano con el británico y con su cabeza empezó a romper la luna. El americano se dio cuenta de que el maldito auto no tenía batería, así que agarro su arma y le disparo al animal diciendo:

-¡Fuck you!

Sin más remedio el militar salio por la ventana, se subió encima del carro y empezó a disparar, el británico trataba de hallar otra salida, hasta que vio un carro platinado que al parecer estaba en perfecto estado:

-¡Al! ¡Ahí hay un carro!

-Demonios ¡vamos Iggy! –Alfred jalo al británico mientras disparaba a los perros, se metió al carro y lo prendió, no dudo en arrancar y retrocedió con todo lo que tenía aplastando a unos cuantos perros-

-Alfred ¿que va a pasar con Ludwig y Feliciano?

-Ellos ya arrancaron estarán bien

El americano arranco y cuando volteo para asegurarse si sus aliados efectivamente estaban a salvo, vio a una caminante en la parte trasera del auto que se le tiro encima:

-¡WAHHHHHH! ¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO? Iggy quítamela, por Dios es una mujer

-¡QUE DEMONIOS IMPORTA ESO GOLPEALA O ALGO, YA ESTA MUERTA!

-¡NO PUEDO ES UNA MUJER! –El británico quedo en shock, y después de eso, se percato de que iban a estrellarse porque el auto estaba patinando, así que piso el acelerador, lo que hizo que la mujer se fuera hacia atrás, y empujo al americano para luego salir por la puerta del vehiculo disparados.

El vehiculo se estrello con un árbol y exploto, mientras que los otros dos quedaron en media pista, Arthur encima de Alfred, mirándolo cansado mientras jadeaba por la adrenalina:

-Maldición Alfred, todo es tu culpa, ahora me dices que no puedes dispararle a una mujer

-Iggy… ¡Puedes creerlo estamos vivos! Jajajajajajajajaj soy un hero

-¡Ayyy!, ya cállate idiota, ahora otra vez nos quedamos sin auto

-No importa mientras estemos juntos –el británico no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario y justo vieron como dos vehículos se dirigían a ellos. Efectivamente eran el italiano y alemán en distintos vehículos. El americano se sentó y abrazo al británico diciéndole en el oído- Iggy te ves tan lindo en shorts

-Ca…Callate Idiota –le dijo el oji-verde empujándolo sonrojado hasta las orejas-

El italiano y alemán se estacionaron, se acercaron y el alemán le tiro las llaves de uno de los vehículos al americano diciéndole:

-No necesitamos otro, cuida al chico, ¡suerte! –diciendo esto se metió otra vez a la camioneta ploma-

-¡Cuídense mucho!, ¡Gracias por salvarme Arthur! ¡Adiós! –grito Feliciano mientras se subía a la camioneta-

-¡Prometan que llegaran! –grito Arthur-

-No te preocupes lo haremos –respondió el alemán ya despidiéndose-

A lo lejos podían ver como la camioneta ploma se alejaba, y ellos mas relajados se metieron al auto morado, que sus amigos les habían dejado. Se sentaron Alfred miro a Arthur y este le respondió la mirada y se empezaron a reír, como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

Quizás era de los nervios, pero estar tan cerca de la muerte ya se hacia costumbre… Aun así tenían que disfrutar su momento, así que Alfred tomo a Arthur del rostro pego su nariz con la del oficial, le sonrío y le dijo:

-Te prometo que sobreviviremos Iggy-chan

**_Fin del Tercer Encuentro_**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer y por los reviews. En el siguiente cap, llegan a Londres… No se porque últimamente he estado pensando en que si Arthur siempre es el que se pone mal con la bebida, ¿como será Alfred?... Puede ser interesante… Jajajajaa, bueno nos vemos

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí esta el cuarto cap, espero que les guste… En este cap, se van entendiendo un poco más las cosas acerca del misterio. Y Arthur se ¿revela?

_Disclaimer:_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**_Cuarto Encuentro_**

**_16 de Octubre __– Atardecer_**

_Rise up this mornin',  
Smiled with the risin' sun,  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true,  
Sayin', "This is my message to you-ou-ou:"_

Tenía miedo de que lo descubriera, tenia miedo de que se enterara de todo, tenia miedo aunque jamás lo admitiría. Pero lo mas extraño era que no le tenia miedo a los caminantes, ni a la muerte, le tenia miedo a la soledad…

Sin embargo lo que menos quería era perder a la persona que placidamente se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, mientras manejaba.

Sus ojos azules lo veían con ternura y pensaba que su compañero se veía tan inocente y calmado cuando dormía, haciéndolo esbozar un tierna sonrisa…

Pero todos sabemos que la verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz. Sus sentimientos estaban muy confusos y el remordimiento lo consumía, no podía hacerle eso, al menos a el no… Quizás era su propio egoísmo lo que más le molestaba, quizás sus pensamientos lo mataban, pero sabia que ya no quería separarse de aquel tsundere, y eso era lo único que tenia claro.

Mientras iba por la carretera, ya había entrado a la autopista M20 y a lo lejos divisaba los primeros indicios de la ciudad de Londres…

El oficial estaba durmiendo en el asiento del co-piloto y el militar manejaba lo más rápido que podía, eran más o menos las tres de la tarde y estaba completamente nublado. Así que presintiendo que pronto llegarían a su destino, cualquiera que fuera, el militar se dedico a despertar al oficial:

-Iggy…Iggy…Iggy… ¡Iggy!

-Estupido jefe, solo cinco minutos…mas –decía el británico medio-dormido-

El militar inflo sus cachetes y se dedico a picar al británico, primero en la cara, luego en el cuello, luego en el hombro, después en su cintura y luego llego a sus piernas, que todavía estaban descubiertas, porque no se había cambiado. Sin saber como despertar al oficial, mientras manejaba deslizo una de sus manos entre la camisa del oficial y la empezó a desabrochar:

-¡Iggy te haré cosas malas sino despiertas! –grito el americano sin querer-

El británico abrió un ojo y vio a un militar medio sonrojado y luego sintió una mano en su torso que lo devolvió completamente a la realidad:

-¡Wahhhhhhhh! ¡¿Que demonios haces?

-Iggy no grites mejor no te hubiera despertado, te veías tan lindo dormido

-Maldito pervertido, déjame… por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos entrando a Londres, ¿alguna idea?, no se por donde deberíamos ir, y me esta dando hambre –dijo masajeándose el estomago-

-Quizás si vamos a la estación de policías podamos escuchar todos los reportes, para ver donde es el lugar de evacuación –dijo el británico mientras empezaba a sacar ropa decente para cambiarse-

-Entonces allá vamos, creo que es _Scotland Yard_

-Si, pero vamos a la antigua que esta cruzando el _Puente Westminster _–dijo mientras se quitaba el short y se ponía unos pantalones de porte deportivo negros ajustados y una polera blanca encima-

-¿Como llegamos ahí?

-Podemos pasar por la _Southwark Cathedral _y cruzar el _Puente Waterloo_, así que toma la siguiente entrada, no creo que tardemos tanto tampoco

-¡Guau! siempre he querido ver el río _Támesis _

-Si, es muy hermoso, aunque no creo que combine con el futuro paisaje

Los dos hicieron un silencio y Alfred se dedico a seguir por primera vez las indicaciones que Arthur le daba…

Después de varios minutos llegaron a la _Southwark Cathedral_, una esplendida construcción o al menos eso había sido…

Londres estaba hecha un desastre, los autos estaban estrellados unos con otros, se veía humo procedente de las casas que al parecer iba consumiendo las mismas, la sangre estaba esparcida por todos sitios y el clima no favorecía la situación… Pero algo le llamo la atención al oji-verde, en las veredas vio como unos caminantes se comían un cuerpo ya sin vida de una mujer, lo que le causo nauseas.

Incluso al cruzar la misma catedral pudo visualizar el _Támesis_ a pesar de la neblina, a la vista de sus ojos pareciera que en cualquier momento se teñiría de carmesí.

Así que dando una última vista a su querida ciudad dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, y lo único que quería pensar era que todo estaría mejor. Sin embargo sus manos temblaban junto con su cuerpo, y ya no quería saber nada, no quería volver a mirar, era espantoso.

Se sobresalto al sentir como una mano sostenía la suya mientras temblaba fuertemente. El militar no dijo nada, simplemente sostuvo la mano del británico y este solo se dedico a apretarla buscando un poco de soporte.

Pasaron varios minutos y el británico ya se estaba tranquilizando, sus lágrimas habían parado pero ya no soltaría la mano del militar. Y por otro lado, el militar sabía que no tenia que decir nada, porque le saldría demasiado cursi…

Cuando llegaron al puente Waterloo, estaba repleto de todo: Carros, caminantes, fuego, no parecía accesible por ningún sentido.

El militar se estaciono en la entrada del puente se recostó sobre el espaldar del auto y pregunto:

-¿Vamos a pie? –Dijo un poco deprimido por el estado de la ciudad-

-Demasiado peligroso, mejor vamos al otro puente para ver que tal esta

-Bueno allá vamos

Cruzaron el _County Hall_, tenía un aspecto deprimente, pero lo peor era el _London Eye_, esa rueda tan maravillosa, a la cual el oficial siempre se escapaba para perderse en todo Londres, no estaba tan destruida pero el paisaje la hacia tan deprimente, que ni si quiera daban ganas de subirse a ella…

Avanzaron un poco más y llegaron al puente Westminster, que al parecer estaba más accesible.

Decidieron entrar y Alfred se dedico a conducir lentamente para evitar cualquier percance. En eso a lo lejos no lo distinguieron pero una camioneta se dirigía a gran velocidad y estaba fuera de control, cuando Alfred la visualizo fue demasiado tarde… Chocaron con la camioneta y el carro dio dos vueltas quedando parado. Alfred salio por la ventana del auto y ayudo a Arthur a salir, se bajaron y quedaron expuestos en medio puente:

-¡Bloody Shit! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?… Alfred te sangra la cabeza

se… Pero no te preocupes estaré bien, vámonos antes de que nos maten

Arthur saco la mochila del auto, y en eso un hombre salio de la camioneta que se había estrellado contra ellos llamando instantáneamente la atención de los otros dos. Arthur se percato de que estaba vivo, y se dirigió a el:

-¡Señor esta bien! –grito preocupado-

-¡Arthur no te le acerques! –Alfred sujeto de la muñeca a Arthur y no lo dejo ir- Puede estar infectado

-¡O puede estar vivo! Por favor Alfred vamos

-Ok, ok, pero ponte detrás mío

Se acercaron al hombre lentamente, parecía que estaba agonizando pero no era un caminante. El hombre era de mediana edad, y tenía heridas y mordidas por todos sitios, Alfred sabia que ya era demasiado tarde, pero Arthur se arrodillo y le dijo, mientras Alfred se quedaba parado:

-No se preocupe estará bien

-No es cierto –dijo el hombre escupiendo sangre- Sabia que esto pasaría, lo único que quise fue salvar a mi familia… pero… -el hombre empezaba a derramar lagrimas- Todos murieron… ¡Todos están muertos!

-Arthur déjalo –le dijo el militar al oficial-

-Alfred quizás halla alguna cura, podemos salvarlo, todavía esta consciente

-Arthur déjalo, va a morir

-Pero Alfred podemos…

-¡Arthur déjalo! –El militar grito haciendo que el británico se estremeciera-

-I…Idiota, no es justo –dijo bajando la cabeza-

-Arthur sabes bien que no hay cura –le dijo lo mejor que podía-

-Mátenme… -dijo el hombre agonizando- Por favor acaben con mi sufrimiento, por favor no quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas… por favor mátenme

-Pero…

-¡MÁTAME! Te lo ruego por favor hazme morir con algo de dignidad ¡Mátame!

-Yo lo haré Arthur, no necesitas mirar –El militar apunto al hombre en la cabeza, pero cuando iba a disparar el oficial lo detuvo-

-Me lo pidió a mi Alfred –le dijo mirándolo seriamente- Yo lo haré

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, por favor no lo hagas más difícil Arthur

-¡Cállate! Esto no es por mi o por ti, es por el, lo haré por el, tengo que… -El oficial se paro, saco su arma, y le apunto en la cabeza al hombre. Sin embargo estaba derramando bastantes lágrimas y sus manos temblaban, su propia esperanza a cada segundo que pasaba se veía deteriorada y las opciones se acababan-

-Entonces lo haremos juntos –El militar puso su mano sobre la del oficial y se preparo para jalar el gatillo- A la cuenta de Tres: Uno… Dos

_Bang_

El británico cerró sus ojos y soltó el arma, que la sostuvo el americano y se acurruco en el pecho del mismo:

-Alfred

-Si Arthur

-¡Sobreviviremos! ¡Por el bien de todos! –el oficial, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas, pero hablo decidido, por otro lado el militar le sonrío al oficial y lo abrazo-

- Estoy seguro de que lo haremos –el británico se intento separar del oficial-

-Ya estoy bien Alfred, vámonos, perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo

-No te preocu…

-¡Pero te prometo que no seré un estorbo!

El militar contemplo al británico, mientras este le jalaba del polo tratando de mantenerse de pie, lo tomo del mentón y le dijo:

-Iggy te ves tan adorable cuando lloras –Para luego besarlo apasionadamente, mientras este se sofocaba y se contraía por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo-

-Idiota…

-Yo también te quiero Iggy –diciendo esto abrazo al británico…. Se hubieran podido quedar todo el tiempo que quisieran de esa manera pero un ruido los distrajo y cuando voltearon vieron a demasiados caminantes que se aproximaban buscando alimento- Será mejor que nos vayamos

Pero cuando voltearon vieron la misma cantidad de caminantes que se les aproximaban… Estaban acorralados, el militar sabía que no se podría hacer camino entre ellos y no tenia ni un medio accesible, así que luego una idea cruzo su mente, y rápidamente cargo al oficial diciendo:

-Por eso digo que me encanta el Támesis

-Alfred no estarás pensando en… ¡Alfred ni se te ocurra! ¡Vamos a morir!

-Si Iggy, siempre vamos a morir. Además es mas divertido de esta forma –El americano se acerco al borde del puente, mientras que los caminantes se iban aglomerando. Sentía como el británico estaba temblando y se aferraba más fuerte de el cada instante que pasaba- No te preocupes Iggy, se como manejar este tipo de situación, además no es tan alto

-¡Wahhhhhhh!, es demasiado alto –dijo mirando hacia abajo-

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Soy un Hero! No se porque pero toda mi vida siempre he querido hacer esto, así que… -se preparo para lanzarse- Jajajajajajaja –se lanzo gritando como siempre- ¡Soy AmericaMan!

-Eres un idiotaaaa –gritaba el británico mientras caían-

El impacto contra el agua fue brusco, le dolió más al británico que al americano, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos perdió la consciencia.

El americano empezó a nadar jalando al británico que le costaba mas nadar, unas cuantas brazadas y ya habían avanzado bastante.

Mientras la corriente los jalaba, el británico sintió algo muy fuerte pasar a su lado:

-Alfred ¿sentiste… eso?

El americano no le respondió, estaba muy concentrado nadando, en eso los dos sintieron un fuerte golpe que los empujo tres metros hacia su derecha, el militar sabía que había algo mal, pero no quería averiguarlo, así que decidió nadar lo mas rápido que podía. Justo a tiempo visualizo un bote y cuando se sujeto de una cadena que iba al bote, el británico dio un grito ahogado y algo lo empezó a jalar hacia el fondo, el militar sostuvo fuertemente al británico, mientras se sujetaba de la cadena. Por otro lado el oji-verde estaba debajo del agua, tratando de respirar, sin embargo sentía que la "cosa" que lo estaba jalando se había enganchado a su zapato, así que deslizo una mano y se lo quito quedando libre, rápidamente el militar y el oficial subieron al bote.

El bote era más o menos grande, parecía privado, pero al americano no le importaba, simplemente se tiro al piso a descansar junto al británico que estaba jadeando y temblando:

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –pregunto Arthur-

-No tengo idea, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo… Jejejeje No fue increíble Iggy, ¡Soy un Hero!

-Cla….Claro Idiota, pero me voy a morir sino me cambio

-Vamos adentro y busquemos ropas… Iggy me ayudas a levantarme –El ingles arqueo una ceja, preguntándose si el americano se daba cuenta de que el realmente no tenia toda esa musculatura para levantarlo-

-Al…

-¡Por fa Iggy! –El británico suspiro e intento levantar al militar, mientras este se reía a escondidas, cuando en eso el oji-azul lo jalo y lo hizo caer encima de el- Jejejeje, no tienes nada de fuerza Artie

-Ca…Cállate Idiota –dijo el británico ruborizado- Ahora podemos entrar –dijo todavía descansando encima del militar-

-Lo siento Iggy, pero ya me estoy calentando

-¡¿Que? –le dijo intentándose parar, pero el militar lo sostenía fuertemente-

-Claro pues contigo tan cerca

-Estupido pervertido –le dijo ruborizándose-

-Jejejeje –El militar se paro de golpe y cargo al británico que empezó a susurrar maldiciones y otras cosas- Por cierto ¿donde estamos?

-Mmm… creo que estamos en una de las estaciones más importantes de Londres… _El charing cross _–dijo mirando hacia arriba-

-Si es una estación probablemente este llena de caminantes…

Entraron dentro del bote y afortunadamente no había nadie, encontraron un armario en el que había diferentes ropas. El americano se quito su pantalón de militar y lo guardo en la mochila:

-Oye ¿porque guardas eso?

-Por favor Iggy es mi pantalón de la suerte, no podría dejarlo

-Como quieras… Pero estas ropas son muy grandes –dijo levantando algunas-

-Mira aquí encontré unas –dijo el americano mostrando ropa de mujer-

-Vete al demonio Alfred… Espero que algo de esto me quede

Cuando el británico volteo el militar ya se estaba cambiado con una casaca negra y un pantalón jean, que le quedaban a la perfección, se quedo en un momento de estupidez pero luego reacciono, volteando otra vez. El militar se le acerco por la espalda y le dijo:

-Iggy te ves tan lindo todo empapado, vamos quítate la ropa

-Ya lo se maldito… Oye ¿que haces? Suéltame…

-Take it off, take it off –El americano empezaba a desnudar el británico, mientras este se sonrojaba cada vez mas, ya le iba a quitar el pantalón, pero el británico le sujeto las manos-

-A…A….A….Alfred idiota ¿que crees que haces? Déjame…

-Vamos Iggy te haré ponerte de buen humor –Dijo el americano mientras veía seductoramente al británico que estaba empapado-

-Alfred… Maldito… -dijo mirando hacia abajo-

-Jajajajajajaja, en serio como es que te crees todo, acaso eres así de inocente

-Cállate idiota, no es como si me creyera, es solo que tú… bueno tu sabes… -le dijo ruborizándose, la verdad era que nunca había pasado por ese tipo de situaciones y por eso no sabia como reaccionar-

-Claro… este Iggy date prisa, voy a buscar… algo y a ver por afuera

El americano salio a tomar aire, cada vez estaba mas confundido, que se supone que había sido esa reacción del británico. Así que mirando el cielo nublado quería entender sus sentimientos y quería saber que hacer. Su consciencia la traía el tema de la verdad y todavía no sabia que hacer, tampoco podía actuar como si nada pasara. Se quedo varios minutos mirando a la nada, cuando el británico salio vistiendo un cortaviento verde y unos pantalones a negros:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Jajajajajajaja claro

-Bueno podemos salir para la calle con esa escalera

Los dos salieron por una escalera, y llegaron a la avenida, había unos cuantos caminantes pero no eran demasiados, empezaron a trotar y se metieron por un parque cruzándolo, iban a entrar a otra avenida, pero en la entrada vieron algo tan espeluznante que se quedaron fríos… Toda la avenida estaba llena de caminantes. Arthur se quedo estático y Alfred lo cargo y salio corriendo a toda velocidad:

-¡Demonios Arthur!, ¡Demonios!, ¿De donde mierda salieron tantos?

-Voy a vomitar, demasiadas emociones, no puedo aguantar, ¿puedes correr más lento?-

-¡Mas lento! Arthur vomitas y te juro por todas las hamburguesas del mundo que te voy a hacer cosas de las que mas tarde me arrepentiré

-Mal… -el británico se tapo la boca- dito, me voy a morirrrrrr

El militar corrió por donde vinieron, regresando a la estación por la avenida paralela. El americano sabia que no podía correr toda su vida, y vio un edificio entre las casas que tenía una escalera contra incendios, se trepo a la escalera con el oficial y con su arma empezó a aflojar los tornillos de la escalera golpeándola, mientras los caminantes se acercaban:

-¡Voy a vomitar!

-¡Maldita sea Arthur! ¡Golpea los otros tornillos!

-Bueno lo intentare

-Nada de intentarlo ¡Hazlo!

-Ya, ya, pareces mi madre dándome órdenes -dijo sacando su lado punk-

-Iggy deja de hacerte el rebelde

El oficial tomo el subfusil del militar y empezó a golpear el otro tornillo. Los zombies se iban aproximando y la adrenalina se les subía a la cabeza.

A tiempo el militar y el oficial lograron sacar los tornillos y la primera parte de la escalera se cayó encima de los zombies.

Subieron las escaleras y luego el oji-azul rompió una ventana y entraron. El militar y el oficial se tiraron o cayeron en la cama que encontraron. Al parecer era un departamento y ellos estaban en una habitación muy ordenada:

-Demonios demasiada adrenalina, me duele la cabeza –dijo el oji-verde-

-Iggy no es justo –dijo haciendo un puchero el militar- Ahora no tendré una excusa para hacerte cosas malas porque no vomitaste jejejeje

-Alfred te juro que te voy a matar, cuando recupere mi energía

No lo vieron venir pero el militar tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para esquivar un sartenazo que venia directamente hacia el y empujo al británico.

Cuando pudieron visualizar era una mujer, estaba golpeada y su vestido negro estaba rasgado, la mujer empezó a tratar de golpearlos con su sartén gritando:

-¡Muéranse Malditos!

-¡Espera! ¡No estamos muertos! –grito el británico-

Cuando el británico grito, la mujer le dio un sartenazo al americano quien no pudo defenderse porque se distrajo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el americano perdió la consciencia. En eso dos personas entraron, un albino, que llevaba un pantalón de militar, un polo negro pegado, un par de guantes y una cruz en el pecho y el otro al parecer era una austriaco, vestía mas elegante, pero también estaba golpeado, llevaba un saco largo negro que estaba rasgado y unos pantalones blancos. El británico ignorando a los otros se acerco a donde estaba desmayado el americano mientras la mujer le gritaba:

-¡No te mueves! O te daré a ti también

-¿Que encontraste Elizabeth? –pregunto el austriaco-

-Dos chicos… Oye idiota revisa su mochila

-Kesesesese, todo yo – El albino empezó a rebuscar su mochila no habían muchas cosas, pero frunció su ceño cuando encontró algo- El tipo grande es americano, amarrémoslo

-¿Que hacemos con el otro? –Pregunto el austriaco- ¿De donde eres?

-Soy… oficial de Londres, ¿Por qué van a amarrar a Alfred?

-Es americano –suspiro el albino-

-Oigan apúrense y amárrenlo –dijo la mujer-

-No oíste Gilbert amárralo –dijo el austriaco-

-Señorito presumido –el albino salio a buscar unas sogas refunfuñando-

-¡No pueden hacer eso! –el británico se intento parar pero la mujer lo empujo-

-Disculpa, pero no se si habrás visto como están las cosas, ¿crees que los podemos tomar tan a la ligera?… Ahora quédate sentado en esa cama y no te muevas… No se si sabrás pero los americanos están encargados de eliminarnos

-¿Que dices?

-En serio no lo sabes… Nadie puede salir de la ciudad, ni aunque no estés contaminado, nos han encerrado, y toda la basura de la evacuación era mentira. Estamos atrapados, no hay evacuación no hay nada, van a purgar la ciudad el 20 de octubre y todos moriremos –dijo la mujer secamente, al parecer estaba tan asustada como todos, pero el mismo temor le daba coraje para sobrevivir- Los americanos solo vinieron para acabar con los sobrevivientes…

El británico no podía creer lo que escuchaba, entonces todo había sido una mentira y el americano lo había engañado, es mas lo había usado… En ese momento sintió una punzada en el corazón y quería llorar de la frustración, sin embargo aclararía las cosas y no moriría sin saber realmente que paso.

En eso el albino regreso con unas sogas y una silla, coloco al americano en la silla y lo amarro, miro al británico y le dijo:

-Mi nombre es Gilbert por cierto, el señorito se llama Roderich y la salvaje se llama Elizabeth… Jejeje no te preocupes –le dijo sonriéndole el albino-

-Mi nombre es Arthur… -le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa-

El militar empezaba a recuperar la consciencia y vio primero a Arthur, luego a la mujer y luego a los otros dos, se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado y Elizabeth empezó:

-Responderás todas las preguntas que hagamos… Primero dinos ¿cual fue tu misión al venir aquí? y queremos la verdad americano

-Mi misión… ¿Qué hablas?... No se me dijo nada –dijo mirando confundido-

-¡Al! -grito Arthur, haciendo que el americano lo mirara- ¿Es esa la verdad?

-Pero… -El americano podía percibir las verdes esmeraldas de Arthur que brillaban, sabia que el británico ya se había enterado, no tuvo remedio- Bueno mi misión inicial fue acabar con los supervivientes, pero… ¡Arthur es la prueba de que no lo hice! Además perdí a mi equipo… Solo quiero salir de aquí… No se me dijo de qué se trataba todo esto… Soy solo un mercenario, nada más

-Pues en ese caso, disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida porque estamos muertos –dijo el albino apoyado contra la pared- No hay nada más que hacer

-Aun podemos salir vivos –intervino el americano entendiendo su situación-

-¿Cómo? –pregunto la mujer-

-No le creas Elizabeth, esta mintiendo, solo nos usara y después nos matara

-¡Podemos salir en helicóptero! La milicia americana estableció una base, aquí en el _Hyde Park_, si la hallamos encontraremos un helicóptero y podremos salir

-Es una perdida de tiempo –dijo el albino-

-También es una perdida de tiempo quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada Gilbert –intervino el austriaco-

-¡Perdí a mi hermano! Me importa una mierda lo que pase después

-¡Espera! –Grito Arthur- Eres del ejército alemán

-Si, ¿por?

-Tu hermano se llama Ludwig

-¡Si!, ese mismo, lo has visto –los ojos del albino se iluminaron-

-Nos lo encontramos de camino aquí, pero se fue en camino contrario porque te estaba buscando, por las ciudades de Snodland y estaba con un italiano

-¡Feliciano!, ¡Están vivos!, ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlos!

-¡Alto Gilbert! –grito la mujer- No vayas a hacer una estupidez

-Ya lo han dicho, estar aquí es una pérdida de tiempo, voy a buscar a Ludwig –dicho esto el albino salio seguido del austriaco que lo veía preocupado-

-¡Demonios! Escúchame americano, seguiremos tu plan, pero si nos engañas te matare con mis propias manos, desátalo oficial –diciendo esto la mujer salio de la habitación, dejando solos al americano y británico-

Un largo silencio se prolongo y ni el británico ni el americano sabían que hacer. Sin embargo el oji-verde camino hasta el oji-azul se puso enfrente de este y le mando una cachetada:

-Idiota… -le dijo casi sollozando- Eres un maldito idiota… No creas que puedes jugar conmigo, seré débil, pero no idiota, pensé que de verdad confiabas en mí, ¡No soy tu estupido muñeco! Al que puedes jalonear de aquí para allá… No lo entiendo Alfred ¿porque me mentiste?, ni si quiera me dijiste que no iba a haber evacuación, es mas, ¡No me dijiste ni una mierda!

-No tuve tiempo para decírtelo, no sabía cuando

-No importa ahora no, pero ¿hay algo mas que no me hayas dicho? –quizás la mentira no era tan grande, pero la confianza ya se había destruido-

- Yo… -el militar miro al británico, estaba tan confundido, no sabia que hacer, si decía la verdad, todo seria peor. Así que se reprimió- No tengo nada que decir

-Mentiroso –El oficial comenzó a desatar al americano, y luego lo abrazo por detrás- Pero no te puedo odiar, estupido idiota

-Bueno lo que se, es que en el _Hyde Park,_ hay unas instalaciones, en las que podemos encontrar un helicóptero, aun así tenemos que actuar ya, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo

-La pregunta es ¿como llegamos hasta ahí? Y ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-La pregunta es ¿como hago para regresar?, mi awsome yo necesita un mapa

-Puedes tomar el puente Westminster –intervino el británico-

-Como quieras Gilbert, pero recuerda el día plazo es el 20 de octubre –dijo Elizabeth, girando la mirada con un dejo de tristeza-

**_Plan 3 – Sobreviviendo de las estupideces de un alemán y un americano_**

El plan para salir del edificio era sencillo -como todos- pero este tenía combinada las ideas del albino y el americano. Empezaron a hablar, en secreto y luego a dibujar algo, luego el de ojos rojos acompañado de unos dibujos que el mismo había hecho dijo:

-El plan es sencillo, al frente hay una tienda de juguetes, nosotros dos entramos, agarramos un carrito a control remoto, luego le ponemos una bocina, y los hacemos sonar, alejamos a los caminantes, luego ustedes salen, nosotros también y empezamos a correr, hasta encontrar un auto –termino de hablar el albino orgulloso de haber tenido una idea tan ¿brillante?, los otros giraron la cabeza en desaprobación, pero ya no había remedio-

-No aceptare ninguna objeción, así que primero distraigan a los zombies, para que podamos entrar a la tienda –dijo el oji-azul- Oye Iggy… -Trato de hablarle al británico para darle suerte o algo por el estilo pero este le saco el dedo medio y lo ignoro-

Los otros suspiraron y Elizabeth dijo:

-Estamos muertos

Arthur, Roderich y Elizabeth, subieron al tejado, Arthur tenia el fusil de asalto del militar que se lo había arranchado, efectivamente todavía seguía enojado con el militar y su lado agresivo estaba aflorando. Y Elizabeth tenía el subfusil. En eso Roderich dio la señal, y Elizabeth con Arthur empezaron a disparar a la paralela de la otra avenida. Mientras disparaban Arthur se fijo en la puntería de Elizabeth haciendo que ella le preguntara:

-Te estarás preguntando como alguien como yo puede hacer este tipo de cosas… Bueno cuando termine el colegio y me mude a Hungría, mis padres me metieron a una academia militar, de la cual me salí obviamente. Pero lo que se aprende nunca se olvida, además si se trata de sobrevivir no hay mas remedio

-¿Entonces como llegaron a Londres?

-Vine aquí de vacaciones, con Roderich, que es de Austria, hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, junto con el idiota de Gilbert. Íbamos a ir a un concierto de música clásica en el que nos encontraríamos con Gilbert, pero este percance nos malogro todo, pero al menos estamos juntos, jeje, sabes que muchos murieron en nuestras caras, todo ha sido horrible desde que empezó…

El británico miro asombrado a la mujer, con razón habían sobrevivido, se veían tan unidos, aunque no lo parecieran, sus lazos eran más fuertes de lo que ellos mismos pensaban. Pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el estupido militar, no quería creer, que le estuviera ocultando otra cosa.

Por otro lado el americano no podía concentrarse y no dejaba de pensar en que se sentía horrible sentirse ignorado, por una persona que "aprecias". Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, el albino pateo la puerta de la entrada, destruyéndola, y salio corriendo gritando:

-¡Soy Awsome!

-Jejeje y Iggy me dice escandaloso –dijo el militar pensando en el oficial.

Cruzaron rápidamente, y se metieron a la juguetería. El albino se río estrepitosamente y dijo:

-Bien, busquemos ese carrito

La tienda estaba llena de juguetes tirados por todos lados. En eso el albino vio unos jeep rojos a control remoto, se iba a acercar a tomar uno, pero cuando iba a cogerlo, de la pila de juguetes, salio un caminante, que el albino no vio venir, sin embargo el americano le disparo justo a tiempo en la cabeza:

-¡Jaajajajaja!, soy un Hero

-Demonios vi mi vida ante mis ojos y fue… muy aburrida

-Oye Gilbert, aquí encontré una alarma, pégalo

El albino agarro la alarma y con cinta adhesiva la pego al auto, luego le puso baterías, y lo dejo a fuera. El albino y el americano botaron todo lo que había en las vitrinas que daban para la calle de la tienda y se sentaron en cuclillas:

-Ahora si mi awsome yo, salvara el día

-Jejejeje, ya veremos, al final terminare salvándote

-Di lo que quieras americano –dijo mientras una venita salía de su cabeza-

Pero había un problema, las balas de los que estaban arriba en el techo del edificio se estaban acabando, y ninguno tanto como el albino o el americano había cerrado la puerta cuando salieron. Así que Roderich, al darse cuenta de la situación, les aviso a los otros para ir bajando. Mientras iban bajando, el albino prendió la alarma del carro y lo empezó a dirigir hacia el otro extremo:

-¡No! Gira para la derecha, cuidado con el bache, avanza más rápido… -le gritaba el americano-

-Ya lo se deja de gritar ¡No!, gira, gira, gira, gira, gira, gira a la derecha –decía mientras se inclinaba a la derecha el albino junto con el americano-

-Da vuelta, da vuelta, te sales del rango… ¡No! ¡No!… Demonios dame eso

-¡No te lo voy a dar! –Dijo el albino mirando malévolamente al americano-

-Dámelo –dijo el americano devolviéndole la mirada oscura-

**_Plan 3 -Fallido_**

El albino y el americano se empezaron jalar el control remoto, mientras que el carrito avanzaba estrepitosamente y atraía más caminantes.

Los otros ya habían llegado al primer piso, y cuando salieron a la pista, vieron que el carrito había cambiado su rumbo y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos, y al frente en la vitrina vieron al albino y americano peleándose por el control, como idiotas o niños. Arthur iba a gritar, pero el austriaco se le adelanto:

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡OTRO DIA SE PONEN A PELEAR MANDEN AL MALDITO CARRO AL OTRO EXTREMO!

Pero al parecer los otros no lo escuchaban, así que mientras el carrito se venia acercando hacia ellos, se veía como una mancha gigante de caminantes lo seguían. Arthur volteo y vio que la húngara y el austriaco ya habían empezado a correr…

En la tienda de juguetes, Gilbert gritaba:

-¡Maldita sea fue mi awsome idea!

-¡No es cierto! ¡El hero tuvo la magnifica idea!

Un gruñido los paralizo y detrás de ellos vieron a un Beagle pequeño que se les acercaba, pero el problema era que estaba infectado:

-Lindo perrito, quédate ahí –le dijo el americano, sin embargo el perro le enseño los dientes-

Arthur iba a salir corriendo, pero vio que disparados rompiendo toda la vitrina salieron el americano y el albino gritando entre vidrios:

-¡Fucking perrito de mierda!

A la vista de Arthur, era patético, ver a dos supermilitares ser perseguidos por Beagle tamaño miniatura que los perseguía, como si fuera la gran cosa. Arthur suspiro y luego empezó a correr, seguido de los otros idiotas, el mini-Beagle, el jodido y escandaloso carrito a control remoto y una oleada de zombies:

-Jajajajaja ¡Soy demasiado Awsome! –Grito el albino-

Doblaron a la esquina y vieron a la húngara y el austriaco que trataban de entrar a los vehículos, mientras que por el otro lado más zombies venían.

El albino rompió la luna de una camioneta y se metió en ella. Mientras que el británico encontró un deportivo, abrió la puerta y un caminante que estaba recostado se le abalanzo, sin embargo este lo golpeo con el fusil de asalto, lo pateo en el estomago, lo empujo a la pista y luego le disparo diciendo:

-¡Muérete! ¡Demonios! No estoy de humor para esto

El militar vio la escena y se quedo muy sorprendido, sin embargo cada vez se iban acercando más zombies, lo despertó de sus sueños la voz del oji-verde:

-¡ALFRED VEN DE UNA ******** VEZ Y ARRANCA EL ************ AUTO! –Esa frase se le hacia conocida al militar pero no recordaba de donde-

Por otro lado el albino prendió la camioneta y en el asiento del co-piloto, entro el austriaco y en la parte de atrás se subió la húngara:

-Oigan ¿que hacen?, yo me voy para Snodland

-Idiota, quien te va a cuidar la espalda –le dijo la húngara sonriendo-

-Yo solo vengo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer –dijo el austriaco sonriendo-

-Jejejejeje Demonios son los peores

-Lo sabemos idiotas y tú eres el peor amigo de la historia

-Lo se, lo se, ¡Soy irresistiblemente Awsome! Por eso no pueden dejarme

-Cállate Gilbert antes de que cambiemos de opinión –le dijo la húngara apuntándole con la pistola que el oficial le había dado-

Por otro lado, el americano consiguió prender el auto deportivo y el británico le dijo:

-Alfred arranca de una ***** vez y yo les disparo, date prisa maldita sea

El británico –como nunca- les empezó a disparar a los caminantes, que se aproximaban, mientras que el americano iba atrás de sus aliados. Llegaron a una intersección alejándose de todos los caminantes, el Beagle y el carrito. La camioneta giro para la izquierda y el deportivo para la derecha.

El británico al entender la decisión que habían tomado sus aliados, solo les grito:

-¡Prometan que regresaran!

-¡Lo haremos! ¡El awsome yo nunca morirá! ¡Cuídense! Jajajajajajajajajaja

El británico se sentó en el auto, y de alguna manera sonrío, había podido valerse por si mismo y había podido protegerse. Pero todavía sentía que algo faltaba, quizás era el americano, que estando tan cerca se le hacia tan lejano. Miro al cielo, y luego volteo para su compañero, que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se le acerco y lo beso de sorpresa, quitándole el aliento para luego decirle:

-Artie hay algo que debo contarte

**_Fin del Cuarto Encuentro_**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, de todos modos, en el otro cap habrá un poco mas de tensión entre Artie y Alfred y un ¿subterráneo?… Pero no se preocupen por los otros, yo se que regresaran. Dios babeo por Prusia en militar jejejeje

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, bueno aquí va el quinto cap, y ya se me esta acabando la canción, pero bueno, en este cap habrá tensiones de todo tipo y espero que les guste:)

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

_**Quinto Encuentro**_

_16 de Octubre –Los monstruos han tomado la ciudad… De alguna manera siguen vivos…_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!_

_Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry!"_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing" - I won't worry!_

_"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

¿Qué había pasado? Todavía no lo entendían, pero una fuerte brisa soplaba, un viento frío se asomaba, y pronto la noche llegaba.

Sin embargo verde con azul se miraban, esta vez ninguno de los dos pensaban, simplemente se miraban, perdiéndose entre lo que pasaba.

Nadie hablaba y Londres pronto se convertiría en una ciudad olvidada, una ciudad que vio crecer y morir a tantas personas, ahora solo esperaba su fin.

¿Como habían llegado eso?, no lo querían creer, sin embargo su relación, era especial. Era poner su misma vida en manos de la otra persona, era su propio egoísmo respecto a la soledad, era empezar a quererse de otra manera…

Pronto mientras el oji-azul manejaba, la noche se iba aproximando, y el oji-verde ya no sabia que sentir ni que pensar, simplemente lo miraba sorprendido, tratando de entender lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sin embargo el militar volvió a repetir lo que ya había dicho:

-Artie hay algo que debo contarte –el oji-verde le puso un dedo en la boca al americano-

-Mi nombre es Arthur, y siento que si me cuentas algo ahora, te terminare ahorcando y nos vamos a estrellar –lo dijo tan serio que parecía que iba en serio-

-Iggy…

-Busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche y después hablamos Alfred…

El silencio reino, y algo llamado culpa empezó a engullir al americano. No le gustaba ver a su Iggy así…

Pasaron varios minutos y solo se escuchaba el sonido del motor y de las llantas y el británico miraba para sentido contrario.

Mientras este miraba, por un momento creyó ver a una niña en vestido blanco, pero pensó que estaba soñando y se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos.

En eso el militar vio un gimnasio, paro el auto, al parecer no había ningún caminante, así que se sintió aliviado:

-Arti… Digo Arthur, ¿Qué te parece este lugar?

-Vamos a investigar, deja el auto aparcado aquí

Entraron al gimnasio por la puerta de atrás, ya que la entrada principal estaba cerrada. Al parecer constaba de tres pisos, en el primero estaba la recepción, en el segundo las maquinas de ejercicios, y en el tercero al parecer habían habitaciones particulares. El británico saco su arma y le dijo al militar:

-Yo despejo el primer piso y el sótano, tu despejas el segundo y tercer piso

-¿Estarás bien solo?

-Te importa –le dijo desviando la mirada-

-¡Si! No quiero perderte

-Vamos a… despejar

El oficial, desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando al militar en sus pensamientos, no quería creer que su Iggy lo estuviera tratando así.

El siempre había sido la persona fuerte, la que no se derrumba, el soporte, el que daba indicaciones, aun así no quería por nada del mundo que el británico lo tratara como si no lo conociera, porque a pesar de lo que poco que se habían dicho, se conocían bastante.

El oficial avanzaba cautelosamente atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera escuchar, pero al parecer, en el primer piso no había nada.

Así que palpando por un encendedor, encendió las luces: La habitación tenía las paredes azules y manchas de sangre, pero no había nada.

Sin embargo tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio que un camino de sangre se había formado y que seguía pasando una puerta que probablemente iba al sótano. No quería averiguar que había abajo, así que empezó a mover unos cuantos muebles para colocarlos sobre la puerta…

El militar subió las escaleras, y llego al segundo piso… Estaba vacío, prendió unas luces y efectivamente no vio nada, solo unas cuantas maquinas de ejercicios, y manchas de sangre.

Las vitrinas que daban para la calle, estaban bloqueadas por unas tablas de madera, y no se veía el exterior, excepto por algunas rendijillas que daban paso para la luz de la luna.

Se volteo y subió al tercer piso, llego a un pasadizo largo y encontró dos puertas, que al parecer daban a departamentos privados.

Rompió la puerta del que estaba para la derecha e instantáneamente prendió la luz, apunto, pero no había nada, trato de hallar algo mirando por la cocina, el baño y el único cuarto, pero nada.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta que estaba para la izquierda, cuanto entro y prendió las luces, vio que todo estaba desordenado y que había sangre por todos sitios, las ventanas que daban para la calle estaban abiertas y un frío muy fuerte corría.

Se acerco hasta estas y cuando volteo, vio una mujer que estaba desfigurada y demasiado cerca de el, se quedo estático y cuando la mujer se le iba a abalanzar, un tiro destrozo la cabeza de la mujer, haciendo que sangre le salpicara al americano. La mujer cayo al suelo y el militar pudo ver al oficial quien le había disparado:

-Ahora estamos a mano –le dijo seriamente-

-Jejeje, parece que tu puntería ha mejorado –dijo tratando de sonreír y limpiándose la sangre-

-Clausuremos este cuarto –dijo ignorando el anterior comentario del americano-

Los dos salieron del cuarto y se metieron a la puerta de la derecha, el oficial entro primero seguido del militar que cerro la puerta tras el. El británico tiro su mochila al sillón y se dirigió a la única habitación.

El militar lo siguió, el oji-verde se tumbo a la cama, y el militar lo quedo mirando desde el marco de la puerta para luego decirle:

-Ahora…

-Te puedo preguntar algo –dijo todavía recostado mirando el techo- ¿Por qué no me mataste? Tenias que hacerlo ¿cierto?, igual lo hubieras hecho ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que éramos amigos?

-Pero somos amigos no quiero perderte Iggy… –el británico se sentó en la cama, y miro directamente al militar-

-Ya no te creo –dijo fríamente desviando la mirada-

El militar se encolerizo y se acerco rápidamente al británico, para luego empujarlo y quedarse encima de el. Lo miro y este tenía un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. El militar tomo las manos del oficial y las puso encima de su cabeza, se dedico a observarlo, se veía tan frágil, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a hacer pedazos. El británico lo miro y le dijo:

-Alfred ¿te gusta besarme?

Este lo miro sorprendido, nunca de todas las preguntas que pensó que el británico le podía hacer en esos momentos se espero esa. No podía creer que le estuviera preguntando eso, no sabia si debía a la curiosidad del oji-verde o a su inocencia. Sin embargo se sonrojo, miro al británico, pero no le dijo nada.

No quería decir nada, sentía que no tenía el derecho para hablarle. Así que el británico volvió a decir:

-Es que como siempre terminas besándome, pensé que te gustaba besarme -le dijo abriendo sus esmeraldas- Pero no se porque lo haces, así que por eso te estoy preguntando, tampoco es que me importe mucho…

El militar sentía que iba a explotar, tenía algo reprimido en el cuerpo. Entonces, movió la cabeza afirmando que si le gustaba besar al británico y este le dijo:

-Entonces… si quieres… puedes besarme –dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado-

El oji-azul abrió sus ojos resplandecientes y no lo dudo ni en segundo y abalanzo sus labios contra los del británico, besándolo lo mas apasionada y profundamente que podía.

Empezó a morder su labio inferior y luego quiso profundizar el beso. El británico soltó un gemido y al mismo tiempo dejo pasar la lengua del oji-azul dentro de su cavidad bucal, besándose como nunca lo habían hecho.

El militar ya no sostenía las manos de Arthur simplemente había puesto sus manos al lado de la cabeza del oji-verde. Pasaron un buen rato besándose, pero la falta de aire, hizo que el oji-verde se separara, luego miro al oji-azul que estaba sonrojado y lo abrazo diciendo:

-Ahora me contaras toda la verdad maldito idiota…

El oji-azul correspondió el abrazo sentándose, mientras todavía sostenía al británico en sus brazos y le dijo:

-Solo porque eres mi lindo tsundere te lo contare…

**_16 de Octubre – De noche_**

El americano estaba haciendo café y te para sentarse a hablar con el británico en la sala-cocina, todavía seguía sonrojado, y no entendía porque lo había besado de esa manera… Por otro lado el británico estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con una manta en su cabeza, incluso más avergonzado que el americano, y pensaba:

_-Quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir…. ¿COMO DEMONIOS LE PEDI AL ESTÚPIDO YANKEE QUE ME BESARA?, NO ES MAS ¿COMO DEMONIOS DEJE QUE LO HICIERA?…..WAHHHHH, NO ENTIENDO CREO QUE TAMBIEN ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN PERVERTIDO…..Demonios soy de lo peor… Pero el dijo que le gustaba besarme, así que no hay nada de malo… Claro eso pensaría cualquier persona si yo fuera una chica, pero ¡SOY UN MALDITO HOMBREEEEEEEEEE!_

Efectivamente el británico estaba frustrado, y cuando el americano termino de preparar el te y el café, los llevo y los puso en la mesita de centro de la sala.

Se sentó al lado del británico, pensando que volvería a ser el de siempre, tomo al británico por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas, haciendo que este temblara, luego le quito la manta que tenía en la cabeza y el oji-verde solo pregunto:

-¿Por que demonios me sientas en tus piernas? Idiota…

-Es por precaución, en caso de que quieras asesinarme

-También depende de lo que me vayas a contar estúpido, así que empieza

-Bueno… porque no empezar por nuestro primer encuentro

-Realmente no quiero escuchar eso, tsk… tu maldito pervertido

-Iggy, no hablemos de pervertidos, tu me pediste que te besara

-Idiota, tú fuiste el que dijo que le gusto y aceptaste, además solo era una táctica…

-…

-…

Un silencio incomodo se hizo y desviaron sus miradas por varios segundos, mirando cualquier cosa que los distrajera, sin embargo el americano suspiro y dijo todavía con un leve rubor:

-Bueno en realidad ese no fue nuestro primer encuentro

El oji-verde volteo rápidamente y miro al americano que luego le dijo:

-Te contare nuestro primer encuentro

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Guarden todo! ¡Despejen toda el área! Partimos en 15 minutos, y no quiero ni un rastro de nuestra presencia – El comandante de la unidad de combate de los Estados Unidos gritaba, en una cueva en las colinas de Snodland-_

_-¡Señor! Encontré un espía, entre las plantas –dijo un joven de ojos azules- ¿Qué hacemos con el señor?_

_-¿Esta inconsciente?_

_-Si le di un golpe en la cabeza y no pudo verme_

_-Buen trabajo Jones, tráelo para aquí_

_-Si señor_

_Entro el militar oji-azul, cargando un oficial y lo deposito en el suelo:_

_-Es oficial de Londres –dijo el comandante- Bueno no podemos llevarlo y en estos momentos nuestras ordenes son claras_

_-¿Qué hacemos? _

_-No lo quiero matar, si alguien de Londres se entera de que le disparamos a alguno de sus oficiales, se desatara un conflicto político mas grande del que esta por venir_

_-Entonces ¿cuales son las ordenes señor?_

_-Inyectémosle el virus_

_-¿Esta seguro de eso señor?_

_-Si, se terminara convirtiendo en un caminante, así que no importa, de todas maneras la ciudad se purgara el 20 de Octubre y todo se acabara Jones… Por cierto nuestro helicóptero va a venir aquí, así que diles a todos que se alisten y tráeme una jeringa_

_-Enseguida señor_

_El oji-azul dio algunas órdenes y las preparaciones estaban casi listas, luego le dio la jeringa a su comandante el cual saco un frasquito con un líquido verde, luego le inyecto algo en el cuello al oficial inconsciente y le dijo al oji-azul:_

_-Déjalo donde lo encontraste y date prisa, el helicóptero ya llego y no va a aterrizar_

_-Si señor_

_El oji-azul dejo al oficial donde lo encontró, y luego vio como sus compañeros e incluso su mismo comandante subían al helicóptero. _

_Se iba a dirigir, pero luego empezó a escuchar gritos dentro del helicóptero y disparos. En eso, el helicóptero se empezó a agitar y se dirigió para las colinas traseras, estrellándose con una. _

_El oji-azul se sorprendió pero no le quedaba mas remedio así que pensó que tendría que irse. Sin embargo tres de sus compañeros todavía no habían subido al helicóptero, y al pie de la colina para la izquierda tenían un vehiculo. _

_Así que el oji-azul y sus otros compañeros se subieron a la camioneta y cuando iban a salir de la ciudad, algo parecido a un humano se les cruzo, lo que hizo que se estrellaran. El aparente ser viviente mordió a uno de sus compañeros que salio primero del auto, luego al que estaba al costado y por ultimo al tercero. El militar rápidamente tomo su arma y le disparo y al final termino disparando a sus amigos… sabia que no había solución._

_Después de eso el oji-azul solo se dedico a vagar por la ciudad para ver si encontraba un milagro…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

El militar termino de relatar la historia y ahora abrazaba más fuerte al británico que estaba sentado en sus piernas por la espalda, esperando cualquier reacción, en eso el británico dijo:

-Alfred

_5…4…3…2…1…_

Alfred contó los segundos y luego el oji-verde se removía, queriendo ahorcar al americano mientras le gritaba:

-IDIOTA DE **************** ***************** ******************, ¡ESTUPIDO! ALFRED, ¡ESTUPIDO!, ¡ESTUPIDO!, ¡ESTUPIDO!, ES…estupido… estu… maldito –decía el británico rojo de la furia el militar lo abrazo y luego lo volteo para que pudiera verlo a los ojos-

-No llores Iggy

-No voy a llorar idiota de *********** ************** Ahora Respóndeme

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Por que no me mataste?

-Porque tu eres mi milagro –le dijo para abrazarlo mas fuerte-

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, el británico trataba de asimilar todo ya calmarse, sin embargo le pregunto al militar:

-¿Tengo el virus cierto?

-Si –respondió el otro bajando la mirada-

-¿Como es posible? No entiendo, estoy infectado, me voy a morir… Con razón pase tanto tiempo inconsciente en las colinas…. Fuck ¿me voy a morir?

-No creo que vayas a morir Iggy, es mas creo que tu sangre realmente se adapto y se fusiono con el virus, porque no he visto ningún efecto secundario, creo que por ahí iban los experimentos del gobierno encontrar un tipo de sangre que se adapte

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por que me mentiste?

-Porque si te lo hubiera dicho, me habrías odiado y te hubieras alejado de mi, después de todo yo fui el culpable, además nadie se querría acercar a un militar como yo. Pero Iggy –dijo apretando más al oji-verde- No te enojes

-Idiota, no te mato si me prometes algo

-Lo que sea

-Prométeme que resolveremos este ************ misterio, cueste lo que cueste y que me sacaras este ************ ************* virus

-Bueno eso es fácil… Jejeje

-Eres un idiota, un idiota que sabe mentir muy bien

-Lo se, lo se, no soy para nada un hero, soy un villano

-Quizás… cometiste errores, pero no eres malo

-Bueno siempre fue así –le dijo el militar- Me metí al ejercito americano porque quería hacerme mas fuerte, y así poder proteger a las personas que quería… Perdí a alguien muy importante por mi estúpida negligencia, fui débil y estupido, y por eso me metí al ejercito. Pero cuando entre, en realidad no sabia a lo que me metía, las cosas que he vivido y he hecho no me arrepiento, porque he aprendido lo suficiente, y quizás si no hubieran pasado todo este tipo de cosas jamás te hubiera conocido –al decir esto el oficial se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza- Iggy no te enojes –dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Idiota –le dijo alzando la cabeza- Aun así sino hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, quizás me hubieran matado mas rápido –sonrío-

-Jejeje, eres tan lindo Iggy

-Cállate y no te aproveches

-Por cierto, se donde esta el centro de investigaciones, así que podemos…

-Espera… Shhh

El oficial se quedo mudo, al escuchar un golpe sordo, miro al militar que al parecer no lo escucho, se separo del militar y apago la luz. El militar lo miraba extrañado, pensando:

_-Demonios, porque Iggy apago la luz, no pensara en… No es imposible Iggy no es así, no creo que quiera que lo haga… ¡No! Fuera pensamientos estúpidos, pero ¿porque demonios apagaría las luces?, sino es por esa razón… ¡Espera! no tengo que malinterpretarlo, pero Iggy, con ese cortavientos y esos pantalones ajustados… ¡Espera! Demonios, hay que tranquilizarse, esto no es normal, no es para nada normal, si fuera un chica seria diferente pero demonios ¡SOY UN MALDITO HOMBRE!_

El oficial se acerco a la ventana, miro y espero que nada haya salido del sótano, después miro al militar que estaba sudando medio sonrojado mirando a cualquier cosa.

Luego se le acerco, para susurrarle que había escuchado algo. El militar lo miro y vio en su imaginación a un Iggy sonrojado que se le acercaba, pero el oficial no estaba sonrojado, es mas estaba preocupado. Así que el oji-azul, jalo al oji-verde de la muñeca y lo tumbo en el sillón, quedándose encima de el. El oficial lo miro preocupado y le pregunto:

-Alfred ¿Qué haces?

-¿Que haces tu Iggy? –le dijo seductoramente-

-Escuche algo abajo por eso apague las luces, quizás algo halla salido del sótano –En ese momento todas las fantasías del militar se desvanecieron, y luego se paro y se empezó a golpear la cabeza contra la pared-

-¿Al? ¿Estas raro? Sabes…

-No importa, bajemos llevemos la mochila y las armas por si acaso

El oficial seguido de un sonrojado militar, bajaron al segundo piso, en el segundo piso se acercaron a las ventanas que estaban tapadas con tablas de madera, vieron por una espacio que había sobrado…

Y vieron que un perro infectado estaba corriendo ladrando, en eso vieron que un si se le puede decir monstruo o mutación, que tenían cuatro patas y estaba lleno de sangre, se lanzo contra el perro y empezó a comérselo.

El militar sabía que esa cosa ya no era normal, el oficial sabía que tenían que irse de ahí lo más rápido que podían. Así que dejo de observar para luego voltear y cuando lo hizo entre la oscuridad vio una figura al fondo de la sala, sabia que no era ni un caminante ni un perro, y al parecer le goteaba sangre, jalo al militar y este al voltear se quedo estático.

Afortunadamente, los dos tenían sus armas, el oficial tenia una pistola a la cual le quedaban 10 balas y el militar tenia su fusil de asalto con pocos tiros.

Sabían que iba a ser peor si enfrentaban a la cosa, así que la opción era simplemente escapar, sin embargo al militar se le cayó la linterna del bolsillo y se prendió apuntando a la criatura, era asquerosa y repugnante.

La criatura se confundió, pero no lo dudo y se les abalanzo. El militar y el oficial se agacharon a tiempo, para que la criatura saltara y rompiera las ventanas cayendo desde el segundo piso al primero. El oji-azul reacciono y dijo:

-¡Fuck! ¡Vámonos!

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, y llegaron a la calle, salieron corriendo hasta el auto y vieron ahora como las dos criaturas se dirigían a ellos. El militar prendió el auto y retrocedió para luego acelerar. Sin embargo las criaturas, eran mucho más rápidas y los seguían a gran velocidad:

-¡Alfred dame el fusil!

-No sirve de nada, agotaremos las municiones

-Pero… ¡Oye mira al frente! –El militar volteo y vio una fila de auto, luego freno y agarro justo a tiempo al británico antes de que se destrozara la nariz – Vámonos

Bajaron del auto y empezaron a correr, mientras que sentían como los monstruos se aproximaban, habían caminantes, pero no les importaba.

El militar jalo al británico y se metieron a una dulcería, y luego al entrar mas adentro de la dulcería, encontraron una cabina:

-Alfred no vamos a entrar ahí

-Demonios Iggy si vamos a entrar, yo entro primero –el militar se metió a la cabían y técnicamente ocupaba todo el espacio, era como un casillero de colegio y el británico se estaba poniendo nervioso, así que tiro la mochila y su pistola aun lado, agarro el hacha contra incendios y luego se dispuso a meterse. Pero ni sus piernas entraban:

-Alfred no entro

-Vamos Iggy alza las piernas

-¿Como quieres que las alce?, O… Oii, ¿que estas tocando?

-Un poco más Iggy

-Demonios me estas aplastando –El militar subió las piernas del oficial a su cintura y se apego de tal manera que pudieron cerrar la puerta- Alfred esto es… demasiado incomodo

-Shhh, creo que ahí vienen

Los dos miraban atentamente por las rendijillas del casillero, en eso vieron como una de las criaturas empezaba a inspeccionar el lugar, luego vieron que se fue y suspiraron. Sin embargo algo boto el casillero y la salida se clausuro, al parecer la otra criatura, empezó a golpear el casillero, después con una de sus garras lo penetro y abrió, quedando al descubierto los dos…

El británico le mando una patada al monstruo y luego con el hacha le tiro en la cabeza, el monstruo se empezó a ¿quejar? Y los otros aprovecharon para salir.

Salieron del casillero, para dar otra vez a las calles, no sin antes coger sus armas y su mochila, empezaron a correr otra vez. Y otra vez los mismos engendros salieron para perseguirlos, ya no se estaba haciendo divertido. Sin embargo Arthur miro al suelo y vio un conducto de alcantarilla:

-¡Alfred ayúdame a abrir esto!

Alfred se dirigió rápidamente y abrió junto con Arthur el conducto de la alcantarilla, luego se metieron y después cerraron el conducto esperando expectativamente a que las criaturas desaparecieran o se fueran. Pero nada de eso pasaba, así que no les quedo más remedio que bajar:

-Artie ten cuidado

-Ya ya, no soy tan débil como crees idiota

-Jejeje ¿estas seguro?

Bajaron y estaba completamente oscuro, el militar saco la pequeña linterna y la prendió. El lugar era frívolo, Arthur no sabía ni si quiera en que lugar de Londres estaba parado así que no tenia idea de para donde ir:

-Alfred ¿derecha o izquierda?

-¿Es en serio tu…

-Elige

-Mmm… Derecha

-Entonces vamos

Empezaron a caminar, Alfred seguía a Arthur que iba en frente con su arma en la mano.

Al lado de por donde caminaban, estaba el alcantarillado que conformaba un largo "río", habían caminado mas o menos media hora y sus estómagos ya estaban rugiendo y ni si quiera encontraban una salida:

-Iggy tengo hambre

-Cállate yo también no comemos desde la mañana, ha sido un día demasiado largo, desde la mañana y tu estupido plan, y llegar a Londres para otro estupido plan, tirarnos al Támesis. Y después descubrir que estoy infectado y cuando pensé que ya nada podía ser peor unos malditos engendro vienen y me arruinan mi vida…

-Por lo menos estamos junto Iggy –le dijo tomándolo de la mano, haciendo que este se sonrojara pero no la soltó-

-Idiota…

-Iggy, estas todo rojito, te ves adorable

-Cállate –le dijo soltándole la mano- Ahora solo quiero una larga ducha

-Jejejejeje, ¿porque no tomamos un baño junto Iggy?

-Si claro

-Lo prometes

-No

Siguieron caminando un rato y luego vieron algo que se movía en la turbia agua y empezaron a correr.

Ya no querían nada, pronto vieron una escalera y agradecieron al cielo, el militar empezó a subir lo mas rápido que pudo, y salio a la superficie, luego iba a ayudar a Arthur pero algo lo empezó a jalar, el militar lo empezó a jalar y este agarro su arma e iba a disparar, pero vio a una niña de vestido blanco rubia que lo jalaba y se le resbalo el arma, sin embargo, el militar lo jalo y pudieron salir:

-¡No! Espera, era una niña

-Arthur, era aun porquería de alcantarilla, ahora vámonos, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Mmmm –Arthur alzo la mirada intentando identificar donde estaba- Estamos en _Picadilly_

-Demonios vamos a un sitio para dormir ya me puse de mal humor

-Realmente no quiero conocer ese aspecto de ti

Empezaron a caminar por la muy hermosa plaza de Picadilly, no se veía tan mal de noche, pero estaban demasiados cansados, como para hacer algo o criticar algo.

Caminaron un poco es mas se arrastraron y llegaron a un hotel, entraron, y no se molestaron en revisar si habían caminantes o no. Fueron directamente a la dispensa, y empezaron a comer lo primero que encontraron.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron a la primera habitación que encontraron, revisaron que no hubieran zombies y luego se tiraron a la cama, para perderse en un profundo sueño…

_-Artie ¿Quién eres?_

_-Soy Arthur Kirkland_

_-¿Estas seguro?_

_-Completamente_

_-Indaga Artie ¡Artie! Artie ¡Despierta!_

**_17 de Octubre - Mediodía_**

Arthur abrió un ojo y vio la luz del día colarse por la ventana, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un hotel, en una cama y estaba atrapado por los brazos de Alfred. Intento zafarse, pero no pudo, y luego intento despertar a Alfred pero tampoco pudo, así que luego empezó a gritar:

-¡Alfred hay un zombie despierta! –no tuvo resultado- ¡Alfred nos van a matar despierta! –no tuvo resultado- ¡Demonios Alfred quiero ir al baño! ¡Suéltame! –no tuvo resultado, pero el militar se empezó a remover y a reír entre sueños- ¡Alfred maldita sea me quiero bañar!

-Jejeje, báñate conmigo… Iggy –dijo el militar dormido-

-**************** ***************** ************ Pervertido ¡Despierta!

El militar empezó a sacarle la ropa al británico entre sueños, empezó por desabrochar el cortaviento y luego, metió sus manos por debajo del polo del oficial:

-¡Alfred despierta!, demonios, ¿que haces? Maldito

-Iggy eres tan… delicioso –el militar empezó a masajear los muslos del británico, haciendo que este se sonrojara- Te voy a comer…

-¡Wahhhhhhhh! ¡Bloody Shit! ¡Maldito! ¡Bastardo! ¡Pervertido!, Alfred si no te detienes no te voy a… ¡Wahhhhh! déjame, déjame… Mira una hamburguesa…

El militar abrió un ojo y vio a un sonrojado británico debajo de el, con el polo remangado hasta el cuello, y luego sintió que estaba tocando algo, lo apretó y le británico soltó algo parecido a un gemido para luego gritarle:

-¡Deja de agarrarme el trasero pervertido!

El militar se separo del británico y empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, pensando que de verdad estaba raro, el británico por otro lado no sabia que pensar:

-Alfred me puedes explicar ¿¡que demonios estabas soñando!

-Este… -el oji-azul volteo a su reloj, para evitar ver al británico- ¡Iggy, son la 1:30!

-¡Fuck!, hemos perdido medio día durmiendo –el oji-verde miro por la ventana y vio bastantes caminantes- Demonios a veces solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla… Bueno voy a tomar un baño y después nos vamos

-Si yo también

El oji-verde se metió al baño y el oji-azul se metió y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos:

-Alfred lárgate

-Jejejeje, lamentablemente solo hay un baño

-No es cierto en la habitación de al lado hay otro así que lárgate

Alfred salio a regañadientes y se fue a bañar a la otra habitación, cuando termino se puso su pantalón de militar y un polo sin manga negro. Por otro lado Arthur se puso el mismo pantalón negro y un polo blanco, salio a buscar al militar, pero se detuvo en la despensa guardando comida, luego el militar lo encontró y se dedicaron a salir:

-Entonces Iggy ¿como salimos?

-No tengo idea, solo hay que salir…

_**Plan 4 – Saliendo de Picadilly con ¿Vida?**_

¿Ahora que?, ¿que se supone que debería hacer? -pensaba el americano-

Esta vez el que había dicho el plan era el británico y eso le preocupaba, porque su autoestima se sentía herida, aun así el británico se notaba con mucha energía y muy hiperactivo, y lo peor era que solo le había dicho:

-Escúchame Alfred, lo único que tenemos que hacer es llegar a ese auto verde que esta cruzando toda la plaza y después largarnos a el lugar donde dices que esta el centro de investigaciones… Entonces yo distraigo a los caminantes y tú vas y prendes el estupido auto

-Iggy, ese plan ya no le hemos hecho

-Si pero ahora estamos invirtiendo, así que ¡Allá vamos!

Diciendo esto el británico salio corriendo con su arma en la mano gritando:

-¡Oigan basuras! ¡Aquí hay carne fresca! –y luego empezó a mover sus caderas, dejando al oji-azul con la boca abierta- ¡Alfred deja de mirarme y corre!

El oji-azul empezó a correr, mientras los caminantes se dirigían a Arthur, se sentía tan estupido, inútil y débil, corriendo como niña. Entonces en vez de ir directo al auto, se volteo y grito:

-¡Arthur mejor tu prendes el auto y yo distraigo a los zombies!

-¡¿Qué? No seas idiota, la última vez no pude prender el auto

-No importa, ¡Estupidos zombies vengan aquí! –Dijo agitando los brazos-

-Estupido Alfred, que estupidez estas haciendo…

_**Plan 4 – Re-Contra Fallido**_

Alfred empezaba a llamar la atención de los caminantes y Arthur también, y así empezaron un "concurso" –muy estupido por cierto- para ver quien llamaba más zombies.

De pronto aparecieron más caminantes, pero se dirigían mas a Arthur que tenia una voz mas escandalosa cuando quería, de pronto se vio rodeado y empezó a retroceder.

Choco con la puerta de un restaurante y trato de abrirla pero no pudo. Por otro lado el americano no podía ver lo que le pasaba al británico pero estaba en una situación parecida.

El británico se estaba desesperando, y en eso sintió que unas manos lo jalaron para dentro del restaurante, y la persona le dijo:

-_Mon Dieu_ ¿Acaso estas tratando de suicidarte?

El británico volteo y se encontró con unos ojos azules, de al parecer un francés por su acento. El francés lo sostenía de los hombros y había cerrado la puerta justo a tiempo, estaba vestido con un saco largo verde en el que llevaba la bandera de Francia y unos pantalones marrones, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y se notaba que no había dormido hace mucho:

-Yo… ¡Bloody Hell! ¡Alfred!

-¿Alfred?

-Si es mi amigo, con el que vine, tenemos que ayudarlo

-Bueno no tengo muchas municiones, pero quizás podamos hacer algo

Por otro lado el militar, vio un restaurante y se metió en el, mientras los otros dos estaban en el techo del restaurante observando que hacia el militar. Felizmente el restaurante al que se metió el oji-azul estaba al lado, del que estaban el francés y británico. El americano se sentó en una silla y luego escucho los gritos de Arthur, entonces subió a la azotea y en el camino elimino a algunos caminantes.

Cuando llego vio a Arthur y atrás de el un francés e inmediatamente grito:

-¿¡Iggy quien es ese!

-¡El es… -El francés le tapo la boca al británico y le susurro-

-_Mon Amour _si sigues gritando de verdad vamos a morir

El oji-azul al ver eso, pensó que el francés era un maldito pervertido secuestrador de británicos y se enojo y estaba a punto de gritar, cuando Arthur le hizo una seña de que se esperara y salio dejando al francés que contemplaba divertidamente al americano… El británico empezó a buscar algún celular y encontró uno y luego otro, grabo el teléfono de uno, luego subió a la azotea y le lanzo uno de sus celulares al americano que lo atrapo para luego recibir una llamada:

-Alo ¿Quién es?

-Yo idiota, Francis dice que no deberíamos gritar

-¿Francis?

-Si es el francés que esta a mi costado me salvo justo a tiempo

-Ah… así que te salvo… Y… ¿y que hacemos? tenemos que salir…

El francés le quito el celular al británico y dijo:

-Si lo que quieres es un plan, esperemos a que los caminantes se despejen y mejor entremos, no te importa que me robe un rato a tu compañero ¿cierto?

-Para nada… -El francés corto y el británico se despidió del americano para luego entrar otra vez al restaurante-

El militar por alguna razón se sentía enojado, era de cierta manera sentir una furia contra ese francés. Miro el celular, y casi lo destruye pero se contuvo, luego un recuerdo muy agrio pasó por su mente y después dijo:

-Maldita rana me las vas a pagar

_**Fin del Quinto Encuentro**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todos su reviews, de todas maneras en el prox, cap, saldrán como van Gilbert, Elizabeth y Roderich, y quizás se encuentren con Ludwig, y Alfred y Arthur al parecer tienen un nuevo compañero jejejeje… Y bueno la canción que siempre pongo al inicio es _Three Little Birds_ –Bob Marley

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Llegamos al sexto capitulo, y ya se me acabo la canción no se que hacer. Bueno si tienen una buena canción me la pasan. En este cap, muchas dudas de todo tipo llegan y descubren nuevos enemigos. Espero que les guste…

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

_**Sexto Encuentro**_

_**17 de Octubre – Pasado el Mediodía**_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right" - I won't worry!  
Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."  
Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, oh no!  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!_

El sol se iba escondiendo y nubes negras se acercaban, unas nubes que solo prometían mas sufrimiento y desgracias, una nubes que presagiaban algo tan terrible como interminable. Pero había otra cosa que le estaba molestando, quizás era el hecho de que sentía que algo andaba mal. Sus pensamientos se distraían, y solo quería perderse en la ventana, aunque la ventana simplemente lo llenaba de más desesperación y frustración.

Aun así nunca se imaginaria el futuro que les deparaba, para el, y para todos los aliados que había hecho en el camino…

Se paro lentamente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, luego sintió algo en el estomago, y sintió como iba perdiendo el equilibrio, sin embargo alguien lo sujeto por la cintura y le dijo:

-Mmm... Parece que no andas del todo bien _mon amour_

-Mmm… estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un momento

El francés llevo cargado al ingles a una mesa, lo sentó y se sentó a su costado. Lo tomo del mentón y le pregunto:

-No te ves nada bien… estas pálido… ¿te han mordido?

-¡No!... No me han mordido, no es nada… Solo me duele un poco la cabeza

-Quizás necesites descansar. Te voy a traer algo de comer, espérame…

-Bueno, muchas gracias Francis

El francés dejo solo al ingles, mientras iba a buscar algo de comer… Entro a la cocina, preparo dos sándwiches y te. Cuando termino los llevo a donde estaba el ingles, y lo encontró sobre la mesa dormido. Coloco los platos en la mesa y se sentó al lado del ingles. Se dedico a observarlo y luego lo despertó moviéndole la cabeza:

-_Mon amour_ sino comes se va a enfriar…

El ingles abrió un ojo y se topo con unos ojos azules, pensó que era Alfred, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba con Francis:

-Gracias…Me moría de hambre… Por cierto ¿tú también eres del ejército?

-Sip, soy del ejército francés –le dijo observándolo atentamente-

-¿En serio? Hemos encontrado militares de todas partes

-Bueno es que el proyecto esta conformado por diversos países… No se si habrás escuchado, pero en este accidente participaron Estado Unidos, Reino Unido, Francia, Rusia y China, se supone que querían crear un arma biológica, en caso de que hubiera otra guerra. Pero también escuche que habían venido espías del ejército alemán, italiano y japonés

-Y ¿que paso contigo?

El francés se sorprendió ante la pregunta del británico, pero era cierto, había estado un tiempo solo, quizás demasiado para sus necesidades:

-Bueno _mon cher_ –le dijo acercándose un poco más al británico- Perdí a mi unidad, y termine refugiado aquí. Estaba con un amigo pero nos separamos…

-Lo siento… Pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Vamos a ir a la base central americana quizás podamos salir mediante un helicóptero…

-Mmm...… me parece una buena idea…

El británico volteo y se dedico a terminar de comer, el francés sabia que era su oportunidad, así que lo tomo del mentón y deslizo una mano por la pierna del oji-verde, haciendo que este temblara:

-¿Que crees que haces? –Le dijo ruborizándose el oficial demasiado incomodo-

-_Mon cher_ –dijo sobando la pierna del oji-verde- ¿Te gusta la comida? –El oji-verde se ponía nervioso no sabia como tratar con el francés, era demasiado ¿cariñoso?–

-Oi Francis ¿t… tú sabes de que se trataban las investigaciones? –dijo tratando de sacarse al francés de encima-

-No al igual que Alfred yo también soy un mercenario

-¿Conoces a Alfred? –pregunto abriendo sus verdes esmeraldas-

-Bueno en cierto sentido –dijo rascándose la cabeza- Es cómico te contare _mon cher... _En las investigaciones que se hacían, juntaban los diferentes centros de comando de los diferentes países. Así que en un momento juntaron los ejércitos… Ese día todos decidimos ir a tomar unos tragos. Así que tomamos bastantes, no más bien dicho excesivamente. La mayoría ya estaban viendo estrellitas, por eso decidimos irnos unos cuantos a un club, para que nuestros superiores no nos regañaran… Entonces ahí yo y me querido americano tuvimos una disputa amigable y terminamos en la comisaría, por cuestiones que nadie necesita saber

-¡¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Si _mon amour._ Y bueno después de eso nuestros superiores nos dieron la charla mas larga de nuestras vidas, y ya no nos volvimos a ver hasta ahora…

En ese momento mientras el francés seguía apegando cada vez más el cuerpo del británico al suyo, sonó el teléfono y Arthur respondió medio aliviado:

-Alo Alfred

-¡Artie! ¡Artie! Estoy aburrido, ¿Ya nos podemos ir?, ¿Que estas haciendo?, ¿Estas con Francis? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? ¿Te esta tocando demasiado?

-Espera una por una, creo que ya podemos salir, estoy comiendo, Francis esta aquí y no me esta haciendo nada malo

-Pero, ¿Te esta tocando? ¿Te esta abrazando? ¿Esta muy cerca?

-Bloody Hell Alfred, ¿a ti que demonios te importa?, además solo estábamos hablando, ¿que eres? Mi novio celoso –Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el teléfono y el británico tanto como el americano se sonrojaron-

-Entonces si esta muy cerca –dijo el americano tratando de disimular-

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-¡No te preocupes Iggy! ¡Te iré a salvar!

Y diciendo esto el americano corto. Luego el francés se levanto y el británico lo imito:

-Ya te sientes mejor _mon amour_

-Si creo que solo fue un mareo –el francés volvió a sujetar las caderas del británico con las dos manos y se le acerco seductoramente acorralándolo contra la pared- Estoy muy aburrido _mon cher_, no quieres hacer "algo" para pasar el tiempo, se que nos podemos divertir mucho…

-Quizás podamos jugar póker –Deseando que ese fuera el juego-

-Bueno _mon cher_, no creo que ese sea el "juego" que quiero jugar contigo

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, alguien golpeo al francés en la cabeza con una sartén, haciendo que este se tambaleara y se cayera encima del británico, el francés volteo adolorido y vio al americano con un aura oscura alrededor:

_-Mon dieu_ no tenias que golpearme

-¡Alfred! ¿Como demonios llegaste hasta aquí?, y ¿Que haces con esa sartén?

-¡Jajajaja!, vine a salvarte de las manos de este pervertido secuestrador de británicos ¡Soy tu hero Iggy!, y esta es mi nueva arma, lo aprendí de Elizabeth. Ahora maldito francés, salte de encima de mi Iggy

El francés se paro y ayudo a levantar al británico. El americano instantáneamente se le abalanzó al oji-verde y lo abrazo:

-¡Iggyyyyyyyyy! Te extrañe mucho, estaba muy aburrido y muy solo, tu tenias que estar conmigo, tuve que comer solo… Iggy te extrañe –dijo abrazándolo posesivamente y lanzándole una mirada de odio a Francis sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

-Alfred me estas quitando el aire –dijo tratando de respirar-

Alfred soltó a Arthur o más bien dicho lo dejo respirar, para luego reírse como un histérico. Y luego le dijo al francés:

-Jajajajajaja ¿crees que me he olvidado de ti?

-No lo creo _mon petit_, pero interrumpiste en un momento crucial

-Oigan –dijo el británico-

-Tú sigues siendo un maldito pervertido Francis, ¿crees que me he olvidado?

-Oigan –volvió a repetir el británico-

-Y que decir de ti Alfred, aprovechándote de un inocente oficial…

-Oigan –repitió el oficial-

-Y tú… -trato de decir el americano-

-¡Oigan! ¡Demonios malditos estupido de *********** **********! ¡Ya nos podemos ir! Va a empezar a llover –grito el oficial perdiendo los estribos-

Los dos voltearon hacia el oji-verde sorprendidos de la boca tan grande que tenia… Luego el francés tosió a propósito y dijo:

-Bueno en ese caso simplemente salgamos

-Esta bien –dijo Alfred sujetando instantáneamente a Arthur por el cuello-

-Bueno, solo tenemos que caminar lentamente sin hacer un sonido muy brusco, nadie tiene que distraer a nadie, solo caminemos hasta el auto y salgamos. Además no hay tantos caminantes… El auto es ese verde ¿cierto?

-Si… -dijo el oji-verde tratando de respirar-

-Entonces yo voy con Arthur y tú vas atrás de nosotros _mon petit_

-No mejor yo voy con Artie y tú vas atrás

-Mejor par de idiotas yo voy atrás y ustedes van tomados de la mano por delante, ¿les parece princesitas? –Dijo el británico de mala gana, sorprendiendo a los otros dos- Odio la lluvia empiecen a mover sus traseros –Cuando menciono a la lluvia cambio su expresión de fastidio a una llena de melancolía… Quizás los gritos jamás se irían-

El americano rápidamente abrió la puerta del restaurante y salio seguido del francés y por ultimo el británico.

Empezaron a caminar nerviosamente, el británico miraba a todos sitios y se paro en seco, al ver en medio de la plaza a la niña de vestido blanco e instantáneamente cambio su rumbo sin decir nada.

Por otro lado el americano llego al auto feliz. Sin embargo cuando volteo solo vio al francés y no a su adorado oficial. El francés se dio cuenta y los dos empezaron a buscar al oficial con la mirada y vieron que se acercaba al centro de la plaza:

-¡WTF! ¡IGGY VEN PARA AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ¡DEMONIOS VAS A MORIR!

-¿Acaso puedes ser mas escandaloso _mon petit?_

-Maldito pervertido, voy a por Iggy…

Detuvieron su intercambio de palabras, al ver como una criatura se le acercaba al británico que seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de nada… La criatura parecía otro tipo de mutación, porque tenía seis patas y estaba mas deforme.

Así que los dos militares se metieron a la camioneta verde, Alfred trato de prenderla pero no funcionaba:

-¡Oh Shit! ¡Oh Shit! ¡Oh Shit! ***** No prende la jodida camioneta, ¡Estupido Señor de los Helados! ¡Estupido Auto! ¡Estupidos Zombies! Ya me harte voy a matarlos a todos –Y diciendo esto salio del auto-

-_Merde _–El francés salio del auto, y abrió la puerta que daba al motor del auto, revisándolo- No gastes balas idiota

-Voy a por Iggy, arranca el fucking auto

_-Oui_

El americano salio corriendo con arma en mano, llegando casi hasta donde estaba el oji-verde:

-¡Artie estas bien!

-¡Alfred! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? –dijo volteando-

-Iggy no deberías decir eso deberías decir algo como ¡Oh gran hero viniste a salvarme! –Dijo poniendo una extraña cara-

-¿Salvarme de que? –Cuando volteo ya no vio a la niña y en vez de eso vio una mutación-

-¡No te preocupes Iggy ya estas con tu verdadero hero! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

-***** Vamos a morir, estupido Alfred ¿Por que no viniste con el auto?

-Porque no prendía, pero vine yo así que estas a salvo damisela

-Idiota –dijo mientras retrocedia lentamente-

El americano apunto a la criatura y justo cuando iba a disparar, el francés llego con la camioneta y aplasto a la criatura pero sin matarla:

-Métanse de una buena vez

El americano se metió a la camioneta al asiento delantero, cargo al oficial que estaba renegando y lo sentó en sus piernas, luego el francés arranco y la criatura los empezó a seguir:

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto el francés mientras conducía nervioso-

-Al Hyde Park, ahí están las instalaciones americanas, sin embargo Artie y yo vamos al centro de recursos, así que entremos por el oeste

-Oi, ¿sabes que ese sitio fue sellado? ¿Para que quieren llegar ahí?

-Le prometí a mi Iggy que descubriríamos la verdad, así que vamos a investigar

-Oye Alfred, me voy a pasar al sitio de atrás, así que deja de aplastarme

-Pero me preocupaste Iggy, ¿Qué demonios hacías ahí? Casi mueres

-Si bueno pero ya no importa, además ¿Qué tiene que ver? –El británico iba a pasarse al asiento de atrás, pero en eso el francés giro el carro, haciendo que este se cayera de nuevo encima del americano-

-¿Que haces estupido? –dijo el oji-verde avergonzado-

-Es mejor ir por acá al fondo hay demasiados zombies como para atravesarlos

-No mejor voltea a la izquierda –dijo el americano, intentando girar el timón del auto con el británico todavía sentado en sus piernas- Por ahí hay una salida

-No, por ahí hay demasiados caminantes –Dijo el francés intentando girar el timón para el otro lado, sin ni si quiera mirar a donde señalaba el americano-

-Alfred me estas aplastando –dijo el oji-verde-

-Estupido voltea para el otro lado –dijo el americano- Por ahí se ve mas bonito

_-¡Mon dieu!_ vamos a estrellarnos

El carro empezó a patinar e iba dando mas vueltas, el francés y el americano seguían peleando por el timón y el británico al saber que se iban a estrellar se aferro del americano lo más fuerte que pudo.

Los otros se aferraron de lo que pudieron alcanzar y el golpe fue brusco, sin embargo ninguno perdió la consciencia y pronto salieron del auto al ver que se estaba incendiando:

-_¡Sacrebleu! _¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre?

-Demonios cállate

-Mmmm… mi cabeza ¡Fuck! Idiotas de ******* ***** Malditos hijos de **** ¿Qué demonios tenían en la cabeza? –Grito el oji-verde- Ahora no tenemos auto

Sin embargo interrumpiendo sus gritos y quejas, escucharon que algo peligroso se acercaba. Pronto, el francés empezó a jalar al oji-verde, y con el seguido el americano, entraron a una tienda de ropa femenina, para esperar….

El cielo se estaba poniendo gris, Gilbert estaba roncando y Roderich conducía fastidiado por el sonido de sus ronquidos. Elizabeth también dormía pero mas silenciosa.

Miro a sus acompañantes y pensó que eran demasiados relajados, pero aun así, los estimaba. Aunque era una persona indiferente la mayoría del tiempo se preocupaba demasiado por ellos, pero siempre lo disimulaba.

A pesar de todo tenia una paciencia o mejor dicho no tenia paciencia así que agarro una radio que encontró pequeña y se la metió en la boca a Gilbert, haciendo que este se empezara ahogar y pronto despertó:

-Waghh, demonios señorito ¿me quieres matar tan rápido?

-Son demasiado descuidados. Creo que ya vamos a llegar, así que alístate y despierta a Elizabeth

-¡Elizabeth un zombie! –grito Gilbert mientras se ¿peinaba?

La húngara se despertó sobresaltada mientras abrazaba su arma:

-Demonios ya te iba a disparar estupido, ¿estamos cerca?

-Si ya vamos a llegar

La húngara veía divertida a sus amigos, se preocupaba demasiado por esos idiotas, sin embargo también a veces quería matarlos en especial al albino…

Pasaron 5 minutos y llegaron a la ciudad de Snodland, empezaron buscando algún rastro de alguien con vida, pero nada.

Habían pasado la noche en un hotel de carretera y ni si quiera pudieron dormir por la ansiedad de Gilbert. Eran más o menos la tres de la tarde y parecía que iba a llover y aun así Gilbert se moría por encontrar a su hermano menor:

-Oigan será mejor buscar un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia, sino nos estrellaremos, las lluvias en Inglaterra son bien intensas –dijo la húngara-

-Bueno –dijo Gilbert con un dejo de tristeza. Realmente quería encontrar a su hermano, se preocupaba demasiado por el, y también se sentía un poco culpable, aunque jamás lo admitiría, por arrastrar a sus amigos a esto-

-Oye idiota –dijo Roderich haciendo que Gilbert volteara- Conoces a tu hermano cierto todos lo conocemos, y ya no es el niño que solías cuidar, ahora es mucho mas fuerte, ¿en serio crees que unos cuantos caminantes van a poder acabar con el?, por favor, sabes que eso es imposible…

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Tienes razón señorito, en ese caso busquemos un lugar…

Elizabeth sonrío casi malévolamente y el austriaco se termino sonrojando:

-Oigan chicos –dijo Elizabeth- ¿Creen que Arthur y Alfred estén bien?

-Si hacen un buen equipo –dijo el alemán-

-Bueno eso es cierto, además parecen muy unidos, diría que son mas que amigos… -dijo sonriendo pícaramente- Demonios y yo pierdo mi cámara…

Roderich y Gilbert quedaron en silencio mirando a cualquier lado, sabían la extraña adicción de Elizabeth, aun así no se atrevían a decir nada, mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos…. Sin embargo de un momento a otro escucharon una explosión:

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Dijo la húngara sobresaltada-

-No se, pero averigüemos quizás tengamos alguna pista –dijo el austriaco-

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Para el Auto! –Grito Gilbert, apuntando a un gran edificio-

Gilbert bajo del auto rápidamente y vio que el edificio que al parecer había estallado estaba en llamas, luego escucharon un grito medio raro y esperaron a ver que era.

De la nada de la puerta salio un italiano semi-desnudo y solo con unos boxers rosados, instantáneamente Gilbert lo reconoció:

-¡Feliciano! ¿¡Que demonios haces!

-¡Gilbert! –Grito Feliciano- Lo que pasa es que el zombie… y luego la cocina… el perro y la cama… y la ropa y después Ludwig… Y ve…ve… ve… ve… ve… -Al parecer Feliciano entro en shock, pero Gilberto lo sacudió-

-No te entendí nada, pero ¿donde esta Ludwig?

-Todavía esta adentro tienes que sacarlo –dijo casi llorando-

-¡Roderich! ¡Elizabeth! ¡El grifo! ¡Traten de apagar las llamas!

Gilbert entro corriendo al edificio en llamas, mientras que Elizabeth y Roderich buscaban una manguera. Se quito su chaqueta y empezó a gritar el nombre de su hermano, y luego escucho como una voz decía el suyo. Encontró un pasadizo y luego a su hermano que su pierna estaba atrapada debajo de una madera no muy grande:

-¡West! ¡Tu awsome hermano mayor ha venido a salvarte!

-¡Gilbert! Llegaste justo a tiempo

-Como siempre –dijo el albino inmensamente feliz, al igual que su hermano.

Luego levanto la madera y despues a su hermano, empezaron a caminar, y vieron que las salidas, estaban bloqueadas…

Por otro lado los otros empezaban a preocuparse, Elizabeth miraba ansiosa y Feliciano ya se iba a poner a llorar, no habían encontrado ninguna manguera y se estaban sintiendo inútiles.

Sin embargo el edificio exploto haciendo que las ventanas se reventaran y todo se llenara de llamas. Elizabeth abrazo a Feliciano y Roderich se quedo mudo de la impresión.

Pasaron varios segundos, no escuchaban respuestas, Feliciano se puso a llorar y los otros dos bajaron la cabeza… En eso simplemente escucharon:

-Kesesesesese, mi awsome yo esta sucio

-Dios mío Gilbert, tenias que hacer eso necesariamente –se quejaba su hermano-

-Jejejeje, créeme sino lo hubiera hecho estaríamos muertos

De entre el humo y las lágrimas al lado del edificio salieron Gilbert y Ludwig llenos de basura, cáscaras de banana, papeles, etc. Feliciano se fue corriendo hasta Ludwig y lo abrazo. Roderich se acerco hasta Gilbert y antes de que pudiera golpearlo Elizabeth lo golpeo con su sartén –sacada de un lugar desconocido- :

-Kesesese…No tienen porque ponerse tan agresivos –dijo Gilbert masajeándose la cabeza- Saben que el awsome yo nunca morirá –Y diciendo eso tomo del cuello a Roderich, haciendo que este se sonrojara y luego vino Elizabeth que los abrazo a los dos tomándolos por el cuello-

-Estupido Gilbert vayamos a casa –dijo Elizabeth- ¿Cómo rayos salieron?

-Bueno logramos saltar justo a tiempo… Fue increíble estábamos en medio de las llamas y nos dimos cuenta de que pronto todo explotaría, así que mi awsome yo abrió una ventana y tire a West y luego me tire cayendo encima de el. Y afortunadamente caímos en un contenedor de basura

-Con razón apestas –dijo Elizabeth tapándose la nariz y separándose- ¿Como demonios sabias donde ibas a caer?

Gilbert se río y luego se dirigió a su hermano:

-Pensé que estabas muerto idiota, te estaba buscando

-Lo mismo digo

Y diciendo eso juntaron sus puños para darse su usual saludo y luego un abrazo:

-Hermano estupido, vuelves a hacer preocupar a mi awsome persona y no te perdonare –dijo el albino sonriendo-

-Por cierto Gilbert tengo malas noticias, perdí a Gilbird –dijo casi serio-

El albino entro en shock, le había dado su pajarito a Ludwig, una de las tantas razones por las cuales también estaba preocupado por el. Y se tiro encima de su hermano queriéndolo ahorcar:

-Estupido West te voy a matar, todo lo que hice

-Entonces solo lo hiciste por tu estupido pajarito

-Pero Gilbirdddddddddddd

-¿Estas llorando?

-Mi awsome yo nunca llora

-Pero Ludwig a Gilbird lo dejamos en casa recuerdas –dijo Feliciano-

-Esa me la debías hermano, por lo de la cerveza –dijo Ludwig-

Ludwig se empezó a reír disimuladamente, y Gilbert lo quería matar con más razón. Sin embargo Elizabeth le tiro un sartenazo y recobro la compostura:

-Por cierto Ludwig ¿que estaban haciendo que están vestidos así? –Dijo el albino señalando a su hermano, que estaba con unos boxers y un polo sin manga plomo-

-Ah bueno… -dijo el alemán sonrojándose- En realidad nada importante

-Pero si estábamos a punto de… -Ludwig le tapo la boca a Feliciano, dejando a todos intrigados y Elizabeth se arrepintió de no llevar su cámara consigo-

-De todas maneras, el gas se había escapado y lo use como método para escapar de una mutación, esas cosas se están haciendo más peligrosas

-Kesesese, es cierto, tenemos hasta el 20 así que mejor pongámonos en marcha, pero primero necesito un baño

-Lo mismo digo

-En ese caso –dijo Roderich volteando la mirada, mientras todos hacían lo mismo, mirando las nubes negras- Regresemos a Londres

_**17 de Octubre - Atardecer**_

_-¿Quien Eres?_

_-Yo soy una amiga, no me conoces Arthur_

_-¿Quien Eres?_

_-Ya te lo dije_

_-¿Quien Eres?_

_-Pero si siempre te estoy ayudando_

_-¿Quien Eres?_

_-Pero… si estoy dentro de ti…_

-¡Artie! ¡Artie! ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el americano-

-¿Qué paso? –respondió el oji-verde-

-De la nada te desvaneciste, ¿estabas soñando con la rana cierto?

-Cállate Alfred por tu culpa estamos en este embrollo –dijo el francés-

Arthur miro a su alrededor, se encontraba dentro de una tienda femenina.

Se dio cuenta de que afuera de la tienda se habían juntado bastantes caminantes y al parecer no había salida:

-¿Y ahora? –Dijo el francés de mala gana ya estresado-

-Voy a subir a la azotea a ver si encuentro un vehiculo cerca –dijo el americano- Iggy si pasa algo solo grita adorablemente y vendré a salvarte

-¿Adorablemente? Deja de decir estupideces y apúrate idiota

El americano subió entre risas dejando solos al francés y británico. De la nada, el francés empezó a mirar a su alrededor y luego al británico, el rededor y el británico y así paso un buen rato:

-Oye Francis ¿que te traes que pareces un idiota? –le dijo el oji-verde insultándolo con la mayor confianza posible. Ya no se dejaría manosear-

-_Mon Amour_ –dijo parándose- Creo que esas ropas que traes ya están sucias…

El americano estaba en la azotea y vio un deportivo en la siguiente esquina que estaba en buenas condiciones, se preparo un plan mentalmente y empezó a bajar las escaleras alegremente impaciente para contar su "grandioso plan". Sin embargo no vio a nadie cuando bajo, luego escucho unas voces adentro de un vestidor:

-Estúpido Francis ¿Que ***** crees que haces? Mi ropa estaba perfecta…

El americano abrió las puertas del vestidor y vio algo muy… peculiar. El británico estaba sentado en el piso con una falda jean que le quedaba demasiado corta y tenía una de sus manos entre sus piernas evitando que se le vieran los boxers, mientras que con la otra alejaba la mano de Francis, y estaba con su polo remangado hasta el cuello. Mientras que el francés parecía que estaba a punto de violarlo… El americano se sonrojo y tomo al francés por el cuello para luego botarlo del vestidor y se encerró con el británico:

-Jejeje Alfred, esto no es lo que tu crees

El militar no volteo, no quería que se le viera su sonrojo, sin embargo el británico se paro tratándose de acomodar la bendita falda que le quedaba demasiado corta y se bajo el polo, tratando de verse más decente:

-Iggy… -dijo el americano, para luego voltear y arrinconarlo contra la pared, colocando una de sus piernas entre las piernas del oji-verde incomodándolo. Para luego robarle un beso. Mientras este no oponía mucha resistencia-

-Ngh… Alfred –dijo el británico al mismo tiempo que dejaba pasar la lengua del oji-azul… El beso fue rápido pero húmedo. El oji-verde se limpio la boca sonrojado- Idiota, estupido Alfred eso era innecesario

-¡Jajajjajajajajajajaja! Iggy eres tan adorable –dijo como si nada- En serio tu…

-¡Eres un maldito estupido! Te voy a matar –le dijo mientras lo ahorcaba-

-I… Iggy me ahorcas, además solo estaba marcando territorio

-Oigan va a empezar a llover ya dejen de jugar y salgan

El oji-verde dejo de ahorcar al militar al recordar la lluvia, pero lo miro serio y le dijo:

-Alfred como me vuelvas a besar te juro que dejare de hablarte y me iré, además ¿porque me besas? Solo lo haces para fastidiarme, ya deja de hacerlo, sabes que me pone nervioso –dijo para terminar rojo hasta las orejas-

-¿¡Que! Pero Iggy –dijo tratando de entender lo que hacia confundido-

-Demonios vamos –dijo el oji-verde saliendo de los vestidores-

-Bueno _Mon amour_ es hora de formular un plan

-Es hora de que me des mi pantalón o te juro Francis que te arrancare cada pelo que tienes en la cabeza –El británico ya había aprendido como tratar al francés, así que ahora no le importaba si lo insultaba, iba a llover y es lo único que ocupaba su mente-

_**Plan 5 – Sobreviviendo de un Hero Americano + Frances Incluido**_

El más afectado era el británico, el francés había escondido su pantalón a propósito y ahora tenia que andar con una estúpida falda y lo peor era que el americano por alguna razón estaba de mal humor:

-Esto es lo que vamos hacer, usaremos el grifo que esta en la esquina para alejar a los caminantes mientras que prendemos el auto y luego salimos de aquí, es fácil –Claro como todos los planes-

-¿Con que manguera? –Pregunto el británico-

-Vi una manguera contra incendios –dijo el francés- Creo que se como abrir el grifo, así que _mon petit_ tu prendes el auto

-De acuerdo ¿tu que harás Iggy?

-Ayudar a Francis, es mas difícil abrir el estupido grifo…

-¡Que! ¡Pero Iggy! –Dijo con su típico puchero-

-Bueno en ese caso iré a chequear la entrada, les doy la señal y vienen –dijo el francés apartándose de los otros dos-

-Oye Iggy, ¿estabas hablando en serio cuando dijiste que te ibas a enojar conmigo si te volvía a besar? Bueno no es como si fuera tan importantes solo tengo curiosidad, después de todo…

-Si –le dijo interrumpiéndolo- Además tu solo lo hacías para tranquilizarme, pero ya no necesito, ya me acostumbre, ahora solo me queda sobrevivir y bueno tampoco es tan importante ¿no? –Pregunto sintiendo algo en el pecho-

-Iggy la verdad es que…

-¡Vamos! –Grito el francés- En orden del Amor

Los otros ignoraron ese "grito" de guerra y decidieron cumplir su objetivo… Empezaron a correr y el francés y el británico se detuvieron en el grifo. El primero tenía la manguera y una llave de tuercas… Rápidamente el británico empezó a sacar los tornillos mientras que el americano seguía corriendo. Iba a llegar al auto. Pero "algo" cayó encima del auto:

-¿Es en serio? –Es lo único que pudo decir el americano-

Por otro lado el británico saco los tornillos y con el francés metieron la manguera. De la nada el ingles volteo y el americano le cayó encima al francés:

-Demonios Mierda –se quejo Alfred-

-¿Que paso Alfred? –Dijo Arthur-

-Iggy… Iggy –El británico se le acerco al americano preocupado-

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele algo Alfred? ¿Estas bien?

-Iggy… Cough… Cough… Iggy –le dijo como agonizando-

-¿Qué te pasa Al? –le dijo a punto de llorar-

-Te ves…. ¡Irresistiblemente con esa falda! –El británico le tiro un puñete lo mas fuerte que pudo en el estomago al americano-

-Idiota de ***** te voy a matar Alfred eso no fue gracioso

-Jejeje… Pero ahora en serio Iggy el Némesis

-No voy a creer en tus estúpidas mentiras combinadas con tus juegos de Resident Evil

-Pero Iggy ahí viene el Némesis –le dijo como si nada-

-Disculpen –dijo el francés que seguía debajo del americano siendo aplastado-

-¡Oh! Francis ¿Que haces ahí abajo? –Dijo el americano-

-Quítate –El americano se paro, y tanto el francés como el británico pudieron ver a la cosa que se les acercaba, que efectivamente se parecía al Némesis. Era un mutante solo que parecía una persona mutada, tenia un aparato en el ojo y el numero 97 en el pecho- Mon dieu de verdad lo crearon

-¿Qué cosa es? –Pregunto el oficial-

-Es como un caminante solo que este esta programado para destruir a todos los que tengan el virus, lo escuche durante el último reporte. Además tiene otra composición y es mucho más fuerte. Pero nosotros no estamos infectados sino lo provocamos pasara de frente

-¡Oh Fuck! –Dijo el americano, como si algo le doliera- Ya me dio

_**Plan 5 –Fallido Por Cuestiones del ¿Destino?**_

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el francés, volteo a ver al británico que estaba pálido y luego al americano- Vamos ¿que pasa?

En eso el británico sin poder esperar, agarro la manguera giro la palanca y grito:

-¡Mierda Alfred esto es tu culpa!

Sin embargo quedo como un idiota ya que no salio ni una gota de agua, y el monstruo preparo uno de sus cañones mientras los otros salían corriendo. Empezaron a correr y se agacharon a tiempo mientras una granada pasaba por encima de ellos. Alfred se paro rápido, cargo al británico y se metió al primer callejón que encontró dejando al francés. Luego vio una escalera contra incendios, sin embargo estaba muy alta y no la alcanzaba, aun así no había escapatoria y si el monstruo encontraba a Arthur lo mataría

-Iggy súbete en mis hombros y sube y de paso te escondes

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y Francis?

-No importa vamos date prisa

-Pero –dijo el oji-verde mirando la corta falda que traía puesta-

-Por Dios Iggy no te pongas así ahora, es de vida o muerte

Mientras tanto el francés se trato de hacer el muerto maldiciendo al americano, y la criatura paso sin si quiera molestarse en verlo.

El británico suspiro y se paro en los hombros del americano, mientras este veía disimuladamente rojo hasta la nariz. El americano cada vez estaba mas confundido, no entendia sus sentimientos, nunca se había sentido así con alguien, y termino en un momento diciendo en voz alta:

-¿Acaso esto será enamorarse?

El británico escucho el comentario y se distrajo totalmente sonrojándose pensando:

_-No se puede referir a mí ¿cierto?_

El americano se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y decidió cerrar la boca tan grande que tenia. El oji-verde se iba a agarrar de la escalera pero algo húmedo cayó sobre su mejilla y en un cerrar de ojos la lluvia había llegado brutalmente.

El británico se estremeció, y en ese instante perdió el equilibrio, sin embargo el francés lo sujeto justo a tiempo:

-Mon Amour llego tu héroe –Dijo el francés- Vámonos

El francés cargo al británico hasta la otra avenida, seguido de un americano que no había podido reaccionar debido a su grave sonrojo y sus pensamientos.

De la nada el francés vio como una mancha de caminantes se les acercaba, sin embargo parecía que estaban escapando. Al fondo vio algo extraño, era un sujeto con un rulo subido en un camión que riega agua que con el gran fuerte chorro de agua mandaba a volar a los zombies, riéndose sádicamente.

Sin embargo el "Némesis" volvió a aparecer sorprendiéndolos y cuando los iba a golpear el chorro le apunto mandándole a volar unos cuantos metros. Lo único que pudo escuchar el británico antes de desmayarse fue:

-Estupido Antonio creo que encontré unos vivos

_**Fin del Sexto Encuentro**_

Ufff..., Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente cap, llegan a la base y se infiltran en las instalaciones. Y alguien se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y unas cuantas historias se revelan Y bueno me imagino que ya sabrán quien aparece jejeje. Díganme si quieren que aparezca Matthew

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, acá les traigo el séptimo capitulo espero que les guste. Y como ya se me acabo la canción a partir de ahora pondré versos de canciones diferentes de acuerdo a la historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste este cap Y por cierto este cap seria mas o menos como de relleno o eso creo, porque no hay tanta acción o al menos no al comienzo…

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_**Séptimo Encuentro**_

_**17 de Octubre –Entrada a la noche**_

"_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite"_

El miedo es capaz de hacerte hacer tantas cosas que a veces ni si quiera te das cuenta de porque las haces, es capaz de hacerte sacrificar tanto, que a veces simplemente deseas que desaparezca. Sin embargo las emociones que sentía le revolvían el estomago. Sus ojos celestes esperaban que su adorado oficial despertara pronto y que no se convierta por ningún motivo en su objeto de miedo.

Unos feos presentimientos rondaban por su cabeza y gracias a esos pensamientos no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Simplemente velaba a su oficial que todavía dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos… Quizás algo llamado culpa también empezaba a fastidiarle.

Estaba en una tienda casi en la entrada del Hyde Park, habían entrado ahí para descansar, pero el americano seguía demasiado callado:

-Oye ¿estas bien? ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? –Le pregunto el español-

-Estupido Antonio déjalo y ven a ayudarme con esto…

Quizás eran demasiado extraños o quizás se parecían a ellos pero habían conocido a un par de nuevos aliados en su dichosa travesía…

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Estupido Antonio creo que encontré unos vivos!_

_-¡No nos haría mal una mano! –Grito el francés-_

_-¿Están infectados?_

_-No, ninguno_

_-Pues suban –grito el español, que estaba conduciendo el camión-_

_El francés subió seguido del americano que llevaba cargado al británico. Subieron a la cabina del conductor, mientras que en el techo el otro chico seguía mandando a volar a los zombies con el chorro de agua:_

_-Hola mi nombre es Antonio y el que esta arriba es mi Lovi, mucho gusto_

_-Bueno yo soy Francis, del ejército francés. El es Alfred del ejército americano y el que esta en sus brazos es un oficial británico_

_-¡Oh! ¿Y que le paso? –Pregunto curioso el español-_

_-Supongo que esta cansado –dijo Francis para luego voltear al americano- ¿Cierto Alfred? –Dijo mirándolo acusadoramente, para luego acercársele a su oído y susurrarle- Me vas a tener que dar una maldita explicación luego_

_-Entonces ustedes son del ejército y ¿tienen alguna idea de que ***** esta pasando? –Les pregunto sonriendo el español-_

_-En realidad __solo sabemos que es un virus –dijo el francés- Ustedes no son del ejército ¿ o me equivoco?_

_-Bueno a decir verdad yo vine por cuestiones de trabajo y Lovi estaba aquí con su hermano de vacaciones. Así que fui a visitarlo y de la nada empezaron a salir zombies… De maneras extrañas sobrevivimos hasta ahora, y estamos dando vueltas esperando la ansiosa muerte sin saber que hacer_

_-¡Idiota estamos buscando esperanza! ¡Estupido! –dijo Lovino mientras empapado por la lluvia seguía alejando a cada caminante que veía. Estaba de muy mal humor al parecer-_

_-Bueno nosotros vamos a la base central americana, parece que hay helicópteros y podemos usar uno para salir –dijo el francés-_

_-En serio, ¿entonces podemos ir con ustedes?_

_-Si supongo__, es en el Hyde Park, vayamos por la Oxford Street, de ahí llegamos mas rápido_

_-Entendido_

_-Estupido Antonio ¡Te lo dije! Jajajaja siempre hay salida. Por cierto paremos en una tienda para cambiarme, me voy a morir con el frío que hace_

_-Si Lovi-L__ove, aunque te ves encantadoramente sexy empapado_

_-Cállate idiota –Dijo Lovino medio sonrojado-_

_-Oigan por cierto ¿Por que el de ahí lleva una falda?_

_-Cuestiones desconocidas –dijo el francés riéndose para sus adentros-_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

El americano estaba sentado en el piso de la tienda mirando a la nada, abrazando fuertemente al británico que todavía seguía mojado al igual que el. El francés se le acerco se sentó a su costado y le dijo:

-Mejor le cambiamos la ropa, se podría resfriar _mon petit_ –dijo tratándose de acercar al británico mas el americano se lo impidió- Vamos Alfred, aun así me vas a contar la verdad, no me vengas con estupideces

-Voy a cambiar a Iggy –Y diciendo esto se paro y llevo al británico a una sala de estar-

Luego salio a buscar algunas cosas para cambiarse y rebuscando por la tienda encontró unos pantalones anchos, un jean y un polo negro para el. Y para el oji-verde un pantalón verde, un polo blanco y un chaleco.

Luego regreso a la habitación. Había cogido unas toallas y le empezó a secar el pelo al oficial. Luego le iba a sacar el polo, se lo subió hasta el cuello pero se dedico a observar su nívea piel blanca. Pero sacándolo de su ensoñamiento unos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, antes de que pudiera desvestirlo.

Al despertar lo primero que pudo ver el oji-verde fueron los cristalinos ojos de Alfred, que ahora los reconocería donde fuera:

-¿Al?

El americano lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar al británico, mientras este miraba a todos sitios confundido:

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

-No importa Iggy… Demonios me preocupaste –dijo con los ojos brillosos-

-No me digas que vas a llorar –dijo el británico sarcástico-

-Cállate Iggy, casi me muero del susto

-Jajajajaja, ni que me fuera a morir Al –le dijo para acariciarle la cabeza- Oye ¿Por qué demonios me estabas desvistiendo?

-¿Eh? –El americano se sonrojo- Porque… un hero como yo no dejaría que su damisela se resfriara ¡Jajajajajaja!

-Oye pervertido dame mi ropa que yo me cambio solo –El ingles se paro y se estiro, luego sin mas aviso el americano lo imito y se le acerco pero no lo acorralo- Ni se te ocurra Alfred

-No voy a hacer nada –dijo lo mas serio que pudo, pero el oji-verde se seguía alejando- Es en serio Iggy no voy a hacer nada solo quiero saber si te pasa algo, y quiero saber ¿Por que te desmayaste con la lluvia?

-Ah –dijo el oji-verde bajando la mirada, por lo que el oji-azul lo tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos- Bueno pero si te ríes te mato

-Jejeje no me voy a reír… No quiero arriesgar mi salud tampoco

-Bueno, es que en los dos últimos días he estado viendo a una niña de vestido blanco y también he estado teniendo unos extraños sueños en los que una voz dulce me habla, pero me da escalofríos ¿crees que sea el virus?

-Mmm… -el americano no entendió técnicamente nada de lo que el oji-verde le dijo porque estaba distraído pensando en que no soportaba tener los labios tan cerca del británico y no poder perderse en ellos- Iggy… -Y diciendo esto se acerco peligrosamente al británico, sin embargo este se aparto-

-Bueno –dijo nervioso el británico cambiándose la ropa- ¿Que crees que sea?

-¿Ah? –dijo medio ido y sorprendido por la repentina separación del británico- Bueno en realidad no se, pero Iggy –dijo volteándolo mientras que este ya se había terminado de ponerse el polo pero todavía estaba en boxers-

-¿Que pasa? –El americano intento volver a acercarse peligrosamente al británico, pero el británico le puso sus manos en la boca- Alfred ¿Por qué lo haces? –El americano miro confundido al británico. Sin embargo cuando el oji-verde le destapo la boca. Entro Francis-

_-Mon Amour_ ya estas despierto nos diste un buen susto

-¿Qué haces aquí Francis? –Dijo el americano volviendo a ser el mismo-

-Nada, solo te estaba vigilando para evitar que violaras a Arthur –El americano lo miro lo mas feo que pudo, sin embargo unas voces los distrajeron-

Arthur miro intrigado no se acordaba de tener más compañía, pero sin duda el que estaba gritando tenía una boca tan grande como la de el:

-Estupido de ***** Antonio, ¿que demonios crees que haces?, suéltame ******** ************ ************ Maldita sea, te dije que me ayudaras a cargar las cosas no que me cargaras maldito español de ********** ************

El oji-verde se sorprendió pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el francés le dijo:

-Tenemos nuevos aliados… Nos salvaron de una muerte segura, te los presentare pero porque no primero te cambias _mon ami_, te esperaremos afuera. –El francés salio, pero el americano seguía mirando la salida. Pasaron 5 minutos y el francés volvió a entrar- Alfred dije te esperaremos afuera

-Oh Claro, date prisa Iggy

Efectivamente el americano estaba muy confundido y hasta aterrador diría el británico. Sin embargo el oji-verde aun sentía un escalofrío al sentirse observado por algo que de verdad no estaba ahí o quizás incluso estaba mas cerca de lo que el mismo pensaba.

Salio ya con nueva ropa puesta, Alfred estaba mirando por la ventana con unos binoculares y al lado estaba Francis comentándole algo.

Volteo y vio a un chico que estaba siendo acosado por otro que trataba de cargarlo.

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el británico los estaba mirando, por lo que el chico del rulo aprovecho y le mando un empujón de tres metros al otro. Sin embargo el otro que al parecer se caracterizaba por tener una increíble persistencia y un gran alto nivel de optimismo se paro, pero esta vez se dedico a saludar al británico antes de que su salud se viera puesta en juego:

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Antonio soy de España y el es Lovi-Love…

-Idiota, mi nombre es Lovino –le interrumpió Lovino-

-Oye te cambiaste, parecías una chica con falda, ¿eres escocés?

-¡No! –dijo sonrojándose, mientras escucho a sus espaldas dos seres mugrosos (según el) riéndose- Bueno gracias por salvarnos mi nombre es Arthur ¿Ustedes también van a venir con nosotros?

-Si claro ¿A que hora salimos? –pregunto Lovino, mientras pateaba al español, que por algún motivo estaba en el suelo. Se notaba que le agradaba en ciertos términos aquel español y que al parecer eran buenos amigos, aunque no lo pareciera, después de todo de alguna manera habían tenido que sobrevivir-

Son las 4:30 y será peligroso si vamos de noche

-Iggy nosotros entramos por el oeste –intervino el americano- Nos tenemos que separar

-¿Pero como vamos a llegar si tu vas a entrar por el oeste y eres el único que conoces las instalaciones mon petit? –Pregunto el francés-

-Les dibujo un mapa –Dijo el americano al mismo tiempo que salio a buscar lápices y papeles. Luego regreso con un pliego grande de papel blanco y empezó a dibujar. Mientras dibujaba el español volvió a intentar cargar a Lovino y los otros dos seguían mirando incrédulos a que el americano pudiera de verdad dibujar un mapa- Oigan no puedo dibujar si me siguen mirando –Los nombrados se voltearon y esperaron como 15 minutos a que el americano terminara- ¡Termine! Ahora miren y presten atención

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el bien dibujado plano que el americano había hecho ni si quiera parecía un garabato:

-Bien, se suponen que entran por aquí, luego encontraran un pasadizo y una puerta. Usen esta tarjeta, para entrar por la puerta –Les entrego una tarjeta verde en la que salía su rostro y un código- Después de eso, encontraran una sala con cámaras, esas cámaras tienen que estar vigiladas por alguno de ustedes en caso de que nosotros o alguien que no este infectado quiera entrar. Después de la sala de cámaras, en la siguiente hay un almacén en el que hay armas de todo tipo, y ahí encontraran helicópteros, yets, tanques de guerra y muchas armas. De ahí en adelante solo nos tienen que esperar hasta el 20 de Octubre ¿Alguna pregunta?

El español automáticamente empezó a guardar mas comida seguido de Lovino, pero los otros se le quedaron mirando estupefactos:

-¿Quién demonios eres? –Pregunto el francés-

-¿Eh?… Ah… Digo bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos Alfred –Por fin pudo articular palabra el británico- No quiero llegar de noche

-Entonces vamos Iggy, usemos un carro de los que están estacionados

-Oigan esperen ¿Van a ir solos? –Pregunto el francés- Si es así déjenme acompañarlos

-No, quédate. Esto hay que resolverlo solos y además tienes que protegerlos, tu eres el único militar y no creo que sepan utilizar armas –dijo el británico-

-Bueno entonces al menos díganme que se traen entre manos y ¿Por que la porquería de mutación nos ataco? Al menos traten de explicarme eso…

-Vámonos Iggy –El americano ignoro al francés y jalo al británico- Adiós chicos

-¿Qué? ¿Se van? –Pregunto el español-

-Si –dijo el británico- Pero regresaremos, prometan que lo lograran

-Déjalo en mis mano –dijo Lovino- Yo cuido a este par de pervertidos –El francés volteo sorprendido junto con el español-

-¡Jajajajaja! Todo el mundo sabe que eres un pervertido Fran-cis –grito el americano-

-Adiós chicos cuídense. Adiós Francis –Dijo el británico-

-Cuídate _Mon amour_ y espera que Francis _oni-chan_ te quitara la virginidad…

-En tus sueños estupido francés, Iggy es mío -Se ¿despidió? el americano para luego salir de la tienda y meterse con un muy sonrojado oji-verde al primer carro que encontraron-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto el oji-verde mientras el militar conducía-

-Vamos a buscar la entrada, pero es mejor si nos infiltramos mañana en la mañana con la luz del día. Así que busquemos un hotel cerca de la entrada oeste del Hyde Park, descansemos y alistémonos para…

-Oye Alfred –interrumpió el británico con los ojos en blanco-

-¿Que pasa?

-Me estas asustando –Le respondió y lo empezó a picar en la cara-

-¿¡Que! –El americano volteo indignado- ¿Por que Iggy?

-Estas mas no se inteligente o mejor dicho no eres el de siempre

-Pero Iggy tu siempre dices que hay que concentrarnos

-Si se lo que yo digo, pero no por eso vas a dejar de ser tu mismo, además ¿que paso en la sala de estar? Te quedaste estático

-Es que Iggy estaba pensando

-Estabas pensando… Si así eres cuando piensas mejor no lo hagas das miedo, además solo lo haces cuando te conviene

-Jejeje, Iggy eres muy exigente y muy raro no te entiendo

-¿¡Yo soy raro!

-Sip y también adorablemente tsundere y cejudo

-¡Tsundere! ¿Yo soy tsundere? ¿¡CEJUDO! –El americano paro bruscamente el auto y se acerco al ingles de tal modo que lo acorralo contra la puerta del auto y se le acerco a su cuello para lamerlo- ¡Wahhhhhhhhhh! ¿Qué demonios haces? –le dijo sonrojándose completamente, pero sin golpearlo-

-Lo ves Iggy eres tan tsundere, estas completamente rojito ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

El americano volvió a prender al auto y el británico no dijo nada se escondió entre sus piernas hasta que se le pasase el sonrojo.

Pasaron 15 minutos y la oscuridad se aproximaba, se podía oler todavía la lluvia que ya había parado. Sin embargo el frío era cada vez más y el británico se coloco su casaca y espero hasta llegar a donde quiera que fueran.

Pasaron 20 minutos y ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra… El británico empezaba a sentirse incomodo y el americano estaba perdido en su cabeza. Para el oji-azul era como un laberinto encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, su verdadera razón, su verdadero corazón, pero salio de su laberinto al llegar a la entrada oeste del Hyde Park. Miro a su alrededor y vio un hotel que decía 24 horas, y se dirigió hasta el:

-Iggy ahí hay un hotel durmamos ahí, estoy cansado –dijo medio deprimido-

-Bueno vamos tengo mucho sueño y quiero un baño

Bajaron del auto y se prepararon para entrar… Su situación actual era más o menos deprimente, lo único que el militar tenia como arma era un hacha contra incendios y un cuchillo. Su fusil se lo dejo al francés diciéndole que el lo necesitaría mas...

Entraron al hotel por la puerta de atrás porque la entrada principal estaba sellada:

-Oye Iggy ¿Y que pasó con tu pistola?

-La perdí en las alcantarillas

-¡La perdiste! Y después a mi me dices descuidado. Bueno toma –El militar le dio el cuchillo al ingles- Pero no lo pierdas

-No la voy a perder –Dijo mientras se adelantaba a investigar- ¡Y no soy un descuidado!

El hotel era de tres pisos. En el primer piso había sangre por todos lados y cadáveres. El segundo estaba en muy buenas condiciones, sin embargo todos los cuartos estaban, como decirlo, el punto era que nadie dormiría ahí.

No encontraron caminantes en ningunos de los dos pisos. Así que subieron al tercero. Una vez ahí, vieron que los pasadizos estaban llenos de sangre, sin embargo las habitaciones estaban en condiciones normales.

Después de que revisaron que no hubiera caminantes, el británico se metió en la única habitación que era más accesible seguido del americano:

-Bueno creo que aquí esta bien –dijo el oji-verde-

-Pero no importa que tengamos que dormir juntos –pregunto el oji-azul, al ver que solo había una cama-

-¿Eh? –El británico se sorprendió usualmente el oji-azul lo hubiera abrazado y luego tumbado- Bueno no quiero dormir en una habitación con sangre

-Si tienes razón, iré a tomar un baño…

-Se supone que esta es la entrada a la central –pregunto el español-

-Si estupido acaso no entendiste nada –respondió Lovino-

-Ya, ya síganme. Antonio ¿tienes mi arma cierto? –Pregunto el francés-

-Sip

-Dispara si es necesario y no dejes que te muerdan

-Entendido yo cuido a Lovi

-Idiota mejor dame el arma que yo me se cuidar solo

-Pero Lovi, si la vez pasada tu viniste corriendo y me dijiste: "Oh Antonio sálvame de los zombies"

-Idiota eso fue al principio ahora ya me acostumbre y ni si quiera lo dije así

-Shhhhhhh –Dijo el francés que por motivos de la vida estaba detrás de Antonio y Lovino- No hagan ruido

Estaban en la entrada de la base americana y el francés ya había eliminado a unos cuantos caminantes, pronto el español paso la tarjeta y se abrió la puerta. Entraron temerosos en la oscuridad y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Lovino prendió su linterna… Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre y parecía que una bestia vivía ahí.

El francés apresuro el paso y pronto llegaron a la sala de cámaras en las que para su suerte las cámaras todavía funcionaban. En ellas vieron el almacén y el bendito helicóptero seguía ahí, suspiraron y por primera vez Lovino sonrío. Sin embargo, vieron algo extraño en el almacén, había una criatura, una criatura que prometía demasiado esfuerzo, una criatura que incluso podía matarlos…

_**17 de Octubre –De noche **_

El americano salio de la ducha con su toalla en la cintura, y encontró al británico durmiendo en posición de cuclillas sobre la cama. Se le acerco y se sentó a su lado y le empezó a acariciar su mejilla.

De verdad se le veía adorable, pero retiro esos pensamientos y se empezó a cambiar… Pensaba que quizás estaba entrando en crisis, pero no sabia porque quería tener tan cerca al británico, quería besarlo. Pero se contenía, pensando que eran sus impulsos y no tenia nada que ver con sus sentimientos.

Se termino de cambiar y volvió a voltear y esta vez no se pudo resistir, simplemente se le acerco al británico y lo beso delicadamente.

Cuando termino de besarlo el oji-verde abrió sus ojos haciendo que el americano se apartara bruscamente:

-¿Alfred?

-Es tu turno de bañarte –dijo el americano sonrojado mirando a cualquier lado-

-Ah si claro

El británico se paro y se dirigió a la ducha, que sin duda alguna lo aliviaría de todas las dudas que embargaban su mente. Termino su baño, se puso sus boxers y luego su camisa:

-Oye Alfred no te comas toda la comida –dijo británico al ver al oji-azul que ya había empezado a comer, probablemente era por su misma ansiedad-

-Pero… Esta bien –dijo haciendo un puchero-

El británico se tiro a la cama al lado del americano que estaba sentado:

-Iggy ¿vas a dormir así?

-Si, mañana tendré que usar la misma ropa. Oye ¿crees que funcione la tele? –Pregunto el británico para luego pararse y tratar de prenderla sin resultado- Tsk

-Bueno estoy cansado, me voy a dormir ¿puedes apagar las luces? –dijo el americano, al mismo tiempo que abría la cama para echarse. El británico apago las luces y prendió la lámpara quedándose parado al lado de la cama, tratando de entender porque el americano estaba siendo ¿Indiferente? ¿Estúpido? ¿Bipolar?, ahora incluso lo ponía nervioso dormir con el. Así que se quedo un buen rato parado enfrente de la cama pensando-

-Iggy ¿no te vas a dormir? –Dijo el oji-azul al voltear- En serio no te voy a hacer nada

-¡¿Qué? No es por eso idiota

-¿Entonces?

-Es que –El británico no sabia como expresar la frustración que tenia en el pecho, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que simplemente quería que el americano lo abrazara. Porque gracias a esos calidos abrazos había podido continuar hasta ahora, pero nunca lo diría- Alfred de verdad no se que esta pasando, pero siento algo raro, algo diferente y no creo que sea el virus…

El americano se sorprendió al ver al británico que estaba sonrojado. Quizás el oji-verde también estaba tan confundido como el. Y por su mente solo paso: Porque no dejarse llevar, solo un poco, solo un poco tomarlo en sus brazos, solo un poco aprisionar sus labios, solo un poco tocarlo, solo un poco hacerlo suyo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en el. Tomo la mano del británico y le pregunto:

-Iggy ¿Si en vez de mi estuviera otra persona también te sentirías diferente?

-No –dijo sin vacilar, ni sonrojarse, simplemente sonrío al darse cuenta de que quizás también el americano pensaba lo mismo que el. Así que se le tiro encima y lo abrazo- Porque tu eres Alfred, sabes es gracioso yo pensaba lo mismo, pero siento que aunque seas un idiota que hace cada estupidez en la que podamos morir. No me gustaría que alguien más estuviera en tu lugar…

-Iggy… -El americano abrazo con más fuerza al británico y luego lo tumbo quedándose encima de el- Oye Iggy ¿sabes la verdadera razón por la cual me convertí en militar?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hubo una época en la que vivía sin importarme nada, rodeado de lo que se podrían decir amigos, familia, sin preocupaciones… Pero cuando no pude protegerla, a ella, cuando no pude cuidarla, me sentí débil, indefenso y estupido. Y ahí decidí volverme más fuerte y convertirme en un hero. Por eso cuando te vi en la ciudad pensé que era un milagro que estuvieras vivo y decidí que te cuidaría, porque me hiciste recordar a mi hermana mayor, que a pesar de todo lo que paso me perdono… Jejejejeje, Iggy te voy a besar… -dijo mientras una fina lágrima, la primera y la última, le resbalaba por la mejilla-

El americano junto sus labios con los del británico, sin que este titubeara, solo cerro los ojos y se perdieron en sus propias bocas, en sus mismos sentimientos. El británico puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del americano y el este coloco sus manos en la cintura del oji-verde intensificando el beso. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire dejando un fino hilo de saliva, el oji-azul empezó a besar el cuello del oji-verde, y luego empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, el oji-verde lo tomo por el rostro y le pregunto:

-Alfred ¿Qué significa esto?

Antes de que Alfred respondiera, la lámpara se apago y al parecer hubo un corto circuito. El se separo un poco dudoso, al no saber si ignorarlo y seguir en lo que estaba. Pero el oji-verde lo aparto y se empezó a cambiar seguido del oji-azul, mientras por la mente del oficial solo pasaba:

_-Ahora si ¿¡Que demonios fue eso!__ ¡Eso! Mis cinco sentidos no se lo esperaban, pero ¡Demonios! No se sintió mal, pero, es que pero… Fuck, estúpidos zombies, no eso no tiene nada que ver, pero… ¡Wahhhhhhh!_

El oji-verde estaba rojo a mil por hora, pero también presentía algo malo, sin embargo se estremeció al sentir que algo golpeaba la ventana:

-¿Qué es eso?

-No creo que sea nada –Dijo el americano mirando por la ventana sonrojado-

El americano estaba entrando en crisis estaba re-contra confundido, pero por su mente también pasaban cosas extrañas –según el-:

_-¡OMFG! Tengo que admitir, aunque sea un hero, que eso fue increíble, demonios estúpidos caminantes, quizás hubiéramos podido llegar un poco mas lejos… ¡Espérate tantito! ¿Qué carajos estoy hablando? Demonios Francis me contagio su pervertisismo, aunque no se si eso exista, pero no importa… Yo… Yo… Yo… Yoooooo estaba a punto de devorar a Iggy…_

-Oye Al revisemos a ver si es algo peligroso –dijo el británico tan sonrojado como el militar sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

Cogieron la mochila, el oji-azul llevaba el hacha y el oji-verde el cuchillo. Salieron para el pasadizo y todo estaba en completa oscuridad, avanzaron cautelosamente el británico delante del americano.

Bajaron al segundo piso y no encontraron nada. Estaban en las escaleras del primer piso y escucharon un ruido, y luego escucharon pasos al parecer provenientes de la cocina del hotel.

Llegaron a la entrada de la cocina y vieron "algo", porque no se diferenciaba debido a la oscuridad, con un hacha en la mano. Pronto la criatura volteo y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

El oji-verde salio corriendo seguido del oji-azul y la criatura. Como estaban al frente del Hyde Park, decidieron entrar por la entrada oeste.

La criatura al parecer era más rápida y ya los iba a alcanzar. Cuando de entre la oscuridad el oji-verde alcanzo a ver un tanque de guerra. Corrieron y se metieron por la entrada que esta debajo del tanque.

Afortunadamente no había nadie adentro y rápidamente cerraron la puerta de arriba, quedando más o menos atrapados pero seguros. El oji-verde se sentó agotado por el trote y la adrenalina y el militar encontró una especie de colchón, sobre lo que se tiro instantáneamente:

-Oye Iggy durmamos aquí, mañana el día será peor, así que prefiero descansar

-Si tienes razón –Tiene razón-

-Iggy ven échate conmigo –dijo con su tono infantil- Te necesito para dormir

-Idiota –Y diciendo esto se acomodo al lado del americano aunque la cama fuera muy pequeña el oji-verde durmió en -según el- los cómodos brazos del americano muy apegado. Aunque los dos seguían con la cabeza demasiado calienta y con pensamientos censurados-

_**18 de Octubre –De **__**día**_

_-Arthur __¿Por que escondes tantos misterios? En serio eres alguien muy interesante_

_-No es cierto yo no escondo nada_

_-Claro que si solo que no quieres recordar, no quieres recordar tu pasado y no le vas a contar nada ¿cierto? A nadie se lo cuentas porque tienes miedo_

_-No es cierto no tengo miedo, eso quedo en el pasado_

_-El pasado siempre va de la mano con el presente y el futuro odia al pasado. Pero recuerda Artie vas a enfrentar tus peores miedos, y sino lo haces morirá y tu también, porque yo me encargare de eso… Jujujuju…_

_-¿Quién Eres?_

_-Yo quizás… sea tu_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –El oji-verde despertó gritando y sudando haciendo despertar al oji-azul-

-¡Iggy! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –El americano al ver el pánico del otro lo abrazo fuertemente- ¿Iggy que paso?

-Yo… Esos sueños… ***** Solo quiero que se vayan

-Te prometo que se irán Iggy –le dijo para abrazarlo y luego lo intento besar, pero el oji-verde lo empezó a empujar sonrojado hasta las orejas-

-Ni se te ocurra estúpido Alfred –dijo empujándolo con mas fuerza-

-Iggy me vas a partir el cuello

-Estupido Alfred ¿Por que sigues intentándome besar?

-Pero ayer me dejaste –dijo mirándolo seductoramente mientras el otro se coloraba cada vez mas-

-¡Espera! –Le dijo tomándolo del polo- No crees que esto esta un poco raro, quiero decir el que me beses y bueno tu y yo somos hombres y… -El oji-verde no pudo continuar porque le quemaba demasiado la cara y el oji-azul se estaba riendo pero cuando le iba a decir algo, escucharon un ruido-

El oji-verde se acerco al binocular que daba a la calle y vio a la criatura. Era una especie de mutación, pero parecía un humano de color azul mezclado con negro, estaba desfigurado y tenia cortes por todas partes

-¿Qué crees que sea? –pregunto el oji-azul-

-No se y no quiero averiguarlo solo salgamos de aquí

**Plan 6 – Sobreviviendo usando la Inteligencia y quizás algo mas**

-Esta bien, pensemos juntos y así podremos salir vivos de esa cosa –decía el oji-verde- Primero ¿Que tenemos de arma?

-Mmm... Aquí debe haber algo interesante –El oji-azul empezó a buscar y encontró varios revolvers que se los paso al británico, mientras este buscaba algunos porta-armas- ¡Iggy! Oh por dios mira lo que encontré

-¿Que cosa es? -Dijo el británico mientras se acomodaba los revolvers-

-Es una SIG 5G 550, es increíble que ya hallan salido, son suizas y unas de las mejores armas, también tienen un tubo lanza-granadas. Con esto podemos salir, dispararle a la cosa y luego correr hasta la entrada. Por cierto las instalaciones van bajo tierra y son más o menos 10000 pies abajo e incluso un poco más… Y bueno ¿Qué te parece?

-Esta bien –dijo el oji-verde al mismo tiempo que tomaba una escopeta y la cargaba- Entonces vamos

El oji-azul abrió la entrada de abajo del tanque, no sin antes coger recarga, colocarse una tira de balas en el hombre y bastantes granadas en un cinturón. Salieron del tanque y el americano se preparo para disparar pero no encontró nada:

-¿A donde demonios se va cuando estoy listo?

-¿Qué demonios haces idiota? Vámonos

-Si Comandante/Damisela

-Idiota… -Dijo el oji-verde mientras seguía corriendo. A medida que iban corriendo sus pulsos aumentaban y el bosque se hacia más espeso- Oye Alfred ¿Sabes donde es la entrada? mejor dicho ¿Has venido alguna vez aquí?

-No, pero mi sexto sentido siempre funciona

-Demonios, tenías que ser tú

Corrieron un poco más y empezaron a oír un zumbido no muy agudo pero penetrante:

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto el oficial-

-No tengo idea, pero creo que viene de ahí –le dijo para tomarlo de la mano-

Entraron por unos matorrales y de la nada en un claro apareció una puerta de metal y blindada a la cual le seguía una especie de camino:

-Bueno por lo menos llegamos –dijo el oji-verde, tratando de abrir la puerta sin resultado- Mmm… Parece que tienes que insertar una especie de tarjeta

-¡Oh! Es una lastima que no tenemos ninguna tarjeta –Dijo el americano volteando para cualquier lado- Entonces que tal si… -El americano no pudo continuar porque el británico lo empezó a ahorcar-

-¡Estupido! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre? Sabias que tendrías que usar esa estupida tarjeta, estupido, ¿Ahora que demonios vamos a hacer? ¿Como demonios me vas a quitar este estupido virus?, ¿Como demonios me vas a quitar estos estupidos sueños? ¿Como demonios vamos a salir?...

-¡Iggy! –Grito el oji-azul tomando de los cachetes al oji-verde al ver el miedo en sus ojos- Cálmate, tranquilízate sabes que siempre hallamos la manera de superar todo, aunque nuestros planes son los peores y siempre termine salvándote, ya te he dicho que mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien

-… –El oji-verde se dio cuenta de que de verdad había exagerado, quizás se estaba asustando mas de la cuenta- Es que mis cinco sentido me dicen que no deberíamos estar aquí, que deberíamos irnos, pero hay algo que me dice que debo descubrir la verdad. Siento que hay algo aquí que esta cuadrando mal y no se que me esta pasando. Ni si quiera entiendo porque me da tanto miedo morir, siempre he odiado mi vida, ahora nada tiene sentido…

-Iggy… -El americano volvió a abrazar al oji-verde pero mas fuerte- Iggy no llores, tu vives porque yo quiero jejejejeje después de todo eres mio…

-¡Eres un idiota! Mierda Alfred ¿Por que me tomas como un niño engreído? ya no voy a llorar ¿Y como que vivo porque tu quieres? En serio eres un idiota…

-Lo siento Iggy pero quería animarte… Pero ¿era en serio cuando dijiste que siempre has odiado tu vida? –Pregunto el militar completamente serio-

-¿Eh? –El oji-verde sintió un dolor en el pecho y no pudo continuar, quizás había dicho demasiado-

-Iggy, vamos ¿porque no me dices nada? solo quiero saber para ayudarte

-Odio las palabras de consuelo –dijo el oji-verde fríamente mientras bajaba la cabeza, sorprendiendo al militar- Solo entremos

El oji-verde se separo del militar que muy asombrado no dijo nada. Sabía que el cejudo era demasiado orgulloso y que si se había dejado ver llorar era porque tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera. Así que inflo sus cachetes y luego lo tomo por el brazo y le dijo:

-Oye Iggy ¿siempre me preguntas después que te beso que significa? ¿cierto?

-Si –dijo el oji-verde más tranquilo y un poco confundido por las palabras del americano, que no tenían nada que ver, pero para el americano si-

-Bueno creo que ahora lo se y por mas extraño que te parezca y que a mi me parezca el maravilloso hero del mundo te dirá la respuesta. Todo eso lo hago porque te –El americano quería decir lo que seguía de la oración pero tenia un orgullo de militar que no le permitía confesarse- ¡YO! Te…

-¿Te que…?

-Te –El americano estaba sonrojado y el británico no era nada paciente y después le decían a el que no sabia leer la atmósfera- Te… te… te… te…

-Alfred no tengo todo el bendito día, apúrate

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero solo lo diré una vez y no lo repetiré, ¿me entendiste? Ahora yo te… te… te… te –El americano paso 5 minutos tratando de pronunciar la siguiente palabra pero algo se lo impedía- ****** ¡Arthur yo te….tengo hambre!

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Por eso me besas? –Le dijo al oji-azul que se estaba dando cabezazos contra un árbol- Estu…

Los dos se paralizaron al oír un gruñido demasiado cerca de ellos, el oji-azul empujo al oji-verde y un hacha paso en frente de sus ojos. Pronto tomo una granada y la lanzo sin embargo la criatura había desaparecido. El oji-verde tomo uno de sus revolvers y se puso espalda/espalda con el oji-azul. La granada había explotado lejos de ellos pero el olor a quemado se empezaba a sentir.

Pronto empezaron a sentir que alguien corría alrededor de ellos pero no podían distinguir realmente que o quien era. En eso alguien lanzo un dardo que le cayó directamente en el cuello al ingles desmayándolo instantáneamente:

-¡Arthur! ¿¡Estas…

_**Plan 6 - Fallido (Y ni si quiera lo pusieron en practica)**_

Sin que el americano se diera cuenta alguien se le acerco por atrás y le tapo la boca alejándolo del británico quien se quedo tendido en el suelo desmayado:

-Si no haces ruido no le pasara nada

_**Fin del Séptimo Encuentro**_

Hola espero que les haya gustado el cap, y bueno no se si sabrán quien es el nuevo personaje, pero tengo un complejo existencial, no se si poner a Matthew como el hermano de Alfred o simplemente un conocido… De todos modos que me recomiendan…

Bueno en el otro episodio entran a las instalaciones y creo que por ahí también aparecerá Japón, China y Rusia, si quieren algún otro personaje avisen jejejeje

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, espero que les guste este cap y Matthew hace su aparición espectacular, y nunca se imaginaran de que modo. La inspiración de Matthew la saque de la imagen que esta en mi profile. Espero que les guste el cap, que a mi se me hizo corto. Y en este episodio no hay plan porque tiene que actuar tan rápido que no tiene tiempo para planear jejejejje. Y la canción va de Artie para Alfred No parece pero ya verán…

_**Octavo Encuentro**_

_**18 de Octubre – De día**_

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you´d be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

El ruido era penetrante, sin duda alguna, sus sentidos le indicaban algo realmente familiar, sin embargo el solo pensaba en su promesa, no la rompería, no esta vez.

Las nubes negras se aproximaban y una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo golpeaba en el rostro y era casi como si el clima se pusiera de acuerdo a sus emociones…

Mientras los grandes árboles chocaban contra ellos mismos, simplemente sentía la adrenalina y lo único que quería, lo único que realmente deseaba era tener a su oficial entre sus grandes brazos y protegerlo:

-Si no te mueves no le pasara nada

Esa voz se le hacia demasiado familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. Rápidamente le tiro un codazo nada amable a la persona que tenia detrás de el y cuando volteo entro en una especie de shock al ver a su ¿secuestrador? Sus azules ojos no lo podían creer y a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que escapo de casa, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho... Ahí estaba. Quizás era el destino lo que hacia que en estas circunstancias se re-encontraran, pero por alguna razón, lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue:

-¿Manuel?

El que se encontraba ahora en el suelo adolorido por el golpe, era alguien que particularmente no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo pero lo distinguiría por ese extraño rulo y los ojos violetas que tanto lo distinguían. Para su sorpresa estaba vestido con un pantalón de militar y un polo sin manga con un chaleco de militar también, y una bandera canadiense en el chaleco. Aun así seguía con sus lentes que tanto lo caracterizaban y con su oso que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Kumajiro –Claro se acuerda del nombre del oso pero no el de su hermano- solo que el oso estaba vestido con un chaleco de militar también y lo tenia enganchado en la espalda. El canadiense, miro a su hermano a los ojos y le dijo:

-Mi nombre es Matthew hermano –Casi suspiro-

-¡Oh! Matty, hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Como has estado bro…? -El americano se acordó del oji-verde y se encamino para rescatarlo-

-Espera Al, quédate aquí –dijo desesperadamente su hermano deteniéndole-

-No voy a dejar que maten a Iggy –Dijo serio-

-Espera, Escúchame. Esa criatura solo persigue a los que están infectados –Dijo el canadiense parándose algo adolorido- Por eso le dispare el dardo si piensa que esta muerto se ira

-Pero Marcos, es Iggy y si le hace algo malo o intenta violarlo…

-Mi nombre es Matthew y no lo va a violar, solo escondámonos un rato…

-Esta bien, pero si no funciona te pateare William

El canadiense suspiro y se escondieron atrás de unos árboles, mientras que el americano con su arma apuntaba en caso de que la criatura tomara otras acciones:

-Oye Matty ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí por cierto? No sabia que después de todo te habías enlistado al ejercito canadiense

-Bueno después de que te fuiste –Le dijo como si lo estuviera acusando de algo- Busque una carrera decente, pero de cierto modo termine enlistándome al ejército… Vinimos aquí un grupo de soldados porque en el proyecto Canadá también estaba involucrado pero cuando menos lo supimos nos vimos rodeados de caminantes y perdí a mi unidad… -Dijo tristemente-

-Oi espera antes de que se me olvide, ¿Como rayos sabias que Iggy estaba infectado?

-Es obvio, si la criatura los esta persiguiendo es por algo ¿no crees?

-Si bueno, pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Bueno estaba con un soldado francés…

-¿Soldado francés? –Dijo Alfred haciendo cara de pocos amigos- De casualidad ese maldito soldado francés se llamaba Francis –Aparentemente un aura oscura se estaban formando alrededor del americano-

-Si ¿Lo conoces?

-Ese maldito pervertido, demonios, ¿Te hizo algo Matty? –Le pregunto mirando a su hermano ¿preocupado?-

-No, en realidad nos hicimos buenos amigos

-¡¿Amigos? –Grito el americano-

-No grites

-¿Amigos? –Dijo susurrando- ¿Como te puedes hacer amigo de ese maldito francés pervertido secuestrador de británicos y canadienses que tienen hermanos enlistados en el ejercito de los Estados Unido de Norteamérica –Dijo para luego respirar-

-No se me cayo bien… -El americano seguía con un aura muy oscura alrededor suyo. Y luego Matthew recordó lo sobre o mejor dicho superprotector que era su hermano- Pero bueno ¿Y tu que haces aquí con ese chico?

-¿Eh? A bueno… Vinimos aquí para investigar un poco

-Entonces ¿Porque esa cosa los esta persiguiendo?

-Es que… Bueno no se si sabias nuestra misión, pero la cosa es que estaba en la base y encontré a Iggy, lo tuve que detener obviamente, y mi superior le inyecto el virus… Pero parece que el virus se adapto con su sangre porque ya han pasado como tres días y no se ha convertido en zombie…

Los dos se callaron al ver como la criatura apareció y se acerco al oficial inconsciente. Al ver de cerca a la criatura sobresalían sus enormes garras y usando una de esas empezó a rasgar la ropa del británico, pero sin dañarlo rompiéndole el chaleco que tenia y luego le rasgo la camisa:

-Alfred por favor no dispares –Dijo Matthew en un intento desesperado de detener a Alfred en sus **salvajes** acciones-

-Pero lo esta desvistiendo, no voy a dejar que lo desvista, solo yo puedo desvestirlo –Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero su hermano pudo oírlo, casi parecía que el americano estaba celoso de la estúpida criatura-

-Si pero no le esta haciendo daño –Dijo su hermano confundido por la respuesta del otro-

-Pero no voy a dejar que lo violen

-No lo va a violar, solo espera. Esa criatura es diferente, es un experimento que escapo, ni si quiera lo habían probado pero escapo. Tenemos suerte de que solo este cazando caminantes y no a nosotros. Así que por favor…

En eso la criatura volteo hacia ellos y los dos se callaron y se agacharon esperando a que lo que sea que fuere esa cosa no los atacase… Se hizo el silencio y solo se oía el sonido penetrante y el crujido que causaban los árboles, pasaron cinco minutos y la criatura no se movía y ellos tampoco.

Sin embargo la criatura se distrajo y se giro al británico rasgándole lo que le quedaba de ropa, pero esta vez le hizo un pequeño corte en la pierna:

-Matty no voy a dejar que se lleve a mi Iggy –Dijo al ver como la criatura empezaba a arrastrar al británico lejos de ellos-

-Pero si lo atacamos nos va a matar

-No me importa, tomare ese riesgo –El americano estaba decidido y su hermano lo sabia, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión-

El americano salio de su ¿escondite? Y se preparo para disparar gritando:

-Deja a mi Iggy tu estúpida criatura secuestradora de británicos

La criatura lo ignoro y a Alfred le salto una venita de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le disparaba en la cabeza. Rió estruendosamente mientras que su hermano se daba cabezazos contra un árbol.

Pero esta vez la criatura soltó al británico y al parecer estaba muy enojada, por lo que empezó a gruñir y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Alfred empezó a correr y la criatura a seguirlo:

-¡Jajajajajajaj! Nunca me atraparas

El canadiense salio de su escondite, después de que su hermano salio corriendo y no se le ocurría otra cosa que ir a ayudarlo. Pero luego vio al británico que empezaba a moverse.

Corrió hasta el y le quito el dardo que le había lanzado, y luego el desmayado empezó a abrir sus ojos dejando al descubierto sus cristalinas esmeraldas:

-¿Alfred? ¿Dónde estas?

-Mmm... ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el canadiense algo tímido-

-¿Quién Eres?

-Mi nombre es Matthew ¿Te encuentras bien?

El oji-verde se sentó a duras penas y vio su ropa rasgada por todos sitios. Luego con la ayuda del canadiense se paro y un pedazo de pantalón se le cayó junto con el chaleco. Dejándolo con una camisa abierta y un pantalón rasgado:

-¿Qué paso?

-La criatura esta persiguiendo a Alfred, tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido

-¡¿Que? ¿Donde esta? –Dijo medio mareado-

-Salio corriendo, pero rápido vámonos –Dijo Matthew, pero Arthur lo agarro del hombro impidiendo que se fuera-

-No nos podemos ir, vinimos porque queríamos entrar a las instalaciones, pero el estúpido de Alfred técnicamente regalo su tarjeta

-¿Una tarjeta de entrada como esta? –Dijo el canadiense sacando una de su bolsillo, pero esta era violeta-

-Si, ¿Nos las prestas?

-Bueno pero no creo que quieran entra ah… -El canadiense no culmino la oración porque el americano regreso o mas bien dicho llego volando y cayo encima del canadiense-

-¡Oh Fuck! Parece que caí sobre algo suave

-¡Alfred!

-¡Iggy! ¿Estas bien? –Dijo Alfred mirando a Arthur pero no a los ojos sino a sus ropas a través de las cuales se dejaba ver bastante piel-

-Alfred, me estas aplastando –apenas pudo susurrar Matthew-

-Eh, ¿Quien eres?

-Soy yo Matthew

-Oh Matty ¿Que haces ahí abajo?

-Alfred tenemos que irnos párate de una ***** vez y deja de aplastarlo

-Esta bien –dijo el americano haciendo un puchero-

El canadiense le dio la tarjeta al oji-verde y este jalándose lo que le quedaba de ropa se acerco y metió la tarjeta. Espero un par de segundo y la puerta se abrió, sonrío feliz y luego llamo a los otro dos para que se metieran.

Matthew y Alfred que estaban a unos pocos metros discutiendo (por algo sin sentido y culpa de Alfred) empezaron a correr hacia Arthur sin embargo la criatura apareció y se puso en su camino, mirándolos directamente y casi se podría decir que con desprecio:

-Alfred esta cabreada por tu culpa –Le dijo el canadiense-

-Mierda ahora ¿Que demonios hacemos?

La criatura de un segundo a otro volteo hacia Arthur, quien se sobresalto y se dio cuenta de que sus revolvers junto con su escopeta habían quedado atrás, por lo que estaba indefenso:

-Estúpida porquería deja en paz a mi Iggy y ven por mi yo soy el que te disparo –El canadiense se seguía preguntando porque su hermano ponía la palabra "mi" delante del aparente nombre del otro-

La criatura volteo, pero termino por ignorarlo, y se siguió acercando a Arthur:

-Maldito nadie ignora al hero del mundo –Acto seguido Alfred empezó a correr hacia la criatura mientras le disparaba y Matthew espero- ¡Te matare maldito!

La criatura lo esquivo y salto encima del americano, tratando de calvarle una de sus armas pero el americano la esquivo. Matthew por otro lado llego hasta la puerta con Arthur. Ahora solo faltaba Alfred:

-Alfred métete de una buena vez y larguémonos –grito el oji-verde-

-¡Jamás! Mi orgullo de hero esta herido –Dijo tratando de golpear a la criatura mientras que la misma lo esquivaba-

-Por favor Alfred métete de una vez –Rogaba Matthew-

-Alfred sino te metes… Emm… Demonios ¡Solo métete!

-¡Jajajaja! El hero no puede ser chantajeado por nadie

-Alfred sino te metes le diré a mama –Le dijo el canadiense como si fueran niños pequeños-

-¿Mama? –pregunto el oji-verde demasiado confundido, sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta el americano entro y cerro la puerta, dejando a la criatura afuera-

-Ni se te ocurra –Le amenazo Alfred-

-Esta bien, esta bien –Respondió Matthew-

-Esperen ¿Como que mamá? –Pregunto el británico-

-Ah no sabias –Dijo el oji-azul- Matthew y yo somos hermanos Iggy

Y ante eso Arthur empezó a ahorcar a Alfred:

-Idiota, entonces ¡Me mentiste! Eres un verdadero idiota tu estupido Alfred, entonces solo lo hiciste para **besarme**, tu maldito hijo de ****…

-¡Que! No eso es cierto el es mi hermano menor… -Sin embargo los dos se quedaron callados, al darse cuenta del comentario de Arthur-

-Lo hubieras dicho antes _git _–Dijo Arthur casi susurrando y poniéndose completamente rojo dando la espalda al norteamericano-

-¿Besarte? –Pregunto el canadiense, pero hicieron como si no lo escucharan. Así que Matthew decidió olvidarse por su salud mental y cambio de tema- Bueno supongo que tendré que ir con ustedes

-No Richard no vendrás, es muy peligroso, regresa a casa y aléjate de Francis

-Por Dios Alfred no le vas a decir que se vaya con esa cosa afuera, tendremos que entrar. ¿Y que tiene que ver Francis de todos modos?

-Es que Matthew estuvo con el pervertido de Francis

-¿Conoces a Francis? –pregunto el oji-verde-

-Si estuve con el pero nos separamos

-Oh, nosotros también estuvimos con el pero nos separamos… Por cierto soy Arthur y no "Iggy"

-Si un placer –Dijeron saludándose formalmente- Disculpa por tirarte el dardo, pero era necesario para que la criatura no te hiciera daño… Alfred ya me contó

-Oh bueno no te preocupes –respondió el oji-verde amablemente-

-Oigan vamos caminando… -Dijo el americano sintiendo que lo ignoraban- Pero Iggy no vas a llegar a ningún lado en esas fachas

-¿Que demonios quieres que haga maldito?

-Porque no te las quitas Iggy, así estarías mas cómodo –dijo semi-seductoramente (porque su hermano estaba presente) acercándose al oficial-

-Muérete Alfred –Dijo el ingles, mientras se coloraba y caminaba hacia otra puerta que estaba al fondo del pasadizo al que habían entrado-

-Este es un ascensor que nos llevara a las instalaciones –Dijo Matthew insertando su tarjeta, al mismo tiempo que se abrían las puertas y los tres se metían dentro- Dura 15 minutos hasta llegar a las instalaciones

-¿Conoces las instalaciones? –Pregunto el oficial-

-Bueno he visto los planos

-En serio increíble. Entonces nos puedes guiar –dijo Arthur-

-Si, supongo –El americano empezó a tener otra aura oscura alrededor lo que empezó a preocupar a su hermano-

-Bueno al menos los conoces no como Alfred –Dijo para luego suspirar-

-¡¿Qué? Dudas de mi inteligencia Iggy, eso no es justo –Dijo Alfred poniéndose entre el canadiense y el oficial- Además el hero soy yo y Matthew es solo mi fiel asistente

-¿Fiel asistente? –Pregunto el canadiense pero nadie lo escucho. Se distrajo al ver un fino hilo de sangre en la pierna del oji-verde- Arthur estas sangrando

-Oh no es nada, creo que me arañe la pierna con algo pero…

-Iggy estas herido ¿Es grave? Déjame ver –Dijo el americano al mismo tiempo que sentaba al oji-verde-

-Déjame maldito americano, no es nada –El oji-azul vio un fino hilo de sangre que tenia el británico en la pierna de la cual la criatura le había arrancado el pedazo de pantalón-

-Mmm... Quizás si lo lamo se cure mas rápido

-¡¿Qué? Nooooooooooooooooooooooo… Maldito pervertido

Pasaron 10 minutos y el americano estaba sentado en un lado del ascensor golpeado y el británico en el otro:

-Pronto llegaremos –dijo Matthew tratando de aliviar la tensión-

-Demonios mi camisa se esta cayendo a pedazos

-Iggy por eso digo que….

-Cállate Alfred –Dijo el británico parándose al igual que el americano- Por cierto perdí mis revolvers y la escopeta

-Iggy eres demasiado descuidado. Pero toma –Le dio una pistola de bajo calibre- Era en caso de emergencia… Oi Matthew ¿Tu que tienes de arma?

-Yo tengo esta escopeta especial y una pistola –dijo enseñándolas-

-Bueno supongo que con eso es suficiente

De la nada se abrieron las puertas, y llegaron… Todo estaba en completa oscuridad. El británico atino a salir primero seguido de los otros y a la hora que iba poniendo un pie adelante del otro las luces se iban prendiendo.

Era una especie de pasadizo, las paredes eran azules con plateado y estaban impecables.

Caminaron de largo por el pasadizo hasta llegar a otra puerta plateada. El oji-verde volvió a meter la tarjeta del canadiense por una ranura y la puerta se abrió a una especie de mini- oficina, porque solo había papeles, escritorios y ordenadores rotos por todos sitios desordenados claro estaba. Sin embargo se podían distinguir tres grandes corredores que llevaban a tres grandes puertas:

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto el oficial-

-Acá se iniciaban las investigaciones, pero solo se hacían las hipótesis, supongo que tenemos que tomar una de las tres puertas

-Tomemos la del medio entonces –Dijo el americano-

Se acercaron a la puerta del medio y Arthur introdució la tarjeta, mientras que atrás de el Alfred y Matthew se preparaban para disparar en caso de que apareciera algo. Sin embargo no paso nada y solo se veía y sentía la completa oscuridad… Mirando en la misma Arthur oyó un gruñido y retrocedió chocándose con el americano que sonrío. El británico solo se sonrojo, sin embargo antes de que pudieran decir algo, escucharon otra vez el gruñido, pero parecía como si la bestia los estuviera invitando a pasar:

-¿Que hacemos? –Pregunto Arthur-

-No quiero entrar ahí –Dijo Matthew abrazando a su oso- Probablemente algo nos ataque… ¿Por que no entras tu Alfred?

-Si Alfred –Replico Arthur- Bueno no es que tenga miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero no me gusta esta puerta…

-Ya se lo que esta pasando –Dice Alfred al ver a los otro dos medio nerviosos- Ustedes se mueren de miedo y quieren que el hero del mundo vaya, ¿cierto? Entonces no iré –Típico-

-Por Dios Alfred solo tienes que entrar y prender las luces –Dijo el oji-verde-

-Esta bien pero quiero algo de ti Artie –Dijo para luego acercársele a su oído y susurrarle algo casi inaudible, que puso al británico completamente colorado- Entonces Iggy ¿Trato hecho?

-Solo entra estupido de ****** -El americano se paro enfrente de la puerta vacilando en entrar o no, hasta que la paciencia del oji-verde se acabo- ¡Maldita sea Alfred! No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para desperdiciarlo ¿Por que no tiras una maldita granada en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo como un maldito imbécil?

-Buena idea Iggy –Dijo el americano sacando una granada y tan rápido como la saco tiro el seguro y la tiro a la puerta…-

-Alfred maldito ****** no lo dije en serio, eres un maldito idiota de ***** -El americano iba a responder pero algo le cayo en la cabeza y cuando vio al piso para ver que era. Vio la misma granada que el había tirado-

-¡Oh Fuck! –Grito antes de salir corriendo cargando a Arthur y jalando a su hermano y técnicamente lanzándose antes de que la cosa explotara y todo se llenara de fuego- ¿Que demonios fue eso?

De las mismas llamas que se hacían más grandes salieron una raza de perros muy extraños pero estaban infectados y eran tres. El primero se le abalanzó al americano quien empezó a poner resistencia.

El segundo fue a con Matthew que con la explosión, su escopeta cayo lejos de el y el perro lo empezó a perseguir mientras iba por la escopeta.

Y el tercero fue a Arthur que lo primero que agarro fue una barra de metal, para ponérsela al perro en la boca evitando que lo mordiera. .

El canadiense alcanzo su escopeta y disparo justo a tiempo y el americano con una bala destrozo literalmente al perro, mientras se acercaba tranquilamente al británico quien seguía luchando con el perro:

-Estupido Alfred ayúdame

-Pero Iggy tu dijiste que podías cuidarte solo

-Cállate idiota, puedo cuidarme solo

-Entonces no me necesitas

-Bastardo, solo quítamelo de encima

-Entonces si necesitas a tu hero damisela, vamos dilo Iggy, necesito a mi hero

-Maldito Alfred lárgate yo me encargare del perro –Dijo el oji-verde tratando de empujar al perro, sin embargo la fuerza se le fue y justo cuando vio que el perro acercaba sus dientes para desfigurarlo, salio volando por un disparo-

-No voy a dejar que te maten Iggy, aun así igual me vas a cumplir lo que me prometiste –Dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Idiota eso era solo si prendías las luces –Dijo sonrojándose y parándose mientras otro pedazo de pantalón se le caía- Pero de todos modos gracias

Matthew llego y de la nada una alarma empezó a sonar, y salieron unos rociadores del techo que empezaron a empaparlos por el agua que botaban apagando el fuego al mismo tiempo:

-Demonios, ya me harte de esta ***** solo entremos juntos –Dijo el oji-verde-

Los otros asintieron y se dispusieron a entrar otra vez a la habitación que tan mala espina les daba. Entraron los tres juntos, y sintieron como caían a algo que estaba mojado, probablemente era un foso lleno de agua que les llegaba hasta la cintura al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad los consumió…

La puerta se cerró y por muchos segundos no escucharon nada. El oji-azul casi por inercia sostuvo la mano del oji-verde y agarro a su hermano del brazo.

Pasaron como 40 segundos y una luz roja empezó a brillar. Y de la nada todas las luces se prendieron cegando a los tres que estaban técnicamente sumergidos.

La sala era una especie de circunferencia que no tenía salida, las paredes eran totalmente blancas y tenía una gran columna en el medio, sin embargo estaba llena de vegetación:

-Avancemos con cuidado, no se que demonios sea esto, pero de acá salieron esas cosas y quien sabe que mas pueda haber

Empezaron a avanzar cautelosamente por la circunferencia, pero no veían ninguna puerta y ya se estaban preocupando. En eso el oji-verde sintió que algo paso por su pie, haciéndolo estremecer.

El iba detrás de los hermanos y algo le estaba empezando a fastidiar. En eso sintió que algo rozo su espalda, agarro su arma, volteo y por inercia disparo. La bala choco y reboto haciendo que los hermanos se agacharan:

-¡¿Iggy que demonios fue eso?

-Jure que había algo detrás de mí

-Iggy te dije que no le dispararas a la nada

-Pero estoy seguro de que había algo, yo sentí algo

Se oyó un crujido y del techo salio una especie de cámara. Esta apunto al oji-verde y este se le quedo mirando inexplicablemente. Sin embargo el oji-azul fue capaz de tumbarlo antes de que un rayo lo atravesara, para luego gritar:

-¡Es el jodido sistema de seguridad! –Dijo al mismo tiempo que el piso se hundía- ¡Fuck son rayos láser! -La porquería de cámara que los atacaba parecía que seguía los movimientos así que el americano se empezó a mover para que se alejara de los otros dos- Vamos corran yo le distraigo

Sin embargo el oji-verde no le hizo caso tomo su arma y apunto a la cámara. Estaba mojado y temblando y antes de que disparara el americano grito:

-¡Iggy! ¿¡Que demonios haces!

-Por favor acierta –Suplico el británico-

_Bang_

El láser apunto al oji-verde y lo único vio fue una luz roja tan cerca que lo cegó, y por su mente solo paso la sonrisa de Alfred y los aliados que había hecho en el camino. Era como si su vida hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos pero como no tenia vida desde que se decidió a luchar por ella solo vio eso… Por suerte el láser se desvío al mismo tiempo que exploto, dejándolo totalmente frío, sorprendido por ver su muerte tan cerca, sin embargo suspiro y sonrío. Volteo y el americano se le acerco, lo tomo por los hombros y le dijo:

-¡Arthur! Cuando digo corran es un corran –Dijo el americano gritándole molesto al oji-verde, mientras que Matthew simplemente observaba y recordaba cuantas veces su hermano le había gritado por ser tan descuidado- No expongas tu vida de una manera tan deliberada. Solo eres un oficial, yo he recibido el entrenamiento adecuado., incluso Matthew. No tenías porque disparar pudo haberte atravesado y partirte en dos. ¿Que demonios te pasa? Dije que yo le iba a distraer. ¿Y que si no atinabas? ¿Como demonios crees que me sentiría si dejo que mueras…? -El oji-azul no pudo continuar porque el oji-verde le mando una cachetada que le dolió hasta el alma-

-I…Idiota ¡Idiota! Eres un maldito egoísta Alfred, eres un maldito egoísta, no te importamos ni una mierda. ¿Y como demonios crees que nos sentiríamos nosotros si mueres? –El oji-azul se quedo mirando al oji-verde sorprendido, mientras a este al decir lo ultimo la voz se le quebró, pero no lloraría- Se que esto es demasiado arriesgado, en primer lugar es mi maldita culpa que estemos aquí –Dijo para tomar al oji-azul por la camisa- ¿Te crees el maldito héroe? ¿Acaso eres un suicida? Así no vas a poder salvar a nadie, ¿Crees que tu maldita muerta arreglaría las cosas? Prefiero largarme de una vez antes de que alguno de ustedes muera… -El ingles bajo la cabeza y se acurrucó en el pecho del americano- ¿Como demonios crees que me sentiría yo si te pierdo estupido? –

Por un momento se le nublo la vista al militar, sabia que lo que hacia que desde que inicio en la vida del ejercito fue porque quería hacerse mas fuerte para convertirse en un héroe, sabia que al ser un héroe salvaría a las personas e incluso daría su vida por ellas, y así seria un héroe y se sentiría un héroe, pero eso solo era su propia autosatisfacción.

Quizás después de todo era un mal héroe la mirada preocupada de su hermano y al ver a su adorado oficial escondiéndose en su pecho entendió sus malditos sentimientos encerrados por tanto tiempo y también entendió algo más respecto a un sentimiento que nunca fue liberado, que tenia que ver con cierto oficial:

-Iggy… Oye Iggy mírame

-No quiero idiota y no me llames Iggy estúpido

-Vamos Arthur mírame –El ingles alzo su cara dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos- _Gracias_ –Dijo el oji-azul dejando a un lado su propia dignidad- Supongo que no soy un buen héroe después de todo, sorry

-Idiota claro que no. Eres nuestro hero pero también te queremos cuidar Al no eres de hierro, solo mantente al lado de los que de verdad te aman… -Dijo el oji-verde colorándose-

-¿Iggy entonces tu me amas? –Dijo mientras el otro se sonrojaba más- Jejeje… Iggy, Matthew –El oji-azul jalo a su hermano y junto con el oji-verde les dio un abrazo- _I am so sorry, perdón por no poder entenderlos chicos_… -Luego se separo de los dos salvajemente y empezó a gritar- ¡Claro esta! ¡Los heros reconocen sus errores! ¡Por eso yo el hero del mundo reconozco mis errores! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Soy un hero!

El oji-verde se empezó a reír disimuladamente, sabía que Alfred siempre seria Alfred y que nunca cambiaria, y que de verdad esa disculpa le había costado demasiado orgullo, pero sabia que de cierta manera, algo había cambiado:

-Oye Matty cuando volvamos a casa, prepara waffles son los mejores

-¡¿Piensas regresar a casa?

-Claro mama me debe estar extrañando ¿cierto?

-Si y también podemos invitar a Arthur –Dijo el canadiense mientras que el nombrado se sorprendía-

-¡Claro! Si Artie será tu cuñado –Alfred empezó a reír exageradamente y el oji-verde lo golpeo en la cabeza- Iggy no seas gruñón después de todo ya eres parte de la familia

El oji-verde sintió una punzada en el corazón y cambio totalmente su expresión, preguntándose si ahora la palabra familia cobraría significado. Sin embargo el suelo se hundió un poco más y luego se oyó un crujido, las cámaras volvieron a salir pero esta vez eran demasiadas:

-¡Agáchense! –grito el oji-verde-

Alfred jalo a Matthew y se sumergieron bajo el agua. Arthur esquivo un rayo láser pero también se sumergió. Afortunadamente el impacto de los rayos láser contra el agua produjo vapor lo que nublo las cámaras de seguridad. El oji-verde salio por la falta de aire y se encontró con los hermanos:

-Al parecer la niebla cegó las cámaras, busquemos una salida –Dijo el oji-verde que palideció al sentir algo muy grande rozar su pie y cuando volteo lo único que pudo ver fue la boca de una rana gigante que lo trago entero-

-¡Arthur! Demonios –Grito al ver como la rana gigante se alejaba- Matthew busca una salida voy por Iggy, la niebla pronto se ira así que démonos prisa

El canadiense se sumergió y empezó a buscar una salida. Por otro lado el oji-azul se sumergió, nado bastante y cuando iba a alcanzar a la rana gigante, algo sujeto su pie y lo empezó a arrastrar. El oji-azul desesperado saco un cuchillo y empezó a clavarlo en la cosa que lo estuviera arrastrando.

El oji-verde estaba dentro del estomago de la rana no estaba lastimado y podía respirar pero el mismo estomago estaba comprimiendo al oji-verde y pronto soltaría los ácidos que probablemente lo mataría. En su desesperación tomo su arma e iba a disparar, pero para su desgracia no tenia balas, maldició al americano mentalmente y solo le quedaba esperar.

El oji-azul se libero y no se molesto en ver que era lo que lo había sujetado, así que nado hasta la rana se sitúo debajo de ella y se impulso hacia arriba chocando contra la rana, haciendo que esta saliera al exterior… La niebla se había dispersado y al mismo tiempo que la rana salio las cámaras apuntaron y dispararon directamente al descomunal anfibio.

El militar se sumergió y la rana se desintegro técnicamente, en eso el militar vio al oji-verde y lo tomo de la mano para luego empezar a jalarlo. El oji-verde estaba consciente y empezó a nadar con el oji-azul, agradeciendo al cielo.

Nadaron un poco más y vieron un hueco que había debajo. Se metieron y al voltear vieron que la rana no había muerto, pero se estaba regenerando.

El hueco los condujo a una especie de pasaje, nadaron un poco más y salieron para tomar el aire que tanto les faltaba:

-Aghhhh –Respiro el oji-verde. Miro a su alrededor y había varios tanques de agua que estaban rotos y una plataforma con una escalera a la cual empezó a nadar- ¿Y Matthew?

-No se–Respondió el oji-azul- Voy a ir a buscarlo espérame

El oji-azul se volvió a sumergir mas profundo y logro distinguir a su hermano que estaba semi-inconsciente y tenia rana pequeñas por todas partes que lo estaban rodeando. Jalo a su hermano, golpeando a las pequeñas ranas y volvió a nadar a la superficie, tomo aire y el oji-verde lo empezó a ayudar con Matthew hasta llegar a la plataforma:

-¿Que **** fue eso? –Preguntó el oficial-

-Una clase de mutación –Dijo Alfred mientras miraba a su hermano que al parecer había perdido la consciencia pero no era nada grave- Bueno Iggy desde ahora odio las ranas y a Francis por ser una

-Nunca cambias… De todos modos ¿Que es este sitio? –Dijo observando las escaleras y los tanques de agua alrededor-

-No lo se pero mejor alejémonos del agua –Dijo el oji-verde intentándose parar pero cayo-

-Tranquilo Iggy –Dijo para acercársele gateando- Y por cierto te ves tan sexy todo empapado se te transluce todo jejejeje

-Cállate –Dijo el oji-verde ruborizándose y tapándose con sus manos. Pero aun así de su ropa su largo pantalón se había convertido en una especie de short y su camisa parecía un chaleco.-

El oji-azul se paro y empezó a subir a su hermano por las escaleras mientras que el oji-verde se recostó sobre el frío suelo y miro a su alrededor, cerro los ojos y luego sintió que algo en el agua empezaba a agitarse bruscamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una rana incluso más grande que la anterior había salido del agua:

-¡Mierda es más grande! –Grito el oji-verde ya considerándose muerto-

Sin embargo un chorro muy grande de algo le empezó a caer a la rana. Miro arriba y vio a un japonés con ropa ensangrentada que vertía una especie de líquido sobre el animal proveniente de un barril. Luego saco un encendedor y se propuso a dejarlo caer al mismo tiempo que el americano gritaba:

-¡Arthur es metanol cúbrete!

El animal se incendio completamente y se sumergió de nuevo desapareciendo. Sin embargo el fuego llego hasta el barril y exploto mandando a volar al japonés unos cuantos metros.

El oji-verde rápidamente se paro y subió las escaleras, se pincho el pie, porque por alguna razón había perdido sus zapatos y tambaleo pero no cayo. Luego vio como Alfred recostaba a Matthew sobre el suelo y luego se dirigió al japonés que estaba en el suelo y le pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo… -Dijo para luego perder la consciencia-

_**18 de Octubre – Hora Indefinida**_

Estaban en una oficina que subiendo las escaleras, caminando por un pasillo y girando a la derecha estaba. Se habían quedado ahí para descansar…En la oficina habían tres sillones, en uno de ellos estaba Matthew durmiendo, en el otro estaba el japonés que el oji-verde estaba curándole las heridas. Y en el tercero estaba, no en el tercero no había nadie, porque el oji-azul estaba buscando ropas y algo que les sirviera de utilidad:

-Ya termine Alfred, por fortuna no tiene ninguna mordida y al parecer es un científico. Espero que despierte pronto…

-Mmm..., mira Iggy encontré unas ropas, quizás las puedas usar –Dijo mostrando un pantalón de científico negro y un polo blanco que decía Umbrella-

-Oye como se llama la corporación que financia todo esto –Dijo el oficial mirando el nombre que salía en el polo-

-_Umbrella Corporation_, pero no es importante

-Si claro –El oji-verde se paro para coger las prendas pero a medio camino perdió el equilibrio por la herida que tenia en el pie. Sin embargo el americano lo sujeto y cargo-

-Primero atendamos tus heridas Iggy, no podemos salir de aquí sino puedes caminar, no mejor dicho sino puedes correr

El oji-azul sentó al oficial en el escritorio del cuarto y le levanto la pierna para ver su pie, haciendo que este se sonrojara:

-Al parecer algo se te incrusto Iggy, te lo voy a sacar

-Espera, esa cosa me duele como el demonio no la puedes sacar así… ¡Wahhhh! que mierda duele horrible –Dijo el oji-verde al ver como el militar le sacaba un pequeño pedazo de vidrio del pie, mientras gotas de sangre caían-

-Ya esta deja que traigo alcohol

-Ni se te ocurra –El militar tomo el botiquín con el que el oji-verde le había estado curando las heridas y saco el alcohol- Espera

-Lo siento Iggy –Dijo pasando el algodón con alcohol sobre la pequeña herida-

-Auchh, demonios… Nghhh…mmmgh…. fuck duele demasiado –El oji-azul miro al oji-verde y por su mente pasaron miles de cosas obscenas por lo que se termino sonrojando-

-Ya…Ya esta Iggy…Aun así creo… –El oji-azul tumbo al británico en el escritorio colocándose encima de el tomando sus piernas y abriéndolas poniéndose en una posición muy comprometedora -según el británico-

-Oye ¿Q…Que crees que haces? –Dijo también pensando mil obscenidades-

-Iggy, no te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste

-Eh, ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

-Jejeje, vamos Artie bésame me la debes

-Vete al demonio –Dijo Arthur tratando de zafarse y sin evitar ponerse rojo-

-Sino lo haces no te solta… -El oji-azul fue callado cuando el oji-verde se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente dejándolo inexpresivo-

-Ya esta tu estupido beso ahora suéltame y déjame cambiarme

-Iggy… ¿Como vas a besar así? En serio tu virginidad te afecta el cerebro –El americano que ya tenía confirmado sus sentimientos, se preocupaba porque también se convirtieran en algo conocido como deseo-

-Tú cállate maldito

-Jejeje bueno te perdonare esta vez pero me la debes, aun así le pondré una venda a tu pie –El oji-azul se sentó puso una venda en el pie del oji-verde, mientras este ya estaba obviamente sentado- Creo que ya esta pero falta algo

-¿Que cosa?

-Esto –El oji-verde se acerco a la pierna desnuda del oji-verde y le dio un beso, desde el tobillo hasta más arriba-

-Nghh… Alfred detente –Dijo tratando de entender que pretendía el americano-

Alfred iba a tumbar de nuevo al oji-verde para besarlo, sin embargo el japonés tosió y el oji-verde lo aparto de un manotazo no muy amable:

-Quítate Alfred –Dijo el oficial al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al japonés-

El japonés se agarro la cabeza y lo único que sus labios fueron capaz de decir fue:

-No fue mi culpa

_**Fin del Octavo Encuentro**_

Bueno sorry si este cap fue más acción que risas pero era necesario para lo que vendrá después. El otro será más gracioso y prometo que Artie empezara a revelar su pasado.

En el prox cap se irán revelando los misterios acerca de la corporación y probablemente aparezcan China y Rusia. Y en cuanto a Polonia y Lituania puede ser que si, pero no prometo nada. Y los nórdicos quizás algunos de ellos pero no todos. Lo que pasa es que si pongo muchos tendrá que morir alguien y no quiero que muera nadie… Y antes que me olvide la pregunta del millón: ¿Quieren que ponga lemon? Eso si necesito saber, porque demasiada tensión me esta matando interiormente… Bueno si es así estaba pensando en una escena en el elevador de los 15 minutos jejeje. Creo que eso lo hice a propósito, pero bueno díganme si quieren por fa…

Gracias por leer

¿Review?


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! De verdad estoy emocionada no puedo creer que ya este en el noveno cap, es emocionante jejejejeje. Aun así en este cap se explica un poco el virus y la corporación. Por cierto la mutación se basa en Resident Evil 4, bueno una de ellas, aunque en esta historia se combina todo.

Y por ultimo este cap no tiene plan y no puedo hacerlo mas gracioso porque el sitio esta lleno de monstruos y a las justas pueden pensar, pero el siguiente si será gracioso o eso espero. De todos modos gracias por leer.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

_**Noveno Encuentro**_

_**18 de Octubre –De Día**_

"_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
__Maybe I'm just blind..."_

Eran las 2:30, el cielo estaba nublado, así como la situación en general, pero al menos estaban juntos y eso era lo importante.

Habían pasado la noche en una cafetería, y ya habían llegado a la ciudad, sin embargo tenían miedo de abrir las ventanas en caso de que el olor a sangre entrara por ellas:

-Feliciano ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Ludwig, quien estaba sentado atrás en la camioneta con Feliciano y Gilbert. Esta vez conducía Elizabeth y Roderich iba en el asiento del co-piloto-

-Luuuuuuuuudwigggg –Dijo Feliciano temblando ligeramente-

-¿Que pasa Feli? ¿Te sientes mal? –Pregunto Gilbert-

-Es solo que… Siento que algo malo esta a punto de pasar

-¿A nosotros? –Pregunto Ludwig-

-No… Ludwig ¿crees que _ni-chan_ se haya ido en las evacuaciones italianas?

-¿Por que preguntas Feliciano? –Le pregunto Elizabeth media preocupada-

-Es que antes de que me fuera _ni-chan_ me dijo que no se iría sin Antonio

-¿Antonio? ¿El español que vino de vacaciones? –Pregunto Ludwig-

-Si

-Probablemente se haya ido con las evacuaciones, no hay de que preocuparse

-Es que cada vez que siento esto, a mi hermano le pasan cosas malas

-Solo son presentimientos sin fundamento Feliciano, entiendo que el modo en el que las cosas han pasado ha debido de ser muy chocante pero ahora es el momento de ser optimistas –Dijo el austriaco-

-¿En serio señorito? Si tu eres el mas pesi… -Gilbert no pudo continuar porque Roderick lo golpeo con la sartén de Elizabeth- Kesesese no hay porque ponerse agresivos…

-Estoy seguro de que Lovino esta bien Feliciano el sabe como cuidarse –Dijo el alemán abrazando al italiano que parecía que iba a llorar- Además pronto llegaremos a la base americana y saldremos de esta maldita pesadilla

-Eso espero…

**_+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0_**

Culpa… La simple palabra le causaba una risa indescriptible, pero el no creía en algo como eso. Es mas para el no existía algo como la culpa. Pero aun así por más de que haya intentando cambiar el término, e incluso tratar de borrarlo. Era lo que más sentía…

Quizás era su propia existencia, probablemente era eso. Cuando era pequeño simplemente pensaba que si el no hubiera nacido, todos hubieran sido mas felices. Quizás su madre no hubiera muerto. Quizás sus hermanos no le hubieran odiado, quizás los gritos se irían.

Pero era su maldición, su culpa o al menos eso creía, incluso una de las razones por las que se metió a la policía fue porque quería ser de utilidad, salvar a las personas, ayudarlas, pero todo es diferente. Muy diferente de lo que el realmente creía.

Entonces ahí radicaba todo ese sentimiento frustrante y angustioso, en esos pequeños detalles que lo forjaron como la persona que actualmente se encontraba mirando a un japonés que probablemente tenía una pesadilla.

Aun así el sabia que todas esas cosas, esos remordimientos, hacían que simplemente quisiera desaparecer.

¿Por qué no? Se preguntaba, si nadie lo extrañaría, nadie lo quería e irónicamente el también estaba solo, pero una soledad diferente:

-Oye Alfred ¿Qué piensas de la culpa?

-Mmph –El oji-azul se puso a pensar- Yo pienso que es algo muy feo sabes, no es bueno tomar responsabilidad cuando te equivocas

-Idiota claro que tienes que tomar responsabilidad

-Pero la culpa es mala, solo esta cuando haces cosas malas o te equivocas

-¡No es cierto! ¿Qué pasa sino haces nada? Ahí no te pueden echar la culpa

-Claro que si, porque no estas haciendo nada y ese es tu error…

El oji-verde palideció y se perdió en su misma mirada. Ahora entendía, había sido estupido de su parte, el nunca hizo nada y ese fue su pecado, no hacer nada, y por eso es que se sentía culpable. Ni si quiera podía decir que lo intento… Bueno tampoco había como:

-¡Artie! –Grito el americano- Te estado gritando como 5 minutos no te duermas despierto, además el japonés ya esta despertando

-Si lo siento…

El japonés empezó a mover la cabeza, y luego se sentó abruptamente gritando:

-¡No fue mi culpa!

Parpadeo un par de veces e instantáneamente sintió todo el dolor acumulado en su cuerpo. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que… Estaba vivo:

-¿Son del equipo de rescate? –Les pregunto el japonés al ver al militar y oficial-

-N… -El oji-azul le tapo la boca al oji-verde-

-Claro que si jajajajajaja. Yo soy Alfred el hero del mundo, el es Iggy y el que esta en el sillón es mi hermano Matthew, todos somos de la milicia…

-¡Ah! Yo soy Kiku Honda del departamento de científicos –Dijo incorporándose medio mareado y quejándose ligeramente por el dolor que sentía- ¿Ustedes vinieron a sacarnos de aquí?

-Si, pero primero nos gustaría saber que paso aquí Estamos medio confundidos y nos pidieron recolectar la mayor información posible

-Pero eso es confidencial –El japonés siendo japonés era muy reservado y no entendía porque el equipo de rescate le preguntaba eso-

-Bueno en realidad en estas circunstancias es mejor tomar precauciones y si nos cuentas que pasó podemos tener una idea de cómo salir de aquí y a que nos enfrentamos…

-Mmmm… no estoy muy seguro si debería…

-Auchhhhhhh –Se quejo el americano al ser mordido por el británico en la mano, dejándolo libre-

-Alfred me acompañas al baño –Dijo el oji-verde acusadoramente mientras se paraba y empezaba a jalar al americano de la oreja hasta un baño pequeño que había en la oficina-

Dentro del baño, que era muy pequeño, el oji-verde miro acusadoramente al americano, mientras este se hacia el que no sabía nada:

-Oye Iggy ¿Para que querías venir al baño? –Dijo seductoramente acorralando al británico pasando una de sus manos por la pierna del mismo acariciándola-

-No te hagas el idiota y deja de manosearme

-No te estoy manoseando Iggy eso es poco heroico, es una muestra de afecto

-Pues no me gustan tus muestras de afecto estúpido…

-Claro que te gustan Iggy, pero eres tan tsundere que nunca vas a admitirlo

-¡Cállate idiota! Entonces dime ¿Por que las haces?

-Eh bueno… Porque… Es… Para… ¡Demostrarte mi afecto Iggy! Con mi familia hago lo mismo –Al parecer a Alfred se le acabaron las excusas-

-Incesto

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada… Eres un maldito mentiroso Alfred y no lo haces con tu familia idiota, no vas a agarrar a tu primo y meterle la mano mientra están en el baño discutiendo asuntos importantes

-Bueno tienes razón… ¡Pero Iggy solo te roce la pierna!

-Mentiroso la acariciaste

-¿Y que tiene de malo que te acaricie la pierna?

-¿Como que que tiene de malo? –El oji-azul se apego mas al oji-verde mientras esta vez colocaba una de sus manos en uno de los muslos del oficial- ¡Alfred!

-Si Iggy

-Muérete maldito hijo de **** ************* ******************** ******************* Estas peor que Francis

-Relájate Iggy solo estaba jugando, te van a salir arrugas…

-Demonios –Dijo Arthur a la hora de acordarse de que en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo deberían de estar hablando de asuntos importantes, pero sin quitar la mano del oji-azul- Olvídalo… ¿Oye porque le mentiste al científico?

-¡Oh! Es que usualmente los científicos clasifican hasta el vuelo de una mosca como confidencial, pero si cree que somos del ejercito y vinimos a salvarlo será mas fácil, claro que también podemos torturarlo a la antigua hasta que…

-La primera opción gracias. Bueno entonces vamos. Por cierto ya deja de bromear. Y quítame tu maldita mano de mi trasero _stupid git_

-Espera –El oji-azul se acerco al oji-verde y este instantáneamente cerró los ojos. Pero en vez de besarlo en los labios el militar poso sus labios en las coloradas mejillas del oficial, dando un beso tierno y suave, casi pudo decir el oficial que con algo mas… quizás amor- Bueno Iggy vamos

-Estúpido –Apenas pudo decir el oficial colorado hasta las orejas-

Los dos salieron del baño recibiendo una extraña mirada del japonés. Bueno que mas pensaría una persona que ve a dos hombres entrar al baño. De todos modos el japonés pensó que seria mejor contarles la verdad, podía ayudar:

-Bueno les contare más o menos por donde van las cosas. Soy un científico de la rama de investigaciones y experimentaciones. Todo esto que ven es controlado por una supercomputadora, llamada Alice. Actualmente estamos en la central de investigaciones y el cuarto al que entraron era el cuarto de experimentaciones. Esa mutación que vieron, la rana gigante, era simple un experimento de prueba. Como cuando utilizan ratones, pero esta vez utilizamos ranas por sus propiedades. Pero se salio de control y llego a eso. Han pasado tres días desde que todo eso empezó y las mutaciones se están saliendo fuera de control ya que están desarrollando nuevas habilidades que no habíamos previsto, por lo que no estoy seguro de lo que puedan hacer. Además las mutaciones llevan etapas, y esas etapas toman tiempo. Mayor tiempo más peligrosas, si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo más difícil será salir… Bueno esta fortificación esta dividida en cuatro áreas: Estamos en el área 1, de investigaciones y pruebas. El área 2 es de aplicación. El área 3 es de cuarentena y observación y el área 4 es donde están las computadoras principales y la supercomputadora. Ahí se guarda toda la información y están las criaturas más peligrosas, porque ya han pasado por las tres posteriores áreas. Pero para nosotros será más fácil salir…

-Espera –Dijo el oji-verde- ¿Sabes si hay alguna cura?

-Mmm… Escuche que en el área 4 se había llegado a una cura en caso de, pero esa área es inaccesible y esta completamente sellada. Si sobrevivieron a la sala blanca fue por pura suerte y ese es el sistema de seguridad de principiantes, sin contar con todos los monstruos que puede haber…

-Pero ¿Porque no nos dices como comenzó esto Kiku? –Pregunto el militar-

-Bueno… Estas instalaciones eran simplemente para investigar se supone, eso era lo que nos habían dicho a los científicos, nos prometieron financiar nuestros experimentos que podrían ser útiles para el mundo. Pero el creador de la corporación el que creo la supercomputadora al parecer tenía tratos con diferentes gobiernos y rumores se empezaron a expandir, por lo que la gente empezó a desconfiar uno de los otros y los científicos sufrimos la peor parte. Pronto vimos a más militares entrar y salir de la base. Y a consecuencia de eso el jefe reformo la seguridad dando a las diferentes militares tarjetas de acuerdo a su país y rango. Sin embargo luego se empezó a rumorear que había espías japoneses, alemanes e italianos. Eso no me fue bien para mí, soy japonés pero no soy un espía. Sin embargo al parecer me convertí en uno y se los digo porque se muy bien que no son del equipo de rescate, ni si quiera había equipo de rescate… -El oji-verde miro acusadoramente al oji-azul que solo rodó los ojos- Pero como me van a sacar de aquí les contare…

-Sentimos mentirte Kiku, y gracias por salvarnos de todas formas –El oji-verde miro apenado al japonés que solo le dedico una sonrisa pensando que el oficial se veía adorable-

-De nada ¿Iggy-san cierto?

-¡No! Mi nombre es Arthur no le hagas caso al estupido americano…

-Bueno continúo… El problema fue que un día escuche rumores acerca de que estaban creando una especie de virus, que estaban creando cosas más allá de lo imaginable. Así que decidí investigar un poco y me metí al sistema. Sin embargo ahí fue cuando descubrí cosas que no debía, solo quería evitar esto pero fue demasiado tarde y alguien se infiltro…

_**Flashback**_

_-Oye Kiku ¿Terminaste con los informes? Se los tengo que entregar al jefe antes de las 5 - aru –Dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color-_

_-Estoy a punto de terminar Yao-san, por cierto ¿Sabes que descubrí como acelerar el proceso de regeneración? Creo que si lo aplicamos en la manera correcta e invertimos los polos podemos acelerar el proceso…_

_-Suena interesante, pero ¿Escuchaste las últimas noticias - aru? Al parecer hay un espía entre nosotros, así que mejor ten cuidado Kiku…_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si, pero también hay rumores de que esto va a malos usos quiero decir no sabemos nada mas a parte de lo que hay en el área 1 ¿cierto? ¿Que crees que pase si están usando nuestras investigaciones para crear pestes malignas o enfermedades incurables - aru?_

_-Si bueno eso es serio pero de todos mo…_

_-Veo que ya tienen los reportes listos. Como están hablando tan animadamente. ¿Me pregunto si los podría chequear da? –Un hombre vestido de científico con un tres en su uniforme y una larga chalina entro al laboratorio-_

_-Disculpe __Iván-san pero todavía no termino los informes –Dijo Kiku-_

_-Si__ lo sentimos de todos modos regresamos al trabajo _

_El llamado __Iván se fue, seguido de Yao y Kiku se quedo solo perdido en sus pensamientos:_

_-Me pregunto ¿Que pasara si…? –Kiku entro a su ordenador y abrió unas cuantas carpetas, al parecer hackeo unas cuantas contraseñas y vio algo que no le gusto para nada- Están usando hu…humanos, humanos, quieren usarlo en las guerras… Oh por Dios esto no esta nada bien _

_El __japonés abrió un cajón y saco un usb, aparentemente guardo toda la información. Sin embargo la curiosidad lo consumió y paso 15 minutos leyendo de los experimentos pero luego se paro preparándose para salir:_

_-Tengo que llevar esto algún lugar seguro, lo que están haciendo aquí no es nada sano, ese virus puede escapar e incluso acabar con todo el mundo, esto es imposible –Se quejaba mientras preparaba sus cosas- ¿Pero que sino me creen? –Dijo al mismo tiempo que se paro en seco- Debo llevar pruebas, tengo que tomar una muestra del virus… Mmm... Nunca podré llegar al área 4 pero creo que Yao dijo que hoy día transportarían al exterior una carga de… Mejor me doy prisa_

_El japonés salio del laboratorio a un pasadizo, mientras caminaba nervioso. Pasaron 15 minutos y llego a la sala de almacén en la que introdujo su tarjeta y para su suerte no había nadie, todo estaba calculado. _

_Se aproximo a un contenedor__ que estaba fuertemente sellado, pero empezó a desactivar los códigos y pronto se abrió la caja –no por eso se consideraba uno de los mejores hackers del mundo- _

_Adentro de la caja encontro dos frascos con __líquido de diferente color, uno verde y otro azul. Los tomo y se los metió al bolsillo, luego una alarma empezó a sonar y supo que era hora de salir. Volvió al corredor y empezó a correr._

_-__¡Kiku! –La voz se le hizo conocida, volteo y solo sintió como alguien lo golpeaba, no vio nada y perdió la consciencia-_

_10 minutos mas tarde…_

_-Despierta Kiku __ –El japonés abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un revolver- _

_-Iván_

_-__¿Donde esta el material Kiku? Si me dices seré bueno contigo…_

_-¡TU! No sabes lo que están haciendo van a acabar con la humanidad…_

_-Lo siento Kiku pero sino me dices te volare los sesos_

_-Alguien me lo quito no lo tengo –Dijo al revisar sus bolsillos-_

_-Tienes una muerte asegurada –Iván iba a disparar pero al escuchar disparos, agarro al japonés del cuello y lo empezó a jalar- La seguridad ha sido irrumpida, la computadora nos matara a todos_

_-¿A donde vamos?_

_-El lugar mas seguro es el área 1_

_Caminaron por diversos corredores y llegaron a una especie de cámara, en ella Iván empujo al japonés dentro de la cámara y cerro la puerta:_

_-Ahí estarás bien hasta que encuentre al responsable de esto…_

_-Espera Iván, no sabes lo que están haciendo. Ese virus destruirá todo y a todos, no solo habrá muertos que regresen a la vida, habrá monstruos inimaginables, moriremos todos, por favor Iván…_

_-¡Cállate! –Dijo Iván por un poco perdiendo los estribos, pero lo recupero tan rápido que casi ni se noto- Lo se, pero no tenemos otra alternativa y no es como si tuviéramos opción…_

_Diciendo lo último se fue…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Salí cuando ustedes entraron activando el sistema. Logre abrir la puerta, pero juro que no fue mi culpa, ahora no se quien se llevo el virus, pero la computadora clausuro todo y empezó a purificar como se le había programado

-¿Purificar? –Pregunto el oji-verde-

-Los mato a todos y los convirtió en zombies, aun así el virus llego a la superficie y todo empezó, como un maldito circulo vicioso… Quizás sino hubiera sacado el virus nada de esto hubiera pasado…

-No fue tu culpa Kiku –Dijo el oji-verde colocando una mano en el hombro del japonés. Este la tomo y bajo la cabeza-

-Solo salgamos de aquí –Dijo Kiku-

-Lo sentimos pero –Dijo el oji-azul- Nosotros vamos al área 4

-¡No pueden! ¡Es imposible! ¿Además por qué querrían llegar al área 4?

-Yo estoy infectado. Pero no por una mordida me inyectaron el virus…

-¿Co… Como es posible? Tu estas vivo…

-Creo que mi sangre se adapto pero ya voy tres días con el virus y no me ha pasado nada

-En serio –Dijo el japonés parándose olvidándose del dolor de su cuerpo y tomando al oji-verde por los hombros- Es increíble, en las investigaciones habían estado buscando un sujeto que se pudiera adaptar pero fallaron y en vez de eso obtuvieron monstruos horribles. Pero si tu sangre se adapto el proceso todavía no esta completo y tus habilidades…

-Espera –Dijo el oji-azul apartando al japonés del oji-verde tomándolo por los hombros- ¿Que proceso?

-El virus tiene varias etapas y depende de cada individuo su reacción. En el caso de las personas que se convirtieron en muertos vivientes fue porque el virus se les transmitió por aire, pero a las personas que se les inyecto el virus se comprobó que llevaba un proceso y además el virus que se les inyecto tenía una variación. El proceso consistía en primero era la inconsciencia, después alucinaciones y después el proceso fallaba e iniciaba la mutación…

-¡¿Qué? Entonces me voy a convertir en una de esas cosas –Dijo el oficial-

-No el proceso es rápido y para este punto ya te hubieras convertido en una de esas cosas, tu sangre se combino. Por eso creo que lo que sigue es el desarrollo de habilidades

-¿Que habilidades?

-Me imagino que habrán visto las criaturas de afuera, la mayoría tienen una fuerza increíble, y hasta donde sabemos están dopadas con capacidades extraordinarias

-Pero si eso pasa… Es que yo solo quiero que se vayan los sueños –Se explico el oji-verde- Cada vez que duermo una voz me habla… es extraño… Solo quiero una cura…

-Mmm… ¿Efectos secundarios? El problema es que los que hicieron estas pruebas solo vieron los cambias físicos, pero no los psicológicos. La situación radica en que investigando mas descubrieron que las criaturas mutadas enloquecían y al final solo se dejaban guiar por sus instintos y para lo que habían sido programadas. Ahora quizás tengas oportunidad pero ¿Me pregunto si tendrás el coraje para afrontar la realidad? -El japonés se le quedo mirando al oji-verde, dejándolo completamente intrigado respecto a la ultima pregunta- ¿Te puedes desvestir?

-¡¿Qué? –Dijeron al unísono el militar y el oficial-

-Lo que vi en los experimentos eran que a los sujetos a los que se les inyectaba el virus, les salía una extraña marca en una parte del cuerpo y cambiaba de acuerdo a la fase en las que se encontraba o al menos eso leí. Si la veo quizás te pueda decir en que fase estas…

-Mmm… Bueno supongo –Dijo el oji-verde que se estaba empezando a sacar el polo cuando el oji-azul lo detuvo-

-Espera ¿Le vas hacer desvestirse?

-Solo así puedo ver la marca –El oji-azul rodó los ojos pero el oji-verde ya se había sacado el polo revelando su esbelto y frágil cuerpo. El japonés se le acerco y empezó a tocarlo para encontrar la dicha cicatriz por el torso. Mientras que al americano un aura oscura le salía alrededor y justo cuando iba a golpear al japonés, sintió que alguien lo jalaba, volteo y vio a Matthew-

-¡Marcos! Que bueno que despertaste ¿Cómo has estado?

-Me llamo Matthew. Estoy bien, solo tuve un extraño sueño… ¿Y Kumajiro?

-Esta en la mesa, lo pusimos ahí para que se secara, por cierto el que esta manoseando a Iggy es Kiku un científico, el es quien nos ayudo…

-Dese vuelta Arthur-san –El nombrado medio sonrojado se dio la vuelta mientras que los hermanos lo veían atentamente- ¿Puedes inclinarte un poco mas? Creo que aquí esta –Dijo tomando las caderas del oji-verde- ¡Aquí esta!

-¡Suficiente! –Dijo el oji-azul tomando al oji-verde y mandándolo al sofá-

-Estupido Alfred ¿Que demonios te pasa? Dame mi maldito polo de una vez bastardo… Matthew estas despierto, me alegra –Dijo volteando hacia Matthew que le mando una sonrisa, asegurando que estaba bien- Entonces Kiku… -Dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía su polo-

-Bueno tu cicatriz todavía esta a medias y al parecer todavía no termina el proceso. Pero lo que realmente no se es si la cura pueda curar a las personas que son inyectadas, ya que en este tipo de virus hay una variación… Además ¿En serio quieres deshacerte del virus?

El japonés miro tristemente al oji-verde que muy confundido iba a responder, pero el americano se le adelanto

-No importa igual iremos y tomaremos ese riesgo, además nuestro propósito es resolver esta catástrofe… ¿Vienes o no Kiku? – Dijo el militar-

-No es como si tuviera muchas opciones y de todos modos me necesitaran, así que voy con ustedes

-Bien en ese ca…

Los cuatro empezaron a oír unos pasos pesados y luego apagaron las luces y se agacharon para empezar a husmear por la ventana. El oji-verde alzo la cabeza y lo primero que vio, era una especie de humano muy alto, llevaba una bolsa negra en la cabeza, en una de las manos un hacha gigante que goteaba sangre y en la otra arrastraba un cuerpo sin cabeza. Lo vieron pasar y esperaron a que estuviera lejos para empezar a hablar:

-Entonces Kiku ¿Como llegamos al área 2? –Pregunto el americano-

-Sistema de ventilación, por ahí es mas seguro que correr por las instalaciones

-¿Como llegamos ahí?

-De aquí tenemos que ir por el camino donde se metió la criatura, luego voltear a un pasadizo muy largo e ir de frente hasta llegar a un conducto

-¿El camino es largo? –Pregunto el canadiense-

-Mas o menos, pero al menos deberíamos tener un plan en caso de que la cosa aparezca

El oji-azul estaba medio malhumorado por razones desconocidas, tomo al oji-verde por el brazo y se paro diciendo:

-El plan es simple volar todo lo que se aparezca en nuestro camino… Por cierto Matthew porque no le das tu pistola a Kiku, todavía tienes tu escopeta ¿cierto?

-Si –Dijo el canadiense dándole su pistola al japonés-

-Bueno entonces vamos. Por lo que veo esta ****** solo esta a punto de ponerse peor –Dijo el oji-verde tratando de soltarse del americano-

El canadiense agarro a Kumajiro, abrió la puerta y salio seguido del japonés:

-Oi Alfred ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por que Iggy?

-Cuando te pones así realmente no se que pasa por tu cabeza ¿Porque tan agresivo? Y deja de arrastrarme de aquí para allá que no soy un trapo…

-Uh… Mmm… Lo siento Iggy pero no me gusta que nadie te toque, además yo soy el único que te puede desvestir –Dijo susurrándole en el oído para luego salir por la puerta dejando al británico confundido, sonrojado y solo- ¡Iggy date prisa!

El ingles salio de sus pensamientos y pronto alcanzo al grupo, que caminaban a paso rápido. Pasaron 10 minutos de intranquilidad plena y entraron a un pasadizo largo, alejándose del agua y de los tanques. Kiku se puso a hablar con Arthur y Alfred solo tenía un aura muy oscura a su alrededor, así que Matthew le dijo:

-Oye Al –Dijo Matthew tímidamente- ¿Te gusta Arthur?

-¡¿Qué? –Grito el americano haciendo que los otros dos voltearon- ¿Matthew que demonios hablas? –Dijo susurrando para no levantar sospechas-

-Solo preguntaba –Dijo medio sonrojado y abrazando a Kumajiro— Además siempre lo abrazas, lo acosas y pones el "mi" delante de su nombre

-No le dirás a mama ¿cierto? –Dijo comprobando sus sospechas-

-No –Dijo Matthew sonriendo- Sabes últimamente se ha vuelto mas paranoica y tan fastidiosa como tu cuando proteges a alguien…

-Jejeje, típico. Mama siempre ha sido así…

-Jejejeje… Si bueno, pero ¿Cuando se lo vas a decir?

-Todavía no se, pero pronto o al menos antes de que salgamos de aquí

-Bueno yo estoy en una situación parecida Al –Dijo Matthew sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que Alfred se paraba en seco-

-¿Quién?

-No necesitas preguntar eso. Quizás es el destino ¿No Al?

-Ay dios mío de todas las personas en el mundo ¿Con el?

-Si. En el ejercito me enseñaron que debes superar las cosas, así que supéralo y acostúmbrate –El canadiense se rió y Alfred también-

Entraron a un pasadizo en el que no había mucha luz, pero se diferenciaban varias puertas:

-Oye Kiku ¿Que hay en las puertas? –Pregunto Arthur-

-Son salas de experimentación, puede haber cualquier cosa…

Pronto escucharon un sonido y se paralizaron, era el sonido de un hacha que se arrastraba y provenía de una de las puertas del corredor. El japonés tomo la mano del británico mientras retrocedía un poco.

Esperaron y contaron los segundos, eran casi eternos, sabían que si se movían causarían demasiado ruido. Y La oscuridad parecía que poco a poco iba consumiendo todo, sin embargo algo que nadie noto era que una bala se deslizaba entre las costuras de un cinturón para luego caer…

Al instante en el que esa bala toco el piso, el japonés jalo al oficial y empezaron a correr, seguido de los otros dos. Pasaron 5 segundos y algo técnicamente voló la puerta y los empezó a cazar, como pequeñas ratas en un laberinto.

Llegaron a la entrada del conducto era circular, así que rápidamente el japonés la giro y con ayuda del americano la abrió. Mientras que el canadiense y británico disparaban. El americano tomo al oji-verde del cuello y lo metió, luego se metió el japonés, luego el americano de un tirón jalo a su hermano y por ultimo se metió, cerrando la pequeña compuerta instantáneamente.

Retrocedieron esperando que la cosa no los atacara y que no rompiera la entrada. Luego el oji-verde volteo y vio el lugar al que habían entrado. Todo eran conductos de todo tipo y estaba completamente oscuro. Las paredes eran delgadas, todo estaba sucio y lleno de sangre. En eso sintió que algo se le escurrió por el tobillo, pensó que era agua o sangre, pero luego lo empezó a arrastrar violentamente sin darle tiempo para pensar y lo único que pudo gritar fue:

-¡Alfreeeeeeeeeed! –Al mismo tiempo el oji-azul volteo y se lanzo para tomar la mano del oji-verde, pero no la alcanzo. Aun así el japonés logro tomarla, pero para ser sinceros el japonés era delgado y no estaba en condiciones por lo que fue arrastrado con el oji-verde, hasta que sus gritos se perdieron en la oscuridad-

Alfred instantáneamente iba a salir corriendo pero Matthew lo detuvo:

-Alfred ahí hay una agujero, si nos tiramos moriremos

-Mierda… Arthur –El oji-azul busco en su bolsillo y encontró una bengala la cual prendió iluminando el lugar, y al parecer si había un hueco, pero al momento que la tiro hacia delante encontró el otro extremo que no estaba tan lejos- Tenemos que llegar hasta ahí. Trepemos en esos –Dijo señalando unos grandes tubos-

-Oye Al, ¿Sabes que odio las alturas?

-Vamos Matt esto es de vida o muerte no te pasara nada te lo prometo

El americano se trepo de la barra de metal y empezó a avanzar mientras que su hermano hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo cuando iban a la mitad el canadiense empezó a perder fuerza:

-Al

-Solo sigue

-¡Alfred! –Dijo el canadiense al mismo tiempo que se soltó, sin embargo el americano lo tomo de la muñeca a tiempo-

-No te voy a dejar caer –Dijo el americano mientras subía al canadiense-

Llegaron al otro extremo y suspiraron, luego el americano empezó a jalar al canadiense, mientras trataba de acelerar el paso:

-Demonios Artie espérame

Avanzaron bastantes metros solo alumbrándose del encendedor del americano:

-Alfred detente

-No me voy a detener

-¡Alfred! –El oji-azul volteo indignado-

-Se acaban de llevar a Artie crees que me voy a detener, no entiendes lo importante…

-¡Alfred! Lo siento… –Dijo Matthew haciendo reaccionar a su hermano que simplemente lo abrazo al ver a su hermano disculpándose-

-Lo siento Matt, pero no quiero perder a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida

-Lo se Al, es solo que todavía estoy un poco mareado

-En ese caso te cargare para que no te canse _bro_, no quiero que te pase nada malo –Dijo cargando al canadiense en su espalda y empezando a correr impulsado por la adrenalina y guiado por la oscuridad-

Había corrido lo suficiente, habían pasado más o menos 15 minutos desde que perdió de vista al oji-verde y al japonés y no podía hacer ni más ni menos que preocuparse hasta el punto de querer dejar salir todos sus impulsos y matar a cualquiera que se le metiera en el camino. Sin embargo se estrello con una pared cayendo con su hermano:

-¿Estas bien Al?

-Si, pero… –Dijo parándose y buscando una salida- Creo que no hay salida

-Debe haber una, sino por donde se llevaron a Arthur y a Kiku

El americano, miro hacia arriba y vio una compuerta abierta, alzándose y subiéndose. Cuando miro a su alrededor vio un tipo de sistema probablemente de ventilaciones. Era alto, y se sentían brisas de aire corriendo:

-Oye Al ¿Que encontraste?

-Creo que es un sistema de ventilaciones, vayamos por aquí, Dame la mano Matty –El oji-azul le tendió la mano a su hermano quien la tomo y se dejo levantar-

-Gracias Al, por cierto escucho que algo viene… ¿Qué crees que sea?

-Realmente no quiero averiguarlo, solo caminemos y encontremos a Artie

-Estoy seguro de que esta bien Alfred, Arthur sabe como cuidarse…

El oji-azul asintió a su hermano y luego lo cargo para empezar a correr por el conducto que al parecer tenía más luz, porque al menos se distinguía por donde caminar.

Pasaron 15 minutos y se encontraron con un hueco en vez de camino. El canadiense se bajo de la espalda de su hermano y empezó a buscar una salida. En eso escucharon como unos fuertes pasos se aproximaban. El americano volteo poniéndose enfrente de su hermano y sujetando su arma.

Poco a poco los pasos se iban acercando y la bestia pronto llego hasta ellos… No era ni más ni menos la mutación gigante de antes que se parecía a un humano, pero tenía una bolsa negra en la cabeza:

-Alfred vámonos –Rogó Matthew abrazando a Kumajiro-

-No Matthew solo hay una manera de que la cosa deje de seguirnos –Seguido de eso de su pantalón saco un machete y tiro su fusil a un lado-

-Alfred no hay forma

-Tú solo observa como el hero salva el día, y si tienes que disparar dispara, creo que una mano no me vendría mal o al menos eso es lo que hubiera dicho Artie –El oji-azul le sonrío a su hermano y luego se preparo para atacar-

-Ten cuidado

La mutación alzo su hacha, y Alfred se abalanzo esquivando el primer hachazo y cortando la pierna, dejando ver un líquido negro. Luego volteo y se abalanzo de nuevo contra la criatura que bloqueo su ataque y lo mando unos metros lejos.

Cuando cayo le empezó a retumbar la cabeza, sin embargo se paro rápidamente al escuchar los disparos de la escopeta de Matthew. Esa cosa no era fácil de vencer y el lo sabia, tenia que idear un plan y rápido porque de ahí no saldrían tan fácil.

En eso miro a su alrededor mientras esquivaba otro hachazo de la criatura. Al parecer habían cinco tipos de tubos, probablemente uno de esos era inflamable y si ese era el caso solo su encendedor seria suficiente, pero el problema era averiguar cual.

Tras esquivar otro hachazo se balanceo e hizo un corte largo y profundo en el brazo de la criatura, pero al parecer, esta ni se inmutaba con los cortes del militar.

En eso se distrajo y fue lanzado contra los tubos. Aprovecho la oportunidad y vio que uno de los tubos botaba un pequeño chorro de agua. El segundo al parecer era aceite, probablemente para las maquinas. El tercero estaba sellado, el cuarto estaba casi congelado, probablemente nitrógeno y el quinto chorreaba metanol, lo supo por el olor, aun así rompió el tuvo de metanol y el tercero que para su suerte era gas, luego volvió a esquivar otro hachazo y se le tiro a la criatura provocando otro corte en el otro brazo.

Por otro lado el canadiense no sabía a que disparar porque se movían demasiado rápido. Sin embargo volteo y vio que una compuerta casi inexistente se abrió lentamente. Al abrirse la compuerta lo primero que pudo advertir fueron unos fríos ojos medio morados, sin embargo el hombre en frente del canadiense le sonrío como si nada estuviera pasando y aunque tenía algunas heridas y su chalina estaba manchada de sangre al igual que su traje de científico seguía sonriendo:

-¿Estas bien da? Serán mejor que entren aquí

El canadiense no lo dudo dos veces, una salida era mejor que cualquier cosa:

-¡Alfred ven hay una salida! –Grito lo más fuerte que pudo-

El americano seguía luchando con la mutación mientras que esquivaba sus golpes y atacaba. Sin embargo sonrío y corrió hacia su hermano, mientras sacaba su encendedor de su bolsillo, agarraba su arma, se metía en la aparente entrada y dejaba caer el dichoso encendedor con la letra M.

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue una gran explosión, detrás de la pequeña compuerta, luego volteo y se hallo en otro conducto fuertemente iluminado, pequeño y limpio, con paredes grises y blancas. Miro a su hermano que le sonrío y luego al otro hombre que sonriendo como si todo fuera un sueño dijo:

-Bienvenidos al área 2 ¿Están listos para morir da?

_**Fin del Noveno Encuentro**_

Bueno aquí termina el cap, realmente espero que les haya gustado. En estos capítulos habrá mas acción debido a que tiene que actuar rápido y salir vivos y en el prox cap saldrá que paso con Kiku y Arthur.

Por cierto también en los prox caps me dedicare más a Arthur y sus sentimientos respecto a Alfred y su pasado.

Y quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me han servido de mucha ayuda.

Si quieren poner alguna idea son libres porque el prox cap es el 10 y lo hare lo mejor que pueda.

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Antes que nada perdón por no actualizar. Pero aun así aquí les traigo el décimo cap por fin. Espero que les guste:) La canción es en general.

Por cierto estaba leyendo otra vez la historia y me di cuenta que es divertido leerla con música de fondo de suspenso o acción jejeje. Bueno aquí les va el cap

_**Disclaimer**_: Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

_**Décimo Encuentro**_

_**18 de Octubre **__**– Atardecer**_

"_Someone finds salvation in everyone__  
__Another only pain__  
__Someone tries to hide him__self__  
__Down inside himself he prays__  
__Someone swears his true love until the end of time__  
__Another runs away__  
__Separate or united__  
__Healthy or insane"_

"_Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar hubo una vez un rey y una reina que tenían muy buena relación, pero no eran felices. Esto debido a que una maldición guardada en lo más profundo de sus corazones esperaba para ser liberada. Y por más que intentaban revertir la maldición ni los más mágicos conjuros ni la brujería podía ayudarlos._

_Hasta que un día mientras la reina paseaba por el bosque apareció una bellísima ave y le dijo:_

_-Querida reina tú hijo podrá ser salvado a cambio de tu sacrificio. Si aceptas tu hijo vivirá… _

_Acepto el trato sin dudarlo y luego le dijo a su esposo que su hijo no moriría, pero sin contarle la verdad. Haciendo a su esposo inmensamente feliz._

_Sin embargo el día llego y lo único que hizo sabiendo que moriría fue besar a su esposo y a sus otros hijos. Para después dar a luz a niño varón y al mismo tiempo morir. Dejando a todos desvastados._

_Después de la muerte de la madre, el padre y los hermanos odiaron al niño y lo desterraron para siempre, pensando que estaba maldito… Y poco después el reino cayó y desapareció en las profundidades. Pero aun así se podía oír el llanto desconsolado del padre y los hermanos que esperaban a que la madre regresara, maldiciendo entre sombras al no deseado…"_

"_Fin" "Te gusto la historia pequeño indeseado" "Espero que jamás te atrevas a pedirme otra historia para dormir"_

"_Perdón"_

"_Don't worry about a thing, Cause every little thing gonna be all right"_

_-Abre los ojos Artie_

Se abrieron unos inmensos ojos verdes sobresaltados por la desagradable memoria. Sobresaltados por la oscuridad. Sobresaltados por el miedo. Sobresaltados por la perseverancia, la perseverancia de querer seguir viviendo…

Entonces solo se preguntaba mientras descansaba en aquel frío suelo ¿Por qué el? "El indeseado" ¿Por qué el? Si no merecía nada. ¿Cómo encontraría la diferencia entre lo que es y lo que debería ser? ¿Cómo encontraría la diferencia entre lo que su corazón y su cabeza la dicen? Desde que todo empezó. Desde que miro el cielo mientras se dirigía a una simple misión. Desde que por primera vez esa canción resonó en sus oídos. Desde que esa voz le dijo que alguien lo necesitaba. Quizás algo cambio…:

_-Sálvame_

… ¿Quien le pedía ayuda? No entendía quien le hablaba, pero era un sentimiento extraño y en lo profundo también escuchaba un sollozo…:

_-¡Ayúdame! ¡Aquí esta…! Fue nuestra culpa… Pero por favor sálvame…_

-¿Quien es? –Pregunto el oji-verde tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Sin embargo sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro y volteo rápidamente-

-Shhh… Arthur-san tranquilo soy yo Kiku ¿Esta bien?

-¡Kiku! Me alegra que estés vivo –Dijo tratando de olvidar esa voz, por mas de que todos sus instintos le dijeran que no lo hiciera- ¿Sabes donde estamos?

-Nunca había visto este lugar así que probablemente estemos en el área 2. Creo que estamos en una especia de cámara de incubación. Si te das cuenta el sitio esta lleno de una especie de telarañas. Y hay bultos en las paredes. Probablemente sean huevos

-¡Oh Fuck! ¿Cómo demonios saldremos de aquí?... Bueno por lo menos tenemos nuestras armas –Dijo tomando su arma y verificando que Kiku tuviera la suya- ¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo habremos estado inconscientes? Alfred debe estar destruyendo todas las instalaciones en este instante

-Jeje Alfred-san es muy posesivo, es su novio Arthur-san –Pregunto Kiku curiosamente-

-¡¿Qué? –El japonés no podía ver bien por la oscuridad pero parecía que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Arthur brillaba- Ese idiota solo es demasiado sobre protector y además solo somos amigos –O al menos eso es lo que había tratado de convencerse Arthur, pensando de que no habían posibilidades-

-¿Esta seguro Arthur-san? Parecen mucho más que amigos

-¡No! Alfred solo invade mi espacio personal y me hace sonrojar para burlarse

-¿Esta seguro de que lo hace para burlarse?

-Bueno… -El británico sabia que todas las "muestras" del americano debían tener un motivo pero no quería sentirse defraudado o rechazado si descubría que simplemente eran para burlarse de el- ¡Fuck no se! Alfred a veces puede ser un completo idiota, pero no me gustaría separarme de el –Al decir lo ultimo se sonrojo y espero a que su aliado se burlara, pero el japonés solo sonrío-

-Arthur-san no se preocupe estoy seguro que pronto todo se aclarara

-Gracias Kiku… supongo. Pero no deberíamos estar hablando de estas cosas en un momento así. Busquemos una salida –El oji-verde miro bien el lugar, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Era una alta sala de aproximadamente 10 pisos de altura que tenía especie de telarañas. Y esas telarañas formaban grandes bultos blancos en las paredes. Había cadenas colgando del techo y las paredes así como el piso estaban viscosas y eran de color verde oscuro- Aun así Kiku ¿Por que nos habrán traído aquí?

-Bueno creo que estamos a punto ser comida para las crías…

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

-Bienvenidos al área 2 ¿Están listos para morir da? –Pregunto un hombre de larga chalina y ropa de científico-

-¿Quien eres? –Dijo Alfred acusadoramente

-Mi nombre es Iván. Soy una especie de científico…

-¡Tu eres Iván! ¿El que quiso matar a Kiku? –Pregunto el americano-

-¡Oh! –Iván río ligeramente- Al parecer el japonés esta vivo o estaba…

-¡Esta! Solo que nos separamos un poco… ¿Y… y como es que estas vivo?

-Lo único que tengo que decirte es que soy ruso da? Ahora ¿que están haciendo aquí? Y exactamente ¿Quienes son?

-Mi nombre es Alfred y el es Matthew los dos somos militares –Dijo Alfred ásperamente, al parecer el nuevo invitado no le agradaba mucho y por alguna razón quería partirle la cara- Vamos al área 4, estamos buscando la cura

-Bueno acabo de regresar del área 3 y no es recomendable ir por ahí… Pero ¿Para que quieren la cura?

-A uno de nuestros amigos se le inyecto el virus y al parecer el virus se mezclo con su sangre, pero aun así… -Intento decir Matthew-

-Un sujeto compatible. Eso es imposible. Hemos tratado con cada persona, pero… ¿Por que no me dejan acompañarlos hasta el área 4? Se el camino…

-¿Por que tan rápido cambio de actitud bipolar? –Pregunto Alfred-

-Mi espíritu de científico me dice que tengo que conocer al sujeto compatible –Dijo Iván sonriendo malévolamente- ¿Y donde esta el?

-Algo se lo llevo junto con el japonés. ¿Pero por que no primero nos das una maldita razón por la cual deberíamos confiar en ti…?

-No tengo porque

-Te dejare atascado aquí y no podrás conocer al "sujeto compatible"

-Si me dejas atascado jamás podrán llegar al área 4 -El ruso rió ligeramente al ver la cara del americano- Pero aun así para que no fastidies te contare…

_**Flashback**_

_-__¡Iván! Me alegra ver que los resultados hayan sido prometedores. Me estaba preocupando de que las investigaciones no den fruto –Dijo un hombre de median edad cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color y de alta estatura-_

_-Me alegra que le satisfazcan los progresos jefe. ¿Como va la modificación de Alice? ¿Esta todo bien da?_

_-Si, afortunadamente hemos logrado conectarla a la corriente de toda la ciudad. Es un gran avance. Pero aun así estoy preocupado por los sujetos de prueba_

_-Jejeje… Pero yo estoy más preocupado por saber que hay en el área 4_

_-Limita tus ambiciones Iván. Solo hablo con alguien como tú porque te considero uno de los mejores en tu trabajo, además solo eres del área 3…_

_-Podría llegar al área 4 da? Estoy muy seguro de eso. Pero… ¿Acaso le da miedo que descubra la verdad? Después de lo que paso con su hija…_

_-No la menciones… No confío en ti, y tu y yo sabemos porque estas aquí_

_-Ni lo mencione, además ya me acostumbre a arreglar los problemas de mis hermanas. Pero estoy seguro de que hay algo más interesante, más ambicioso_

_-¡Me imagino! P__ero como ya te dije no confío en ti. De todos modos ¿Por que no vas a darle una chequeada al área 1? Hay muchos rumores últimamente_

_-…Como quiera jefe. Nos vemos por ahí da?_

_Iván__ salio de la sala en la que se encontraba con su jefe. Camino por muchos pasillos, tomo un ascensor y marco el número 1, después de 10 minutos llego a otro pasadizo y en el entro a una puerta que decía "Laboratorio":_

_-Veo que ya tienen los reportes listos. Como están hablando tan animadamente. ¿Me pregunto si los podría chequear da? –Dijo dirigiéndose a un japonés y un chino-_

_-Disculpe Iván-san pero todavía no termino los informes –Dijo el japonés-_

_-Si lo sentimos__ - aru –Dijo el chino saliendo de el laboratorio-_

_Iván__ salio seguido del chino y antes de que este pudiera irse lo tomo del brazo:_

_-Espera Yao, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar... Escuche tu conversación… –El chino palideció pero rápidamente recobro su compostura-_

_-No se de que conversación habla_

_-No la que acabas de tener con Kiku –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Yao-_

_-Es tarde - aru mejor me voy –Dijo Yao para salir casi corriendo del pasadizo-_

_Iván__ se quedo mirando el camino por el cual el chino se había ido. Y luego fue a visitar los otros laboratorios, con un sabor amargo. Iba por el quinto cuando escucho una alarma. Sabía que en el almacén salía una carga. Probablemente alguien estaba tratando de infringir la seguridad. No lo dudo dos veces…._

_15 minutos mas tarde…_

_Llego a la entrada del almacén y vio al japonés desmayado en el suelo, luego saco su revolver y le apunto:_

_-Despierta Kiku –El japonés abrió los ojos- _

_-Iván_

_-¿Donde esta el material Kiku? Si me dices seré bueno contigo…_

_-¡TU! No sabes lo que están haciendo van a acabar con la humanidad…_

_-Lo siento Kiku pero sino me dices te volare los sesos_

_-Alguien me lo quito no lo tengo –Dijo al revisar sus bolsillos-_

_-Tienes una muerte asegurada –Iván iba a disparar pero al escuchar disparos, agarro al japonés del cuello y lo empezó a jalar- La seguridad ha sido irrumpida, la computadora nos matara a todos_

_-¿A donde vamos?_

_-El lugar mas seguro es el área 1_

_Caminaron por diversos corredores y llegaron a una especie de cámara, en ella Iván empujo al japonés dentro de la cámara y cerro la puerta:_

_-Ahí estarás bien hasta que encuentre al responsable de esto…_

_-Espera Iván, no sabes lo que están haciendo. Ese virus destruirá todo y a todos, no solo habrá muertos que regresen a la vida, habrán monstruos inimaginables, moriremos todos, por favor Iván…_

_-¡Cállate! –Dijo Iván por un poco perdiendo los estribos- Lo se, pero no tenemos otra alternativa y no es como si tuviéramos opción…_

_Iván__ dejo solo al japonés. Y empezó a caminar por los pasadizos, sabia que la computadora empezaría a matar a todos. Así que tenia que refugiarse. _

_Afortunadamente era buen amigo (si se le puede decir) del jefe por lo que conocía lugares del área 3 a los que nadie tenia acceso, es mas ni si quiera existían. Y aunque no encontraría al culpable del robo, aun, tampoco moriría._

_Llego al área 3 lo más rápido que pudo e ingreso a una habitación secreta y en esa habitación tenia una computadora personal con acceso a todos los archivos del área 1, 2 y 3. Así que mientras se refugiaba se dedico a llenarse de información que le serviría para el futuro y para salir de ahí…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Bien… Te interrogaría de preguntas pero no hay demasiado tiempo

-Cierto –Respondió Iván sonriendo burlonamente- Pero tengo muchas ganas de conocer al sujeto compatible, y además se todo sobre las criaturas de aquí, así que descríbeme como fue la cosa que se llevo al sujeto compatible

-Se llama Arthur y… Algo lo tomo por la pierna fue inesperado. Luego lo arrastro lo suficientemente rápido y desapareció de mi vista junto con Kiku

-Mmm.… Probablemente una mutación de insecto. Recuerdo que esas cosas se reproducían rápido y eran muy veloces… Probablemente halla sido llevado al nido para servir de alimento a las nuevas cri…

-¡¿Dónde esta el nido?

-A una hora si tenemos suerte. Son las 5:39, así que estaríamos ahí aproximadamente a las 6:30. Propongo que empecemos a caminar

Alfred y Matthew asintieron, siguiendo al ruso por los pequeños corredores que estaban fuertemente iluminados y sin monstruos a la vista:

-¿Como es posible que todo aquí este tan perfecto?

-Este es un pasadizo secreto, pero hay varias salidas

-¿Por que no vamos por la que entraste?

-Porque esa no da a donde queremos llegar da

Siguieron caminando por los pequeños corredores y a medida que avanzaban veían que vegetación llenaba las paredes y estas se tornaban más oscuras y sucias. Hasta que después de varios minutos llegaron a una especie de escotilla que estaba en el suelo. El ruso la abrió con dificultad y dijo:

-Me parece que los que están armados deberían ir primero ¿No creen da?

Alfred se metió por la escotilla sin pensarlo dos veces encontrando una escalera y bajando por ella seguido de Matthew e Iván. Al llegar al suelo se dio cuenta de que había agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Luego prendió su linterna y vio el lugar. Estaba lleno de vegetación y las paredes estaban llenas de mohos tornándose de un color verde….

Empezaron a avanzar y se dieron cuenta de que la profundidad se hacia mas persistente y pronto se encontraron nadando, Alfred por delante.

Pasaron 5 minutos nadando en aquel túnel lleno de vegetación con solo la linterna de luz. De pronto sintieron que algo se movía por debajo del agua. El oji-azul se paralizo junto con los otros dos. Pasaron 15 segundos y algo emergió del agua, al lado del canadiense dejándolo boquiabierto. Era una especie de serpiente gigante, solo que tenia tres cabezas. Instantáneamente el oji-azul tiro su linterna lo más lejos que pudo y al mismo tiempo dijo:

-¡No se muevan!

Todos se paralizaron y la criatura fue por la linterna. Mientras que el ruso sacaba una pequeña linterna y alumbraba:

-¿Que propones?

-Esas cosas están ciegas. Movámonos lentamente y no nos pasara nada… ¿Estas bien Mattie?

-Si –Dijo el canadiense nervioso por los repentinos acontecimientos-

-Empecemos. Solo floten. Están debajo de nosotros así que tengamos cuidado

Empezaron a nadar lentamente y pronto llegaron a unas escaleras iluminadas:

-Mattie sube tu primero

-¡Espera! –Grito el ruso- Esto es una trampa. Estas cosas reaccionan al movimiento del agua. Al momento que la primera persona salga se producirán ondas y estas atraerán a la criatura… Los demás moriremos

-En ese caso usemos un señuelo –Propuso el americano-

-Muy tarde –Dijo una voz desconocida-

La voz les llamo la atención, miraron hacia arriba y al final de las escaleras, había una persona inconfundible por la oscuridad. Luego sintieron que algo caía. Y vieron un tanque de gas, que pronto toco la superficie del agua. Produciendo más ondas de las que debía:

-¡Oh shit ¡Apártate! –El americano empujo al ruso y una de las cabezas de las criaturas salio de entre ellos. El americano consiguió saltar y agarrarse de uno de los tubos quedándose afuera del alcance del agua. Pero el ruso cayo al agua- ¡Mattie no te muevas!

El oji-azul salto de los tubos, cayendo al agua y lo más rápido que pudo tomo el tanque de gas y espero a que una de las cabezas de las criaturas se acercara para abrir la compuerta del tanque de gas, haciendo que saliera disparado, hacia una dirección opuesta:

-¡Matthew corre!

El oji-azul al ver que las criaturas estaban distraídas con el tanque se sumergió y afortunadamente encontró al ruso. Su pierna estaba sangrando y al parecer estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente lo alcanzo y salio a la superficie. Mientras que Matthew ya estaba terminando de subir las escaleras:

-¡Alfred regresan!

-Matthew tu encendedor lánzalo

-Pero

-¡Solo hazlo!

EL canadiense lanzo su encendedor que tenia la letra M, produciendo una explosión debido al gas y al mismo tiempo el oji-azul con el ruso se sumergieron. Las criaturas chillaron pero no estaban muertas. Rápidamente el americano emergió, el ruso recupero la consciencia, y lo más rápido que pudieron escalaron la escalera. Hasta llegar a un corredor donde Matthew los esperaba. El canadiense ayudo a sentar al ruso para inspeccionar su pierna:

-Se ve muy mal –Dijo al ver como la sangre empezaba a esparcirse-

-Si bueno he tenido peores, puedo vivir con esto

-¿Quien demonios era ese sujeto? –Pregunto Alfred-

-No estoy seguro, pero debemos movernos, el ruido y la explosión atraerán a más cosas…

-¿Puedes pararte?

-Difícil, pero no imposible –El ruso rompió una parte de su traje y uso esa parte para empezar a vendarse su pierna. Luego con ayuda del americano se paro- Vayamos por ese camino hay una puerta

Empezaron a caminar el oji-azul ayudando al ruso y el canadiense adelante, por un pasadizo oscuro en el que solo se podía ver por la linterna hasta que llegaron a una puerta iluminada. Sin embargo la ranura donde se insertaba la tarjeta y donde se colocaba los números estaba rota:

-¡Fuckkkkk! –Gritó el americano golpeando la ranura destrozándola- ¿Otra salida?

-¿No creo que quieras regresar da? –Dijo el ruso sentandose-

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Creo que hay unos tubos de ventilación, pero son pequeños. Pero quizás tu puedas entrar –Dijo dirigiéndose a Matthew-

-¿Estas bromeando? No voy a enviar a mi hermano menor solo

-No es lejos. Además solo tiene que abrir la puerta por el otro lado y podremos entrar

-Voy –Dijo Matthew, al mismo tiempo que abría una escotilla que daba a un conducto en el techo- Solo dime por donde

-Espera –Trato de decir el americano-

-Toma –Dijo el ruso entregándole su reloj, Apretando un botón apareció una pantalla y en esa un mapa- El punto rojo eres tú. Use eso para moverme por las instalaciones. Espero que te sirva para ubicarte…

-¿Matthew estas loco?

-He podido sobrevivir hasta ahora Alfred, ahora y antes… Confía en mi

-Yo –El americano vio el rostro de su hermano y se dio cuenta de su determinación- Esta bien Matt, solo date prisa, te estaremos esperando

-¡Ok! Cuida a Kumajiro –Dijo para entregarle su oso-

El canadiense se subió al conducto empezó a gatear por los ductos, eran bien estrechos y a las justas entraba por ellos, y lo único que tenia para alumbrarse era una pequeña linterna que la sujetaba con la boca. Avanzo bastante siguiendo el mapa en el reloj y ya iba a llegar a su destino hasta que…

_Crack_

-¡Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! –El conducto se desplomo y Matthew a las justas se pudo agarrar de una barra de metal, antes de caer en lo que parecía ser un mar de zombies- Eso estuvo cerca –Empezó a trepar por los tubos de los que se había sujetado para pronto llegar a otros conductos y de ahí siguió su camino. Gateo un poco más y encontró el final del conducto. Después rompió la escotilla y cayo al otro lado de la puerta. Aliviado iba a meter la tarjeta de Iván cuando alguien le apunto en la cabeza:

-No te muevas

-¿Quien eres?

-¿Que hacen con el?

-El nos esta ayudando a salvar a nuestros amigos si te refieres a Iván

-Él expandió el virus

-No que yo sepa

-Como sea –La voz noqueo al canadiense en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente- Espero que no te atrapen

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

-Kiku ayúdame

-Solo no se mueva Arthur-san

-Pero siento que me están violando

-Pero si se mueve será peor, aguante un poco… Ya casi

-Nghhh… Date prisa

El oji-verde estaba en la peor posición existente. El y el japonés después de indagar por el nido encontraron una puerta, pero esta estaba detrás de un huevo. Para entrar a la puerta, tuvieron que sacar al huevo. Y eso no salio muy bien. El huevo se rompió y lo que encontraron no les gusto. Instantáneamente unos tentáculos empezaron a jalar al oji-verde hacia dentro. Mientras que el japonés actualmente trataba de descifrar la contraseña para atravesar la puerta:

-Kiku no se si voy a poder –Los tentáculos cada vez se apegaban más al cuerpo del oji-verde y su ropa era removida-

-Ya casi Arthur-san, espere

-Mierda voy a matar a Alfred cuando lo encuentre… Maldito bastardo

-¡Ya! – El japonés tomo el arma y le disparo a los tentáculos dejándolo libre-

-Pudiste haber hecho eso desde el inicio mira como quede –Dijo señalando sus ropa, que estaban en malas condiciones-

-Si lo hubiera hecho el monstruo no hubiera tenido una distracción

-Dios me siento pegajoso. ¿Cuándo se abre la puerta?

-En 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-¡Holy Shit! –Dijo el oji-verde empezando a correr jalando a Kiku, al ver una oleada de caminantes que se les acercaban- ¡Holy Shit! ¡Fuck! ¡Fuck! ¿De donde demonios salieron tantos malditos caminantes?

-¡¿A donde vamos Arthur-san? –Dijo el japonés nervioso-

-Trepemos… Mierda no voy a morir aquí –El oji-verde empezó a trepar mientras veía como la mancha de caminantes se acercaba. Trepo por medio de unos tubos a un nivel más alto, quedando al lado de unos huevos. Para después ayudar a Kiku- ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que estemos aquí?

-No tengo ide-a –Dijo Kiku mientras se sujetaba más fuerte al ver la cantidad de caminantes que se acumulaban- Pero estoy seguro de que cuando las criaturas nazcan tendrán bastante alimento. Así que mejor busquemos una salida

-Eso es desagradable Kiku… Oye mira allá arriba hay una especie de puerta…

-Démonos prisa Arthur-san, creo que falta poco para que nazcan las crías…

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

Matthew abrió los ojos… ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No tenía ni la menor idea. Se toco la cabeza y tenia sangre escurriendo. Se levanto, cogio la tarjeta y la inserto, luego casi dispara al sentir que algo se le tiro encima. Pero se dio cuenta de que era Alfred:

-¿Matthew que te pasó? Y ¿Por que te demoraste tanto?

-Alguien me golpeo

-Basta de charlas, debemos seguir antes de que anochezca –Dijo el ruso-

-¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa en la noche?

-Es extraño y no es seguro… Ahora caminemos ¿Entendido da?

El nuevo pasadizo por el que caminaban, era extraño. Las paredes no estaban fuertemente iluminadas pero tampoco se necesitaba una linterna para ver el camino. Era casi como si brillaran. El color de estas era carmesí y en el techo había unos focos largos de color fluorescente. Sin embargo esa sala se hacia preocupante:

-¿En donde estamos exactamente? –Pregunto el americano-

-El área 2 es de aplicación. Se ponen a prueba las habilidades de los sujetos. Por lo que en esta área se formulaban las famosas torturas. Los sujetos eran puestos a pruebas extremas con tal de ver cual era su máximo desarrollo. Por ejemplo si su habilidad era de regeneración, lo cortaban en mil pedacitos para ver hasta que punto podía regenerarse y así explotaban diferentes habilidades.

El americano iba a decir algo pero de entre el largo corredor una puerta se abrió. De la puerta salio una luz y caminando lentamente apareció una mujer de vestido largo azul, esbelta, ojos cristalinos y con un listón azul en el pelo. Parecía normal, pero su traje estaba bañado de sangre. Pronto se enderezo y empezó a caminar hacia ellos:

-Mátala –Dijo Iván alterado sin decir nada más-

-No le voy a disparar sino me dices que es –Dijo Alfred ya apuntándole-

-Es una modificación del virus original. No es simplemente un caminante cualquiera. ¡Mátala ahora!

-Pero parece un humano decente –Dijo Matthew observando mejor a la mujer-

-Parece pero no es. Acá se llevaban experimentos de varios tipos. Al ver que los caminantes poseían una mayor fuerza. Empezaron a crear variaciones.

-¿Quieres decir que ya habían zombies antes de que todo esto empezara?

-¡Mátala ahora!

-Pero

-¡Ahora!

El oji-azul disparo. Sin embargo la mujer inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha y la bala simplemente paso al lado de ella, sin si quiera rozarla. Luego sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Y sonrío diabólicamente:

-Muy tarde –Dijo Iván retrocediendo-

La mujer se apresuro corriendo hacia ellos. Mientras que Iván que parecía que iba a llorar se metió a una puerta y jalo al canadiense y el canadiense jalo al americano. Una vez adentro Iván cerro la puerta y se alejo al escuchar como la mujer empezaba a golpearla. Iba a decir algo, pero pronto escucho más cosas venir y vio que afuera se aglomeraban más caminantes:

-Esto no es bueno

-¡Cuidado! –El americano disparo al lado de la cabeza del ruso bajando a un caminante. Luego le disparo a otros dos. Cuando se tranquilizo vio la sala. Era una especie de cuarto con paredes amarillas varios estantes con medicinas, luces fluorescentes y una cama llena de sangre en el medio- Eso estuvo cerca

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? –Pregunto Matthew abrazando Kumajiro-

-Bueno –Dijo el americano mirando en un closet y dando una de sus mejores sonrisas- Es hora de idear un plan

_**Plan 7 –Sobreviviendo con un ruso y canadiense**_

-Esto es indignante

-¿Realmente esto es necesario Alfred?

-Pero si se ven geniales –Dijo Alfred intentando contener la risa como el buen héroe que era-¡! Esto es increíble ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Klokloklokloklkoklok…

El ruso no podía estar más indignado. El canadiense no podía estar más traumado y avergonzado. El americano no podía parecer más estupido. Pero para la mala suerte de los dos primeros el americano había tenido la fantástica idea, después de ver algo dentro de un armario:

-¡Ok! Escuchen esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Ya que los caminantes siempre buscan comida y aparentemente son ciegos deben usar el olfato, por eso tendremos que confundir nuestro olor haciéndonos pasar por caminantes y para hacer eso nos pondremos las ropas que encontré en esos armarios, nos ponemos sangre encima y…

-¡Espera! –Dijo Matthew sonando alterado- ¡La ropa de ese armario es de mujeres! Y no pienso ponerme sangre encima…

-Pero Mattie de verdad tenemos que hacernos pasar como caminantes sino moriremos y la sangre es necesaria para que no nos confundan… De todos modos continuo con mi fantástico plan… Como decía después de cambiarnos dejamos una granada en la puerta, esperamos a que explote e instantáneamente nos mezclamos con los caminantes para luego salir…

-¿Y que ha… que hacemos con la otra mutación da?

-¿Con la chica? Solo podemos esperar que no nos reconozc… -Pausa- ¿Qué pasa Iván? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-Esa mutación que esta afuera… es mi hermana

-¡¿Qué? –Dijeron al unísono los otros dos-

-Si bueno inicialmente vine a este proyecto porque mis hermanas se endeudaron con el gobierno y como paga se ofrecieron a ser utilizadas como sujetos de prueba. Pero como no era suficiente también tuve que venir yo

-¿Y ella es tu hermana?

-Si fue una de las primeras… –Dijo Iván bajando la cabeza-

-Lo siento –Dijo Matthew pensando en que terrible seria perder a su hermano-

-Ahora ya no importa todo acabo… solo salgamos de aquí

-Ok ¿Entonces están listos para efectuar el maravilloso plan del héroe?

Y así fue como después de afirmar que estaban listos y de cosas que no necesitan ser relatadas Iván estaba con una falda larga negra que le ajustaba demasiado, una camisa de científica, un largo saco blanco, zapatos con medias hasta la rodilla y su chalina, particularmente se veía muy extraño debido que los músculos resaltaban y simplemente lo hacían ver ridículo.

Por otro lado Matthew estaba con una falda muy corta blanca que increíblemente le quedaba, una camisa blanca, un gorro de enfermera y medias largas blancas, y juzgando por la contextura de Matthew no se le veía tan mal comparado con nuestro querido americano que estaba con una falda marrón muy corta por lo que se le veían las boxers, una camisa que no le cerraba, un saco al que se le rompieron las costuras porque tampoco le cerraba y pantys que tenían huecos por todas partes. Y después de que se cambiaron se mancharon las ropas con sangres para disimular su olor:

-¿Están listos? –Dijo el oji-azul soteniendo la granada en su mano-

Los otros asintieron y al mismo tiempo el americano lanzo la granada a la puerta. El problema fue que reboto y el canadiense la atrapo arrojándosela al ruso y el ruso se la tiro al americano y el americano se la tiro a la hermana de Iván y la hermana de Iván…:

-¡La hermana de Iván! -Grito el americano y luego todo exploto-

_**Plan 7 -Fallido**_

Todo se empezó a llenar de fuego y humo, luego empezó a sonar una alarma y el canadiense sintió que alguien lo jalaba desde su escondite para luego escuchar la voz del ruso decir:

-¡El sistema de seguridad va a empezar el proceso! ¡Vámonos!

El canadiense empezó a correr a ciegas por el humo mientras sentía que su supuesto hermano, porque no lo veía, lo jalaba. Hasta que escucho:

-¡No me voy sin Matthew estupido ruso! –Esa era la voz de Alfred, la reconocería aunque le borraran la memoria-

-¡Alfredddddddddddd! –Grito Matthew al ver a la hermana de Iván jalándolo-

Antes de que la mujer le clavara el cuchillo, el americano paso corriendo tomando a su hermano:

-¡¿Iván donde demonios estas? –Pregunto el americano mientras escapaba-

-Voy atrás de ustedes –Dijo mientras corría siguiéndolos-

-¡Esperen! –Grito el canadiense- ¿Y Kumajiro?

Alfred se paro instantáneamente sabia que ese oso era muy importante para su hermano y no podían perderlo. Pronto se esparció la neblina y en el corredor vieron a la hermana de Iván sosteniendo al oso en sus manos:

-¿Entonces al final por las puras nos vestimos de mujeres da?

-Dame el oso –Dijo el americano ignorando al ruso- ¡Ahora!

**_Alfred vs. La hermana de Iván_**

El americano saco su machete la hermana de Iván saco su cuchillo y lo primero que se escucho fue el sonido estridente del choque de los dos. Luego la mujer golpeo al americano entre las piernas y lo tumbo y justo cuando le iba a clavar el cuchillo el americano le tomo la mano empezando una lucha de fuerza. En eso el americano que todavía usaba una falda escucho decir a la mujer:

-Dámelo… Es mío –Con una voz terrorífica y mucha posesividad-

Mientras tanto el oso había sido lanzado unos cuantos metros y el canadiense había logrado cogerlo. Para su gran fortuna los caminantes estaban distraídos con el olor y no parecían querer matarlos:

-¡Alfred tengo a Kumajiro! ¡Vamos!

-Ok –Dijo forcejeando con la mujer, pero la fuerza le venció y cuando el cuchillo iba directamente hacia su hombro, alguien le disparo en la mano a la mujer-

-Vamos americano da? –Dijo el que disparo-

El americano aprovecho la confusión de la mujer y la empujo varios metros empezando a correr. Hasta que llegaron al final de la puerta del pasadizo carmesí. Insertaron la tarjeta, se metieron y llegaron a otra sala. Antes de que el sistema de seguridad clausurara todo. En la otra sala había cuatro puertas, estaba fuertemente iluminada y completamente limpia:

-Esa puerta lleva al cuarto de incubación –Dijo el ruso señalando la puerta del medio-

El americano rápidamente abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un japonés que se le estrello en la cara:

-¡Kiku! –Logro pronunciar el americano- ¿Donde esta Artie?

-¡Se quedo abajo! ¡Me ayudo a salir pero el no lo consiguió!

-¡Fuck! ¡Cúbranme! Yo voy por el –Dijo Alfred para acercarse a la puerta de la que salio Kiku y ver a millones de insectos gigantes de los cuales salían tentáculos de sus bocas comerse a los caminantes que estaban abajo. Recorrió con la mirada lo más rápido que pudo hasta que oyó un grito:

Mientras escuchaba como el británico gritaba toda clase de obscenidades, el americano lo localizo siendo arrastrado a una especie de hueco. Rápidamente se le acelero todo lo que conocía como cerebro y se tiro al vacío cayendo encima de uno de los insectos, tomándolo de las antenas y montarlo al estilo lejano oeste. Escucho disparos y vio que sus amigos lo estaban respaldando. Luego dirigió al insecto hasta donde veía al británico que estaba siendo arrastrado por una especie de tentáculos:

-Artie dame la mano tu hero ha venido a salvar… te… I… Ig… g…y…

El Americano estaba boquiabierto, sus sentido estaban fallando y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera no muy apropiado. Pero la imagen que tenia delante de el lo ponía de cierta manera muy electrizante.

Arthur estaba contra una pared y de la misma salían una especie de tentáculos que le sostenían las muñecas sobre la cabeza. Otro tentáculo estaba sobre su torso que estaba completamente desnudo y su polo estaba rasgado por todos sitios. Estaba sin pantalones (nadie sabe exactamente porque) y varios tentáculos se le enredaban en sus piernas. Para el oji-azul era demasiado, para sus sentidos era peor y antes de que perdiera la poca capacidad de sanidad mental escucho al oji-verde decir:

-Nghhh… Alfred ayúdame… Ahhh~

_**Fin del Décimo Encuentro**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap jejeje. Y perdón pero no pude resistirme hacer una mutación con tentáculos jejejeje. En el prox cap se descubrirán mas cosas y llegan al área 3

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el cap y este es como un episodio de relleno. La verdadera acción empieza en el siguiente cap

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

_**Onceavo Encuentro**_

_**18 de Octubre – De noche**_

"_Clutching my cure__  
__I tightly lock the door__  
__I try to catch my breath again__  
__I hurt much more than any time before__  
__I have no options left again__  
__I don't want to be the one the battles always choose__  
__Cuz inside I realize that I'm the one confused__"_

Eran solo ellos. Tratando de sobrevivir. Pero ahora, justo ahora no era como cuando empezaron esta prueba.

Ahora todo era posible. Ahora harían todo para proteger a los que quedaban. Definitivamente estaban dispuestos a derramar sangre sin importar las circunstancias. Estaban dispuestos a jalar el gatillo sin si quiera vacilar. Porque en los días que quedaban días recurrirían a sus máximos recursos para salir de esa maldita pesadilla.

A el particularmente, el que quizás tuvo miedo. El que quizás lloro al ver a su hermosa ciudad destruida. El que quizás se dejo consolar. El que se dejo salvar. Ahora simplemente no le importaba nada.

Tenia nuevas cosas por las que luchar. Tenía nuevos sentimientos que descubrir. Tenía alguien que salvar… Y lo más importante ahora no estaba solo

Por lo que ahora estaba determinado a vivir…

Y no pudo contener esa risilla maliciosa al ver que era arrastrado a un hueco cualquiera por unos malditos tentáculos, que no le dejaban mover un músculo.

Y aunque hacia todo lo posible, no podía soltarse. Por lo que en esa circunstancia pensando que moriría descuartizado. Se dio cuenta de que quería vivir con todas sus fuerzas. Quería vivir como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y no quería morir es mas no iba a morir. Por lo que empezó a gritar toda clase de obscenidades. Tratando de concentrarse en alguna manera de salir pero no conseguía nada. Hata que escucho:

-Artie dame la mano tu hero ha venido a salvar… te… I… Ig… g…y…

Ese definitivamente era Alfred y recordó su promesa. Sin embargo al ver la cara del americano. Supo que estaba en una situación muy vergonzosa. Y lo peor era que el condenado militar lo miraba de pies a cabeza inspeccionando cada pedazo de piel desnuda. Y a consecuencias su cara se torno completamente roja.

Le hizo recordar cuando recién se conocieron y aunque parecieran que fueran pocos días. Con todos los acontecimientos cada día se le hacia una semana. Y cada día se hacia mas difícil, correr, respirar y vivir.

Sin embargo no era tiempo de pensar en eso tenia que salir de ahí y rápido. Así que completamente avergonzado pronuncio lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Nghhh… Alfred ayúdame… Ahhh~ -Se mordió el labio inferior y quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Ese maldito jadeo no había salido nada bien y ahora el americano parecía que tenia hambre de dios sabe que-

-Ah… Perdón Artie –Dijo el americano para luego con todo y bicho voltearse dándole la espalda al oji-verde que lo miro indignado-

-¡¿Qué? –Grito, como era posible que el americano se volteara y no lo sacara- Bloody Git sácame de aquí en este instante y y y… ¿Qué demonios haces vestido asi? –Dijo al verlo mejor- ¿Y porque demonios te disculpas…? ¡Sácame de aquí Alfred!

-Si bueno Iggy lo haría pero… -El oji-azul se preguntaba exactamente que pasaba con el y sus alocadas hormonas. Acaso era el ambiente que hacia todo más excitante. Como una loca aventura. Pero no podía ignorar el oji-verde semi-desnudo que tenia enfrente. Era demasiado… electrizante- Oye Iggy crees que puedas bajar tus brazo al menos

-Estupido de ********* Pedazo de **************** ************ ¿Crees que no lo haría si pudiera? Ahora sácame de este **** lugar…

-Ok esta bien pero no hagas sonidos extraños

-¡ALFRED!

-Esta bien –El oji-azul se volteo y lo mas rápido que pudo disparo a los tentáculos que le sujetaban las manos al oji-verde sujetándolo justo a tiempo- ¿Estas bien Artie? –Dijo para sacar el tentáculo del torso del oji-verde para luego sujetarlo de las caderas sintiendo su piel desnuda-

-Si, pero todavía tengo estas porquerías en mis piernas

El oji-azul completamente sonrojado le disparo a los tentáculos y cuando logro sacar a Arthur retrocedió. La pared de la que salían los tentáculos se rompió y una especie de insecto gigante apareció dejándolos perplejos:

-¡ES LA MADRE! –Escucharon gritar a Kiku- ¡CORRAN!

No le necesitaban repetir eso. El americano agito al bicho las mas que pudo y empezaron a volar hacia arriba, mientras que para su mala suerte la puerta se empezaba a cerrar. Sin embargo el insecto parecía más rápido, por lo que el oji-verde tomo el arma del oji-azul y le empezó a disparar distrayéndolo. Y como si no fuera suficiente tomo una granada del cinturón del oji-azul que estaba muy distraído mirando la salida y se la lanzo al insecto. Antes de ser lanzado hacia una puerta y estrellarse contra el piso. Cunado se dio cuenta y se mentalizo de que no estaba muerto. Abrió bien los ojos, se dio vuelta y vio al americano encima de él mirándolo sonrojado con una expresión que no podía fijar bien:

-A… Alfred –El americano se paro e instantáneamente reacciono. Ayudo a levantarse al británico y automáticamente el japonés se acerco-

-Arthur-san ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta herido?

-No Kiku gracias –Dijo Arthur para luego fijarse en el nuevo invitado a esta reunión en el infierno, quien sonreía maliciosamente y con la mirada lo inspeccionaba-

-Hola tu debes ser Arthur ¿da? –Dijo el ruso acercándose a Arthur mientras que el americano estaba en un rincón en cuclillas tratando de reordenar su cabeza- Mi nombre es Iván –Dijo extendiéndole la mano y cuando la iba a coger Kiku se interpuso-

-El es Iván Arthur, el que me ataco

-Yo no fui la pequeña rata que empezó a robar cosas Kiku

-Tu sabias las cosas que hacían aquí y ni por eso…

-Tú sabias que yo particularmente no tenía opción ¿da? Asi que apártate –El japonés se alejo murmurando algo, mientras Matthew trataba de explicarle la situación y Alfred seguía en colapso-

-Hola soy Arthur… Entonces tú eres Iván

-Si es un placer conocerte ¿Es cierto que te inyectaron el virus?

-Si hace 3 días y con este cuatro

-¡Oh eso es interesante! ¿Y tienes efectos secundarios?

-Solo tengo sueños

-Eso es más interesante

Repentinamente todo se sacudió y el ruso que perdió el equilibrio debido a su pierna pero fue sujetado por el oji-verde:

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Pero es hora de movernos, esto se va a poner feo ¿da?

- En ese caso el hero los salvara –Dijo Alfred saliendo de su trance y pocos minutos después Arthur y Kiku pudieron ver sus vestuarios-

-Antes de caminar me pueden explicar ¿¡Porque demonios están vestido asi!

-Larga historia Artie vamos… ¿Iván?

-Tomemos la puerta de la derecha

Los cinco se metieron por la puerta derecha insertando la tarjeta de Iván. Para su sorpresa y desagrado llegaron a un pasadizo lleno de sangre y con varios cuerpos por todo el piso:

-Estos –Intento decir el canadiense-

-Están muertos. Debemos llegar a la sala de recreación antes de que se haga más de noche porque a la 7:00 en punto Alice se apaga para recargar energía y todas las salas son clausuradas hasta el día siguiente. Si en este instante son las siete nos quedaremos en este pasadizo hasta mañana

-¿Que horas son? –Pregunto alarmado el británico-

-Tenemos cinco minutos –Respondió el canadiense viendo el reloj de Iván-

Y asi empezaron a correr siguiendo al ruso por delante cuando empezó a sonar una alarma y los segundos parecían que corrían cada vez más rápido. Pronto salieron del pasadizo y encontraron una sala totalmente blanca, todo era blanco absolutamente todo, excepto por algunas grandes manchas de sangre y varios escritorios:

-Aquí se hacían las pruebas posteriores –Dijo el ruso mientras corría observando la sala y localizando una puerta al final de la sal- ¡Allá!

Empezaron a correr hacia la sala y quedaban dos minutos. Eso estaba mal. Llegaron al final de la sala, abrieron la puerta y encontraron diversos pasadizos:

-De frente, a la izquierda, la primera puerta… Solo queda un minuto y medio

La adrenalina se acumulaba y sus cerebros corrían lo más rápido que podían. Faltaban 45 segundos y llegaron a la puerta. Primero entro el japonés tropezando, luego el británico cayendo encima del japonés, luego el ruso cayendo encima del británico y luego Alfred cayendo encima del ruso y luego al japonés casi se le salen todos los órganos internos.

Sin embargo la puerta se cerró antes de que entrara el canadiense y todo se volvió oscuridad:

-¿Están todos bien? –Dijo el americano, todavía en la oscuridad-

-Por favor salgan de encima mío me voy a morir

-¡Wahhh! Alguien me toco el trasero –Ese era el británico-

-Perdón Iggy creo que fui yo –El americano-

-Idiota… Wahhhhhh ¡Espera! ¿Que estas haciendo?

-¡Oh eres tu Arthur da!

-¿Oigan donde esta la linterna? –Alfred-

-No puedo respirar quien me esta aplastando –Kiku-

-¡Oh Kiku! –Ruso-

-Demonios Alfred deja de tocarme –Iggy-

-No te estoy tocando –Alfred-

-Entonces ¿Quien demonios?

-Oh eras tu Arthur ¿da?

-Iván –Gritaron al unísono Alfred y Arthur-

-¡La linterna!

-Me muero

-Esperen No se muevan y cállense –Dijo el oji-azul- ¿Donde esta Matthew? –De la nada encontró una linterna probablemente de Kiku y la prendió. Primero apunto a Kiku que estaba debajo de Iván, mientras que este estaba sentado encima de el, en su espalda. Y Arthur estaba al frente del ruso, mientras este le sujetaba los hombros. Después de ver eso se paro. Y ayudo a parar a los tres y luego empezó a buscar a Matthew hasta que…-

-Alfred –Dijo un tímida voz, que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta- Estoy aquí

-Matthew ¡Oh fuck! ¿Estas bien?

-Si creo

-No va a poder entrar hasta mañana… -Dijo el ruso…- Sin embargo hay una puerta mas o menos en el tercer pasillo que se queda abierta, puedes entrar y refugiarte ahí, el cuarto es de vidrio y esta blindado

-Espera Mattie ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Si, no te preocupes Al, nos vemos en la mañana

-Ok. Cuídate Mattie y ten cuidado –Con eso Alfred volteo y vio que el ruso empezó a caminar hacia una esquina y luego a manipular unos cables. Hasta que cuatro lámparas de una forma extraña se prendieron.

Aunque no alumbraban mucho se podía ver mas claramente. La habitación era bastante grande y tenia sangre en las paredes. Había dos escritorios y varios estantes y al parecer un par de refrigeradores. Al fondo de la habitación había, al parecer tres puertas de cristal:

-¿Esas son puertas? –Pregunto el oji-verde-

-Si, la de la derecha es un baño. La del medio es un cuarto y la de la izquierda también. Ahí podemos dormir. Pero tendremos que compartir camas porque solo hay una en cada habitación

-Entonces… –Intento decir el americano-

-Entonces yo soy con Arthur-san –Dijo Kiku, no por el hecho de que se moría por dormir con Arthur pero definitivamente no quería dormir con el ruso-

-¡¿Qué? Yo iba a decir eso –Se quejo Alfred- Además por ninguna motivo dejaría que alguno de ustedes durmiera con Ar… -El americano no continuo porque el nombrado le tiro su zapato en la cara-

-Dejen de ser tan infantiles. Lo haremos a la suerte –Y asi empezaron a jugar piedra papel o tijera. Y después de mucho quedaron en lo siguiente- Entonces yo duermo con Iván y Alfred con Kiku

-Me opongo totalmente –Dijo el americano al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Iván-

-Solo cállate Alfred… Voy a darme un baño y buscar algunas ropas

-Te ayudo Arthur-san

-Entonces yo recolectare comida –Dijo el ruso-

-Ok… Yo encontrare una manera de poder dormir con Artie

-Cállate idiota

Asi el británico encontró un armario con diferentes trajes, todos masculinos. Iván encontró comida en su mayoría fruta. Kiku pudo hacer funcionar la ducha. Y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Alfred.

Después de encontrar ropas el oji-verde se las alcanzo a los demás y de paso iba a preguntarle al ruso porque demonios estaban vestidos de mujeres. Pero se convenció de que no quería saberlo:

-¿Oye Kiku ya me puedo bañar?

-Si Arthur-san ya arregle la ducha

-Ok. Muchas gracias Kiku –Dijo para después dirigirse al baño

_20 minutos mas tarde…_

El oji-verde salio de la ducha vistiendo unos shorts blancos y un polo del mismo color con una toalla sobre su cabeza.

Al salir del baño el japonés se metió y el británico vio que el ruso estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba en el medio de la sala y en aquella mesa habían varias frutas, botellas de agua, barritas energéticas y algunas golosinas.

Sin embargo el oji-verde pudo divisar que en el otro lado de la mesa había varias especies de armas y cuchillos.

Acordándose de Alfred iba a dirigirse al cuarto para ver que demonios estaba haciendo pero una voz le detuvo:

-Arthur te importaría sentarte conmigo un instante

-No… creo –Dijo el oji-verde sentándose al lado del ruso-

-¿Quiero preguntar acerca del virus?

-Adelante –Dijo el oji-verde tan intrigado como el mismo ruso-

-Veras este virus es diferente. No es como todos los virus y es por eso que tiene un efecto tan devastador ya que este particularmente se adapta de acuerdo al huésped. Hace tres días creía que la raza humana definitivamente no era compatible con este virus… Hasta hoy por supuesto y me sorprende que no hayan habido cambios drásticos en ti. Pero lo que mas me intriga en tu caso es que quizás el virus este reaccionando y fusionándose a la misma vez contigo…

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo… -Dijo el oji-verde interrumpiendo al ruso, ya que no le gustaban por donde iban las cosas- Si tengo el virus mi sistema, que me hizo diferente de los demás… Soy solo un humano

-Porque quizás –El ruso se acerco bastante al oji-verde para luego susurrarle- También tengas la cura y algo más

Ante las palabras del ruso el oji-verde lo miro lo más impactado que pudo. Y en ese instante un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y bajo la mirada tratando de asimilar la información. Sin embargo el ruso lo tomo del mentón forzando sus miradas:

-El virus es del mismo color de tus ojos

-¿Co… Como? –Trato de preguntar pero el ruso lo interrumpió-

-Estoy seguro de que cuando termine el proceso tendrás habilidades asombrosas

-Yo… pue… -El ruso puso un dedo en la boca del oji-verde-

-Entonces asi es como encontraremos la cura -Dijo el ruso para luego pararse dejando al oficial desubicado y cuando volteo vio al japonés, que estaba con un pantalón y polo blancos, con el ceño fruncido:

-Es su turno de bañarse Iván-san

-Lo se –Y diciendo lo ultimo el ruso se dirigió al baño-

-¿Esta bien Arthur-san? –Pregunto el japonés-

-Si… Si

-Si Iván le dijo algo no le haga caso, el solo busca su propio beneficio e utiliza a las personas

-No te preocupes Kiku estoy bien –Mintió, por ahora era lo único que le quedaba. Hasta que la confusión se le pasara-

-¡IGGY! –Grito el americano sacando de sus pensamientos al oficial- Ahora vamos a dormir juntos

-¿Alfred que demonios hiciste?

-Partí una cama a la mitad para que en una mitad duerma Kiku y en la otra Iván y asi podemos dormir juntos. No te parece genial Iggy soy un herooooooooo

-Maldito idiota ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?

-Con esto –Dijo el americano para luego sacara una motosierra de su espalda asustando al japonés y al británico- No es genial la encontré por ahí

-No es cierto –Dijo el japonés para salir corriendo a ver el cuarto-

-Estupido de ***** ¿Como demonios se te ocurre partir una cama a la mitad?

-Pero Iggy no iba a dejar que ese ruso tomara lo que es mío –Dijo apegándose al oji-verde tomándolo por la cintura-

-Idiota –Dijo el otro totalmente sonrojado- No soy de nadie

-¡Jajajajaajajaja! Eres tan lindo Artie

-¡Lo hizo! –Dijo el japonés sorprendido- Alfred san de verdad partió la cama a la mitad

-Por supuesto Kiku eso es lo que hacen los héroes después de todo…

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

-¡Antonio! –Desesperación-

-¡Solo corre! –Angustia-

-¡Solo Váyanse! –Rogaba-

-¡No te dejare! –Gritaba-

-¡Rápido Antonio! –Pedía-

-¡Corran! –Deseaba-

-¡Estaré bien! –Mentía-

Y con eso la puerta se cerró dejándolos en silencio. Mientras lagrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas, lagrimas de frustración, odio y miedo:

-Estará bien _mon cher_ puede esconderse –Le dijo para tranquilizarlo-

-…

-Además el no puede morir si tu no se lo ordenas ¿Cierto? –Intento reanimarlo-

-S… Si –Dijo secándose las lagrimas- Ese bastardo no morirá al menos que yo se lo ordene ¡Me escuchaste bastardo no vas a morir! ¡No vas a morir porque vamos a salvarte! Te lo prometo…

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

-Oye Artie ¿y Kiku? –Dijo el americano al salir de la ducha con su pantalón de militar y sin polo, mientras que el oji-verde miraba el techo sentado en una silla y el ruso contaba balas- ¡Artie no me ignores!

-¡Fuck Alfred! ¿Donde más va a estar?

-No se Iggy por eso te pregunto

-Lo raptaron los aliens

-¿¡EN SERIO! –Dijo emocionado-

-¡No Idiota! Esta descansando en la maldita cama que cortaste. Y por Dios ponte algo encima

-Pero Iggy me gusta dormir sin polo… -El oji-azul se acero al oji-verde que trataba de ignorarlo leyendo unos reportes hasta que se acerco a su oreja y le susurro- Para que tu me calientes obviamente

-¡Wahhhhhhhh! ¡_Die Motherfucker_! –Dijo para empujarlo cinco metros-

-Iggy no tienes porque ser tan agresivo… Tengo hambre

-Deja un poco para mí y para Matthew. Kiku e Iván ya comieron

-Ok

-Bueno ya termine mañana repartimos las armas ¿da? –Dijo el ruso parándose-

-Si buenas noches Iván –Dijo el oficial-

El ruso se acerco al oji-verde y le susurro:

-El problema radica en si tendrás el coraje para aceptar la realidad Arthur –Diciendo esto se alejo del oji-verde y se dirigió a su cuarto- Buenas noches Alfred, Arthur

El silencio se hizo incomodo después de que Iván se metió a su habitación, hasta que el oji-verde se paro y se sentó en la mesa al lado del oji-azul cogiendo una barra energética, para después empezara a comer:

-Oye Artie ¿Que te dijo Iván?

-Nada importante -Mintió Arthur-

-Oye Artie me extrañaste cuando nos separamos

-Claro que no –Mintió sonrojándose-

-Jejeje ese sonrojo me dice otra cosa Artie

-Cállate –Dijo el oficial al mismo tiempo que terminaba su barra y tomaba una banana que abrió lentamente y se lo metió a la boca-

Y en ese instante miles de obscenidades pasaron por la cabeza del oji-azul haciendo que se sonrojara y mirara para otro lado.

Definitivamente era una tortura ver a esos labios rosados comerse esa banana:

-¿Oye Alfred te siente bien?

-S… Si

-¿Y por que no me miras?

-Porque no

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

-¡Si! –Dijo el oji-azul medio psicótico-avergonzado por algo que no debería estar pensando-

-¿Por que estas molesto?

-Porque… Porque me mentiste

-¿Cuándo?

-Te conozco Artie aunque no lo creas y se cuando te preocupa algo, pero no tienes tanta confianza en mi como para decírmelo… Ni si quiera me quieres contar tu pasado

-Lo siento –Dijo el británico al mismo tiempo que se paraba y se dirigía al armario. El oji-azul volteo todavía sonrojado para ver al oficial caminar hacia el con una chaqueta en la mano- Toma –Dijo entregándole la chaqueta que aparentemente era de aviador y tenia el numero 50 en la espalada- La guarde para ti, pensé que te gustaría, pero si no la quieres…

-Me encanta gracias Artie –Dijo para pararse y abrazar al británico que milagrosamente correspondió el abrazo-

-De nada git

-Por fa Artie no vuelvas a comer bananas

-¿Por que git? –Dijo empezando a separarse del oji-azul-

-Porque me da ganas de besarte – 'Y de hacerte cosas menos sanas' pensó el oji-azul, al mismo tiempo que intento chocas sus labios con los del más pequeño pero este le puso una mano en la boca-

-Dime porque lo haces y esta vez no te vas a escapar

-Si te lo digo puedo besarte

-Em… Si supongo –Dijo el oji-verde colorándose-

El militar se armo de valor y… mando al demonio su estupido orgullo de militar porque nada le impediría reclamar lo que es suyo:

-Artie yo… -El corazón del oji-verde se acelero a mil por hora y por alguna razón su vista se nublo y perdió el equilibrio pero el oji-azul lo sujeto a tiempo- ¿¡Artie estas bien!

-Creo que no me siento bien Al

-No te preocupes te llevare a la cama –Y después de eso para el oficial todo se volvió negro-

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

-Oye Ludwig

-Si Feliciano

-Tengo miedo

-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí –Dijo el alemán para acercarse al italiano y abrazarlo-

Actualmente se encontraban en un edificio dirigiéndose a la base americana. Aunque habían tenido ciertos percances habían conseguido un lugar para descansar pero habían perdido el auto y ahora Ludwig estaba durmiendo con Feliciano en una cama, Roderich en un sillón, Elizabeth en una cama y Gilbert en el piso:

-Ludwig

-Si Feli

-Te quiero

-Yo también

-¿Hasta el fin del mundo?

-SI hasta el fin…

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

_**19 de Octubre -Madrugada**_

-¿Artie estas bien? –Dijo el oji-azul al ver que el oficial empezaba a abrir los ojos-

-Alfred…. ¡Oh fuck! Mi cabeza

-¿Estas bien?

-Si creo –Dijo sentándose dándose cuenta de que estaba en ese pequeño cuarto, en el cual había una lámpara con luz fluorescente alumbrándolo y a su lado estaba el oji-azul todavía sin polo mirándolo preocupado- ¿Porque demonios sigues sin polo?

-Ya te dije Iggy para que me calientes –Dijo tomando al británico por la cintura y tumbándolo de nuevo a la cama-

-No… No hables idioteces ¿Y porque me empujas?

-Debes descansar me tenias preocupado

-¿Que hora son?

-2:30

-¿Y te quedaste despierto idiota?

-Por ti lo que sea Iggy –Dijo apegando su cuerpo mas al del británico- Me tenias preocupado Artie –Esta vez apartando mechones de la cara del oji-verde- Sabes hoy día de verdad me has preocupado demasiado… Y creo que mereces un castigo por eso –El oji-verde no podía estar mas sonrojado y tampoco sabia que decir- No te dejare hablar asi que ni lo intentes

-Idio… -El oji-azul sello sus labios con los del oji-verde, un beso apasionado y aprovecho que el británico tenía la boca abierta para empezar a explorar su cavidad bucal. Mientras este ahogaba un gemido al sentir su boca siendo explorada o mejor dicho devorado por alguien lleno de deseo y ¿amor?, eso era lo que el pensaba, pero que pensaba el americano… Sin embargo no le importo, se dejo llevar en el momento, tratando de corresponder poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello del americano, profundizando asi el beso. Sin embargo el oxigeno faltaba y el oji-azul se separo lentamente mordiendo el labio inferior del oji-verde y lamiéndolo provocativamente, dejando un fino hilo de saliva- ta…

-Supongo que podemos subir el nivel –Dijo el oji-azul ahora completamente irradiando lujuria, empezándole a subir el polo al oji-verde dejando expuesto su fino pecho, y admirando la nívea piel con ojos hambrientos-

-¿A… Alfred… que… que ha… haces? –Dijo sonando alterado mirando al militar que empezaba a lamer su pecho-

-Te estoy castigando Artie~ Después de todo lo que me haz hecho pasar en el día, es lo único que puedo hacer –Dijo el americano ya perdiendo toda la compostura que le quedaba y mordiendo uno de los pezones rosados del oji-verde, jugando con ese botoncito y lamiéndolo suavemente-

-Ah… Nghhh Alfred detente –Pero el americano ya no escuchaba solo quería devorar al cuerpo que estaba debajo de el- Mngh… fuck Alfred que… ahhh –Esta vez el americano empezó a morder y a lamer el cuello sabroso de su presa, mientras esta gemía y empezaba a temblar ligeramente a las nuevas sensaciones-

-Iggy eres tan delicioso –Esta vez mientras que con una de sus manos presionaba los deliciosos pezones del oji-verde su mano derecha descendía hasta llegar al muslo derecho del británico y apretarlo haciendo soltar un gemido al oficial- Te voy a comer

-Alfred espera, no

-No que –Dijo Alfred parando toda acción y mirando medio enojado al oji-verde-

-No me has dicho

-¿Que cosa? –Dijo esta vez volviendo a apretar el muslo del oji-verde-

-La verdad Idiota –Dijo para patearlo y empujarlo de la cama-

-La… ver…dad –En ese instante el oji-azul se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo e instantáneamente intento recuperar la compostura-

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el oficial

-Si creo –Tuvo la decencia de mirar al oji-verde que se bajo el polo y estaba completamente sonrojado- Yo Iggy… Este lo siento por todo esto… creo que me perdí en el camino

-Ok… pero…

-Si debes estar cansado en estos instantes te dejare descansar, duerme voy a leer algunas cosas y… y repartir las armas

-Pero son las 2:30

-Si Iggy no te preocupes dormiré

El oji-azul salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando al británico confundido y muy cansado. El oji-verde no quería pensar mucho, asi que simplemente decidió relajarse, finalmente quedándose dormido. Mientras tanto un escritorio sufría los golpes de una cabeza contra el:

-Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… Shit Arthur porque tienes que ser… tannnnnnn irresistiblemente sexy –Dijo el americano mirándose el bulto entre sus piernas- Oh fuck, esto no esta bien, nada bien, fuck todo es culpa de Artie –Y por su mente pasaron miles de obscenidades como atar a su adorado oficial a la cama y tomarlo ahí mismo y ahora, pero tenia que controlarse por el bien de su insana mente y de Arthur claro- Fuck solo me sentare aquí y esperare a que todo pase… Si es una buena idea…

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

-Kumajiro todo es tan oscuro, me pregunto como estará Francis… -Dijo Matthew que había despertado de una pesadilla en la que solo veía sangre-

Estaba en la habitación de cristal y trataba de ignorar los sonidos y las sombras que cruzaban. Estaba en el suelo sobre una manta, temblando ligeramente.

Sin embargo en eso mientras que trataba de pensar en mucho Maple y muchos Kumajiros volando, la puerta de la cabina de cristal se abrió. Debido a la oscuridad el canadiense no podía ver de quien se trataba pero esta preparado para disparar en cualquier momento.

La persona si era eso lo que se acercaba a el, caminaba lentamente al parecer también cegada por la oscuridad. El canadiense se paro lentamente y alzo su pistola apuntándole a la cabeza a alguien al mismo tiempo que la persona hacia lo mismo:

-¿Quien eres? –Dijo el canadiense quitando el cerrojo de su pistola-

-¿Quien eres tu? –Dijo la persona quitando el cerrojo de su pistola- Pero, creo que la verdadera pregunta seria ¿Quién va a disparar primero? ¿No crees?

_Bang_

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

_**19 de Octubre - De día**_

-Alfred despierta –Dijo el británico por quinta vez tirándole esta vez un vaso con agua al militar-

-Ah, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando…? Oh Iggy –Dijo sonriendo completamente avergonzado, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban cambiado y preparándose para salir, incluso Arthur, estaba con un pantalón azul que le quedaba muy pequeño en opinión del americano, y una camisa blanca con un chaleco que estaba abierto y varias armas en un cinturón. Después vio al ruso que estaba con unos pantalones oscuros, un largo saco verde y su chalina. Y por ultimo vio a Kiku con un pantalón blanco y largo saco gris, los dos con varias armas- Me alistare en dos minutos

Con eso se metió al baño y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo no sin suspirar 40 veces y después de eso salio con su pantalón de militar, un polo cualquiera, la casaca de aviador que el oji-verde le dio y sus armas usuales:

-¿Están listos? Porque en 5 minutos se abre todo

-¿Que horas son? –Pregunto Kiku-

-7:55 –Respondió el ruso-

Mientras que corrían los minutos terminaban de arreglarse, y el oji-azul quería hacer algo y decirle algo al británico pero estaba completamente avergonzado:

-Al… Alfred –El oji-verde saco al oji-azul de sus pensamientos-

-S… Si Iggy

-Este… yo quería saber

-Si Iggy –Dijo temiendo lo peor porque precisamente esa era la pregunta que no quería responder-

-Por…

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron y no tuvieron más opción que postergar su conversación. Lo primero que el americano hizo fue buscar a su hermano. Cuando el ruso les guió hacia la habitación en la que supuestamente se había quedado Matthew, vieron algo que no les gusto mucho:

-¡Matthew! ¡Matthew! ¡¿Dónde estas? –Cuando entraron no encontraron a Matthew, pero al ver el lugar, vieron que una pared estaba llena de sangre y encontraron a Kumajiro en el piso con sangre también- Oh fuck –Dijo el americano arrodillándose ante el oso de su hermano-

-Es imposible –Dijo el ruso- Debería estar aquí si es que esta muerto

-Cállate –Grito el americano, tratando de controlar todas las emociones que tenia- Fuck todo es mi culpa

-No es tu culpa Al, estoy seguro de que Matthew esta bien el debió haber escapado o algo –Dijo el oji-verde mientras el americano lo abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho- Iván ¿Sabes de alguna salida que no haya sido clausurada?

-No, definitivamente no… Aunque –El ruso empezó a observar el lugar, era tal y como lo recordaba pero observando mas detalladamente vio que la alfombra estaba movida y agachándose la levanto dejando al descubierto una escotilla en el piso con la marca de una mano con sangre- Esto es interesante

-¿Creen que por aquí haya escapado Mattie? –Pregunto el americano esperanzado-

-Esperemos que si –Respondió el japonés- En ese caso ¿A donde nos llevaría este conducto?

-Probablemente sea un atajo al nivel 3

-Entonces bajemos

Empezaron a descender, primero el americano, seguido del británico, japonés y ruso. El descenso fue bien largo y al final cuando tocaron suelo el oji-azul prendió su linterna y vio el pasadizo cubierto de moho, las paredes verdes y estaba lleno de vegetación:

-Al parecer este túnel es como una previa construcción a este lugar –Informo el ruso- Propongo que caminemos en línea recta

Empezaron a caminar a paso rápido gracias al americano y a medida que avanzaban no veían ninguna escalera, ningún pasadizo, ningún indicio, nada:

-Me pregunto si esto tiene final… Fuck vamos 15 minutos caminando y no hay nada –Se quejo el oji-azul-

-Al menos es seguro –Dijo Kiku-

Pasaron 5 minutos más y se encontraron con una pared de cemento sólida que marcaba el final del camino. En eso. Escucharon varias compuertas abrirse y el lugar se empezó a llenar de agua:

-Es un trampa –Dijo el ruso- Vamos a morir ahogados…

_**Fin del Onceavo Encuentro**_

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

OMFG! Creo que algo tomo posesión de mí y escribió este cap, realmente no puedo creerlo. Pero tenia que pasar así que… De todos modos, en este cap muere alguien, alguien esta infectado, tensiones (demasiadas para mi gusto) y emociones combinadas produciendo catarsis poderosas creando cosas inimaginables y… El cap.

_**Diclaimer:**_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_**Doceavo Encuentro**_

_**19 de Octubre – De día**_

"_Milk it for all it's worth__  
__Make sure you get there first__  
__The apple of your eye__  
__The rotten core inside__  
__We are the prisoners__  
__Things couldn't get much worse__  
__I've had it up to here you know your end is near"__  
_

Empezó a sentir sus pies mojados, y el espacio parecía comprimirse a cada segundo, era sobre todo frustrante y asfixiante porque en sus planes no cabía la idea de morir ahogado.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo sintió una mano en su cintura apegándolo a un fuerte y musculoso cuerpo. Se sonrojo inmediatamente pero recordó que estaban en un mayor aprieto. Ahora solo necesitaban una salida y eso era precisamente lo que no encontraban:

-Es una trampa –Dijo el ruso- Vamos a morir ahogados… -Eso era lo que faltaba para comprobar sus sospechas-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –Dijo Kiku sonando alterado- ¿Hay alguna forma?

-No tengo idea –Dijo el ruso- Nunca había visto este pasadizo

-¿Que hacemos? –Dijo Arthur tratando de separarse de Alfred-

-No tengo idea –Dijo el americano lo mas serio que jamás nadie lo había visto-

Y con eso las posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducieron a 1%. Arthur por otro lado salio de su shock. Aunque no podía creer que el americano le estuviera diciendo que técnicamente se estaba rindiendo, tenía que hacer algo:

-¿Podemos regresar Iván? –Pregunto alarmado-

-No, la compuerta solo se abre por afuera es imposible por adentro y no hay pasadizos secretos da

-Fuck tienes que haber alguna salida… Alfred vamos ¿Alguna idea?

El americano en ese instante se arrodillo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. El británico lo miro sorprendido, era imposible:

-¿Alfred que te pasa vamos no nos podemos rendir?

-No hay salida Arthur el lo dijo, todo esta perdido. Matthew esta muerto, probablemente los otros estén muertos…

-Supongo que solo podemos esperar a nuestra muerte da –Dijo el ruso sonando desalentador y sentándose en el piso viendo el agua-

-Alfred vamos no podemos rendirnos siempre hay una salida. Siempre nos salvas, siempre me salvas vamos –Dijo el oji-verde casi rogando-

-Shhh… Artie ven aquí y quédate conmigo, ven te quiero cerca mío, quiero tenerte para mi, ven siéntate aquí y… -Antes de que el oji-azul terminara el británico le tiro una cachetada-

-¿Por… Porque no entiendo? –Dijo con una expresión melancólica-

-Ven Artie –El británico le tiro otra cachetada-

-Eres un mentiroso Alfred. Vas a romper tu promesa yo… yo creí en ti, prometimos que no íbamos a morir que descubriríamos la verdad

-Yo… Lo siento Arthur pero no hay salida aquí

-Por favor Alfred siempre hay salido ¿No quieres vivir? –Esta vez el británico se arrodillo a altura del oji-azul, mientras que el agua subía rápidamente- ¿No quieres ver a tu familia? ¿No quieres encontrar a Matthew?

-Pero le falle, a ti, a el, a todos

-Al –El británico se sentó encima del americano, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del oji-azul y junto sus labios. Un beso desesperado y apasionado. El americano abrió los ojos lo mas grande que pudo, mientras que el otro totalmente sonrojado trataba de tomar el control mientras era el quien deslizaba su lengua por la cavidad del militar. En ese momento el militar entendió algo. Algo importante, entendió que era un idiota por dudar y rendirse y entendió Arthur lo quería, de alguna manera lo quería. Así que colocando sus manos en la cintura del oji-verde, empezó a explorar la cavidad bucal de este, sin embargo no duro mucho porque el oxigeno falto-

-Lo siento Artie salgamos de aquí –El oji-verde sonrío y luego se puso totalmente rojo recordando que justo ahí mirándoles estaban Kiku e Iván. El ruso con una mirada indescifrable y Kiku con ganas de tener una cámara-

-Lo…Lo… Lo siento –Se disculpo el oji-verde pero rápido el americano se paro y cargo al oji-verde con el-

-Bien salgamos de aquí

-Bájame _git_ –El americano bajo al oji-verde, y este vio que Kumajiro estaba siendo llevado por la corriente. Fue a traerlo y se dio cuenta de que parecía que adentro sonaba algo. Volteo a Kumajiro y vio un cierre. Lo abrió y adentro vio granadas, bastantes como para volar una pared- ¡Alfred encontré granadas!

El oji-azul fue corriendo hasta el oji-verde y vio las granadas, las tomo y dijo:

-Volemos la pared

El americano corrió hasta la pared de al fondo mientras que Iván se paraba y se alistaba:

-El agua esta subiendo más rápido, si explotamos la pared cuando este llena nos arrastrara

-Pues hagámoslo ahora

-Como explotamos toda las granadas al mismo tiempo –Pregunto el japonés-

-Necesito un hilo largo y resistente… ¿Iván?

-Mi saco no se puede deshilachar propongo algo de nylon

-Creo que mi camisa es de nylon –Dijo el oji-verde-

-Déjame ver –Dijo Kiku tocando la camisa- Es Nylon

El americano se aproximo y sin dar aviso rompió un pedazo de la camisa del británico y empezó a deshilachar quedándose con un hilo largo. Después empezó a pasarlo por los seguros de las granadas:

-Ten cuidado que pueden explotar

-Ya lo se cállense –El agua subía y ya las llegaba a la cintura y el oji-azul ataba lo mas rápido que podía- ¿Como las pegamos?

-Creo que tengo algo que podemos usar como cinta –Dijo el japonés sacando varios chicles de su bolsillo que decían Extra-Bomb-

-¿Es en serio? ¿Y porque demonios tienes chicle? –Pregunto el británico-

-¿Alguna mejor idea? Además es resistente al agua –Dijo el japonés y después de eso empezaron a mascar chicle, y a usarlo como pegamento para colocar las granadas en la pared y luego se alejaron-

-Si el agua llega a ellas seria demasiado tarde –Dijo el ruso-

-Cuando cuente tres se zambullen… Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! –Y los cuatro se zambulleron mientras escuchaban la explosión y veían como el agua empezaba a descender-

-¡Lo hicimos! –Grito de felicidad el oji-verde, abrazando al militar que le correspondió el abrazo. Luego de que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando se sonrojo y se intento separar- Jejeje lo siento

-Claro que no Iggy –Dijo para juntar las puntas de sus narices, después de eso escucharon una alarma y se abrió una compuerta en la pared-

-Supongo que el sistema se desactivo –Dijo el ruso- Tuvimos suerte

-Jejejejejeje la suerte no tiene nada que ver en esto –Dijo el británico entrando a la compuerta, con pistola en mano- ¿Que demonios es esto? –Pregunto alarmado-

-Oh parece que de verdad llegamos al área 3, es mas ya estaríamos entrando al área 4… Bueno caminemos

-Oi Iván ese sitio es espeluznante –El sitio era espeluznante, las paredes eran grises y todo era un solo pasadizo largo. En el pasadizo habían varias puertas. Parecía una cárcel. Sin embargo era el único camino por ahora- Supongo que no tenemos otra opción ¿Pero que es esto? –Pregunto el oji-verde-

-Bueno esta es el área 3 de cuarentena y observación. Aquí los poco sujetos que sobrevivían o eran mandados al área 4 o los eliminábamos. A este pasadizo se llama el pasadizo de los uroboros. Se le llama así debido a que los griegos utilizaban ese termino para describir a una serpiente circular que engulle su propia cola, tiene mucho significados, aquí lo llamábamos así porque la mayoría de los sujetos eran casos perdido inútiles, incluso ellos mismo morirían por si solos. Lo interesante de un uroboro es que el ciclo vuelve a empezar y es eterno, por lo que aquí los teníamos en observación. Además estos seres son bastantes curiosos y peligrosos

-Bueno en ese caso salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible –Dijo el oji-verde pero el ruso lo detuvo-

-Esto es peligroso, si el sistema de seguridad cayo estamos muertos, esas cosas nos mataran

-¿Como pasamos?

-Escuchen esto es lo que vamos a hacer –Dijo el americano preparándose para decir un fantástico plan pero fue cortado por el oji-verde-

-Iván sabe de estas cosas Al primero que nos diga como evitar las mutaciones, después hacemos un plan

-Oh esta bien –Dijo el americano riendo nerviosamente-

-Gracias Arthur da... Propongo pasar sin ser notados, lo que hay que saber es que estas mutaciones son más sensibles, todos sus sentidos están más desarrollados, aunque también tienen ciertas desventajas. Solo crucemos, no abran los ojos, respiren lo menos posible, no hagan movimientos bruscos, no hablen y si algo pasa, los dejare atrás esto ya se esta poniendo peligros da?

-Entendido –Dijo el oji-verde para luego respirar profundamente- Yo voy adelante a tu señal Iván

-Entonces empecemos a caminar

Cerraron los ojos el oji-verde caminando lentamente entrando en aquella cámara seguido del ruso, japonés y el americano al último.

A los primeros pasos todo parecía ir normal, pero luego empezaron a oír murmullos cientos de murmullos, era escalofriante. Y empezaron a sentir que había seres a sus lados.

El oji-verde sentía que le respiraban en el cuello, el ruso sentía ligeros toque en su ropa, el japonés estaba temblando y el americano se preguntaba porque Arthur estaba yendo adelante si el era el hero.

Sin embargo de la nada el americano choco con el japonés y casi abre los ojos pero se contuvo. Quería pasar pero sentía al japonés delante de él temblando y quería hablar pero tampoco podía, así que le empezó a entrar el pánico.

Mientras tanto el oji-verde con el ruso habían avanzado bastante y de la nada el oji-verde choco con una puerta. Tomo la tarjeta del ruso lentamente y busco la cerradura con el tacto, luego ingreso la tarjeta y sintió como el ruso lo empujo para pasar, después de eso escucho un grito:

-¡Waghhhhhhhhh! –Era el japonés. Abrieron los ojos y encontraron algo terrible, todo el corredor estaba lleno de seres espantosos. Tenían una forma humana pero sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una especie de capa mostaza. En el medio del pasadizo estaba el japonés siendo estrangulado por una especie de tentáculo que salía de la boca de una de las mutaciones y Alfred atrás de el-

-¡Alfred! ¡Kiku! ¡Corran! –Grito sin pensar el oji-verde y le disparo al tentáculo que tenia al japonés. Pronto todo se estaba empezando a convertir en un infierno- Iván dispara conmigo

-Están muertos Arthur –Dijo pero aun así empezó a disparar-

En su desesperación el oji-azul empezó a correr jalando al japonés como podía, sin embargo las criaturas empezaban a temblar y gusanos empezaban a salir de sus cuerpos:

-Alfred rápido –El oji-verde iba a ingresar, pero el ruso lo detuvo- ¡Suéltame!

-Si entras mueres y no voy a dejar que mueras ¿Me entiendes?

En eso el ruso apretó un botón en la puerta y se empezó a cerrar:

-¡¿Que hiciste?

-Salvar nuestras vidas

-Alfred date prisa –Rogaba el británico mientras que disparaba-

El americano corría con todo lo que tenía hasta que su visión se nublo y un dolor eminente atesto su pierna. Sintió que perdía el equilibrio y cayo. Sin embargo una mano lo sujeto del hombro, lo obligo a pararse y empezó a correr de nuevo:

-Iván por favor abre la puerta –Esa definitivamente era la voz del británico, así que el británico lo estaba salvando, ja, que irónico-

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que había soltado a alguien ahí atrás y de un momento a otro el ambiente oscuro se volvió claro y sintió que toco un piso, era blanco. Rápidamente se sentó y lo último que vio fue un montón de monstruos amontados y la mano del japonés saliendo entre ellos:

-¡Kikuuuuuu! –Grito el oji-verde y la puerta se cerró-

_**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Silencio++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

Usualmente ver morir a alguien es impresionante. En estas circunstancias no lo era, pero la frustración e impotencia eran factores que siempre estaban presentes.

El héroe se sentía inútil, perdió a un aliado, lo soltó, no lo sostuvo, lo soltó.

El policía se sentía culpable. Era su culpa que estuviera ahí.

El ruso no sentía nada. Pero sabía que Kiku era una parte importante:

-Tenemos que seguir –Dijo el ruso- Esta muerto

-¿No podemos regresar? –Pregunto el oji-verde-

-No

De pronto el británico que se aguantaba las lágrimas levanto el rostro y vio sangre. Siguió el camino y vio que venia desde la pierna de Alfred:

-Al… Alfred ¿Estas bien? –Intento acercársele, pero el americano lo aparto-

-No me toques –En ese instante sus ojos azules estaban muertos. Y con las fuerzas que le quedaban rompió su pantalón de militar y vio lo que más temía:

-Una mordedura –Dijo en un susurro inaudible, sin embargo se cubrió rápidamente cuando vio al británico acercársele-

-¿Esta mal?

-No es… nada –Y después de eso empezó a envolverse la pierna con su mismo pantalón y rápidamente se paro y empezó a observar el nuevo lugar. Era una habitación grande habían cuatro grandes tubos en cada tubo había un liquido y al fondo de la sala había una pantalla gigante- ¿Donde estamos?

-Pero… Kiku –Intento decir el oji-verde-

-Esta muerto –Respondió el americano- Prometí que encontraría la cura ¿Cierto? Vamos a buscarla

-Lo… Lo siento

-No te disculpes Arthur debes estar feliz porque esto es lo que querías. Encontrar la maldita cura

-¿¡Que…! Tu maldito bastardo… Yo no fui el que lo soltó

-Es tu culpa maldito egoísta, estamos aquí por ti

-Tu… Tu fuiste el que me prometió yo no los obligue a nada

-Despierta Arthur de todos modos necesitábamos su ayuda

-Pero… -No pudo contener las lagrimas- Es tu culpa tu prometiste que…

-Estamos vivos ¿No?

-Estupido

-Débil

-Pervertido

-¿Pervertido?

-Tú fuiste el maldito pervertido acosador que me empezó a hacer cosas malas en la noche

-Es tu maldita culpa te tengo que salvar cada 5 minutos

-Yo te salve y tú no eres un héroe

-Si lo soy

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-Te odio Alfred eres un mentiroso

-Yo te odio mas Arthur por tu culpa estoy aquí, sino ya me hubiera ido en mi maldito helicóptero a los Estados Unidos… Te debí haber dejado

-Pues perdóname por ser un estorbo

Esta vez los ojos del oji-verde se llenaron de lágrimas y el americano supo que había dicho demasiado, aun así era una forma de desahogarse, iba a decir algo más pero el ruso les mando una cachetada a los dos al mismo tiempo:

-Si les conforta esto, nadie tuvo la culpa. Ahora salgamos de aquí vayamos al área 4 y resolvamos esto de una vez da?

Los otros asintieron y el ruso se dirigió a la pantalla, oprimió un botón y se prendió. Después de eso se abrió una puerta en la parte izquierda de la sala:

-Esa puerta nos lleva hacia el área central, creo que desde ahí podemos llegar a Alice, si desactivamos su sistema será mas fácil entrar al área 4

El ruso se metió al pasadizo y lo siguió el oji-verde con lágrimas en los ojos y el oji-azul con una culpa demasiado pesada y una preocupación en su pierna.

El pasadizo estaba oscuro y con varias manchas de sangre, sin embargo se podía distinguir el paso debido a que una luz naranja salía de las paredes:

-Arthur la tarjeta –Pidió el ruso y el oji-verde se la entrego. Después de eso la inserto y lo primero que vieron fueron un sala circular con varios paneles, computadoras y en el medio de la grande sala un tubo gigante con cables dentro, probablemente una conexión a toda la instalación. Rápidamente dispararon a los pocos caminantes y empezaron a inspeccionar la sala que estaba rodeada de puertas- Quizás pueda ingresar a los sistemas de seguridad

-Veré por los alrededores a ver si puedo encontrar armas o municiones –Dijo el oji-verde con una mirada muerta-

-Es buena idea investigar lo que hay detrás de las puertas –Pregunto el oji-azul-

-Quizás

El oji-verde empezó a recorrer el lugar con una mirada muerta se sentía tan culpable de la muerte de Kiku.

Sin embargo encontró un estante y empezó a mirarlo desganadamente, hasta que desapercibidamente una puerta se abrió al lado del estante la puerta, una puerta que no debería estar ahí.

Pero algo le dijo que debía entrar. Así que a paso lento empezó a entrar hacia la nueva habitación, pero justo cuando iba a entrar en la oscuridad de la habitación alguien lo tomo por el hombro:

-Si vas a entrar a un lugar solo puedes avisar antes –Dijo el americano-

-Como si te preocuparas por mí

-Arthur yo… -En ese instante la puerta que estaba abierta se cerro y quedaron encerrados en aquella habitación-

Mientras tanto el ruso trataba de propasar el sistema de seguridad pero no podía debido a que no era un hacker y odiaba las computadoras. En eso escucho golpes desde una pared, se acerco a esta, pego el oído y escucho:

-¡Iván sácanos de aquí!

-¿Alfred que están haciendo ahí?

-Estoy con Arthur se cerro la puerta

-Esta bien veré que puedo hacer

El ruso suspiro e iba a ir a la computadora pero una puerta se abrió y algo le dijo que se metiera en ella. Se metió en la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Por otro lado el oji-verde buscaba un interruptor hasta que sintió que algo lo abrazaba fuertemente:

-¿A…Alfred? –Pregunto esperando que no fuera otra cosa- ¿Alfred eres tu? –En eso empezó a sentir manos que se metían debajo de su camisa- ¡Alfred! ¿Eres tú? –Luego sintió como uno de sus pezones era apretado- Mmmmgh ¡¿Alfred eres tu?

-Si soy yo me dejarías continuar –Dijo el americano- Porque no veo que estés oponiendo mucha resistencia a lo que puedo estar a punto de hacerte

-¿Que me vas a hacer?

-¿Que es lo que imaginas?

El oji-verde se volteo y aunque no podía ver sabia que el americano estaba parado enfrente suyo:

-Alfred yo… Escucha nadie tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Kiku, disculpa si te dije cosas ofensivas, no fue mi intención, de todos modos tienes razón no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para… -Otra vez unos grandes brazos lo rodearon y sonrío para si mismo-

-Artieeeeeeeee –Dijo el americano en un puchero- Tú fuiste mi salvación perdón por decir esas cosas, de verdad sin ti hubiera muerto

-Esta bien, esta bien… Gracias Alfred

-De nada Artie pero sabes que…

-Espera propongo que primero deberíamos buscar las luces si es que hay

-Si tienes razón

Empezaron a buscar por la habitación en la que estaban, los dos chocándose con diferentes objetos, pero no encontraban ningún interruptor:

-Maldición –Se quejo el americano al golpearse su pierna herida- Mi pierna

-Deberíamos revisar tu pierna para que no se infecte

-Primero busquemos las luces

Pasaron 8 minutos y nada. No había interruptor:

-¡Fuck! Prendan las malditas luces –Se quejaba el americano-

-Bloody Hell ¡Enciendan las luces! –En ese instante las luces se prendieron, y se quedaron pasmados, primero se miraron de pies a cabeza y luego el sitio en el que se encontraban. Era una habitación, no muy grande, las paredes eran rosadas, había una cama en la esquina de la habitación con muchos peluches, cuadros de mariposas y osos, un estante con libros, mucho lápices de colores y en el suelo habían varios dibujos- Bloody Hell ¿Que demonios es esto? Parece el cuarto de una niña de ocho años

-Guau me pregunto que demonios había aquí… -Luego se dirigió a la puerta para comprobar que efectivamente estaba cerrada- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Esperar

El oji-verde se sentó en la cama y poco después el americano también. Después de varios minutos mirando al techo se aburrió y sabía que si no se le ocurría un tema pronto empezaría a pensar cosas malas. Y malas incluía al oji-verde y a la mordida que tenia. Pero justo cuando iba a hablar el oji-verde se le adelanto:

-Sabes cuando era pequeño mi padre siempre solía cantarme una canción. Siempre lo hacia y nunca tuve el coraje de preguntarle por que. La canción decía: "Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing is gonna be alright"

El cantaba siempre lo mismo. Siempre, incluso cuando murió mi madre en su funeral canto lo mismo

Era su imaginación o el oji-verde le estaba contando algo. Si era así el americano no podía prestar más atención de la que ya estaba prestando:

-¿Como murió tu madre? –Pregunto-

-Ella murió cuando yo nací. Técnicamente fue mi culpa. Desde ese día todos me odian, porque les quite lo más preciado que tenían. Mis hermanos me decían que era una mujer hermosa, ojos verdes como los míos y su pelo era igual al mío. Pero yo los quite todo eso. Desde ese entonces me sentí culpable –Dijo sosteniéndose el pecho- Yo… La mate, fue mi culpa y no pude hacer nada –Dijo derramando lagrimas escondidas, provocando simplemente que el americano lo abrazara y lo tumbara en la cama-

-¿Y que paso con tu padre? –Se atrevió a preguntar-

-El me odio mas, tome lo mas preciado para el. Soy una maldición. El siempre me decía que no debería haber nacido, pero al final murió de paro cardiaco… Después de eso me metí al cuerpo de policías… No era mi sueño pero quería alejarme de todo…

-Sabes Artie nunca he conocido a nadie tan increíble como tu –Dijo para sonreírle y quitarle las lagrimas sosteniendo su mentón- Eres tan increíble, eres tan tsundere

-Cállate _git_

-Eres tan adorable, eres tan fuerte, más fuerte de lo que yo jamás podré ser

-No es cierto

-Existen varios tipos de fuerza, además Artie hemos sobrevivido juntos. Gracias por contármelo y confiar en mí

El oji-verde sonrío, una sonrisa hermosa, que se había apagado y los ojos de los dos volvieron a brillar. El americano estaba a punto de besarlo. Pero el oji-verde le puso una mano en el hombro, no para empujarlo, y bajo su mirada:

-Alfred yo creo… yo creo que –El oji-verde se sonrojo y sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora- Solo nos hemos conocido estos pocos días pero siento como si te conociera desde siempre, solo han sido 4 días mas o menos y mañana todo explota… ¿Y me preguntaba… que va a pasar después?

-¿Después? –El americano se esperaba una confesión y después el mejor sexo de su vida- ¿Como que después?

-Si lo logramos ¿Que va a pasar… con nosotros? Digo con…

-Artie no te preocupes, si salimos obviamente vendrás a vivir conmigo

-¿En serio? –Dijo sonrojándose cada vez más-

-Claro que si. Significas bastante para mí, no te dejaría. Vendrás a vivir a mi casa. Sabes es bien grande y tiene un inmenso jardín que estoy seguro que te gustara. Además puedes trabajar en la policía de allá…

-¿Estas seguro? Si no quieres puedo quedarme con mis hermanos

-Artie si te quedaras con tus hermanos seria un problema como haría para alejar a todos los pervertidos de ti, además ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-Si, si quiero –Dijo para esconder su cabeza- Y tu Alfred em… tu no tienes novia o algo así –Dijo para sonrojarse mas de lo que estaba-

-Jejejeje ¿Te pondrías celoso si es así?

-Cállate

-Claro que no Iggy no estoy jugando contigo y espero que tu tampoco tengas a nadie porque se las vería conmigo

-¿Por… Porque dices eso? No es como si estuviéramos saliendo ni nada por el estilo

-¿Todavía eres virgen? –Dijo intentando cambiar de tema con lo primero que se le vino-

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Contéstame la primera_ git_

-Jejejejeje te lo digo si tú me dices primero sino te lo diré jejejeje

-Esta bien, esta bien, tuve algunas relaciones, pero todas acabaron desastrosas por mi trabajo, mi actitud antisocial y la mayoría de veces terminaba abofeteado por alguien. Así que no llegue a ningún otro lado más que simples besos

-¿En serio? –Dijo el oji-azul sonriendo-

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?

-No ¿Pero Iggy es en serio todavía eres virgen?

-¡OH SHUT UP! –Dijo para darle la espalda al americano-

-Jejejeje so cute –Dijo para abrazarlo- Hey Artie ¿Quieres oír mi respuesta?

-Esta bien pero si es algo estupido te golpeare

-Ok, entonces escucha bien –Se acerco lo suficiente a su oído y pronuncio cada palabra en un susurro- Me… gustas….

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

El ruso estaba siendo guiado por algo que no podía explicar bien. Conocía ese pasadizo así que no necesitaba luz. Siguió caminando hasta que:

-Yao

Sintió una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza entre las cejas:

-Tira tu arma

-¿En serio eres tu? –Dijo medio aliviado-

-Ahora

-Esta bien da –Dijo para soltar su arma-

-Debería matarte ahora-aru

-Tu no eres un asesino tu y yo lo sabemos, así que porque no sueltas el arma

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¡Oh! Sabias del sujeto compatible

-¿Que quieres hacer con el?

-No es obvio, mis hermanas, además puede servir para proyectos futuros

-Lo siento Iván pero esto se acaba aquí, mira como termino todo, la ciudad esta destruida, millones han muerto, todo se ha destruido

-¿Porque soltaste el virus?

-Yo no lo hice-aru fuiste tu

-Yo no fui

-Quizás Kiku sepa

-Esta muerto y tampoco sabia ¿Quizás tu compañero?

-El no tiene nada que ver con esto, el esta muerto

-¿Como sabes?

-No estas en posición de hacer preguntas, ahora sácanos a todos de aquí

-No se van a ir, buscan la cura y también a un cierto chico que espero que tu no te lo hayas llevado

-¿Al de lentes?

-Si

-No lo he visto

-Significa que hay alguien mas jugando con nosotros, o alguien mas esta mintiendo

-O alguien esta a punto de morir

-Quieres resolver esto tanto como yo por eso estas aquí cierto y sabes que tu compañero esta aquí por eso todavía no te vas –Ante esto el chino bajo el arma, e Iván saco su encendedor alumbrando, observando al chino, tal y como lo recordaba, ojos marrones claros, pelo del mismo color pero mas oscuro una cola de caballo, su cara estaba sucia, y vestía un pantalón de militar y una casaca verde- Tu y yo sabemos que eres diferente Yao. Has sido entrenado desde pequeño, puedes salir y entrar como si fuera tu casa sin embargo has tratado de matarnos varias veces

-Hay algo que falta, vine aquí como reportero tu lo sabes. Pudimos haber evitado toda esta catástrofe… -Dijo bajando la mirada-

-Sabias que no podía ayudarte, mis hermanas…

-Pero aun así confiaste en mí

-Como es posible que incluso siendo de los países aliados vinieras aquí a espiar

-En China hay dos partes una que se opone y la otra que apoya, solo tome una decisión

-Espero que no te arrepientas da

-Moriré si es necesario, pero necesito que alguien viva

-Entonces moriremos juntos, porque las llamas son inevitables… -Dijo para soplar la llama del encendedor-

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**_

-Me… gustas –Termino de pronunciar sonriendo y muriéndose por ver la cara del británico en esos momentos. Sin embargo el británico se sentó en el filo de la cama todavía dando la espalda. Y cuando volteo tenia una aura oscura- ¿Arti…e?

-¿Debes estar bromeando? –Dijo para luego tirarle un puñete al americano que le dolió en el alma- _You son of a bitch_

-Espera Arthur, no hay porque ponerse agresivos –Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba. Demonios, nunca es lo que espera, siempre algo sale mal, sin embargo el oji-verde no se iba a rendir hasta que el americano sangrara. Así que termino cogiendo la lámpara- ¡Holy Crap! Arthur por favor baja eso, mira si no te gusto lo que te dije lo siento pero…

-Shut up –Dijo para bajar la lámpara, aunque trataba de parecer lo mas serio posible su sonrojo era eminente y tenia pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos- ¡No me voy a acostar contigo! ¡Maldito pervertido!

-Arthur no quiero acostarme contigo… Bueno si quiero pero ¡Espera ese no es el punto!... Arthur lo que trato de decir es… -Dijo al esquivar la lámpara- Arthur –Dijo para tomarlo por los hombros- En serio me gustas,

-Pero… Pero tú

-Además Iggy no se porque te haces tanto problemas si tu correspondes tod…

-No lo digas idiota, solo lo hag… –El americano lo tomo por el mentón y sonrío-

-Porque sientes lo mismo cierto, ¿cierto?

-Yo… creo… ¿Y si no fuera yo, si fuera una chica también te enamorarías?

-Arthur créeme que no me gustan las mujeres –Dijo seguro de eso-

-¿Y si fuera un hombre? –Insisto el oji-verde-

-Arthur…

-¿Cómo se que no quieres jugar conmigo? No soy fácil y te lo aclaro

-Te lo he demostrado todo el camino –Rió pero hablo lo más serio que pudo-

-¿Cómo?

-Arthur por favor, mis hermosas demostraciones de afecto no son suficiente

-Si estuviéramos en otra situación te hubiera apartado 10 metros de mí cada vez que te intentaras a acercar a mí

-Awwwwwwwwwww los zombies te ponen sentimental Artie

-¡Shut up…! Tu… tu

-_Oh shut up and just kiss me –_El americano tomo al británico por la nuca y lo beso tierna y dulcemente, hacienda que el británico soltara la otra lámpara que tenia y empezara entender realmente lo que el americano quería decir, sino era con palabras era con gestos. Por otro lado el británico estaba en las nubes no podía creer que realmente el americano se halla confesado, no lo podía creer, pero le encantaba. El americano profundizo el beso y justo cuando iba a tumbar al oji-verde a la cama una voz los interrumpió-

-No puedes besarlo –Los dos voltearon asustados, para ver a una niña de aproximadamente ocho años con un vestido blanco, cabellera dorada y ojos verdes-

-¿Quién… Quien eres tú? –Pregunto el oji-verde saliendo del shock-

-No puedes besarlo –Volvió a repetir la niña-

-No entiendo ¿Que quieres decir?

-No debes acercártele

-¿¡Por que! –Pregunto el americano alarmado, ya que ninguno de los dos entendía a quien realmente se estaba dirigiendo la niña-

-Yo te he visto –Dijo el oji-verde-

-Mátalo –Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al oji-verde- Mátalo ahora

-¿Por… Porque? –Dijo preocupado el británico, sin considerar la opción de matar a su adorado militar-

Ahora si era frustrante, sus alucinaciones se estaban volviendo verdad o ya estaba muerto y alucinando. Sin embargo la niña lo más seria que pudo, escalofriantemente y con una voz gélida dijo:

-Porque esta infectado

_**Fin del Doceavo Encuentro**_

Ajjjjjjjjjj, odie hacer eso. Pero revelaciones más impactantes van para los siguientes capítulos y el misterio se va rebelando. Además me imagino que querrán saber de el misterioso personaje jejejeje y quien libero el virus.

Falta un día para el reventón y voy a morir…

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Muchas aclaraciones. Primero no voy a hacer un final triste porque juro que me voy a terminar suicidando. Dos va a morir mas gente porque recién me he dado cuenta de que es una historia de zombies. Tres en este cap verán realmente lo que sucedió y quien fue la verdadera persona que soltó el virus. Cuatro no voy a matar a Alfred. Y… nada mas creo.

De todos modos gracias por leer y por los reviews son demasiado jeejejejeje

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

_**Treceavo Encuentro**_

_**19 de Octubre –Medio**__** Día**_

"_Why can't they let me be?_

_Why don't I know what I am?_

_I force this hate into my heart_

_Cause it's my only friend,_

_My lips are sewn shut,_

_I watch my self bleed,_

_They push and pull me_

_And it's killing me within"_

Había pasado bastante tiempo. Tiempo suficiente. Pero no podía salvarlo. No sabia como. Y preguntas asaltaban su mente. Entre el nerviosismo y la preocupación pensaba en su hermano y rogaba para que estuviera vivo. Entre las lágrimas y el dolor rezaba para que todo saliera bien. Solo quería volver a ver la luz del sol. Quería volver a ver el hermoso cielo azul de la ciudad de Nápoles y el infinito mar que resplandecía fuertemente.

Quería salir de esa pesadilla, quería sobretodo vivir. Y no quería perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Realmente no quería. Era demasiado dolor para poder soportarlo… ¿Se dejaría caer?...

Jamás se rendiría, así que limpiándose la cara llena de lágrimas y parándose con todo lo que tenía y podía, lo salvaría:

-¡Francis! –Grito haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara- Vamos a sacar a Antonio

-_Mon ami _–Dijo el francés sonriendo y parándose con las fuerzas que le quedaban- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Tiene que haber alguna forma, tenemos que sacarlo del almacén, sino morirá

-Esta bien, pero tenemos que pensar bien –Se pararon y se acercaron a las cámaras de vigilancia. Después de que habían intentado combatir a la mutación que estaba en el almacén (en el que estaba el helicóptero) se dieron cuenta de que no había posibilidades y cuando intentaron regresar la puerta se cerro antes de que el español pudiera ingresar- ¿Dónde esta?

-Ahí atrás del tanque, creo que esta tratando de entrar –Dijo para señalar una de las cámaras, en la que se veía al español ensangrentado atrás de un tanque. Al otro extremo de la sala, en la cámara se veía a la mutación aparentemente durmiendo- Antonio… -Dijo evitando las lagrimas al verlo desesperado y con sangre en todos lados-

-Quizás podamos entrar de nuevo e ingresar a algunos de los tanques para buscar armas

-No podemos no tenemos ni si quiera con que cubrirnos

-Quizás pueda hacer de distracción, si pudiera encontrar algo quizás…

-¿Francis? –Dijo el italiano-

-Si

-A… A Antonio lo mordi… mordieron… ¿El se va a convertir en una de esas cosas? –Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Yo… -El francés miro mejor al italiano y se veía demasiado adorable como para decirle la verdad pero era necesario- Probablemente

-No hay manera –Pregunto esperanzado-

-No lo se pero créeme que esa basura de mutación va a llegar incluso mas lejos que al mismo infierno –Dijo para apretar su puño y encender sus ojos preparado para luchar-

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

Era una sensación extraña. Era extraño porque no se lo esperaba. Esperaba otra clase de cosa. Esperaba algo más. Pero realmente las cosas nunca salían como el las esperaba. Y mientras sus ojos verdes observaban los de la niña fijamente se preguntaba que clase de broma era esa. Sin embargo después de meditarlo por varios segundo, volteo horrorizado para ver al militar que tenia una cara que tenia tantas emociones indescriptibles, que era imposible entender:

-A… Alfred… -Lo miro preguntándose si era verdad- ¿Tu… en serio?

-Arthur… -Dijo para retroceder- No creo que sea nada

El oji-verde empujo al oji-azul al suelo y le empezó a sacar las improvisadas vendas que tenia en la pierna para descubrir la herida…:

-Mátalo –Dijo la niña- Antes de que el te mate

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo! ¡No es justo! –Dijo estallando en lagrimas y sollozos- ¡No es justo! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Por que! –Dijo tapándose el rostro-

-No llores Artie, no es tu culpa

-Mierda… -Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y la visión del oji-verde se estaba haciendo borrosa. Sus ojos empezaban a irradiar un aura asesina y sus sentidos empezaban a sobresaltarse-

-Arthur… -Dijo una voz inocentemente clara-

-Alice –Dijo el oji-verde parándose y volteando hablando directamente con la niña. Su reacción tan densa sorprendió al oji-azul. Ese definitivamente no era Arthur o al menos no el que conocía-

-Dime Arthur ¿Que has hecho?

-…

-¿Por que eres tan inútil? Echándote la culpa como un niño perdido ¿Quién Eres? Exactamente ¿Qué eres? –Repitió la niña-

-…

-¿Porque no lo matas de una vez?

-Estoy confundido –Dijo con la voz seca, era algo que no se podía explicar-

-Un humano puede resucitar

-No

-Entonces… ¿Qué eres?

-¡¿Quién Eres? –Intervino el oji-azul preguntándole a la niña asustado…-

-Mi nombre es Alice

En eso el oji-verde saco su pistola y le disparo a la niña:

-¡¿Que haces? –Se alarmo el oji-azul, al ver que el británico seguía con la misma mirada nublada. Pero al ver a la niña la vio exactamente igual-

-Eres un holograma –Dijo el británico-

-Soy Alice, yo controlo todo ¿Recuerdas?

-Arthur ¿Estas bien? –Dijo el oji-azul intentando acercársele al británico-

-Aléjate –Dijo para enviar volando al americano contra la pared haciéndole perder la consciencia-

-Te propongo algo querido Arthur, lo matas y te ayudo a descubrir todo

-¿Por que quieres que muera?

-¿Incluso inconsciente te importa tanto?

El oji-verde le saco el dedo medio como respuesta, todavía con la vista nublada:

-Mi sistema ha sido programado para eliminar toda amenaza, tiene el virus, hay que eliminarlo

-¿Que lo hace diferente del rostro?

-Lo mordió un uroboro. Se convertirá en algo peligrosamente terrible

-¿Cuanto le queda?

-1 día como máximo

-Encontrare la cura

-Si supieras la verdad

-¿Cuál?

-De todas maneras déjame decirte algo… Tienes el virus, estas infectado…

-Soy compatible

-¿Como estas tan seguro? Acaso ya no quieres la cura… puedo dártela si la deseas

-Dámela pero no la usare conmigo

-Respuestas equivocada… Realmente no te entiendo ¿No querías la cura?

-Hay cosas más importantes

-Te duele tanto Arthur… ¿Acaso te molesto?

-Desaparece

-Ven conmigo

-SI voy me das la cura

-Sacrificarte por alguien más que honorable

-Respóndeme

-No, pero quizás la puedas encontrar por ti mismo… pero te necesito… como dije es mi misión eliminar todo

-Viviré

-Claro que no… asesino… –Diciendo lo último las luces se apagaron-

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**_

-¡Suéltame ahora-aru! –Le ordeno-

-No quiero, quiero que me respondas da. Dime la verdad

-No lo se ¡Suéltame!

-Si te quisieras soltar lo harías Yao –Dijo para aprisionarlo contra la pared- Pero simplemente no quieres porque te encanta que te aprisione ¿cierto? –Dijo esta vez con tono seductor. Como habían llegado ahí. No tenían idea. Después de empezar a caminar por el pasadizo oscuro el ruso empezó a jalar hacia la sala de seguridad al chino. Una sala en la que podrían hallar lo que realmente paso. Sin embargo cuando llegaron repentinamente el ruso acorralo al chino contra la pared y ahí estaban- ¿Dime por que no me empujas? –Ahora el chino estaba sonrojado y no sabia como reaccionar- No puedes –Dijo para tomarlo del mentón-

-Es…Espera no entiendo que me estas preguntando-aru

-Nada, pero justo así te quería –Dijo para juntar sus labios, sorprendiendo al chino y dejándolo perplejo. Pero rápidamente reacciono y empujo a Iván 20 metros totalmente sonrojado-

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Tu… Tu –El ruso se paro sacudiéndose-

-No hay porque ponerse tan agresivos. Ahora necesito tu ayuda…

-¡Espera! Me estas pidiendo ayuda después de que me acabas de besar como… -El ruso le puso un dedo en la boca-

-Por si acaso…

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

-Estamos cerca –Pregunto el albino por milésima vez-

-Por milésima vez Gilbert estamos entrando a Picadilly

-Es que estoy aburrido

-Podrías callarte de una buena vez, llevamos como 15 minutos escuchando tus quejas –Dijo el austriaco-

-Me pregunto si ni-chan estará bien

-¿Gilbert que demonios estas haciendo? –Pregunto la húngara-

-Estoy buscando algo para entretenerme en esta porquería de carro

Actualmente estaban en un carro pequeño. Habían tenido que escapar desde su refugio y encontrar un auto, evitar una mutación y sobre todo protegerse de las estupideces de Gilbert. Ahora el carro en el que estaban no era lo suficientemente grande. Manejaba Ludwig, en el asiento del co-piloto estaba Roderich y atrás estaban Feliciano, en el medio Elizabeth y después Gilbert que se removía en el poco espacio que existía en el auto:

-Gilbert no hay espacio deja de moverte –Le dijo Elizabeth. Mientras que el albino se agachaba para buscar debajo del asiento- ¿Oye que estas tocando…? ¡Gilbert de ******!

-¡Dejen de pelear! –Grito Ludwig al ver como la húngara se abalanzaba contra el albino-

-¡Wahhhh Ludwig tengo miedo! –Dijo Feliciano esquivando los puñetes de la húngara y las patadas del albino-

-Deberían dejar de pelea… -El austriaco no termino de hablar porque un pie llego directamente a su rostro destrozando sus lentes-

En ese instante el mundo se detuvo y nadie dijo, ni hizo nada. Pronto un aura oscura se empezó a formar alrededor del austriaco y de la nada saco un látigo:

-Nunca más volverán a ver la luz del día…

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**__**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

Abrió los ojos y todo era oscuridad la cabeza la daba vueltas y trataba de acordarse como fue exactamente que se quedo dormido y donde estaba el británico:

-Ar… Arthur –Dijo frotándose la cabeza y pronto las memorias vinieron como un tornado provocándole una jaqueca- Arthur… ¡Arthur! –Definitivamente el oji-verde no estaba, sin embargo lo empezó a buscar y empezó a golpear la puerta de entrada- ¡Iván! ¡Arthur! ¡Alguien!

En eso la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente cegando al americano acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron visualizo a un hombre alto, que llevaba una mascara, cabello marrón, un uniforme verde y al parecer no era un militar:

-¿Quien eres? –Pregunto el oji-azul sosteniendo su arma detrás de su espalda y mirando alrededor para buscar al oji-verde-

-¿Quien eres tu? –Definitivamente ese acento era extraño pero el oji-azul sabia que era una persona que estaba en su cinco sentidos-

-Mi nombre es Alfred vine con mi amigo… –Dijo la ultima palabra con gran pesar, ya que no sabia donde demonios estaba el oji-verde y tampoco sabia si realmente le amaba o no- Vinimos a buscar la cura

-¿Su nombre es Arthur?

-¡¿Cómo sabes?

-La computadora no para de repetirlo, el cuarto, el que es compatible con el virus

-¿Como lo sabe?

-Alice puede ver todo, esta conectada a toda la ciudad

-¿Alice?... Quieres decir esa niña…

-Si, pero esa es su forma holográfica nada mas

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Y que haces aquí?

-Vine a evitar que todo esto sucediera, pero fue demasiado tarde. Me engañaron

-¿Quiénes?

-Alguien llamado Iván y otra persona que se llamaba Kiku, ellos lo planearon todo. Intente detenerlos pero fue demasiado tarde

-¡No puedo creerlo! Pero ellos nos ayudaron eran nuestros aliados –Dijo el oji-azul parándose encaminándose a la salida- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Quiero salir de aquí, pero ni Kiku ni Iván me dejaran quizás podamos colaborar

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Sadiq

-No puedo creer que Kiku e Iván nos hallan engañado –Dijo el americano sintiéndose traicionado-

-¿Estas infectado?

-Yo…

-No mientas

-Me mordió una mutación –Respondió el americano con pesar-

-Mmm… ¿Y que paso con tu amigo?

-Desapareció y tengo que ir a buscarlo

-Quizás te pueda ayudar ¿A donde crees que halla ido?

-Al área 4

-Entonces vamos, pero me ayudaras a salir y no me dejaras atrás ¿hecho? –Dijo el enmascarado para extender su mano-

-Hecho, entonces vayamos al nivel 4

Salieron de la habitación oscura y se metieron a una puerta que estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación:

-Iván dijo que para entrar al área 4 primero debíamos desactivar a Alice

-Iván quería matarte, si desactivas a Alice jamás podrás salir de aquí. Además Alice aquí controla todo, si queremos llegar al nivel 4 necesitamos su ayuda –El pasadizo en el que entraron era uno largo con luces verdes que salían de las paredes-

-¿A donde vamos?

-A la entrada del área 4, es peligroso ¿Estas listo?

-Si, todavía tengo municiones

-Yo también entremos mientras tengamos tiempo, las mutaciones están en un proceso de metamorfosis ya que han pasado cuatro días, así que debemos aprovechar

-¿Y tu que eras de esta organización?

-Me infiltre aquí como científico con mi compañero, que desafortunadamente murió, también estoy buscando la cura

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy infectado

-También estoy buscando a mi hermano sabes

-¿Esta vivo?

-Eso espero

-No lo he visto…

-Tu estuviste con Iván y Kiku cierto, ¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Me separe de Iván y Kiku… bueno el… no lo logro…

La reacción del hombre ante las palabras del americano fue densa, fue como si algo emitiera su melancolía, aunque supo aparentarlo el americano se dio cuenta:

-Ya veo… Cuando se abra la siguiente puerta, solo corre, no mires hacia atrás, ni a los costados solo corre, todavía estamos en el área 3. Acá hay cosas que van mucho mas allá de los limites propuestos, si te detienes te quedaras aquí por siempre, en la siguiente puerta, nos detenemos a respirar ¿Me entendiste?

-Si… pero igual o entiendo nada, nada. Podrías explicarme algo, sabes mucho más de lo que creo

-Había una vez un pequeño sueño, nadie sabia quien lo había soñado, de verdad era un pequeño sueño. Esto hizo pensar al pequeño sueño: 'No quiero desaparecer ¿Como puedo hacer para que las personas me sueñen?'. El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó, y al final tuvo una idea: 'Hare que las personas vengan a mi… y ellos harán mi mundo' –Termino de decir eso y el americano sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

Encontraron la siguiente puerta, que se abrió y entraron corriendo a través de ella, sin mirar a ningún otro lado que no sea el suelo. El oji-azul con muchas ideas por su cabeza y el otro con metas indefinidas convirtiéndose en sueños destruidos.

De un momento a otro vio otra puerta y entro a ella con su nuevo compañero. En ese momento no le importaba la confianza, solo sabia que le habían mentido y que había dejado al oji-verde. Y eso le dolía. Le dolía el hecho de que quizás muriera. De que no entendiera nada. De que quizás nunca despierta de esta pesadilla.

Sin embargo iba a seguir corriendo pero se choco con Sadiq que se detuvo. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio que había entrado a una nueva sala, en la que no había nada. Las paredes eran metálicas y lo único que había era una puerta con el numero 4 gigante enfrente de ellos. El americano se iba a apresurar a entrar pero Sadiq lo detuvo:

-Espera… ne… necesito decirte algo –Dijo entre jadeos por el cansancio-

- Quítate la máscara –Dijo tomando del hombro a su compañero-

-No –Dijo sin si quiera vacilar-

-Dime la verdad

-Quieres salvarlo ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Primero te tendrás que salvar a ti mismo y para eso tienes que confiar en mí

-Al menos dime como sabes todas esas cosas ¿Y porque demonios me dijiste esas cosas del sueño y el pequeño y todo eso?

-Esta bien… -Dijo para suspirar- Sabes que Alice esta conectada a la ciudad ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Bueno al estar conectado, tenemos acceso a todo, podemos acceder a las cámaras de seguridad y últimamente los hemos estado observando

-¿Hemos?

-Cuando el virus se desato y Alice empezó a eliminar a todos, me refugie en donde estaba ella, para que no me atacara y desde ahí he podido ver todos sus movimientos. Desde que entraron a la ciudad, saltaron del Támesis, encontraron aliados, los persiguió el Némesis, encontraron la entrada, se metieron al ascensor y después de eso ya no pude seguir viendo nada mas, Porque al parecer Alice tienes otros planes

-¿Sabes algo del virus de Arthur?

-El es compatible, incluso puede que tenga la cura

-¿La cura?

-En su sangre, quizás. Pero hay cosas que no se deben saber ¿cierto Al?

-… -El oji-azul parpadeo tratando de borrar las memorias, sin embargo sabía que no podía mantener el secreto por siempre- ¿Que es esto?

-La entrada al área 4, donde nada existe y a la vez si, es muy complicado realmente. Estas listo para entrar al infierno

-Si… todo por Arthur

Con eso decidieron arriesgar todo lo que les quedaba, y se dirigieron a la entrada. El oji-azul no podía creer que estuviera a punto de descubrir todo. El otro tenía más planes en la cabeza que daban por hecho su resolución… La grande puerta se abrió, solo les quedaba adentrarse en las profundidades del abismo…

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

-¿Ingresaste?

-¡Dame espacio! –Grito el chino impacientemente- Si dejaras de preguntarme eso cada 5 segundos avanzaríamos. Si estuviera Kiku seria mas rápido, pero nooooo, asi que ¡ESPERATE! –La sala de seguridad, era espaciosa y tenia varias pantallas por todos sitios pero una central en el medio. Y actualmente el chino trataba de ingresar a la computadora que estaba debajo de la pantalla para ver los videos de seguridad-

-¿Ya? –Pregunto el ruso-

-MALDITA SEA IVAN DEJA DE PRESIONARME- ARU, YA ESTOY SUDANDO POR TU MALDITA… -El chino no continuo porque detrás de una puerta escucharon un golpe. El ruso saco su pistola y apunto a la puerta. Al ver que nada entraba, decidió investigar que había detrás de la puerta. Lentamente se acerco y la abrió. Lo primero que vio fue un caminante que lo elimino al instante- ¿Que es? –Pregunto el chino que regreso a la computadora-

-Un estudio según parece…

-¿Iván…? -El ruso no contesto- ¡¿Iván estas bien?

-Estoy seguro de que querrás ver esto Yao

Yao se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación. Al parecer era un estudio pequeño con varios estantes llenos de libros y con un escritorio, nada fuera de lo común. A excepción de que sentado en la silla del escritorio yacía un hombre sin vida, la causa de su muerte probablemente la bala que tenia incrustada en el cráneo, pero lo que mas impacto a los otros dos fue la identidad de aquel hombre. Efectivamente alguien en su cinco sentidos tuvo que haberle disparado. El chino no sabía como reaccionar y antes de que pudiera pensar las palabras salieron de sus labios. La persona que estaba muerta, postrada ante sus ojos era:

-Sadiq…

-¿Donde esta su mascara? –Pregunto el ruso-

-No tengo idea… Descansa en paz amigo aru –Dijo cerrándole los ojos-

-Tengo un mal presentimientos, si tu no te llevaste al canadiense ¿Quién lo hizo?

…

-Voy a buscar al americano-aru –Dijo el chino-

-Espera yo voy a buscarlo tu quédate aquí y trata de resolver el problema de las cámaras de seguridad

El ruso salio corriendo de la sala con arma en mano. Cuando llego al pasadizo oscuro, escucho un gruñido proveniente del techo no muy amigable. Miro hacia arriba y lo primero que sintió fue una especie de baba caerle en el saco, después de eso solo le quedaba correr.

Cuando llego a la sala central vio que la puerta al lado del estante estaba abierta y decidió esconderse ahí. Cuando se metió escucho como la mutación rompía la puerta y luego la pudo visualizar.

Era una especie de bestia, era grande y tenia garras afiladas, tenia la cabeza de un dragón y una cola larga. Era de un verde amarillento, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al ruso fue que sus ojos no tenían color. Por lo que era ciego. Aprovechando eso tomo un libro que encontró en la habitación y lo tiro lo mas lejos que pudo distrayendo a la criatura.

Al ver que el americano no estaba, decidió escabullirse y afortunadamente regreso por el mismo pasadizo, para encontrar a Yao todavía en la computadora:

-No esta

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien este detrás de esto?

-No pero estamos apunto de averiguarlo

-Pues date prisa porque una mutación me esta persiguiendo

-…Ya esta

El ruso se acerco a la pantalla, la verdad estaba a punto de ser descubierta. Y nadie estaba preparado para lo que vendría. De la nada en la pantalla apareció Kiku…

_**Flashback**_

_El japonés abrió un cajón y saco un usb, aparentemente guardo toda la información__ que había encontrado. Luego saco su celular, marco un número y dijo:_

_-Sadiq-kun logre sacarle toda la información, te espero en la sala de almacén, lo más rápido que puedas_

_Después__ de que corto la llamada salió del laboratorio a un pasadizo, mientras caminaba nervioso. Pasaron 15 minutos y llego a la sala de almacén en la que introdujo su tarjeta y para su suerte no había nadie, todo estaba calculado._

_En eso la puerta se abrió y un hombre con una mascara entro:_

_-Kiku_

_-Estoy en eso –Dijo aproximándose al contenedor que estaba fuertemente sellado, empezó a desactivar los códigos y pronto se abrió la caja –no por eso se consideraba uno de los mejores hackers del mundo- _

_Adentro de la caja encontró dos frascos con líquido de diferente color, uno verde y otro azul. Los tomos y se los metió al bolsillo:_

_-¿Todo listo ¿_

_-Si_

_-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el enmascarado acercándose al japonés rozando su mano con la mejilla de este-_

_-Es por el bien de todos ¿Cierto?_

_-Si –Dijo para tomarlo del rostro- Todo estará bien lo prometo_

_-Confío en usted Sadiq-kun_

_En ese instante las puertas se abrieron revelando a un científico. Cabello marrón, largo y ojos verdes:_

_-¡Kiku! ¡Me engañaste!_

_-Lo siento… Pero… _

_-Apártate –Dijo Sadiq sacando un revolver de su bata de científico- No hay tiempo para esto Kiku tenemos que irnos ¡Ahora!_

_-No entiendo Kiku ¿Por qué? –Dijo el hombre aparentemente sereno pero en el fondo estaba gritando-_

_-Era inevitable lo que están haciendo aquí es…_

_De la nada el oji-verde saco un revolver y apunto al enmascarado:_

_-Dame los tubos_

_-¡No! –Respondió el japonés-_

_En ese instante el enmascarado se abalanzó contra el oji-verde. Y empezaron una lucha con los puños dejando de lado las armas. En eso un golpe de parte del enmascarado le cayó al japonés que trato de intervenir dejándolo inconsciente. _

_Con poco tiempo__ el enmascarado saco los frascos del bolsillo del japonés y lo cargo, luego esquivo al oji-verde e iba a salir de la sala pero el oji-verde se le abalanzo, haciéndole dejar caer al suelo al japonés. Después de eso el enmascarado se paro lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a correr seguido por el oji-verde por los pasillos de las instalación y pronto la alarma empezó a sonar. Pronto el oji-verde alcanzo al enmascarado y le hizo tropezar dejando caer el frasco con el líquido verde…_

_El frasco reboto lentamente, cayo y se partió, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El virus había sido liberado._

_-Porque –Pregunto Sadiq- Heracles…_

_El enmascarado se paro tomo la cura y salio corriendo dejando todo atrás, incluso al japonés…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-No puedo creerlo –Dijo el chino tapándose la boca-

-Liberaron el virus… Tenemos que encontrar al americano

Antes de que pudieran pensar decir, o hacer alguna otra cosa, la criatura que ataco anteriormente al ruso entro a la sala. Querían escapar pero no había salida. Empezaron a disparar todo lo que tenían y pronto las municiones se acabaron. No había salida, de seguro morirían. Lo único que el ruso podía hacer era abrazar al chino. Y esperar la muerte. Sin embargo nunca llego, de un momento a otro la criatura se empezó a llenar de llamas. Y el chino y el ruso aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar. Después de varias llamas, la criatura cayo al suelo calcenizada. Cuando el ruso vio quien los salvo vio a:

-Marcos –Dijo al ver al canadiense con el hombro ensangrentado y un lanzallamas en mano-

-¿Dónde esta Al? –Pregunto el canadiense-

-No tengo idea

-¿Arthur?

-Nada… ¿Que te pasa?

-Me disparo un tipo con mascara

-¡Iván! Sadiq esta muerto –Dijo el chino-

-Esto es malo, debemos encontrar a Alfred y a Arthur

-¿Tu brazo esta bien-aru? –Pregunto el chino, pero antes de que el canadiense pudiera responder se desplomo en el piso- Déjame ayudarte –Dijo el chino buscando un botiquín-

-Dense prisa tenemos que llegar al área 4… ¿Marcos que paso?

-Matthew… Como sea ese tipo me disparo pensó que estaba muerto asi que me arrastro a varios sitios, cuando desperté estaba en un estudio cerca de aquí. En el estudio encontré esto –Dijo para señalar su lanzallamas. Después de eso el chino empezó a vendar su hombro-

-Al parecer no llego al hueso

-Genial, tenemos que encontrar a Alfred –Dijo el oji-violeta-

-Lo se ¿Yao? –Dijo el ruso impacientemente

-Cinco segundos

-Disculpa –Pregunto Matthew tímidamente- Este… tú

-Si, lo siento por golpearte –aru pensé que eras de los malos

-Suficiente vamos

El canadiense se paro preocupado por Kumajiro, su hermano y su futuro cuñado. Mientras que el ruso estaba pensando en una forma de masacrar a alguien. De todas maneras tenían que llegar al área 4 y rápido.

_**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**_

_**19 de Octubre- Atardecer**_

Miro sorprendidamente adonde habían entrado. Era extraño. ¿Acaso era una ilusión? ¿Acaso era una especie de broma? ¿Dónde demonios estaba exactamente? Todo era confuso. Todo era extraño:

-¿Esto es una broma?

-No, esto es el área 4 caminemos

El americano concentrado en su alrededor no podía preocuparse por cosas tan ínfimas como estar en medio de un bosque buscando a la persona que mas le importaba. Era extraño. A la nueva habitación que habían entrado era exactamente igual a un bosque.

Había árboles, el camino era de tierra y parecía demasiado grande y extraño como para estar en un lugar como ese.

De un momento a otro, creyó ver al oji-verde entre los árboles y se detuvo en seco. Estaba seguro de que esos ojos eran del británico, asi que se desvío del camino y se metió por los matorrales donde creyó ver al británico. Después de caminar un rato, en un claro diferencio la graciosa figura del oji-verde. Pero estaba vestido de forma diferente. Estaba con unos pantalones marrones ajustado, unas botas oscuras con lazos rojos, una camisa y un chaleco marrón con varios lazos. Cuando la figura del oji-verde volteo el americano pudo diferenciar su rostro:

-A… Arthur

-Alfred –Dijo el oji-verde sonriendo para acercarse al oji-azul y tomar su mejilla- Estaba asustado… sin ti… -Esta vez le sonrío lujuriosamente-

-Arthur –Repitió el americano sabiendo que había algo raro en Arthur. Sus ojos no brillaban como siempre- ¿Estas bien?

-Si –Dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del americano- Pero estaría mejor si me dejaras probar esos labios –Sonrío maliciosamente y trato de acercársele pero el americano lo aparto-

-Espera, no entiendo

Ante eso el oji-verde se enojo y se separo, para luego empezar a desvestirse:

-¿Qu… Que haces? –Pregunto nervioso el americano al ver como las prendas empezaban a caer-

-Cumpliendo tus sueños –Dijo burlonamente mientras se sacaba la camisa y se acercaba al americano de nuevo- Ahora no te resistirás

El americano no pudo resistir y dejo que el oji-verde lo besara apasionadamente tomando el control. Después de eso no se resistió y empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo del oji-verde. Descendiendo sus manos intentando meterse por debajo de esos pantalones. Sin embargo rápidamente, vio que el enmascarado llego, empujo al oji-verde y le disparo entre los ojos. Dejando al americano shockeado:

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS?¡ -Dijo agarrando al enmascarado por la camisa-

-El no era de verdad… Era una mutación… -Después de eso volteo y vio como la figura del oji-verde se desvanecía, suspiro y soltó a su compañero- Creo que eso fue como una sirena, te atraen con tus deseos y luego te matan, no se que pueda haber aquí, pero hay que tener cuidado

-Si… Si lo siento… -En serio ese era su deseo… Decidió olvidar eso y concentrarse en buscar al oji-verde-

Retomaron el camino y aceleraron el paso. Pasaron más o menos 20 minutos y el camino no terminaba. Pronto mas cosas empezaron a llamarle la atención, escuchaba que lo llamaban pero sabia que debía resistir.

En eso en medio del camino vio lo que menos esperaba. Ahí arrodillado en el piso estaba el oji-verde mirando sus manos. El americano lo mas rápido que pudo se acerco y le levanto el rostro para ver sus ojos cegados y muertos. Después lo empezó a sacudir y después de varios segundos el oji-verde recobro el brillo de sus ojos. Levanto el rostro para ver el rostro del preocupado americano:

-Alfred ¿Dónde estoy?

_**Fin del Treceavo Encuentro**_

No se porque odio este capitulo en serio, me llega altamente. Pero prometo hacer mejor los otros. De todos modos falta el misterio del virus y de otra cosa que más adelante verán jejejeje. No me resistí a poner una parte de "Alice Human Sacrifice" es tannnnnn

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Entonceeeeesssss este mi laptop murió y esa es mi única excusa, sin contar con que se me perdió el archivo de este cap. De todos modos espero que les guste y ya termine en dos o tres caps más. Bueno este cap. es un recapitulación del anterior eso creo y es puro amor amor y mas amor Y tiene Lemoon por fin. Aunque les recomiendo que lean esa parte con la canción "Your call" de "Secondhand Serenade" me inspiró demasiado. Disfrútenlo

_**Catorceavo Encuentro**_

_**19 de Octubre – Anochecer**_

"_Cause I was born to tell you I love you__  
__And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine__  
__Stay with me tonight"_

¿Qué es un campo de batalla? ¿ Que es sentir el dolor combinado con la nostalgia y la desesperación? ¿Que era realmente lo que estaba pasando? Todo era tan confuso. Todo estaba tan enredado. Estaba ahí tirado en el suelo tratando de comprender su situación. Alzo sus muertos ojos y vio al americano. Lo estaba agitando como para que se despertara, pero él estaba despierto, la diferencia era que no sabía si realmente quería aceptar su realidad. ¿Que le quedaba? Muerte y dolor, sufrimiento y agonía, ni si quiera sabia donde estaba:

-Alfred ¿Dónde estoy? –Le pregunto mirando en los orbes celestes-

-¿Arthur como llegaste aquí? –Dijo el otro abrazándolo-

-¿Llegue? –Pregunto confundido-

-Estas en el área 4

El oji-verde despertándose de su ensoñamiento, miro a su alrededor, un bosque, ¿Que carajos hacia en un bosque y como había llegado a el?:

-¿Como llegue aquí? Estaba contigo, la niña… Alice

-No se Arthur, me empujaste estabas como poseído

-Demonios –Dijo el oji-verde sobándose la cabeza. Sin embargo se levanto. Había algo que le estaba fastidiando. De alguna manera se sentía enojado. Y mas le confundió el sitio en el que estaban, estaba lleno de arboles y parecía que se veía el cielo. De pronto se percato de que atrás del americano había un hombre con una máscara- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto secamente. El americano se paro mirando a Sadiq-

-Mi nombre es Sadiq soy un aliado

-¿Y porque llevas una máscara?

-Es necesaria

-Hey Arthur no te acuerdas de nada –Pregunto el americano preocupado por la reacción del británico-

-No ¿Que es este sitio? Este lugar no puede ser el área 4 –Dijo mirando a su alrededor de nuevo. Algo en su interior estaba que quería estallar. Sin embargo se acordó del americano y lo miro- Alfred tenemos que hallar la cura

-Lo sé –Dijo el oji-azul bajando la mirada-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, esto no es el área 4 es una trampa –Dijo el oji-verde casi seguro- Alice me trajo aquí por una razón y no creo que sea algo noble

-Pero esto es el área 4 ¿Si no que sería?

-No se pero acá no hay nada, es un vacio… ¿Como salimos? –Pregunto el oji-verde-

-Regresemos entonces –Dijo el oji-azul-

Con eso empezaron a caminar de regreso pero había algo raro, el oji-verde miraba todo confusamente, nada tenía sentido y el americano estaba preocupado por la reacción del oji-verde. De la nada el oji-verde se paró en seco y empezó a ver el lugar otra vez, luego miro el suelo y toco la tierra, y empezó a escarbar, hasta que encontró metal, si era metal:

-Este lugar no es el área 4 –Dijo el oji-verde pálido-

-¿Entonces que es? –Pregunto el americano- ¿Oye Sadiq que cre…? –Cuando el americano volteo Sadiq había desaparecido- ¿Sadiq?

-Alfred esto es un criadero artificial

-¿Criadero? ¿Que están criando?

-No lo sé pero siento que las criaturas están aquí

-Hace un rato vi algo que parecía una ilusión –Dijo sonrojándose al recordar-

-Qué extraño… Mejor corramos hacia la salida

-Hey Artie ¿Quieres que te cargue? –Dijo el americano abrazando al británico por la espalda. El británico volteo y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Jejejejejejejej

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?

-Te estás sonrojando ya estas normal

-Cállate git… Todavía estoy preocupado

-Ahora lo que no entiendo es porque decía el número cuatro en la entrada –Dijo cambiando de tema-

-Pero si este es el área 4 ¿Donde está Alice?

-Quizás esto sea una fachada

Escucharon un ruido y decidieron averiguar lo que sea después, por lo que empezaron a correr:

-¿Adonde crees que haya ido Sadiq?

-Me da mala espina –Dijo el oji-verde-

-El dijo que Kiku e Iván nos habían traicionado

-No creo que eso sea verdad y pienso que ha escapado -Corrieron unos 15 minutos y vieron la puerta, el oji-verde sonrió. Sin embargo justo cuando iban a llegar a la puerta, apareció algo parecido a un humano, es mas era un humano. Al menos hasta que alzo el rostro. Era de estatura promedio, pero tenía la mitad de su cara desfigurada y saco un machete-

-Cada vez las mutaciones se vuelven más humanas –Dijo Alfred-

-No sé si eso es humano git pero pienso salir de aquí por las buenas o las malas

La criatura empezó a caminar hacia ellos lentamente. Era sin duda alguna extraña, estaba vestida con un saco y pantalones negros pero no tenía ni zapatos ni medias:

-Oye Artie me gustas –Dijo el americano ya sin vergüenza- Y todavía espero una respuesta

-Git si encontramos la cura te querré por siempre

El americano saco su machete y sonrió definitivamente tenía que encontrar esa cura. En eso la criatura abrió el ojo que le quedaba, y los miro fijamente:

-Hola –Esperen un momento, la criatura hablo, dijo hola. El oji-verde puso sus ojos en blancos y el americano se rio-

-Hola Buddy nos dejarías irnos de este horrible lugar

-Hola –Repitió la criatura- Hola hola hola hola hola hola hola

-Hola Buddy –Dijo el americano ahora nervioso-

-Alfred cállate

-Eliminarlos –Dijo la criatura poniéndose en posición de ataque-

-Ahí está tu respuesta idiota –Dijo el británico preparándose-

La mutación se les abalanzó y la esquivaron. El americano con su machete intento darle pero lo esquivo y lo mando contra la puerta de una patada, el británico le disparo atinando a darle en el brazo, sin embargo la criatura se irguió, lo miro fríamente y el oji-verde sabía que tenía que correr.

La criatura se le abalanzó y lo tomo por el cuello. Lo levanto empezándolo a ahorcar. El oji-verde estaba empezando a ver borroso cuando de la nada apareció una criatura verde con alas, parecía un conejo pero era verde y tenia alas. La criatura era de un tamaño ridículo pero voraz y valientemente se abalanzó contra la mutación, su valentía se podía reflejar y entonces lo único que hizo el conejo verde fue morder a la mutación en el brazo pero no tuvo ni una pizca de efecto. El británico veía eso con cierta ironía, sin embargo el tiempo que le dio la criaturita le sirvió al americano para dispararle a la criatura y liberar al oji-verde. Luego presiono el botón de la puerta y se empezaron a abrir las compuertas:

-Vamos Arthur

-Espera –Dijo el británico para regresar y tomar a la criaturita verde que intento protegerlo-

La puerta se cerró antes de que la criatura/mutacion/humano se levantara:

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –Pregunto el americano- Es una mutación Arthur la matare –Dijo para apuntarle a la criatura que estaba en los brazos del oji-verde-

-No me salvo –Dijo abrazándola y protegiéndola- Aparte que parece inofensiva

-Iggy no confió en mutaciones. Ahora se un buen niño y dámelo

-No

En eso la criatura despertó y miro al británico y se acurruco en el. Este se sonrojo y sonrió. Luego esta se puso a volar alrededor del británico:

-Es adorable –Dijo el británico mirando como volaba-

-Arthur esa cosa no puede ser adorable

-Arthur Arthur Arthur –Empezó a decir la criatura-

-Dice mi nombre que linda –Dijo el oji-verde para tomarla y abrazarla-

-No me gusta déjala Artie

-Artie Artie Artie –Empezó a decir la criatura-

-Oh que linda –Dijo el oji-verde sonriendo- Me quedare contigo

-Espera es una mutación. Técnicamente es un conejo con alas

-No fastidies Alfred y mejor vámonos ya va a ser de noche y tenemos que encontrar a los otros ¿Cuánto queda?

-Mmmm 20 minutos

-Démonos prisa -Alfred abrió la puerta anterior y decidieron regresar a la sala de control-

-Arthur solo corre y no mires hacia ningún sitio hasta que te diga ok

-Ok

Y así empezaron a correr por ese pasadizo que supuestamente no debían mirar, sin embargo el oji-verde no lo pudo evitar y cuando miro de reojo vio que era un pasadizo oscuro pero estaba totalmente vacío:

-¡Alfred! –El británico se detuvo-

-¡Arthur!

-Alfred mira –Dijo el británico- Esta vacio

El americano aprecio el pasadizo estaba completamente vacío, era bien extraño, sin embargo tenían que encontrar a los otros y a su hermano:

-Después investigaremos, vamos a buscar a los otros

Con eso tomo de la mano al oji-verde y empezaron a correr de nuevo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la sala central. En ella encontraron una especie de monstruo pero estaba durmiendo y cuando empezaron a caminar alguien los tomo por atrás y les tapo la boca metiéndolos a una habitación. Cuando voltearon vieron al ruso, al canadiense y al chino:

-¡Mathew! ¡Oh My God estas vivo! –Dijo Alfred abrazando a su hermano- Pensé que estabas muerto

-Haz silencio Alfred –Dijo el canadiense tratando de respirar- Te explicare todo después

-Iván y… -Pregunto el oji-verde al ver al nuevo invitado-

-El es Yao –Dijo el ruso. El oji-verde miro al chino y después a la nueva habitación que era una especia de mini-cuarto tenía unas cuantas sillas y unos escritorios todos desordenados-

-¿Qué es eso-aru? –Pregunto el chino señalando la cosa verde-

-Oh es mi nueva mascota

-Arthur adopto a un bicho raro –Dijo el americano- ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy Yao

-Por cierto –Dijo el americano- Nos encontramos con un tipo que se llamaba Sadiq

-Mmmm ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que les paso? –Pregunto el ruso-

-Arthur desapareció y Sadiq me llevo hasta la supuesta área 4, pero el área 4 era un criadero, luego Sadiq desapareció y Arthur y yo nos regresamos

-Escúchame bien –Dijo el ruso, previniendo y sabiendo las artimañas del supuesto Sadiq- Ese hombre no es quien dice ser, el es el que soltó el virus. El verdadero Sadiq está muerto

-No entiendo –Dijo el oji-verde-

-Sadiq era el compañero de Yao pero murió, lo encontramos y el siempre usaba una máscara, pero ahora el otro se hizo pasar por Sadiq colocándose la mascara

-Pero a nosotros no nos conoce ¿Por qué se pondría la máscara? –Pregunto el americano-

-Quizás le paso algo a su rostro… Eso lo averiguaremos más tarde, nos quedan cinco minutos para llegar a un lugar seguro y pasar la noche, así que salgamos de aquí –Dijo el ruso pensativo-

Salieron de ese pequeño cuarto y cuando se iban a dirigir a otra puerta la criatura se despertó. Los miro intensamente y gruño, tenían que correr y rápido:

-¡Corran! –Grito el americano jalando al británico-

Sin embargo la criatura los acorralo y separo al británico y americano de los otros tres:

-¡Mañana aquí mismo! –Grito el ruso-

-Hecho ¡Mattie cuídate!

El británico y americano se metieron por una puerta llegando a un corredor, que estaba con muchos caminantes, los hicieron de lado y se metieron en la primera puerta que encontraron, después de meterse en la puerta, la cerraron y todo quedo en oscuridad, probablemente ya eran las 7 de la noche.

Solo les quedaba un día. Pero estaban más preocupados por saber en qué sitio estaban. Sin embargo no sabían cómo encender las luces. El americano abrazo al oji-verde y de la nada la criatura verde que el oji-verde tenía en sus brazos empezó a brillar verdosamente y a volar:

-Arthur Arthur Arthur

-Mira brilla –Dijo el oji-verde-

-Oh por dios debería dispararle –Dijo el americano-

-Flying mint bunny dinos ¿Donde está la electricidad?

-¿Flying mint bunny?

-Así se va a llamar

-No pudiste elegir un nombre más corto

-Cállate Alfred ven vamos a seguirlo

Siguieron al conejo hasta un panel. Abrieron el panel manipularon los cables y se hicieron las luces. Afortunadamente no había ninguna bestia salvaje y la habitación estaba desordenada pero al menos estaba limpia y parecía de alguien importante, había una cama sobria, una mesa de trabajo, una refrigeradora, un armario y un baño. No era muy grande pero era suficiente:

-Arthur Arthur Arthur

-Esa cosa me estresa –Dijo el americano mirando al conejo volador-

-Solo estas celoso

-Si estoy celoso –Dijo el oji-azul mientras se dirigía a la refrigeradora a buscar alimento- ¿Por qué puedes abrazar a esa cosa tan fácilmente y a mí no?

El británico no respondió. Ahora que lo pensaba Alfred se le había declarado, pero habían pasado tantas cosas que no había tenido tiempo ni si quiera para pensarlo y ahora los dos estaban solos, en una habitación y no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse:

-Buscare algunas ropas –Dijo para ver en el armario. En el encontró también ropa blanca y otras diferentes. El británico miro al americano que estaba que comía un sándwich y miraba con odio a mint bunny. Suspiro y tomo la ropa que era necesaria- Me voy a bañar Al

-Ok Artie

-Oye Al mira tú herida que no se infecte todavía tenemos hasta mañana…

El oji-verde se metió al baño y dejo que el agua se llevara sus preocupaciones. Por otro lado el americano busco unas ropas, se cambio las vendas mirándose la mordida y se cambio de ropa. Se tiro a la cama y cerró los ojos escuchando como el agua corría quedándose técnicamente dormido.

Por otro lado el oji-verde salió vestido con unos shorts blancos y un polo del mismo color, el americano, estaba con un polo y pantalón blancos también. El oji-verde se le acerco y se echo a su costado abrazándolo por atrás:

-Arthur

-Al ¿Estás despierto?

-Arthurrr –Dijo el otro volteando y abrazando al oji-verde- Arthurrr no me has respondido…

-Yo… -Dijo el otro escondiéndose en el pecho del americano- Creo que a mí también me gustas –Dijo casi sin voz-

-No te escuche –Dijo el otro solo para hacerlo sonrojar más-

-Que me gustas

-No escuchoo

-¡Me gustas baka! –Dijo el otro sacando su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos brillosos. El americano lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo apasionadamente, pero su beso fue rápido y corto-

-Entonces Arthur Kirkland aceptas ser mi amante –Dijo el americano sentándose y sentando al oji-verde en sus piernas, tomándolo de las caderas-

-Si git

-Genial –Dijo el otro para abrazarlo- Todo será mejor lo prometo

-Gracias Al –Dijo para abrazarlo-

-Oye Artie ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?

-¿Como qué?

-No sé qué tal un juego

-¿Un juego?

-Sip

-Está bien –Dijo el otro muy feliz como para preocuparse-

-¿De que se trata el juego?

-Es muy fácil, nos haremos preguntas y el que mienta se tendrá que quitar una prenda de vestir

-Eso es estúpido Al, además ¿Por qué tendría que mentir? ¿Y por qué una prenda de vestir?

-Ay Artie no seas aburrido –Dijo sentando al oji-verde en sus piernas- Además será divertido quiero distraerme y olvidarme de todas las cosas feas que han pasado hoy siiiii por favor

-Está bien

-Entonces yo empiezo Arthur ¿Alguna has tenido un sueño húmedo?

-N-NUNCA –Dijo el oji-verde totalmente sonrojado-

-Mentiroso, se te ve en toda la cara. Quítate el short Artiee

-Maldito –Dijo el oji-verde quitándose el short y quedándose en sus bóxers negros- Mí turno Alfred, ¿Estabas celoso de Francis?

-NO –Dijo el oji-azul inflando los cachetes-

-No es cierto baka estas mintiendo, quítate el polo –Dijo para reírse-

-Está bien, está bien –Dijo el oji-azul para quitarse el polo y abrazar mas fuerte al oji-verde que estaba en sus piernas- Mi turno ¿Te gusto cuando te bese por primera vez?

-¡No! -Dijo completamente sonrojado-

-Estas mintiendo, incluso me correspondiste inconscientemente… Quítate los bóxers Arthur –Le dijo seductoramente en su oreja-

-¿Por qué los bóxers?

-Porque yo lo digo -El británico sonrojado se sentó recostándose sobre el espaldar de la cama y se dispuso a quitarse los bóxers.

-Pero no mires git

-Está bien –Dijo el otro riéndose y mirando para otro lado mientras que el oji-verde se sacaba los bóxers y se cubría con su mismo polo-

-Ya git

El americano volteo para inspeccionar al británico que se veía muy comestible para sus ojos. Se le acerco gateando y apago las luces, alumbrándolos solo con la lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama. Luego lo miro y lo beso intensamente abriéndole las piernas para acomodarse mejor y juntando sus cuerpos sintiendo como la temperatura subía cada vez mas.

Sintiendo como la respiración del británico se hacía cada vez más agitada. Ingreso a la cavidad bucal del oji-verde sintiendo cada rincón de ella, escuchando al otro gemir entre el beso correspondiéndole bailando como si fueran uno. Se separo mirando al británico que estaba totalmente sonrojado:

-Artie recuerda que estas sin bóxers

El oji-verde se sonrojo mas y agarro su polo para bajárselo lo mas que pudo, el americano se rio, tan predecible. Sin embargo esta vez tomo al oji-verde de las caderas y lo tumbo en la cama, apreciándolo, su cara frustrada era tan linda:

-Alfred yo…

-¿Que pasa Artie dime? -El británico solo atino a abrazarlo juntando más sus cuerpos - ¿Arthur estas seguro?

-Está bien –Dijo el otro sonriendo- Después de todo quien no soñaría con tener su primera vez en unas instalaciones de máxima seguridad llena de criaturas asesinas –El americano se rio- P-Pero solo prométeme algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que vivirás y no me dejaras

-Lo prometo –Dijo para besarlo esta vez más apasionadamente, entrelazando sus bocas, sus cuerpos-

El oji-azul paso sus manos por las piernas del oji-verde subiendo hasta sus caderas delineando su figura. Después de que termino de besarlo lo miro y empezó a besarle y lamerle el cuello. Esta vez sus movimientos estaban llenos de amor y gentileza. Lo beso detrás de la oreja haciendo al otro gemir ligeramente:

-Ngghh

-Sweet spot –Dijo el americano sonriendo-

Lentamente metió sus manos por debajo del polo del oji-verde tomándolo de las caderas y con sus manos recorriendo todo su torso le alzo el polo. El oji-verde sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable ante la mirada del americano cerró los ojos. El americano se rio y admirando el fino pecho que tenía delante de él, se dedico a saborearlo lentamente, deteniéndose en los pezones del oji-verde lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos:

-Nghhh Alfred –Dijo el oji-verde mientras se sujetaba de las sabanas-

-¿Se siente bien Arthur?

-S-Si… mnghh –Dijo al sentir como el oji-azul apretaba sus pezones y subía a su cuello para besarlo dejándole una marca rojiza-

El americano dándose el tiempo necesario se dedico a ver a su nuevo amante jadeando todavía con los ojos cerrados. Era como nunca lo había soñado, que el británico reaccionara a cada toque a cada roce a cada simple beso era precioso. El cuerpo del americano se calentaba cada vez más y el bulto entre las piernas ya era evidente. Simplemente el momento era perfecto casi mágico. Se pregunto cómo podía haber algo tan mágico en una situación tan desastrosa y se dio cuenta.

Cuenta de que en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento mientras estuviera con el británico todo sería perfecto. Si, se había enamorado, se enamoro de esa personalidad agresiva, de esos sonrojos, de todas las malas palabras, de ese espíritu guerrero. Se enamoro de él, de sus lágrimas, de sus sonrisas, de sus caídas, en tan poco tiempo encontró lo que había estado buscando por años:

-Te amo Arthur –Dijo haciendo al británico abrir los ojos-

-Yo también git –Dijo el británico para abrir sus piernas y ponerlas alrededor del oji-azul juntando su expuesta erección con la del americano- Ngghhh

-Arthurr –Dijo el nombre de su amante en su oído, deseándolo cada vez mas-

Lentamente recorriendo el cuerpo del británico le empezó a acariciar los muslos y a besar las caderas, mientras que el otro jadeaba, gemía y se contraía cada vez más. Por su parte el británico estaba en las nubes, cada caricia, cada toque, hacían que su piel quemara. Alzo los ojos para ver a su amante, que le besaba el pecho, se había quitado los lentes y se le veía más joven de lo que ya era. No podía creer que estuviera pasando, él y el americano, desde que lo vio supo que él lo salvaría, lo cuidaría, lo querría como nunca nadie lo quiso. Se sintió tan amado, tan amado era corresponder y ser correspondido nunca había sentido eso. Era extraño, nuevo y le encantaba. Le encantaba, el americano era alguien tan impulsivo, tan interesante, lo amaba:

-Alfred… -Dijo al británico al sentir que necesitaba más atención ahí abajo, por lo que el americano solo choco sus erecciones y el británico sacudió sus caderas buscando mas fricción- Mmmnghh

-No seas impaciente Artie –Dijo riendo ligeramente-

-Nghh fuck… y-ou

El americano se rio, libero su erección que ya le estaba doliendo y lo primero que hizo fue juntarla con la del oji-verde para empezar a masturbarlos. El oji-verde al contacto se empezó a retorcer de placer. Y el americano con gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo se acerco y beso al británico ahogándole un gemido. El británico sin saber que hacer muy bien. Coloco una de sus manos en la erección del americano y se empezaron a masturbar mutuamente:

-Fuck Arthur nghh… -Dijo el oji-azul al sentir la mano del oji-verde tan delicadamente tocándolo-

-¡Alfred! –Dijo el oji-verde sabiendo que pronto se vendría-

-Solo córrete Artie –Dijo el americano en el oído del británico haciendo que se corriera arqueándose y sintiendo algo parecido a mariposas en su estomago y poco después el americano se corrió-

Se dedico a observar a su amante, quien se tapo el rostro:

-Quiero ver tu rostro Arthur –Dijo para tomar sus manos y ponerlas al lado de la cabeza del oji-verde-

-G-Git –Dijo el otro todavía jadeando-

-No tengo lubricante Artie –Dijo para separarse un poco del británico y poner sus dedos en la boca del oji-verde, que lo miro intrigado-

-Lámelos –Dijo mostrándole la mano derecha-

-¿Lamerlos? –Dijo el oji-verde sin embargo, lo hizo de la forma más sensual que podía lamiendo cada dedo por separado, haciendo que la erección del americano se levantara de nuevo. El americano retiro los dedos de la boca del oji-verde para besarlo queriendo sentir su lengua danzar con la suya, mientras que con sus manos abría lo mas que podía las piernas del oji-verde. Este sentía como sus piernas eran abiertas, pero la lengua del americano lo distraía demasiado. El oji-azul al sentir al británico distraído, introdujo el primer dedo, haciendo que este arqueara su espalda y se contrajera, no sin dejar escapar un gritillo de dolor:

-Relájate Arthur… Solo es un poco lo prometo –Dijo volviéndolo a besar, mientras que sentía como el británico sacudía sus caderas, cuando supo que estaba listo introdujo el segundo dedo, besando al mismo tiempo los pezones del británico distrayéndolo. Empezó a abrir la entrada y trataba de contenerse. Ver al británico arquearse de placer era suficiente como para llevarlo al borde, verlo excitado era tan excitante que no pudo evitar ponerse más duro con la tan sola vista de su amante arqueándose y gimiendo por el placer-

-Ahhm… Ngggg Alll –Gimió el británico al mismo tiempo que sintió el tercer dedo. Cada vez la sensación de dolor se iba y era reemplazado por un tremendo placer, así que cogiéndose de las sabanas empezó a moverse con los dedos del americano que trataba de encontrar el punto que volvería loco a su británico- ¡Ahhh! –La vista se le cegó al oji-verde sintiendo tanto placer-

-¿Se siente bien Arthur?

-¡Otra vez! –Dijo el británico al sentir como su próstata era golpeada por los dedos del americano- Mngghhh Alfred

El americano retiro los dedos de la entrada del oji-verde, esta vez colocándose y tocando la entrada con la punta de su erección:

-¿Estás listo Arthur?

-S-Si –Dijo el oji-verde que no se imaginaba que hacer el amor era así. Es decir había visto pornografía pero de mujeres, nunca de hombre, por lo que el asunto se le hacía nuevo pero placentero-

En eso el americano penetro lentamente al británico sintiendo como sus paredes se contraían y estrechaban. Era tan caliente, tan perfecto, hecho especialmente para él. En ese momento no se arrepintió de nada. Es más agradeció a los zombies, un tanto egoísta, pero al tener a la persona que mas amaba tan cerca suyo no podía pensar nada más. Miro al oji-verde que lo miraba tratándose de ponerse cómodo y ajustarse a la intrusión, por su cuerpo rodaban gotas de sudor por lo caliente de la situación, tenia lagrimas de placer en los ojos, un fino hilo de saliva salía de su boca y todavía estaba con su polo remangado hasta el cuello:

-¿Estás listo Arthur? –Dijo sintiendo que no aguantaría mas, era tan caliente-

-Solo muévete –Le dijo el británico sosteniéndose más fuerte de las sabanas, sin embargo el oji-azul tomo las manos del oji-verde y entrelazo sus dedos, para salir del oji-verde y penetrarlo de nuevo pero esta vez mas rápido, más intenso- Mnghh Alfred –Dijo el británico apretando las manos del oji-azul-

-Y p-pensar q-que es-estamos a-aquí Arthur –Dijo el oji-azul sintiendo como un vaivén se iba formando- Los d-dos j-juntos nghh

El británico soltó las manos del americano y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del americano, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y el americano buscando mas fricción se empezó a mover cada vez mas aumentando el ritmo, sujetando al británico de las piernas, meneándose, hasta que lo encontró:

-¡ALFRED! –Grito el británico lleno de placer, al sentir como su próstata era golpeada-

-Arthur eres tan estrecho –Dijo el otro penetrando cada vez más rápido, sintiendo como el oji-verde se aferraba de su espalda-

-Mngghhhh Ahh Mas r-rápido –Dijo el británico moviéndose con el americano sintiendo que pronto llegaría a su límite al sentir su próstata ser golpeada una y otra vez- A-Al me mnghh v-vengo

Dijo en el oído del americano haciéndolo acelerar el ritmo, y el americano sintiendo que llegaría al límite se separo un poco del británico para mirarlo en sus finas esmeraldas y besarlo. El británico se corrió en el pecho de los dos y el americano al sentir como las paredes del británico se estrechaban se corrió dentro del oji-verde llenándolo. Este al sentir la semilla del oji-azul llenarlo se le nublo la vista y el americano lo volvió a besar:

-Te amo –Dijo el americano todavía dentro del británico-

-Me too

El americano cansado lo miro un rato mas sonrió y salió de dentro del británico y se hecho a su costado, subiéndose los pantalones, bajándole el polo a Arthur y luego lo acurruco en su pecho besándole la frente, mientras que este no podía estar más feliz y más cansado:

-¿Se sintió bien?

-Me sentí –Dijo el oji-verde mirando al americano y plantándole un beso en la mejilla- Amado

El americano sonrió y se acurruco con el británico. Estaba cansado, pero feliz, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, como si nada de los zombies hubiera pasado, como si todo lo que había pasado no existiera, y eran solo ellos, sin el mundo, ellos dos, en su mundo. En la pequeña felicidad que podían obtener de lo que ya no quedaba. Era las ganas de saber que incluso con el desastre que había ocurrido todavía se podía amar. Se podía amar. Se podía vivir, y no morirían hasta volver a ver el cielo que tanto extrañaban, hasta sentir la fuerte ráfaga, no morirían.

A pesar de lo poco o mucho que habían vivido sentían que el lazo que habían formado, ese lazo que formas cuando vives con una persona muchísimo tiempo, ellos lo habían logrado en tan poco tiempo, porque confiaron el uno en el otro, se entregaron, se amaron, y prometieron quedarse juntos por siempre.

Ya no habían zombies, ni criaturas, no les importaba eso, solo querían perderse el uno con el otro, derretirse, porque eran tal para cual.

Así que sonriéndose decidieron descansar, para el nuevo futuro, para nuevas verdades que debían afrontar juntos. Para nuevos caminos que debían seguir y para un nuevo futuro que estaría a punto de construir. Estaban realmente unidos y eso era lo único que les importaba. Pero vivirían un día más y luego escaparían de la ciudad, solo les quedaba un día, y estaban felices de poder demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Así que quedándose plácidamente dormidos esperaron al mañana, el último día. El principio del fin.

_**20 de Octubre –De Dia**_

Abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba oscura, y ni si quiera un rayo de luz alumbraba esa oscura habitación. Sin embargo esa habitación, se le hacía tan cálida, con el cuerpo que tenia al lado de él. Subió la mirada y lo vio durmiendo, se veía tan tranquilo no con su usual hiperactividad pero estaba relajado. Sonrió para el mismo y se sonrojo al recordar cada momento de la noche anterior. Tomo la muñeca de su amante para ver su reloj y la hora, 6:30, las puertas se abrían a las 8:00, tenía tiempo de sobra. Bostezo y apretó la nariz del americano con el fin de despertarlo. Sin embargo no despertaba. Así que lo empezó a besar en los labios, hasta que en un beso sintió que le correspondían y lo tomaban por las caderas. Cuando se separaron a pesar de la oscuridad podían visualizar sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad:

-Good morning babe –Dijo el americano-

-No me llames asi baka, ya tengo suficiente con todos los apodos que me pones

-Estás seguro porque tengo un montón

-Muy seguro git -De pronto mint bunny llego volando-

-Arthurr Arthurr –Dijo poniéndose en medio de los dos-

-¿Oh ya estas despierto? –Dijo acariciando al tierno animalito-

-Arthur Arthur ¡Oh Arthur eres tan estrecho!

Los dos se sonrojaron. Se habían olvidado del animalito y probablemente repitiera cada una de las palabras que se dijeron anoche:

-Flying mint bunny no digas esas cosas –Dijo Arthur sonrojándose-

-Si solo yo puedo decirlas –Dijo el americano-

-Cállate git –Dijo el otro sonrojado-

-Entonces Artie –Dijo el americano apartando al verde animalito y mirando a su amante- Como estuvo tu primera vez –Dijo poniendo una mano en el muslo del oji-verde que estaba descubierto-

-Git –Dijo el otro sonrojándose. El británico se iba a parar cuando sintió un dolor en las caderas, por lo que se volvió a recostar-

-Qué lindo que eres Artie

-Cállate –Le dijo el otro sonrojado-

-Y yo que pensaba tener la segunda ronda

-Quiero caminar gracias

-Jejejeje entonces te hare masajes -Después de que el americano le hiciera masajes al oji-verde. Se paro y lo cargo- Vamos a tomar una ducha Artie la necesitas

-Cállate git es tu culpa

-Lo sé –Dijo el otro riéndose- Por fin me podre bañar contigo Artie

-Shut up

Eso fue lo último que se le escucho al británico antes de entrar con el americano a la ducha. Después de 15 minutos el americano salió riéndose. Mientras que el británico se veía en el espejo:

-Alfred ¿Qué demonios es esto? –Dijo el oji-verde señalando su cuello-

-Significa que eres mío jejeje date prisa Artie nos tenemos que encontrar con los otros

-Te golpeare más tarde

Se cambiaron lo más rápido que pudieron, el británico se puso unos pantalones y botas negras con un polo blanco y encontró un chaleco que se le puso. Mientras que el americano se puso su pantalón de militar un polo y su casaca de aviador. Se pusieron a comer hablando de cosas triviales y cinco minutos antes de las ocho, estaban parados enfrente de la puerta, habían cogido unas cuantas pistolas que era lo único que había y esperaban a que la puerta se abriera:

-Entonces Artie ¿Estás listo?

-Al menos todavía no te afecta el virus

-Jajajajajaja soy un hero… Pero Arthur saldremos de aquí los dos, vivos y te mostrare el mundo lo prometo –Dijo Alfred para sujetar la mano de Arthur-

El oji-verde que tenia a mint bunny en su hombro, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo sabia que el día que les esperaba sería terrible, quizás alguien moriría, el final estaba muy cerca, la ciudad seria detonada a las 5:00 según los datos. No tenían tiempo, tenían que descubrir el misterio y salir lo más rápido que pudieran para salir en helicóptero. Y todavía no avanzaban mucho, sin embargo al ver la optimista sonrisa de su amante sonrió, le tomo la mano y le dijo:

-Entonces hasta el fin

_**Fin del Catorceavo Encuentro**_

Entoooooonceeesssssss por fin después de tanto sufrimiento para mi llego el lemon, que sinceramente espero que haya salido bien y por fin es 20 de Octubre por finnnn. De todos modos falta poco para el final. Y si va a morir más gente, aunque estoy teniendo un debate interno para ver si Antonio se muere o no…

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

Este… Si, si no tengo perdón, pero es que he estado castigada dos meses y no me han dejado usar mi laptop para nada más que hacer tareas como malogre la otra y y y… ah por favor no me maten, pero ahora tengo otra asi que prometo actualizar más temprano… No mejor no prometo ya le prometí a mucha gente y no, no les juro que voy a terminar la historia pronto.

Este capítulo es más o menos alegre, porque el sgte, será un poco tenso jejejeje. De cualquier manera disfrútenlo. Y ¡No! ¡No voy a matar a Antonio! Ya no lo voy a matar porque si no me van a matar a mi, asi que, de alguna manera vivirá ….

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence_

_**Quinceavo Encuentro**_

_**20 de Octubre – De día**_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading_

_Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In a land of the daybreak_

Estaban tomados de las manos, eran uno, esperaban a que lentamente se abrieran las puertas. Era el último día. El día en el que acabaría todo. El dio en el que se decidiría si morirían o vivirían. Se habían mentalizado, sin embargo estaban cansados, querían salir de ese hueco. De esa madriguera infectada. Querían salir a respirar. ¿Respirar? Incluso lo habían olvidado. Habían llegado a ese infierno para descubrir la verdad, eso es lo que movía sus piernas, lo que movía sus manos, sus armas, eso era lo que los ayudaba a jalar el gatillo. Entrelazaron los dedos, pidieron que los demás estuvieran vivos. Y eso es lo que mas temían. Temían por los aliados que les dedicaron sonrisas en esa situación tan desastrosa.

El americano sonriendo beso al oji-verde sin que este se percatara y le pregunto:

-Entonces Arthur listo para salir de esta pesadilla

-No Al, estoy listo para despertar

Sonó la alarma, se abrieron las puertas. El americano salió y vio el pasadizo, estaba vacío. Salió lentamente seguido del oji-verde y empezaron a caminar hacia la siguiente puerta que los llevaría a la sala central y ahí esperaban encontrar a los otros tres. Se abrió la puerta y había sangre por todos sitios, manchando como finos lienzos de una pintura decorando aquella sombría escena. Eso definitivamente no estaba así el día anterior. Sin embargo localizaron a sus aliados rápidamente:

-¡Matthew! –Grito Alfred al ver a su hermano en perfectas condiciones, vestido con un uniforme militar extraño marrón llevando a Kumajiro entre los brazos y le dio un abrazo asfixiador-

-Escuchen cada segundo cuenta –Dijo el ruso, vestido con un saco largo plomo, una bufanda del mismo color y botas marrones con una extraña cañería en la mano- Pensé que Alice estaba por aquí, pero no está, debe estar en el área 4

-Pero el área 4 no existe –Dijo el oji-verde-

-¿Hay alguna área que no hallamos explorado? Todas las puertas de acá solo nos llevaran a laberintos sin salida –Dijo el chino que vestía un uniforme militar verde con la bandera de su país en su brazo-

-Hay un pasadizo largo –Recordó el americano-

-Entonces vayamos por ahí –Dijo el ruso. Regresaron para el pasadizo de luces verdes, lo cruzaron rápida y sigilosamente. Cuando llegaron al siguiente pasadizo lo observaron detenidamente, salía la puerta del área 4 a la que habían entrado el americano y británico, el día anterior y otras puertas. El pasadizo estaba fuertemente iluminado y parecía no tener fin. Las paredes eran metálicas y plateadas. Todo estaba completamente limpio- Esto no me da buena espina

-Busquemos a Alice –Dijo el británico- Desactivémosla, así será más fácil salir y encontrar la cura

-Hay demasiadas puertas separémonos-aru

-Entonces a la primera entro yo y Yao, en la siguiente el americano y en la siguiente Arthur y Matthew –Dijo el ruso empezando a caminar-

El británico pensó que el americano se quejaría (como siempre), pero este solo le sonrió y se fue hacia su puerta saltando como una niña de cinco años:

-A-Arthur –Pregunto Matthew- ¿Qué le pasa a Al?

-Sin comentarios –Dijo tratando de no pensar en nada-

Cada uno se dirigió a su puerta. El ruso y el chino entraron en la primera puerta. Estaba oscuro. Sin embargo al dar un paso todo se ilumino, parecía un almacén de toda clase de criaturas. Estas estaban todas dentro de tubos largos que estaban llenos de aguas turbias y un poco verdosas. Al final de la habitación había un panel. Se acercaron temiendo a que las criaturas se despertaran y miraron el panel que dictaba las indicaciones, y en el panel el ruso presiono un botón y apareció una pantalla holográfica, donde habían varios documentos:

-¿Qué es eso-aru?

El ruso en el panel escribió el nombre "Natasha Arlovskaya". En el panel apareció la foto de su hermana sentada en una silla, su estado era deprimente:

-¿Iván? –Pregunto el chino preocupado. Sin embargo el ruso escribió el nombre de su otra hermana "Yekaterina Arlovskaya" su estado era parecido al de su hermana pero a diferencia ella estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa algo dulce y de alguna manera nostálgica- ¿Iván estas bien-aru?

-Vámonos aquí no hay nada –Dijo para empezar a caminar hacia la salida con la mirada abajo-

Por otra parte el americano entro a la otra habitación, y era un desastre. Habían papeles y papeles, escritorios rotos y sangre, la escena parecía algo parecido a una habitación en la que había ocurrido una masacre y los escritorios estaban partidos y en muchos casos rotos. Sin embargo al fondo de la habitación había una vitrina que al parecer estaba empañada por lo que no se veía que había del otro lado. Se acerco y pego su cara a la vitrina para ver que había. Corrieron los segundos y no conseguía visualizar lo que había al otro lado, pego su cara más al vidrio, y en eso un golpe lo hizo retroceder y caer en el suelo.

Se paro y al otro lado vio una figura, parecía una persona. Esta se empezó a acercar. Mientras más se acercaba, se podía visualizar mejor. Era una mujer, estaba entera y al parecer le empezó a pedir ayuda. El americano confundido no sabía qué hacer. La mujer parecía enterita, no tenía nada. ¿Pero y que si era una mutación? Se le ocurrió ver su reacción si se alejaba, así que lentamente empezó a retroceder y la mujer golpeaba más fuerte el vidrio. Cuando ya estuvo casi en la puerta, la mujer empezó a golpear con su cabeza y sus brazos se deformaron. Definitivamente eso no era humano.

A la última habitación entraron el canadiense y británico, la habitación se veía normal, era un poco oscura y las paredes eran azul metálico, en el medio había un panel. Se acercaron pero decidieron no manipular nada. Tampoco parecía nada sospechoso. Sin embargo:

-Creo que esto abre algo –Dijo el británico-

-¿Como qué?

-Quizás una entrada

-Busquemos a los demás entonces

Salieron y se encontraron con los demás. El americano tenía cara de traumado, el ruso estaba con la mirada hacia abajo y el chino estaba preocupado:

-Encontramos algo –Dijo el británico-

-¿Qué cosa-aru? –Pregunto el chino-

-Parece ser un acceso pero no sabemos cómo abrirlo

-Quizás pueda abrirlo –Dijo el chino-

En eso se sacudió el piso, se miraron sorprendidos. Luego fuertes pisadas les hicieron girar sus miradas hacia le entrada principal en la que vieron a la criatura que los había estado persiguiendo desde el día anterior, pero no estaba sola, estaba con otra que tenía un color morado, cabeza de dragón y una cola larga, lo más peligroso parecían sus garras y dientes:

-Entooooonces… -Empezó el americano-

-Arthur Arthur –Empezó a decir Mint bunny alrededor del británico, que había salido de la mochila que tenía el británico-

-Arthur calla a esa cosa –Dijo Alfred haciendo que Arthur lo sostuviera en sus brazos-

-Yao abre la entrada, Arthur y yo distraemos a la morada y ustedes a la verde –Dijo el ruso-

Yao salió corriendo metiéndose a la habitación en donde estaba el posible acceso. Por otro lado las criaturas empezaron a gruñir y a medida que avanzaban ellos retrocedían, aunque al final se encontraron corriendo. El británico y americano se metieron a una puerta y los otros dos en vez de irse para otro lado los siguieron. La habitación a la que entraron era alta del tamaño de un edificio de 5 pisos y había un montón de archivadores que llegaban casi hasta el techo y había una escalera probablemente para los archivadores. Subieron por esa escalera y había plataformas suspendidas en el aire por cables metálicos, por lo que saltaron a una y se agacharon:

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –Pregunto el canadiense en un susurro al ver como las criaturas entraban a la habitación-

-Hagamos un plan

_**Plan 8 –Sobreviviendo ¿Decentemente?**_

-Realmente me quieres matar idiota –Fue lo que el británico dijo al entender la situación, o mejor dicho al entender que no había manera de que eso funcionara-

-Me parece una buena idea –Dijo el ruso-

-A mi también –Dijo el canadiense-

-Eso dicen porque ustedes no son los que tienen que arriesgar el pellejo

-Vamos Artie tu eres el más liviano y bajo y será mas fácil

-No me llames enano come hamburguesas

-Oyeeee Artie no seas amargado

-Arthur Arthur –Dijo Flying mint bunny-

-No los apoyes –Le dijo Arthur-

-Arthur es nuestra única opción

-Está bien está bien desgraciados lo hare, pero si muero que les quede en su conciencia

-No dejaría que murieras Artie jamás de los jamases de la madre de todos los jamases del abuelo de todos…

-¡Ya! –Grito el británico exasperado- Como sea…

El americano tomo la soga y empezó amarrársela en la cintura al británico. El plan era algo simple, Arthur tendría que bajar con una soga a manipular el panel que estaba debajo de la sala para que de esa manera algo indefinido pasara, porque la verdad era que no tenían idea, pero el panel era una buena opción, y si venían los monstruos lo subirían de nuevo (esa era la idea):

-La soga es lo suficientemente larga Artie estarás bien

-Cállate git –El americano lo abrazo por atrás y le beso el cuello dejándolo totalmente rojo-

-No dejare que nada te pase lo prometo

-Está bien –Dijo el oji-verde haciendo un puchero-

El oji-verde se fue hasta el filo de la baranda y miro hacia abajo, la sala era bastante alta y los monstruos no parecían nada contentos, parecían tiburones que estaban esperando que el pez cayera al agua, y el se sentía como el estúpido anzuelo. El oji-verde se sujeto fuertemente de la cuerda y cuando iba a empezar a bajar lentamente, el americano le dio un empujoncito pensando que el oji-verde tenía miedo, pero…:

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Grito el oji-verde mientras caía y lo único que podía ver era como terminaría aplastado contra el piso. Sin embargo antes de que literalmente si hiciera pedazos la soga lo sujeto y más le dolió el estomago que otra cosa, cuando abrió los ojos vio el piso y después se arrodillo en este sobándose el estomago. Le gritaría al americano pero todo el aire se le fue-

-¡¿Artie estás vivo?

El oji-verde solo atino a sacarle el dedo medio y cuando se iba a parar sintió un gruñido detrás de él. Volteo y puso los ojos en blanco, la criatura verde lo miraba atentamente pero no se movía, el monstruo movió sus ojos de un lado para otro y el oji-verde tampoco se podía mover:

-Arthur Arthur –En eso como un rayo de esperanza cayó mint bunny con su voraz actitud, pero el monstruo soplo y lo mando a volar, luego se acerco más al oji-verde, que lo miraba completamente aterrado-

-¡Arthur corre! –Grito el americano desde arriba-

La criatura se acerco lentamente al oji-verde tanto que la punta de su nariz choco con el cuerpo del oji-verde haciéndolo estremecer como oliéndolo y percibiendo algo más. El oji-verde se quedo paralizado y el americano sabía que si movía al británico la criatura reaccionaria violentamente. La criatura se aparto de él y lo empezó a lamer:

-¡Criatura del mal deja a Artie! –Grito el americano-

-Alfred la vas a provocar –Dijo el canadiense-

-Es extraño que no lo haya atacado, quizás le guste –Dijo el ruso-

En eso la criatura levanto al oji-verde cargándolo sosteniéndole con sus dientes mordiendo su chaleco como si fuera su cría e hizo un sonido haciendo que la otra criatura llegara, lo oliera y gruñera, el oji-verde estaba pasmado, y ni si quiera entendía que carajos pasaba. Hasta que empezó a removerse:

-¡Suéltenme!

Pero las criaturas no le hicieron caso y se lo empezaron a llevar de lo más normal hacia la salida.

_**Plan 8 – Fallido por estupidez del americano (¿novedad?)**_

Empezaron a jalar la cuerda para sacar al oji-verde pero la terminaron por romper y dejaron al oji-verde con un moretón en el estomago:

-¡Arthurrrrrrrrr! –Grito el americano, al ver como su amante era llevado por un monstruo. Lo extraño era que el monstruo no lo lastimaba, solo se lo llevaba-

-Se están yendo es nuestra oportunidad –Dijo el ruso-

-¿Como que es nuestra oportunidad? ¡Se están llevando a mi Artie!

-Si le quisiera hacer daño ya lo hubieran hecho vamos –Dijo el ruso alcanzando la escalera y empezaron a bajar seguido de los hermanos, mientras que las criaturas ya se encontraban en la salida dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde-

El oji-verde estaba perdido, la criatura lo estaba llevando a un lugar extraño y no quería ir definitivamente, solo quería salir de esta pesadilla. Las criaturas salieron al largo pasadizo y los otros también pero más sigilosamente. Después de eso las criaturas se metieron a una puerta y el americano iba a salir corriendo pero el ruso lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo:

-Espera

-¡¿Qué? –Pregunto fastidiado-

-¿Donde está la cosa verde?

-¿Qué cosa verde?

-La porquería de alas

-¿Que porquería?

-El conejo –Dijo el ruso con un aura oscura alrededor suyo-

-Ohhhhh flying no se que bunny

-Si

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Alfred es de Arthur –Dijo el canadiense-

-Nos puede servir, en realidad no había visto a ninguna criatura así, es extraño que sea amigable

-Ahhhhh estúpido conejo, está bien vayan a buscarlo yo voy por Artie, nos encontramos en la sala donde esta Yao

-Ok –Dijeron al unísono-

El americano salió corriendo tipo correcaminos y se metió a la sala donde habían entrados las criaturas. Al entrar la puerta se cerro y todo quedo en completa oscuridad, ni si quiera escuchaba nada, parecía un vacio. Sin embargo a lo lejos casi como un eco se escuchaba una voz:

-¡Suéltenme! –Esa era la voz del oji-verde, la reconocería donde fuera. Ahora el problema era encender las luces. Empezó a palpar la pared buscando algo que le indicara al menos donde estaba pero nada, todo era total oscuridad, palpo un poco más para su derecha y encontró algo parecido a un panel, rápidamente pensó y apretó todo los botones, ninguno funcionaba, hasta que en un momento en el piso se prendieron luces fluorescentes, que solo iluminaban por finas hileras que provenían del mismo suelo- Oh my soy lo máximo

Empezó a caminar siguiendo las luces y aunque no iluminaban mucho era algo, le entro un sentimiento de que quizás algo malo le estaba pasando al oji-verde así que empezó a correr. Después de 5 minutos empezó a escuchar de nuevo la voz del oji-verde:

-¡Bloody Hell! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

-Iggy ahí voy no dejes que te violen-Dijo el americano corriendo más rápido- ¿¡Artie donde estas!

-¡Alfred! ¡Ven aquí maldita sea y sácame de una buena vez! –Pidió de la manera más amable que encontraba en esa situación-

-¿Pero donde estas? –Pregunto el oji-azul escuchando la voz del oji-verde de todas partes-

-¡Aquí estúpido!

-¿Dónde? Dime como luce el lugar donde estas

-No sé, está todo oscuro, no tienes una linterna

-No, las hemos perdido a lo largo de todo el camino

-¡Damn it! Encuéntrame stupid git

-Awww Iggy me está pidiendo ayuda

-¡Fuck you! Ni si quiera puedo moverme

-Está bien, está bien, encontrare una forma –El americano miro a su alrededor y luego tomo su arma y le disparo al suelo-

-¡¿Alfred?

-Estoy bien Iggy, pero en el suelo hay luces y pensé que serian de ayuda

-Idiot –El oji-azul se agacho para ver los focos, eran como fluorescentes, asi que cogió uno y lo alzo mirando a su alrededor- Hey babe para encontrarte tengo que escuchar tu dulce voz asi que sigue hablando

-No me llames asi idiot –El sonrojo era evidente-

-Porque no Iggy, si ahora eres mio, _you are my babe_

-¡Shut up bloody wanker!

-Jejejeje puedo sentir que te estás sonrojando

-Cállate idiot

-Oye Iggy sabes que me parece raro que todavía no tengo efectos secundarios

-Mmmm… debe ser porque la cosa que te mordió era diferente

-Quizás o quizás porque nuestra mágica noche de ayer hizo efecto

-…

-Tú sabes Iggy el amor cura todo

-¡Bloody Wanker! Siempre dices lo que quieres Alfred no tienes vergüenza

-Jejejeje –Dijo el americano dándose cuenta de que cada vez estaba más cerca del oji-verde en aquella oscuridad- Vergüenza de que Iggy, porque habría que tener vergüenza de haberte echo mio

-… -Si probablemente el oji-verde lo mandaría a la reverenda ***** pero era una manera de que gritara más fuerte y de que pudiera encontrarlo más rápido, después de todo Alfred era un estratega en todo sentido-¡Bloody Git quien hizo suyo a quien estúpido git!

-Oh Artie ya empezamos con las negaciones –Dijo al encontrar un plataforma y escalarla-

-¿Que negaciones idiota?

-Todavía pienso que debimos tener la segunda ronda

-_Shut up and die_

-De verdad –Dijo el americano sonriendo al encontrar al británico estampado en la pared cubierto por algo extraño y pegajoso que le impedía moverse. Le acerco la linterna para verlo bien y lo pudo visualizar, su cara totalmente sonrojada y sus ojos verdes brillando como siempre. Le acaricio la mejilla- Aun en la oscuridad siempre te encontrare Arthur –El oji-verde bajo la mirada y sonrió-

-Sácame de aquí git –El americano saco un cuchillo y empezó a cortar lo que cubría al oji-verde- Estas todo pegajoso Artie –Dijo sujetándolo de los hombros-

-Lo sé –Dijo el oji-verde sacudiéndose- La estúpida criatura me trajo hasta aquí y luego hizo algo y me pego con esta porquería

-Jejejeje, por cierto ¿Tienes tus armas?

-Si

-Entonces salgamos de la dimensión desconocida –Bajo de la plataforma seguido del oji-verde- Me pregunto para qué te querían aquí

-¿Quién sabe?

En eso escucharon unos gruñidos detrás de ellos y el americano con la luz que tenía en la mano alumbro y lo que vio no solo eran las dos criaturas, eran como cinco más:

-Hey Artie

-Ah –Dijo idiotizado-

-Dime me amas

-Si estúpido ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Je ninguno –Dijo para empezar a correr jalando a su amante-

Las criaturas obviamente eran más rápidas que ellos y antes de que los alcanzaran el americano tomo tres granadas de su cinturón y las lanzo hacia atrás:

-¡Jajajajajaja soy mejor que Milla Jovovich! –Dijo al sentir las explosiones-

-Eso ya lo habías dicho estúpido

-Lo sé soy lo máximo jajajajajaajaj

En eso el americano sintió un dolor en la pierna y casi se cae pero Arthur lo sujeto:

-¿Alfred que pasa? –Dijo preocupado al ver como las criaturas se acercaban de nuevo-

-Nada –Dijo para pararse de nuevo y empezar a correr-

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo corre Arthur –El americano tomo otra granada y la lanzo, solo le quedaba una y por alguna razón en la oscuridad se guiaba mejor asi que tiro la luz que tenía en la mano-

-¿¡Que haces! –Dijo el británico al ver como la luz caía-

-Solo me queda una granada y es más fácil asi –Dijo el americano-

Estaba corriendo intensamente, sus músculos daban a mil por hora y la adrenalina estaba en su cabeza, sentía que podía correr una maratón sin embargo en el momento de emoción y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de volar (porque ese era el sueño secreto del americano) se choco:

-¡Wuahhh! –Dijo al estrellarse y caer hacia atrás-

-¿Estás bien Al?

-Si –Dijo sobándose la nariz y avergonzándose- Por aquí debe haber un botón –Dijo parándose para rápidamente abrir la puerta y por la primera rendijilla de luz salir otra vez corriendo con el oji-verde- ¡Ahhhhh mucha luz! –Se quejo ya que sus ojos habían estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad-

-¡Alfred y mint bunny!

-Frito

-¿¡Que que le hiciste idiota!

-Nada se lo llevo Mattie –El americano empezó a correr pero no sabía ni si quiera que puerta era, volteo y podía ver como las criaturas empezaban a pelearse por salir- ¿Cual es la puerta Arthur?

-La verde

-¡Todas son verdes!

-No, la que tiene el verde más claro

-¡Ahhhhh no tiene sentido!

-¡Esa git!

-¿¡Cual!

-¡Esa! –Decía evidentemente señalando algo que el americano no diferenciaba, definitivamente se compraría unos lentes cuando saliera de aquella pesadilla-

El americano agarro y se metió a la primera que encontró. La cámara a la que entraron era extraña, el oji-azul dio el primer paso y todas las luces se iluminaron, la sala de por si era extraña, parecía un estudio de un medico:

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-La enfermería –Respondió el americano dudando-

El americano se acerco a una pantalla que estaba a medio de la sala que no era muy grande, y el británico se puso detrás de la pantalla:

-¡Oh Iggy puedo ver tus huesos!

-¿¡Que! –Pregunto el británico alarmado-

-Es una pantalla de rayos x no te muevas –Dijo el americano jugando con el británico y olvidándose de las criaturas-

-Alfred tenemos que alcanzar a los demás deja de hacer estupideces

-Espera –El americano empezó a jugar con el teclado y en eso la imagen cambio y en vez de ver a través de la piel del británico podía ver a través de sus ropas- ¡OH MY GOD! –Dijo después de que un sangrado fulminante empezara-

-¿¡Que estas mirando idiota! –El británico empezó ahorcar al americano, que empezó a presionar todo los botones del panel. En eso sonó una voz mecánica-

"En 20 segundos se autodestruirá la sala de pruebas"

-¡Holy shit! ¿Arthur que hiciste?

-¡Yo no hice nada! –Dijo el británico al ver en la pantalla 15 segundos para autodestrucción- ¡Quien instala un sistema de autodestrucción!

-¡Es una sala de pruebas!

-¡¿Y que tiene?

-¡No lo sé!

-¡¿Y Por qué gritas?

-¡No se!

-¡¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?

-¡No sé!

El oji-verde dejo de ahorcar al oji-azul y se iba a dirigir a la salida cuando los monstruos entraron, pero pasaron por el costado de ellos como si no fueran nada, dos segundos después todo voló y con eso el británico y americano también:

-¡Wuahhhh! –Grito el británico al ser expulsado por la bomba expansiva, pero cayó en algo suave. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la sonrisa del americano, esa sonrisa pervertida y luego sintió como unas traviesas manos le apretaban los muslos- ¿Idiot qué crees que haces?

-Te encanta caer encima mio ¿no?

-Cállate estúpido ¿Y quién te ha dicho que te puedes tomar tantas libertades?

-Ayer en la noche tú me lo dijiste

-No es cierto

-Si si tu cuerpo me lo dijo

-Estúpido –Dijo el británico empezando a ahorcar al americano-

Sin embargo se paro ayudo a parar al americano y lo guio hasta la puerta donde estaban los otros, mientras las criaturas estaban inconscientes por la bomba. Entraron a la puerta y pudieron ver felizmente a sus tres aliados:

-¿Chicos están bien? –Pregunto el canadiense-

-Arthur Arhur –Dijo Mint bunny y Arthur lo abrazo-

-Oh aquí estabas

-Un poco más –Dijo Yao concentrándose en el panel de aquella misteriosa habitación- ¡Ya!

En eso adelante del panel se abrió una puerta a un pasadizo totalmente iluminado y blanco:

-¿A dónde lleva esto Iván? –Pregunto el oji-verde-

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea –Respondió secamente- Pero es nuestra única salida

El ruso se acerco a la habitación siendo seguido por el británico, el chino y luego por los hermanos. Al momento en el que todos estuvieron dentro de la habitación la puerta se cerró:

-Tranquilos –Dijo el ruso- Solo caminen-

De un momento a otro empezó a sonar una perturbadora música, era extraña y luego de las paredes empezaron a salir rayos para escanearlos:

-Es un proceso de esterilización nos están limpiando asi que no se asusten

-¿Limpiando para que-aru? –Pregunto el chino-

-No tengo idea –El ruso tenía un mal presentimiento pero sentía que al final de la puerta que daba al final del pasadizo había algo que de alguna manera le movía el estomago- Solo avancemos

Avanzaron lentamente cada uno con arma en mano, pero de alguna manera era extraño, casi como una película. Era extraño, cuando vives cosas que nunca creíste que vivirías ni en tus más remotos sueños, te das cuenta de lo variada que es la realidad y que existe depende de cómo la veas. A cada paso, cada respiración, sentían que estaban vivos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían aislados, como si todo fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento se fueran a despertar. La pregunta era como se sentirían si despertaran ¿se sentirían aliviados? La respuesta variaba, pero su realidad eran los pasos que daban en ese instante, eran las decisiones que decidirían si vivían o no, acá no existía nada como el destino o la buena suerte, es mas quizás por eso todos sus planes salían mal, pero de alguna manera, de la manera más retorcida lograban conservar su vida, y quizás esa era la razón por la que sobrevivían, porque eran diferentes.

Era como una especie evolutiva, solo se extinguen los más débiles y los que no evolucionan para enfrentar el nuevo mundo, las nuevas circunstancias, los nuevos sentimientos, los nuevos miedos, en los que la imaginación no entra y en lo que un simple sueño, de ese pequeño sueño nace una terrible pesadilla.

El ruso llego hasta el final del estrecho corredor, y la puerta lentamente se abrió, sentían casi como si estuvieran descubriendo algo pero por alguna razón era diferente, era casi como si simplemente se dieran cuenta de que el descubrimiento siempre estuvo ahí, enfrente de sus ojos:

-¿Están listos?

-Si –Respondieron al unisonó-

-No sé que haya detrás de esta puerta, pero ya hemos llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para echarnos para atrás

El ruso se aproximo a la puerta y pasó la tarjeta, pasaron cinco segundos y se empezó a abrir lentamente. La siguiente habitación estaba en completa oscuridad sin embargo entraron, lo único que iluminaba era una luz al final del pasillo que al parecer iluminaba algo:

-Acerquémonos –Dijo el ruso-

Se acercaron a la luz del pasadizo negro mientras que la puerta posterior se cerraba, después de mucho llegaron y lo que vieron en ese claro de luz artificial los sorprendió. Ahí yacía en una especia de ataúd de cristal una niña, sin vida evidentemente, su cuerpo finamente conservado y en sus brazos llevaba un oso de felpa roto, sus ojos estaban cerrados, vestía un fino vestido blanco con un listón rojo que adornaba su cabeza y le daba un especie de encanto a sus rubios cabellos. Su piel era tersa y suave y casi parecía como si simplemente estuviera durmiendo:

-¿A-Alice? –Dijo el oji-verde sintiendo una presión en su pecho, era extraño pero se sentía terriblemente triste, algo asi como un dolor fantasma y en ese preciso instante entendió algo muy importante, entendió su propio egoísmo, al haber querido ir ahí, su propio miedo de convertirse en algo diferente, entendió que quizás no era una maldición lo que tenia, quizás era un don y sobretodo entendió que ya no le importaba él, solo quería salir de ahí con el americano, hacia una nueva vida, un lugar mejor-

-¿Arthur? –Pregunto el americano al ver como el oji-verde se sujetaba el pecho- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si… Es solo que… -Sin darse cuenta estaba derramando lagrimas ajenas, casi como si alguien quisiese que llorara… era extraño y de un momento a otro palabras inundaban sus oídos, casi como un flashback-

_-Papa tengo miedo_

_-No te preocupes Alice todo estará bien lo prometo_

_-Pero esto está mal_

_-Confía en mi_

_-Te quiero_

-¿¡Arthur Estas bien! –Pregunto el americano preocupado-

-Si –Dijo tapándose los oídos-

En eso mientras todos observaban a la niña se prendieron unas luces rojas y se escucho una voz familiar:

-Si quieren descubrir la verdad elijan una puerta –En eso en la habitación se abrieron cinco puertas- De ellas dependerá su destino

-¡Alice! –Grito el oji-verde- ¡No juegues con nosotros!

-Lo sabes muy bien Arthur me encanta jugar

Se miraron unos a otros, tratando de encontrar una forma de solucionar, era difícil tomar una decisión sin embargo de alguna manera tenían que hacerla, asi que el oji-verde secándose las lagrimas y ordenando sus disparatadas ideas dijo:

-Tomemos una decisión

_**Fin del Quinceavo Encuentro**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y sino publico la sgte semana, lo hare la sgte a esa, solo hay que desear que no muera en el camino

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

Si lo sé no tengo perdón, pero bueno al menos estoy actualizando, por fin pude continuarlo y ahora estoy segura ya que casi lo termino que solo faltan dos capítulos. Es que siempre me hago bola con los finales pero me llego la inspiración después de ver Hetaoni y escuchar estas dos canciones, que se llaman Find a way de safetysuit y lie to me de 12 stones. Bueno los dejo con la historia y mil veces perdón por la demora. Oh y en esta parte se revelan la mayor parte de los misterios

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_**Dieciseisavo Encuentro**_

_**20 de Octubre – Mediodía**_

"_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would  
be running to And if I was crying, you would be  
lining the cloud that would pull me through And if  
I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and  
walk away But I am not lying, I am just trying to  
find my way in to you"_

¿Qué es tomar una decisión? Tal vez elegir entre dos o diversas opciones, tal vez rechazar o persuadir, tal vez simplemente tomar un camino. Sin embargo, cuando tu vida está en juego y tienes que decidir entre una y otra, te das cuenta de que todo varía, depende, es extraño, extravagante, te conmueve, te aflige. El saber que la decisión que estas a punto de tomar puede cambiar el rumbo de tu vida, sin duda alguna es intensa, pero lo que más resalta es que en esta situación nadie quiere cargar con la culpa, la responsabilidad de una mala decisión, mejor dicho prefieren echarle la culpa a la suerte que a sí mismos. Es un simple mecanismo de defensa, ante el estrés, y en lo profundo de su mente no querían pensarlo pero se preguntaban ¿Cómo era posible mantener la cordura ante este tipo de situación? ¿Qué es lo que realmente los hacía diferente? ¿Qué es realmente lo que podían hacer para ser diferentes…? Simple, solo pensar:

-¿Iremos juntos o separados? –Preguntó el ruso-

-Juntos creo que es lo mejor –Dijo el canadiense-

-No ¡Cada uno debe tomar una puerta de al menos de esa manera alguien sobrevivirá! –Dijo Yao exaltado-

-¡No debemos separarnos! –Dijo el americano-

-¡Si tomamos la puerta equivocada todos moriremos! –Exclamó el chino-

-Entonces tomemos la puerta acertada –Dijo el británico, haciendo que todos se callaran y lo miraran- ¿Que quieres Alice?

-¿Que dices Arthur?

-Quiero la cura y salir de este infierno ¿Qué quieres tú?

-Cumplir mi misión

-¿Cual es?

-Mi misión Arthur, es encontrar al sujeto compatible –Dijo después de una risita-

-¿Y qué hacer con él?

-USARLO

-¿Para qué?

-Para cargar la maldición

-¿Que maldición? ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?

-Tu sangre reacciono bien Arthur, eres prometedor, el trabajo de la organización está hecho, ahora lo único que falta es que aceptes la realidad y mi trabajo por ahora es asesinar a todos menos a ti

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto exasperado, de alguna manera le fastidiaba el rumbo que las cosas tomaban-

-¿Crees que esta es la única organización? Este es el inicio Arthur Kirkland y en este mismo instante las demás organización lo saben, te buscaran, te encontraran, llevaras esa maldición, todos los que estén alrededor tuyo siempre morirán, porque te encontraran y la historia se volverá a repetir

-Maldita sea ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Mata al infectado, si lo haces saldrán de aquí

-¿Estás jugando?

-Es solo el camino hacia la verdadera verdad

En eso las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a prender, lo primero que el americano vio fue un arma apuntándole a la cabeza proveniente del ruso:

-¡Iván! –Grito Yao-

-Es la única manera de salir de aquí –Dijo quitando el seguro, sin embargo, el oji-verde se puso en frente del americano-

-Si lo matas tendrás que matarme a mí también y jamás saldrán de aquí ¡Baja el arma!

-¿Sabes que no hay otra manera?

-Siempre hay otra manera –El ruso bajo el arma y miro al británico desafiante-

-¿Entonces cuál es tu otra manera? -El oji-verde se paro delante de la tumba en la que se encontraba la niña y miro las puertas-

-No me vas a dejar morir ¿No?

-Aparentemente

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres que tome una decisión…? No entiendo nada Alice ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí sino querías que muriera? ¿Para qué me haces tomar una decisión mortal si puedo morir? ¿Quieres asesinarme o no? No entiendo que es lo que quieres ¿Tienes miedo? No puedes no entiendo, ni si quiera entiendo porque vine aquí en primer lugar, solo quería saber la verdad, pero qué sentido tiene la verdad si vas a ver a todos los que te importan morir, ¡No entiendo nada! ¡No te entiendo Alice! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí! No quiero ver a nadie morir ¿Qué crees que vas a obtener de mí teniéndome como un ratón de laboratorio? ¿Y porque quieres que matemos a Alfred no tiene sentido? ¿Por qué no me das la cura y así puedo ayudarlo? Así ya no tienes que matar a nadie… es que… es que… ¡No entiendo nada! –El oji-verde cayó de rodillas al suelo, la situación era tan confusa como se aparentaba, se cogió el pecho por el dolor que sentía y realmente ya no sabía qué hacer- ¿Dime para que me trajiste aquí?

-Para que entendieras el rumbo que debes seguir, para que descubras la verdad. Este proyecto salió de un sueño, todo lo que pasa aquí es una aspiración, me programaron para encontrar al sujeto compatible, para analizarlo y para ver lo que era capaz, para ver si sobreviviría, queríamos crear algo nuevo, era un aspiración para tomar control sobre todo el globo, este es el inicio, y tu Arthur Kirkland eres la razón por la que todo el mundo caerá en ruinas

-¡Damn it! –Dijo el oji-verde golpeando el piso-

-Y si quieres entender porque te hecho llegar hasta aquí es por una simple razón, para probarte, estudiarte y ver si no te convertirías en una mutación… Ahora mismo te observan

Todos abrieron los ojos expectantes y miraron a su alrededor esperando alguna señal o indicio pero las cosas cada vez su nublaban más y más y la evidente verdad les empezaba a aterrar:

-N-No es posible

-Personas de todas las organizaciones están observándote, analizándote, estudiándote ellas me comandan, quieren saber si rendirás frutos si sobrevivirás, han observado cada paso que has dado, desde que empezó todo, todo ha sido planificado, Iván fue engañado, el intercambio de Yao fue pura coincidencia, todo se había estado preparando, Kiku fue un instrumento, Sadiq otro, Heracles otro más. Todos los datos acerca de ti están guardados y te conocen Arthur, ahorita mismo te observan y quieren ver hasta qué punto serás capaz de aguantar hasta que te rompas o sigas adelante, eres un experimento, todo es un experimento y todo ha sido controlado desde que empezó y tu jefe te dijo que tenias un misión de reconocimiento. Buscamos en la base de datos un ADN compatible para crear esta arma biológica hicimos millones de pruebas, todas negativas, sin embargo encontramos tu sangre y decidimos ponerte una prueba. Ahora dime ¿Qué se siente saber que cada paso que has dado ha sido controlado? ¿Qué se siente saber que vas a ver a todos morir y siempre morirán? ¿Qué se siente saber que todo esto es tú culpa?

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del oji-verde y la inocente pero siniestra voz de la niña se hacía cada vez mas tétrica y de cierta manera terrorífica. La sorpresa no salía de los rostros de ninguno que miraban alrededor sabiendo que los estaban observando. El oji-verde quería desaparecer, todo había sido su culpa… absolutamente todo… era miserable… ¿Por qué el de todas las personas? ¿Por qué él?:

-En serio creen ustedes que Kiku logro encontrar los archivos de casualidad que un hacker cualquiera podría llegar a archivos de máxima seguridad, ustedes creen que una bóveda donde está el virus más mortífero de todos los tiempos hubiera estado sin seguridad, realmente creen o son tan idiotas como para haberlo creído todo este tiempo. El virus esta hecho de tu sangre tu eres la causa y desde que este juego empezó no ha habido nada que hayas podido controlar, las criaturas que has visto han sido soltadas a propósito, todo ha sido manipulado y cada minúscula decisión ha sido vista, desde que el americano te encontró hasta cuando te revolcaste con él, no hay nada que puedas o puedan esconder… este es el fin del comienzo acéptalo

-¡No! –Dijo el oji-verde parándose- ¡Ustedes no controlan ni una mierda! ¡No controlan nada! ¡No controlan sentimientos, ni pensamientos, ni emociones! Nuestros aliados, nuestros amigos, están vivos y van a seguir viviendo y no porque ustedes quieran porque nosotros queremos, no necesito saber que han estado controlando algo, porque no es cierto, ustedes tienen la culpa de que todo esto pasara y yo también, y viviré con ella sobre mis hombros y juro ¡Juro que no moriré hasta que haya acabado con mis propias manos a cada uno de los bastardos que destruyeron y mataron a un montón de personas!

-Pero te dimos algo por que vivir

-¡Eso no justifica nada! ¡Y ahora voy a salir de aquí con mis amigos quieran o no!

El oji-verde tomo su pistola y empezó por dispararle a la cámara de Alice y a todas las que veía, respirando agitadamente, guardo su arma y volteo hacia sus compañeros cada uno con una expresión indescriptible:

-Está bien si quieren odiarme, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, síganme –Dijo y entro por la puerta del centro. Aunque no pudo mirar a ninguno a los ojos de alguna manera tenían que salir vivos. Empezó a caminar por el pasadizo mientras los demás lo seguían y luces empezaban a prenderse, lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos pero ahora no quería mostrar nada, quería desaparecer, pero sabía que no podía, no lo dejarían. Se sorprendió al sentir una mano apretar la suya, volteo con lagrimas en los ojos para ver al americano que le sonreía-

-Hey Artie sabes que odio verte llorar –El británico lo abrazo y este le correspondió el abrazo en medio del pasadizo elegido- No tienes que cargar todo tu solo, estoy contigo –Lagrimas amargas recorrieron sus mejillas, lágrimas de frustración y dolor-

-No es tu culpa Arthur –Dijo el canadiense-

-Es cierto-aru gracias a ti hemos llegado hasta aquí

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable Arthur. En tu sangre esta la cura Arthur da

-¿E-En serio? –Dijo separándose un poco del americano-

-Así es, si de tu sangre combinaron el virus también hallaron la cura, ahora se entienden los sueños, la voz que te habla es como si el virus te hablara es como si te hubieras fusionado con este perfectamente, he ahí el porqué de los sueños, por lo tanto si eres el virus también eres la cura

-¿En serio? –Dijo separándose del americano y acercándose al ruso- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo curar a Alfred?

-Si técnicamente y quizás me puedas ayudar

-Hare todo lo que sea necesario –Dijo secándose sus lagrimas y reafirmando su mirada- ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Alfred se cure?

-Jajajajaaj capaz tengo que beber tu sangre Iggy –Dijo tomándolo de la cintura y apegándolo de manera afectuosa-

-Puedo hacer la cura con tu sangre, pero necesito un laboratorio –Dijo el ruso pensando- No por nada soy científico da

-Entonces busquemos un laboratorio y hagamos la cura y podemos curarte Alfred, podemos arreglar las cosas estoy seguro

-Claro que si-aru Oh Arthur toma –Le dijo entregándole una escopeta- Es más efectiva

-Gracias Yao

-Entonces salgamos de aquí –Dijo el americano- Estoy seguro de que cualquier pasadizo nos llevara a la salida –El americano apretó de nuevo la mano del británico- Vamos a salir Arthur lo prometo

-Claro que lo haremos-aru si hemos llegado hasta aquí podemos regresar

-Exacto

-… Gracias

De alguna manera era extraño y las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido. El oji-verde ahora entendía la razón de sus acciones el porqué de sus sueños, entendía que todo había sido planeado y que él había sido parte del juego. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era seguir avanzando llevando la nueva verdad en sus hombros, sin esperarse lo que acontecería más adelante.

**+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00++0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0++**

-¡Corre damn it! –El italiano corría lo más rápido que podía con el español en el hombro y tratando de llevarlo a un lugar seguro-

-¡No te preocupes Lovino! ¡Estaré bien! –Dijo el francés que combatía ferozmente a la criatura-

-¡Maldición!

-Lo… *cough* Lovino

-No mueras bastardo te prometo que te sacare de aquí

-Ja… *cough* ¿E-Estas preocupado p-por mí?

-¡Claro que si idiota! –Dijo avanzando lo más rápido que podía y sonrojándose, mientras el francés distraía a la criatura-

-N-No llores

-N-No estoy llorando bastardo –Dijo derramando dos lágrimas- Ya casi llegamos-Finalmente llegaron y el italiano deposito al español en el piso de la sala de control y rápidamente llamo al francés- ¡Francis corre!

-¡Enseguida!

-H-Hey –Dijo Antonio tomando la mano del italiano-

-¿Qué pasa bastardo?

-L-Lovi p-perdón por no sacarte de a-aquí *cough* R-Rompí mi promesa

-No digas eso idiota vamos a vivir estoy seguro no mueras ¡Maldición! Aguanta todo lo que puedas por favor

-Ja*cough* E-Eres tan lindo cuando eres h-honesto

-Shut up bastard –Dijo abrazándolo y derramando lagrimas-

-H-Hey Lovi tengo una idea

-¿Qué cosa idiota? –Dijo todavía derramando lágrimas-

-¿No quieres besar al jefe?

El italiano con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco al español y junto sus labios lentamente, un beso puro, aunque no era de las cosas que el italiano haría no le importaba en esta situación lo único que no quería era que el español se fuese. Se separo lentamente mirando la cara de satisfacción del español:

-A-Ahora estoy mejor

-Arghhhh –El francés entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de que la criatura entrara-

-¿Estás bien Francis? ¡¿Estas sangrando? ¿Te mordió?

-No solo me rasguño estaré bien no te preocupes ahora curemos las heridas de Antonio

-E-Estoy bien Lovi ya me curo

-Cállate Maldición te cuidaremos –El italiano se fue al lavatorio, que era un cuarto pequeño adjunto a la sala central-

-H-Hey Francis –Dijo el español aprovechando que el italiano se había ido-

-Lo sé

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

-N-No dejes que Lovi me vea

-Está bien

-Y prométeme que lo sacaras de aquí

-Lo sacare de aquí Antonio lo prometo

-G-Gracias

**0++0+0+0+0+00++0+0+0+0+0+0+++0+0+0++0+0++0+0++0++0++0+0++0+0+00+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0**

-Por aquí deberían estar las instalaciones –Dijo el prusiano mirando a su alrededor-

-Tienes razón –Afirmó su hermano- En ese caso caminemos

-¿Tenemos municiones? –Pregunto la húngara-

-Espero que las suficientes como para llegar hasta las instalación –Respondió el prusiano-

-Entonces démonos prisa –Dijo el austríaco- Muero por llegar a casa a tomar un baño

-Ksesesesesesese ¿Quién no?

Empezaron a caminar y el alemán iba a avanzar pero volteo para ver al italiano que miraba el cielo confundido:

-Feliciano –Se le acerco y lo tomo de los hombros- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

-L-Ludwig… estoy preocupado por ni-san

-Estoy seguro que está bien

-¿Y si no?

-Estaba con Antonio ¿cierto? Antonio jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a Lovino

-¿E-Estás seguro? –Dijo el italiano con los ojos llorosos-

-Absolutamente –El alemán rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo del italiano- Saldremos de aquí lo prometo

-Tengo miedo Ludwig

-Aunque no lo creas yo también pero estamos juntos, estoy seguro de que saldremos –Dijo reafirmando su abrazo-

-¿Y si…? ¿Y si los otros no están con vida?

-¿Qué dices…? ¿El obstinado americano y el cejudo? Por supuesto que estarán bien, también ayudaron a Gilbert recuerdas, ellos regresarán

-¿Ludwig?

-Si

-G-Gracias

-De nada

**+0+0+00++00++000++00+0+0+00+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+00++0+0+0+0+0+00+0+0++0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+00+0++0++00+0++0+0**

El pasadizo que seguían era de cierta manera largo, no sabían a donde conduciría pero era oscuro y a tientas avanzaban. Ahora que sabían que los observaban se sentían un poco perturbados, sin embargo debían continuar:

-¿Esto tiene final? –Preguntó el ruso- ¿Estás seguro que este era el camino Arthur?

-Eso es lo que me dice mi instinto

-¿Y a donde se supone que nos lleve esto?

-Si tenemos suerte a un laboratorio

-Ahhh estoy cansado Iggy

-Sigue caminando git

-Tengo hambre-aru

-No podemos detenernos –Dijo el británico- Faltan 4 horas o menos para que todo explote, tenemos que movernos lo más rápido que podamos

-Tienes razón-aru

Aunque había visibilidad el pasadizo seguía siendo suficiente, este era oscuro y escalofriante como para asustarlos. Siguieron caminando por 15 minutos más hasta que encontraron una puerta, que tenía una cerradura automática:

-Alguien tiene alguna tarjeta

-Usa la mía –Dijo el ruso entregándosela, sin embargo al insertarla no paso nada-

-Quizás la mía –Dijo el chino, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo-

-Quizás esta –Dijo el canadiense sin embargo no pasaba nada-

-¿Ahora qué hacemos-aru?

-Mmm creo que esto no es para insertar una tarjeta –Dijo el oji-verde pasando un dedo sobre la abertura y luego vio un panel, lo abrió y se vio una pantallita, en esta decía INTRODUCIR CONTRASEÑA – Oh contraseña ¿Alguna idea Iván?

-¿Son letras o números?

-Letras

-Mmm Alice –Lo tecleo pero salía contraseña incorrecta-

-¡Yo sé! –Dijo Alfred- Pondré Arthur Kirkland

-¿Por qué mi nombre?

-Bueno quizás estaban pensando en ti cuando hicieron la contraseña

-Idiota eso es imposib… -El oji-verde se calló al ver como la contraseña era correcta y lentamente se abría la puerta-

Se sorprendieron y lentamente entraron a la habitación, esta era totalmente oscura y cuando los cinco estuvieron dentro la puerta se cerró. Aguantaron la respiración mentalmente preparándose para lo que se vendría, sin embargo al fondo de la habitación apareció una pantalla y en la pantalla aparecieron un montón de militares:

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso? –Grito el americano asustando a los demás- ¡¿Por qué están pasando eso? ¡Córtalo! ¡Damn it! ¡Estúpida computadora haz lo que te digo!

-¡Alfred! –Grito el oji-verde-

-¡Le dispararé a la desgraciada!

-¡No! –Automáticamente el ruso y chino se le abalanzaron tratando de detenerlo- No gastes balas-aru

-¡Suéltenme! -El canadiense miraba tratando de entender que era lo que había hecho que su hermano haya cambiado tan rápido de estado de ánimo- ¡Arthur no veas eso! ¡No lo veas!

Pero el oji-verde ya se había acercado lo suficiente y miraba la escena que de alguna manera se le hacía familiar. Se acerco y lo recordó, era la caverna donde había visto a varios militares y luego lo golpearon por atrás. Pero esto ya lo sabía. Alfred le había contado la verdad. En la pantalla observo como Alfred lo golpeaba y lo dejaba inconsciente. Luego lo tomo entre brazos y lo llevo hasta donde su jefe, después de eso este le inyecto el virus. El oji-verde se sabía hasta ahí, se supone que después el americano lo dejaba en su sitio y luego el helicóptero explotaba… Sin embargo las imágenes cambiaron totalmente el curso de la historia. En el video se mostraba como el oji-verde abría los ojos y se sentaba automáticamente, eso definitivamente no lo recordaba:

-¿¡Qué demonios? –Exclamo asombrado esto debía ser una broma-

-¡Basta Arthur!

El oji-verde miraba impactado. En la pantalla salía como miraba a su alrededor con una mirada desorbitada. Eso no lo recordaba, se supone que ni si quiera había sucedido. En eso, en el video, el americano lo iba a tomar del hombro pero el oji-verde lo golpeo y lo empujo. En la pantalla salía como el jefe sacaba su arma y cuando le iba a disparar al oji-verde lo golpeaba en el estomago mandándolo a volar:

-E-Eso es imposible

La pantalla se vio un poco borrosa y los militares intentaban detener al oji-verde, pero este solo los golpeaba y lo mandaba a volar, luego cogió un arma y empezó a disparar. Se vio como salía de la guarida y le disparaba el helicóptero que pronto se estrello, era una locura, lo peor es que el oji-verde no recordaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado… los que intentaban detenerlo eran asesinados por sus propias manos. Sus ojos no brillaban y sus acciones eran secas, casi inmediatas. En eso el oji-verde le disparo al jefe que lo miraba con ojos de piedad y en eso se vio al americano quien sostenía un arma entre sus manos, el oji-verde volteo y el americano disparo dándole directamente a la cabeza… El americano le disparo al oji-verde… eso era técnicamente imposible. El americano en el video tomo al británico y lo deposito entre las rocas, después de eso se reunió con sus amigos que habían sobrevivido y tomo su rumbo. Después de eso se apago la pantalla y una luz ilumino la habitación que era simple y no había absolutamente nada. El oji-verde tan sorprendido como los demás no podía creer lo que acababa de ver:

-E-Eso e-es v-verdad –Pronuncio tartamudeando y mirando al americano que estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolo fijamente- ¡Contéstame Alfred!

-…yeah –Dijo en un susurro-

-Y-Yo m-mate a todas esas personas… a tus amigos… y-y-yo… -Lagrimas corrieron su rostro y un dolor eminente se hizo en el pecho- ¿P-Porque no me dijiste…? -Ahora lo entendía, entendía todo, la sangre que tenía en la cabeza era demasiada como para ser de un solo golpe y el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que lo golpearon era demasiado para un simple golpe, por eso cuando el americano lo encontró le apunto, el americano también lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar y cuando lo curo en el restaurante se dio cuenta de que la herida por donde le había disparado al oji-verde se había regenerado- ¿M-Me has mentido todo este tiempo?

-Lo hice por ti Arthur sabía que no lo soportarías

El oji-verde cayó de rodillas apretándose el pecho era inconcebible de creer los extraños sucesos, ahora todo tenia lógica y recordó las palabras de Kiku "Tendrás el coraje suficiente como para aceptar la realidad", entendía el juego, su jefe lo había mandado ahí a propósito, el jefe de Alfred le había inyectado el virus a propósito, sin esperarse las consecuencias y lo peor había asesinado a un montón de personas a sangre fría:

-La única explicación que encuentro –Dijo el ruso- Que al inicio el virus reacciono de esa manera con tu sangre, después la bala fue como un catalizador que logro estabilizar el virus y tu sangre lo que permitió que te regeneraras y despertaras, el asesinar a todas esas personas fue la respuesta del virus como un mecanismo de defensa…

-¡Pero eso no cambia nada! ¡Los mate! No puedo creerlo… No merezco seguir viviendo…

-Arthur perdóname –El americano se quiso acercar al británico y cuando lo iba a abrazar este lo aparto-

-No me toques –El oji-verde se paro lentamente y se seco las lagrimas- Tenemos que salir de aquí

-Tiene razón-aru

-Debemos seguir moviéndonos –Dijo el ruso- ¿Está bien eso Arthur?

-Perfectamente –Dijo el británico bajando la cabeza y dándole la espalda al americano que apretaba sus puños-

-¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Arthur escúchame! –El americano tomo al oji-verde del hombro pero este lo aparto-

-No me toques

-Arthur por favor tienes que entender

-Ahora por fin entiendo todo Alfred créeme ¿No hay algo más que me quieras decir? –El americano guardo silencio pero de alguna manera sabia que al oji-verde le dolía tanto como a él-

-Arthur no fue tu culpa y no importa lo que haya pasado ese no eres tú, ni si quiera estabas consciente

-¿Cómo puedes? –Dijo el oji-verde mirándolo con ojos brillosos a los ojos azules del americano- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Mate a tus amigos! ¡Te quite tu salida! ¡Por mi culpa todo esto está pasando! ¡¿Por qué sigues conmigo consolándome? ¿Por qué? No entiendo…

-Porque te amo Arthur y jamás dejare de hacerlo

-Pues deja de amarme de una vez por todas no entiendes estoy maldito y yo no te amo ¡Te odio Alfred! ¡Te odio! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí de una vez por todas! Eres un maldito egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo… Mentiroso… No puedo creer que esto haya pasado –El oji-verde se volteo respirando agitadamente tampoco quería ver la expresión del americano, pero todo lo hacía por una razón. El sabia que al estar con el americano simplemente terminaría hiriéndolo e incluso matándolo, no quería lastimar al americano, este no merecía ser lastimado así que lo mejor era que se alejase de él, el oij-verde no merecía nada después de todo. Era extraño lo que sucedía, pero Arthur ya se había acoplado a la situación, ahora era capaz de aceptar lo que descubría y seguir viviendo por el bien de todos, al inicio de este juego hubiera colapsado, sin embargo conforme acontecieron los hechos se acoplo y decidió aprender a afrontar situaciones difíciles - Tenemos que seguir, sigamos por esta puerta –Dijo señalando la única puerta que había en la habitación. Se acerco y paso la tarjeta del ruso- Vamos

-Vamos-aru –Dijo el chino-

-Vamos –Dijo el ruso suspirando-

-Alfred –Dijo Matthew- Tenemos que seguir

-Hey Mattie

-¿Que pasa Al?

-¿Crees que Artie de verdad me odie?

-…No lo creo Al

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Entonces por…?

-¡Dense prisa! –Grito el británico, haciendo suspirar al americano que se preguntaba qué demonios tenía que hacer, sin embargo se metieron a la siguiente habitación-

La siguiente habitación contenía tubos gigantes que estaban rotos, probablemente porque las especies que estaban dentro habían escapado. La habitación estaba bien desordenada y los papeles estaban por todos sitios, sin contar que la sangre que decoraba las paredes. Observaron la habitación y decidieron buscar cosas útiles antes de continuar. El oji-verde mientras buscaba sintió al americano detrás de él, volteo negándose a verlo a los ojos:

-Hey Artie –Dijo con tristeza en su voz-

-¿Ahora qué quieres Alfred?

-¿De verdad me odias?

-Al…

-¡Miren lo que encontré-aru!

Todos rápidamente fueron hasta donde estaban al chino parado frente a unos estantes que contenían diversas armas:

-Que buena suerte –Dijo el ruso- Tomemos unas cuantas cada uno para protegernos

-Ok

Sin embargo la pregunta estaba en el aire y le dolía el pecho al americano. El definitivamente tampoco era el mismo desde que todo comenzó, había aprendido varias cosas y sabía que todo se arreglaría o al menos lo esperaba.

Mientras tanto el oji-verde tomo dos colts y se colgó su escopeta en la espalda, además tomo un machete y como arma central un fusil de asalto. El chino cogió un lanzallamas y dos revólvers mas unas cuantas granadas. El canadiense cogió un cuchillo, una colt y un fusil de francotirador. El ruso cogió un subfusil, granadas y dos pistolas semiautomáticas. El americano por ultimo cogió una ametralladora una colt y varias balas junto con dos machetes. Acomodándose las armas decidieron continuar. Encontraron la siguiente puerta accesible e introdujeron la tarjeta. La habitación que encontraron era ciertamente sorprendente, era gigante y casi llegando al techo había una escalera que conectaba a una puerta, la habitación estaba completamente vacía y las paredes era de celeste metálica, sin embargo la única salida era por la que estaba demasiado alta para ellos poder alcanzarla:

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –Dijo el canadiense-

-Tengo una soga-aru

-Quizás podamos lanzarla hasta ahí

-Yo lo intento –Dijo el americano tratando de mover la soga al estilo lejano oeste, sin embargo no conseguía lograrlo. En eso el piso se sacudió y todos se miraron entre ellos mismos- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada bueno –Dijo el ruso. Tratando de agilizar la situación observo que el puente estaba sujeto desde el techo, quizás si le dispara a uno de los tornillos el puente caería y podrían escalar- Tengo una idea, préstame tu fusil de francotirador –El canadiense se lo dio- Voy a hacer que el puente caiga pero solo la primera parte para que podamos escalar por él, retrocedan

En eso se abrió un compartimiento en la habitación y se escucho gruñidos provenientes de esta. En eso salió flying mint bunny de la mochila del oji-verde y empezó a volar alrededor de este. El ruso no perdió tiempo y empezó a disparar al momento que salían las criaturas que no eran más que perros infectados… lamentablemente esos eran los peores:

-¡Cubránme! –Grito el ruso mientras disparaba a los tornillos- Ya casi

El americano y británico se adelantaron disparando mientras que el chino los alejaba con su lanzallamas. Después de unas balas más la primera parte del puente cayo:

-Rápido

Se acercaron para escalar por las barandas mientras trataban de llegar arriba. El primero en llegar fue el oji-verde que cubrió a los demás, sin embargo cuando iba a recargar su arma una mano le tapo la boca y lo empezó a arrastrar:

-¡Arthur! –Grito el americano, escalando lo más rápido que podía. Cuando llego vio a su británico en manos de Heracles que todavía llevaba la máscara de Sadiq y sostenía una pistola apuntando directamente a la cabeza del británico-

-Es hora del juicio ¿No crees?

_**Fin del Dieciseisavo Encuentro**_

Y aquí termina, en el próximo capítulo encontraran la cura y ya se dirigirán hacia la base central, si es que no mueren en el camino claro. Además se descubrirán más cosas acerca del virus con relación Arthur y sus habilidades. Y espero que se reconcilien ;_;

Gracias por lee

¿Reviews?


End file.
